Nazz'Tara of Kaijex II: Darkness Rising
by USSManhattan
Summary: When an immense threat arises, Nazz must call upon friends old and new to stop the Zygrans once again. Second in the Nazz'Tara series. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

_Here we are, ladies and gentlemen, the opening to _Nazz'Tara of Kaijex II_. As it stands now, it's almost twice the length of its predecessor, and a lot more intense. A lot's going to happen in this one; intrigue, explosions, betrayal, the works. Also, as I've said, there'll be a few people to help our intrepid crew out, including one I forgot to mention: A girl who shares her name with a bird _(CN)_. But that's in the future. Let's begin.

* * *

_

"_The beginning is the chiefest part of any work."_  
Plato,_ The Republic_

Time is a relative term. One person's hour can be another man's nanosecond. And if there is anything everyone knows about time, a lot can happen in a short of amount of it, given the right circumstances.

It has been nearly four years since the long-exiled Princess Nazz'Tara, along with a group of friends, liberated the planet of Kaijex from its oppressive occupiers the Zygran Cooperate. Along the way, she found friendships she never had, a possible relationship in the skinny nerd down the street, and respect for her former would-be assassin, Katarn M'lotsa. Now as converted Kaijexian, M'lotsa is the head of the princess' honor guard. Most of the inner ring is in fact made up of the group that liberated the planet, including the prime minister, the head of the army, and heads of departments as varied as the arts and agriculture. Nepotism, whether intended or not, can stir even the most thankful of peoples restless and impatient. Despite these misgivings, the battered world has been recovering. Infrastructure has been restored, food and water is plentiful, and general morale is at an all time high. It was during this high point six months ago that Nazz'Tara landed on Earth, showing humanity that it was not alone in the universe.

Those same six months have been tumultuous on Earth. With the simple handshake Nazz'Tara gave the Secretary General of the United Nations, almost everything on the planet had been turned upside down. From religion to philosophy, to science and morality, humanity has struggled to adapt to their new place in the galaxy. First contact with Kaijex was only the first; the planets of Zardaz, Biser, and M'halla also sent diplomatic ships shortly thereafter. All four races now have a permanent presence on Earth with representatives in New York City as well as individual embassies scattered around the globe. On the whole, humans have had a guarded reaction to their new friends. While many see the possibility of a new era of progress, others see their very way of life under attack. Which side will win has yet to be seen.

Zygra, meanwhile, has been brooding. The stinging loss of Kaijex to a group of kids and a traitor has not yet left the Zygran consciousness. The lack of news from suggests the militaristic empire is busy licking its wounds. However, the Zygrans are as persistent as they are lethal. Rumor has it they are preparing for a new all out invasion, but the target is not known. It could be anywhere.

Three planets with little in common, yet all bound together by events in the future. Forces that Kaijexians, Humans, and Zygrans cannot yet see will soon decide how that future will play out.

* * *

**Royal Palace, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"Your majesty, I strongly advise against what you're planning to do."

"Oh, will you relax Rev? Nothing is going to happen."

Queen Nazz'Tara, ex Princess, dismissively pshawed her Minister of Public Relations. _He is such a worry wart, this guy_, she thought to herself. As one of the people who applied for the position a few months after the Occupation, Rev Cedei was certainly a talented man. He had been a broadcaster before the invasion, and as such, was the most qualified of the applicants.

"This is not the time to go frolicking across the galaxy, highness."

"Dude, it's just Earth. The cabinet can hold things down until I get back." Rev shuddered at the name of the planet, letting out a hoarse groan.

"Must you spend such time coddling those primitives?" the minister sighed.

"Look, Rev," Nazz replied as she prodded an angry finger at the Kaijexian, "humans may be kinda violent, ignorant, and... stupid, but I spent most of my life with 'em. Most of my inner cabinet used to be human, too."

"Hello," the midnight black prime minister replied with a small wave.

"That's another thing, your highness," Rev continued. "Your nepotism."

"Nepotism?" the girl replied.

"Yes, your choice of a cabinet. They're all friends from Earth except for the Zygran," Rev replied as she spit the last word out like a curse.

"You leave Katarn out of this. She's a good person."

"You appoint a war criminal as head of the honor guard?" the minister exclaimed. "What foolishness is that?"

"I need people I can trust where I need them, minister. Any other complaints about my government before I leave?" Nazz said with a slight growl.

"Oh, where do I begin?" Rev sighed in exasperation. "There's the matter of your head of agriculture..."

"Rolf's doing a great job. That's why you have a bit of a tummy now."

"Ignoring that... Your head of information..."

"Ed's colorful. You should have seen him on Earth if you don't like him now, dude. Everything was a monster coming to kill, eat, or enslave you"

"Your finance minister was a dirty thief!"

"Eddy was more of a cheat before then. Let me guess... You're about to tell me that Johnny's parks are an eyesore, Lee's running the army into the ground, May's going to blow up half the planet with the Science Ministry, and Jimmy has a bad taste of aesthetics around here."

"Among other things, yes," Rev said as he cleared his throat.

"Well, too bad dude. Now, I'm late, I'll see you later. You too, Double-D," Nazz added as she gave Edd a peck. The boy blushed the favor. "I should be back from Earth in a week at most. See ya then!" With that, she waved goodbye and boarded her personal yacht.

* * *

**Aboard the _Kaijex_, Royal Spaceport, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"Good morning, Nazz."

"Hey Katarn. How's my favorite head of the honor guard slash royal pilot today," the monarch responded as she boarded the ship. Formerly the Zygran vessel _Trak'zrath_, the ship had been refit, rebuilt, and redecorated. She could now carry thirty passengers as opposed to twenty-two, and was able to sustain travel for three weeks without restocking provisions.

"I'm all right," the former Zygran replied as she readied for take-off. "I take it some people still don't like me very much."

"Well, to be honest, your species did enslave us for fourteen years."

"I think they don't like how my duty is to protect and transport you. They're either jealous or worried I'll kill you," Katarn answered.

"I don't have any trust issues with you anymore, dude. You saved me, like, two times in a day."

"Yes, but I'm sure there's plenty that wished you had left me as I was to die," the girl replied as she made her checklist.

"No way. Do you realize how fat you would have made my hips?"

Katarn shot her a "too much information" look.

"Fine, fine, my comedic arts are too much for you," Nazz replied with a grin as she sat down beside her. "Well, I'm ready when you are." Katarn nodded, and with a few brisk sweeps of the console, the _Kaijex_ lifted from its launchpad and slowly headed upwards towards outer space. Nazz was too busy peering down, however, as Kaltaran City vanished into an unspecific smear on the planet's surface. "That is so cool. I never get sick of that," Nazz said with a grin.

"Nor do I," Katarn replied. "Course set for Sol System, your highness."

"Good. Engage," she replied as she gave a mocking impression of Captain Picard. Katarn flipped a switch, and the _Kaijex_ vanished into a space conduit, destination Sol System.

* * *

**Imperial Guard Headquarters, Zygra**

"She suspects nothing, Commander," a Zygran officer said as he dropped a folder on his desk. "Evidence suggests she's totally clueless."

"Excellent," the commander hissed as he opened the file. "This'll almost be too easy. Begin phase two of the plan."

"Yes sir," the officer replied crisply as he left the office.


	2. Wheelings and Dealings

_Snuggle-Puppy: Thanks! And, that's the hope, isn't it:-)_

_Quill in Hand: Well, thank you! And, like I said, this is gonna be a bit more of a roller coaster than NOK I. I hope you enjoy it._

_TheRabidMonkey: Ooh, I keep forgetting that bothered you. Sorry. And, wouldn't something going wrong in NOK I be a cliché, too? ;-P I'm glad you like all the promises I've made... and yes, there'll be explosions, including a REALLY big one. Not for a while, though. Stay tuned on that._

_Belgie: Well, I hope it'll be good. And, uh, here's an update.

* * *

_

"_The first batch of aliens to reach Earth will treated as a historic global event.  
The second batch, a curiosity ("Another spacecraft; this one's pink.")  
The third will be lucky to get tickets to Live with Regis and Kathy Lee."_  
Douglas Adams,_ Mostly Harmless_

**Aboard the _Kaijex_, Luna Orbit, Sol System**

"Taking us out of the conduit," Katarn said as she slowly turned the engines off. Gradually, the ship slowed, and the blur of blue and white faded to reveal Earth's lone natural moon. Beyond lay Earth herself, a few cargo ships leaving or entering her orbit. It seemed to shimmer a greeting to Nazz.

"Ah, old home sweet home," the monarch replied as they gently nudged in. She smiled at the familiar sight of the Americas, Europe, and Africa, the latter fading into darkness beyond the planet's terminator. She noted with interest the handful of ships near the once isolated planet. The traffic was light, but certainly heavier than it was a few years ago.

"Seems the M'halla have a full blown operation here," Nazz commented as one of the ships passed the _Kaijex_. "They have a lot of ships here."

"They're in an exchange program, I believe," Katarn said as she brought the _Kaijex_ into orbit above North America. "They repair damage to your 'ozone layer' in return for something rare on their planet: Dirt."

"Well, that's what our planet's called, so there's plenty to go around."

"I thought it was called 'Earth,'" Katarn replied, puzzled.

"Never mind. Look, if the M'halla want dirt, they can have plenty of it. If I recall, they're an amphibious species... probably want some more islands."

"I suppose," the Kaijexian replied as she locked the ship down. "Ready to transport down, your majesty."

"Sure. And stop calling me that. It's 'Nazz' to you."

"Of, yes, of course your ma-- er, Nazz."

"That's better."

Katarn clicked a button, and the two headed to the planet.

* * *

**United Nations, New York City, New York State, Earth**

With a flash, the two appeared before the imposing slab of the United Nations. Beyond stood the reflective United Nations Plaza, and beyond that shimmered the Chrysler Building's stainless steel spire. Nazz looked around for a minute more, enjoying the light symphony of Manhattan; cars, horns, people, and wind. Then she nodded to Katarn, and the two strolled into the building.

* * *

_"...demonstrations are continuing in front of the Kaijexian Embassy in London, from the isolationist group 'Earth First.' The head of the group, Michael Chapman, has said the protests will continue until all aliens leave Earth. This is John Idle for the BBC."_

Secretary General Indira Nehru sighed as she switched off the television. It was a small but vocal group that was complaining humanity had embraced the four species too fast too much, calling on them to withdraw. According to Reuters, there were protests outside of the M'halla Embassy in Tokyo, and a dual demonstration was planned here in New York for both the UN and the nearby Biserian Embassy in Times Square. As of yet, she hadn't anything from Santiago. She sighed again; the London protest was just what she needed the day she was having a royal visitor in the city...

_"Madame Secretary, the Queen of Kaijex is here for you," _her speaker phone suddenly called out. "Sent her in, Evan," she responded. She rubbed her temples for a moment, then composed herself. After a moment, two young Kaijexians entered the room, one golden and the other dark green. "Hello Madame Secretary," the golden one said in respect to Indian custom. The human returned it, then obliged a handshake.

"Hello, your highness. I fear you have chosen a bad time to visit Earth," Nehru replied as the three sat down.

"Gee, why? Everything seems okay here..." Nazz asked, cocking her head.

"I fear it is not. There's a loud, but hopefully small, fraction of us that our decrying our involvement with you as a species."

"How easily they forget we've given you guys a way to supply drinking water to regions that could only dream of it a year ago. My hand hurts from the bite," Nazz replied as she rubbed her hand to emphasize her point.

"Yes, and I'm quite sure that there are millions, if not billions, who are thankful for the time and effort you've given us," the official continued.

"Then, why do they feel so badly about us?"

"Most of the agitators feel that you're being secretive about your purposes regarding Earth, it appears."

"Um, how does 'making life better for everyone' agitate people..." the Kaijexian asked, not knowing whether she should be annoyed or confused. "We're not holding anything back about why we're here..."

* * *

**Zardazian Embassy, Santiago, Chile, Earth**

"Yes, we are holding back something from you about why we're here."

"I knew it!"

Chilean envoy Jose Rodriguez pounded his fist on the desk in a mixture of anger and celebration. "What is? What are you holding back about your purpose?"

The Zardazian before him, Namhcielb Ymerej, crossed his four arms and narrowed his three eyes. "Much. I've probably said too much already as it is."

"I'd prefer specific examples, ambassador. My government has been pressuring me for details since you decided to establish your embassy in our city." The alien hesitated, then sighed. "The President may have my hearts for this, but, very well. We are holding advanced technologies back from your species, as well as on Earth, because we fear what will happen if we give them to you."

"What do you feel would happen?" the man asked, confused.

"In your short history, humanity has proved itself to be an extremely violent and hateful species. There are few time periods where we have not seen some sort of war, genocide, persecution, or other tragedies."

"I've never said we're saints; one of my ancestors was with Cortez, and my father fled Franco. But, we evolve. The world has grown more and more peaceful..."

"I suppose that is a fair observation," Namhcielb admitted. "However, we seen nothing but tragedy if we were to provide you. Arm wars, mass hysteria, war itself... We do not want the blood of billions on our talons."

"Then, why are you still here?"

"We're keeping tabs on you," Namhcielb continued. "Quite frankly, we're all terrified of what's going to happen if you people get out in space the way you are right now. We foresee nothing but bloodshed, for all our worlds. If you're the aggressor, we will respond. In force."

Rodriguez gulped a little at the thought.

"But on the other hand, humanity has an incredible amount to offer to the galaxy. Your culture, your art, your diversity... there really is no world like it. We'd like to insure you survive. And, I promise, should anything happen, we will help you. So, for all our sakes, we'll be sticking around for a while. But, if your species ever grows up, perhaps then we can give you more, to use your own vernacular, more 'toys to play with.' Such as subspace engines, artificial gravity, terraforming, the secret to immortality..."

"I beg your pardon on the last one?" the man blinked. A bright red flash filled his eyes, momentarily blinding him.

"Uh, those three things sound great," Rodriguez mumbled.

"Excellent. Now your people have something to aspire to. Good day, Ambassador." The Zardazian politely nodded, then went back to work. Numb and little confused, Rodriguez went to brief the President.

* * *

**United Nations, New York City, New York State, Earth**

"That bad, huh?"

Nazz sighed as she looked at the crowd below, complete with picket signs and chanting. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but it couldn't be good.

"I'm afraid so. It's a minority, but a vocal minority," Nehru replied as she joined Nazz in observing the crowd. "The vast majority of the governments have official stated they welcome the help. Hell, there's embassies in England, Japan, and Chile right now. Still, there are people who are simply... afraid."

"Who could possibly be scared of a big kitten," Nazz scoffed.

"Plenty, your highness," the Secretary General replied as she sat down at her desk. "Your little landing earlier this year has thrown many beliefs on this world out of whack. All the major religions are trying to grapple with why their god would also have not one, but four other sentient species. Scientists are rewriting the book on extraterrestrial life as we speak. And philosophers... well, they're just having a ball on how to explain you. Well, to be fair, the last two are probably happy with the new work, but religion has always been important to humans. Your mere existence has proved so many core tenants misleading if not outright wrong. Our little handshake, your highness, has shaken this planet to the core." Nazz blushed, and looked down once again at the protesters.

"Er, I really screwed up, didn't I," she mumbled.

"Of course not. I, for one, am happy we're not alone. And so are many others," Nehru replied as she placed a comforting hand on Nazz's shoulder. "These people will come around eventually. At least... I hope."

"That doesn't exactly inspire me," Nazz sighed. "I mean, even Katarn here, the very person I put in charge of my safety, said this was a fool's errand."

"I was not that strong, Nazz," Katarn countered. "I just wondered why you felt it was so necessary so soon to make contact with a, to be blunt, primitive culture."

"I know, but I just felt it needed to be done."

"I'm sure there are benefits to come that these people don't realize yet," the Indian insisted. "Perhaps, then, the protests will stop. Who knows where this could lead if we somehow make it all work out." As she said this, another group approached the protesters. Whoever they were, they seemed to be unwelcome to the crowd.

"Nazz, I think you have some supporters out there," Katarn insisted as she pointed. The girl put her face against the window to look. The signs were blurred, but she could certainly make out check marks, thumbs up, and more positive pictures of aliens in general. "Don't you agree?" she continued.

"A counter protest?" the furry monarch asked aloud. "Well, it's certainly an encouraging sign if I do say so..." Nazz would continue her observations were it not for the communicator buzzing in her pocket. Grumbling, she activated it.

"Queen Nazz'Tara," she said.

_"Your highness, I'm glad I got through..." _Nazz winced.

"This had better be important, Rev. I'm meeting with the Secretary General right now, and I'm going to Asia later t--"

_"Your highness, Kaijex is unstable!"_

"Unstable? Wh, what do you mean unstable..." At this, Katarn and Indira turned from the window towards Nazz, who was sitting down in a chair.

_"People are in revolt! The citizens are getting fed up with how you've been running things and coddling the humans!"_

"Revolt?" Nazz choked.

_"Perhaps revolt is too strong a word, my queen. But, they certainly aren't very happy right now! There's been protests, strikes, angry ranting..."_

"But, how? Everything seemed so... so... well when I left."

_"Your highness, please come back to Kaijex before things get out of hand, for the love of the gods!" _Nazz opened her mouth to ask for more information, but Rev had already hung up. She sat, staring at the communicator, mouth agape. "Is... something wrong, your highness?" Nehru asked after a moment. Nazz sat there for a moment, then jumped out of the chair.

"Madame Secretary, I regret I need to call of my summit with Asia's leaders," Nazz said as she stuffed the device back into her pocket. "I'll reschedule as soon as I'm able. Katarn, we're leaving. Again, Madame Secretary, my humblest apologies."

"Not a problem, Nazz'Tara. I'll arrange the calls at once," she replied. Nazz gave her a curt nod of thanks, then rushed out the door, Katarn following.

"As soon as we're able, I want to be on the ship," Nazz said as the two rushed for the exit. "And get us to Kaijex, ASAP. I know you've been meaning to test how fast those new engines can go, Katarn. Well, here's your chance to do it."

"Of course, Nazz."

* * *

As the two reached the last set of doors, they stopped in their tracks when they saw a mob of anti-alien protesters gathered outside the exit. Nazz muttered a string of curses, both human and Kaijexian.

"Now what do we do?" Nazz groaned.

"We have no choice, I'm afraid. We best get this over with."

"Great. Count of three. One... Two.. Three!"

The two quickly pushed open the doors, to be greeted by a mass of heckling.

"Go home, freaks!"

"Leave Earth alone, ya interstellar creeps!"

"Buzz off!" screamed another while he hurled a tomato. Katarn jumped in front of Nazz and caught it before it could hit.

"In the Oracle's name, I ask you to let us pass!" she called. Just as the protester was about to launch another vegetable, a woman grabbed him.

"What the hell are you doing!" she snapped. "Do you want to start a war with a species that could pound us flat in a heartbeat? For God's sake, they're just walking through the path! Why are you so angry with them, anyway?"

"I was raised being told we were special. That we were 'chosen people.' All these aliens have shown my entire life was a lie!" he sputtered, tears welling.

"What's your name?" Nazz asked him.

"George," the man mumbled.

"George, I'm very sorry that we've ruined your beliefs in the universe," she continued as she gently took his hands. "But, all I'm asking is that you just give this cooperation between our peoples, and me, a fair chance. Can you do that for me, dude?" George, still teary, nodded and stepped back to let her pass. Nazz thanked him with a nod and a smile as she and Katarn raced for a more open area. When they reached the lawn just before the East River, Katarn quickly pressed a button, and the two Kaijexians disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

**Earth Orbit, Sol System**

"Engines are charging, and we are breaking Earth orbit," Katarn called out as the mostly harmless planet dropped away, replaced with a field of stars.

"Good, good," Nazz said as she nervously tapped her arm rest.

"Preparing to leave Sol System for Kaijexian System on your mark," the pilot said as she glanced at Nazz.

"Mark! Mark! Mark!" Nazz yelped over again.

Katarn quickly nodded, threw the switch forward, and engaged the engines. The _Kaijex_ shuddered briefly, glowed blue and white, then vanished into the inky darkness.


	3. Reunions

_Eddismybaby (Chapter 1): I got that line from nowhere in particular... just a sarcastic thing for Nazz to say._

_Eddismybaby: Yes, I've read most of the series. Wasn't all that impressed with the movie, though, to be honest. As for the BBC, I felt this fic should have a bit of an international feel to it since all we've seen so far is New York._

_Shelby Cloyster: Well, I'm glad you're enjoying a new genre of art! Actually, George and the woman aren't supposed to be funny; as was said earlier, humanity is very divided on whether or not we want aliens snooping around Earth. It's also been said the aliens don't care what they think to a degree. As for Nazz's efforts on Kaijex, we shall soon see._

_Snuggle-Puppy: Yes, this is update._

_Quill in Hand: Nazz is a very diplomatic ruler. She's had to grow up since she's saved her world, and try to keep it all in one piece. As for the problems on her world, another piece of the puzzle comes into play...

* * *

_

_The Family is the Country of the heart._  
Italian Nationalist Giuseppe Mazzini

**Kaijex Orbit, Kaijexian System**

With a flash of blue and white, the _Kaijex_ exited the conduit in orbit of the planet that served as her namesake.

"We're here, Nazz," Katarn confirmed as she angled the ship for re-entry descent. "Any particular place you want to go?"

"The palace, quick!" Nazz cried, almost hopping out of her seat. "We need to get there as fast as possible!"

"Calm down," the pilot urged soothingly as she worked the controls to bring the ship down. "You won't exactly promote courage in your cabinet or people if you come to them as a raving maniac."

"Right, right," the monarch replied as she took a few deep breaths to calm down. She gripped the armrests, and after a few moments, her sheer panic had been replaced by more manageable worry. "I must have been a handful during this trip, huh?" she muttered.

"You've only truly scared me when you won our little duel on Earth," Katarn assured her with a wry smile. "It'd take quite a bit for you to top that."

As Nazz let out a small and sarcastic chuckle, Kaltaran City swam into view below, a smear of gray, green, and white transforming into a proud metropolis. A proud metropolis, but a battered one. Some of the damage was still being repaired from the Zygran invasion; many skyscrapers still had gaping wounds in them, and several houses in the suburbs lay abandoned, walls cracked and roofs caved in. What Nazz really wanted to see, the royal tarmac and palace, finally materialized before the _Kaijex_. Katarn gently eased up on the controls, and the ship came to rest. The two quickly jumped up and ran out the hatchway, bolting for the palace.

* * *

**Royal Palace, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"...need a few more days to finalize tests."

"Sounds fair, May," Edd replied as he scribbled a few notes down. With Nazz off on a diplomatic mission to Earth, he was the _de facto_ ruler of Kaijex as prime minister. Today was the weekly briefing with the high-ranking staff to see how their various departments were progressing with the recovery. "Eddy?"

"Economy's improving. The newest batch of money we printed off is starting to pick up the pace. I'll let you know if inflation starts to set in."

"Excellent. How's agriculture, Rolf?"

"The bounty Rolf and his friends have managed is quite bumper this year. We will be eating quite well this summer, yes?"

"Good work. And Johnny, how's the renovation of Hilfing going?" Johnny was just opening his mouth to speak when the double doors of the room burst open. A distraught Nazz and a calm-urging Katarn ran in.

"Status report!" Nazz cried, waving her arms.

"...are you okay, Nazz?" Marie asked. "You're back pretty early, too."

"Yeah, you said you'd be on Earth for a week," Kevin chimed in. "Is there something wrong?"

"I just got a call from Rev. He says there's a revolt going on!" The cul-de-sacers looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Are you talking about the riot in New Ecidil? We put that down peacefully a few hours ago," Lee replied. "We chased them off."

"There was a riot and I wasn't informed!" Nazz cried.

"It was just a small riot, Nazz. It's not like they hijacked a base or something. Take a chill pill, why don't ya," Sara sighed.

"What was the riot about?" Nazz asked as she sat down.

"Some construction workers were upset about your methods," Ed replied. "They took to the streets rather... excitedly about it."

"What about my methods did they not like?" Nazz gulped.

"Well, you're looking at one reason," he continued as he nodded his head towards the rest of the cabinet. "And there's another," he finished as he bobbed towards Katarn, who was taking her place beside the frazzled Nazz.

"Ah, crud," Nazz muttered as she rubbed her eyes. "I told Rev he was just a worry wart when he complained about those things. Maybe I should have actually listened to what he had to say. Was there any other reason?"

"I'm afraid we had to take the ring leader in. We asked him a few questions," Kevin stated. Nazz winced.

"Please tell me people don't think I'm running a Gestapo or KGB now..."

"No, I keep my policemen and women civil," the red hatted one said as an aside. "But, one thing he kept mentioning was how ticked off some people were about half your cabinet's place of origin."

"Define 'ticked off.'"

"Basically, it was that you're spending so much attention on those 'retarded ape things' as opposed to focusing solely here," he finished.

"Retarded ape things?" Nazz replied with arched eyebrows and a note of annoyance. "Exact words?"

"Uh huh," Kevin replied with a nod.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say some people are bigoted, if not racist, about humanity. Then again, the feeling seems to be mutual. Katarn and I had to talk our way out a crowd in New York when we left the UN."

"Swell," Edd replied.

"Yeah. Swell." Nazz repeated. "You sure that's all there is?"

"We haven't heard anything, Nazz," Jimmy urged.

"I'm sure members of my race were saying that four years ago," Katarn quietly replied with a raised brow. The room fell silent.

"Let's turn on the viewer," Nazz said softly after a moment.

_"...coming into us just now."_

The gang gathered quietly around the massive view screen, waiting to see what the young newscaster was talking about. She put a finger to a head piece before nodding for a few seconds, then looked at the camera._ "We're going to be switching live to our local affiliate in Hilfing now. Are you there, Mot?"_

_"Yes, this is Mot Kaworb reporting live from downtown Hilfing, where nothing short of pandemonium is breaking out down here. People are in the streets, overturning hovercars, and setting fire to buildings... And I've just heard the park is being trampled by protesters..."_

"Um, forget what I was gonna say," Johnny mumbled. The others stared on numbly at the screen as Kevin tapped his communicator.

"Kevin to Hilfing station, get some people out there to control this. Keep it non lethal," he muttered as he gulped quietly.

_"Sources close to the protesters are claiming this is in response to the protest in New Ecidil, which was put down earlier today. Like that one, this is in protest of Queen Nazz'Tara and several of her policies... Uh, we're going to have to cut off for now, Mik, we're too close to this. We'll send you more news as it develops."_

_"Well, there you have it, ladies and gentlemen... Today's second protest of her majesty Nazz'Tara. More news as we get it."_ Nazz, her jaw dropped, numbly turned off the screen. Silence fell over the room.

"Okay, maybe we do have a problem..." Jimmy muttered.

* * *

**Royal Bedroom, Royal Palace, Kaltaran City, Kaijex  
_(Seven hours later)_**

Nazz numbly brushed her teeth, staring into her mirror. In Kaijexian years, she was the equivalent of a human in their early twenties. In her mind, she looked and felt like one in their late fifties. She and her staff had been working since the report from Hilfing straight until a few minutes ago, trying to come up with a plan to deal with the unfolding crisis. By the seventh hour, Marie had passed out face first on the table, Eddy said he had the brain consistency of clay, and if she talked any longer, Sara's tongue may have fallen out. And still no luck. She rinsed and spit as a light knock came at her door.

"Yes?" she answered in a hoarse voice.

"It's me, can I come in?" a voice replied.

"Oh, sure Double-D..." she muttered as she opened the door. Edd came in and frowned as he took in her condition.

"Mercy me, Nazz, you look terrible. You should get some sleep."

"Are you keeping me awake to tell me to go asleep, dude?" she answered with a weak smile. "You always were a funny guy."

"Er, yes. My apologies. I'll go now," the black-furred Kaijexian replied as he started to exit the room. Nazz shut the door.

"I could use some company for a few minutes. Sit down," she said as she pointed to a few chairs along the wall. Edd shrugged and obliged her request. They sat there for a few moments, Nazz looking forlornly at her slippers. "What am I gonna do, Double-D?" she said softly.

"All great leaders have had crises of leadership at one point another. This is probably yours. Overcoming them is part of the reason why such leaders are fondly remembered. I'm sure you will prevail," Edd urged as he put a hand on her should. "We all are." Nazz sighed.

"Of course you are. Everyone says that," she replied. "It's just rhetorical stuff that people have said for, like, centuries."

"Well, let me put it this way, then," Edd suggested. "If I didn't have much faith in you, I wouldn't have stayed here, let alone help you retake your world four years ago." Nazz blinked.

"Really?"

"Really. Now, you need your sleep. Good night, my highness," he quipped as he gave her a quick smooch on the forehead. Nazz giggled and was just about to return the favor when movement caught their eyes. They turned quickly to the window. Crouched in the frame was a large black form, its details obscured by the darkness of the room. What did catch their attention, however, was the glint of metal and the two hateful reptilian eyes.

"What in...?" Edd muttered.

"Die, Kaijexian filth!" a young female voice screeched as the form suddenly hurled itself at Nazz. She screamed and dove out of the way, pushing Edd with her. The dagger the figure had aimed at the monarch's chest embedded itself in the wall, and she growled and grunted as she tried to pull it free. She finally succeeded, and whirled to face her target. Teeth glinted in the low lighting.

"The queen and the prime minister? Perfect. Total decapitation of the government in one attack." The figure stepped forward slowly.

"It's a Zygran!" Edd screamed.

"What was your first clue, the 'Kaijexian filth' or the anger issues?" Nazz cried back as the two backed up. "Now, see here, you better stop or else..."

"You'll eat me too?" the Zygran snapped back, her voice a mix of anger and pain. "Is that what you'll do?"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Nazz shot back. As she snapped, the sound of running came from the hall. The door was suddenly kicked in, flooding the room with light and a battle-ready Katarn.

"I heard your cries, Na-- Jat? Is.. that you?" she gasped. The name made the figure even angrier and more hurt.

"How dare you call me that," she said as the misery grew in her voice. "Only one person called me that, and this freak," she spat as she jabbed a talon at Nazz, "ate her alive years ago. I'm going to make her feel the pain she must have made her felt. And you have her sword too? Was that some prize because you held my sister down so this filth could send my her into her cursed belly? Was that it!"

"Jat, it's me."

"I don't know you, Kaijexian," she mumbled as she continued to advance on the two in the corner.

"I know you, baby sis." The figure twitched.

"...what did you call me?" she stuttered.

"I also know when you were two, you colored all over Dad's prized statue of Zygra's greatest general. He was so angry with you, he took your coloring book away. But, I got you a new one that same day." The dagger in the girl's hand wobbled.

"How in the Oracle's name did you know that..." she whispered as tears welled in her pained blue eyes.

"Because it's Kat, Jat," Katarn replied softly as she approached her. "I know how much you hated your name, 'Jatala.' Too formal for an artist, you said."

Jatala slowly turned to face the Kaijexian walking up to her. She didn't look anything like her dead sister. But, the two things she had just said... How else could anyone know. She looked closer at the alien before her, with its piercing yellow eyes, its white hair, and fur that had the same hue as her scales. It couldn't possibly be, but that voice on top of all of it despite the higher pitch...

"Katarn?" she finally croaked as the tears began to trickle. The young Kaijexian nodded softly. Jatala dropped the dagger and sank to her knees, sobbing. With a fluid motion, Katarn swept her into her arms and cuddled her on Nazz's bed.

"It's okay, Jat. I'm fine," she said softly.

"But, Xad, the others... They said they watched her eat you..."

"She did," Katarn said gently. "But, that young man you were about to kill with her talked her out of it in time," nodding to Edd. The idea she had nearly murdered her sister's saviors just made Jatala sob even more.

"Please, young lady, I've taken no offense to your attack," Edd insisted as he gently laid a hand on her arm.

"Yeah, no way you could have known, dude," Nazz added she did the same. Jatala sniffled, mouthing appreciation as her tears flowed. Katarn's emotions shifted into an irritated rage as she continued to cradle her.

"Why in the Oracle's name would the Guard send a young, aspiring artist to do an assassination?" she growled angrily.

"Partly because they knew how depressed I was about how horribly you died, and partly because... they probably wanted it to be a suicide mission."

"A suicide mission!" Edd replied, shocked.

"But... Why?" Nazz added.

Jatala wiped her eyes. "If you didn't eat me, your guards would have killed me before I could flee the planet. And even if I happened to escape, I don't have enough fuel to get home. They wanted me as dead as the Queen."

"Why, Jat? You wouldn't hurt a fly," Katarn breathed.

"Katarn, you don't know what's been happening on Zygra," Jatala choked. Dad's been getting ready for something. I don't know what exactly, but something big. Could be anything."

"That still doesn't answer why they want you dead, Jat," her sister countered. "There has to be a reason."

"I painted some rather... unflattering paintings of Command's actions over the past few years. They branded me as a traitor. Dissent is capital punishment on our world," Jatala said as an aside to Edd and Nazz.

"Well, that's certainly enlightened," Edd mumbled. Nazz jabbed him in the arm before motioning her to continue.

"Anyway, they said I had two choices: Try to kill the Queen of Kaijex, or immediate decapitation. I, uh, chose the former. But, I also took some of Dad's files before I left. I was going to give them to someone... haven't quite thought of who yet... when I realized I only had enough fuel for a one-way trip, and I was locked on course for Kaijex. By the time I reached here, all I thought about was killing the Queen so I could have some revenge in death..." Jatala finished.

"Since your sister is hugging you tight, can we call off the whole lusting for my blood thing?" Nazz asked with a raised eyebrow. Jatala smiled weakly and nodded.

"How about the death wish, you given that up too?" Katarn asked, bouncing the sniffling Zygran gently in her lap. "You're better that, Jat."

"Where am I gonna go, though," Jatala sighed. "I can't stay here."

"Sure you can," Nazz replied. "I can grant you the same amnesty I granted your sister... As long as you don't mind being 'filth.'" Jatala blushed.

"As long as I'm alive, and with Kat, I don't care what I am," she replied as she hugged her sister tight. Edd and Nazz were touched by the moment.

"Then I'll be more than happy to grant you amnesty," Nazz replied. "We have a budding arts program; I'll get you in touch with Jimmy as soon as I can. We would love to have new talent here. I have only one request in return: I'd like to see the files you mentioned a minute ago. Sounds like something big is about to happen."

"Sure thing, your highness," Jatala replied. "But, I should warn you, it's heavily encrypted. It'll be tough even for a Zygran to crack without knowing certain things about the code."

"I'll be happy to give it a look. I rather enjoy brain teasers," Edd said with a guilty smile. "I'll need a database to access Zygran, though."

"I can help," Katarn answered.

"No, no, stay with your sister. In fact, I'll leave you all be. Good night, all. And welcome to Kaijex, Jatala." Edd bowed slightly, then left.

"He's cute," Jatala said with a blush.

"Hands off, bub," Nazz answered. "Anyway, it's time for me to grant you asylum. Warning you now that this'll sting a bit." Nazz ejected her transformation spikes from her tail, and gently pricked the Zygran.

"And a bit icky," Katarn continued as she headed for the door, still cradling her sister. "You're taking my bed tonight. You have any problems with cocoons?"

"Not really, why?"

"Oh, you will. You will," Katarn replied. With that, the M'lotsa sisters left. Nazz smiled for a moment before yawning. She stretched, then crawled into bed, drifting into a cautious dreamworld.

The reunion had been a welcome respite; a bit of sunlight in the dark clouds gathering around her.


	4. Crises of Leadership

_Snuggle-Puppy: What you have to see is that, as you said, she's grown a lot. All the Peach Creekers have, since they've fought in a lethal battle. As for Nazz's paranoia, until she got that communique, she thought everyone was quite content on Kaijex. Not necessarily arrogance or complacency, just the feeling that her rule was being well accepted. She's now learned that it may be the opposite. Nazz'll calm down eventually though, I promise. Yes, Edd/Nazz is a good coupling, but it'll probably remain the realm of fanfic, despite hints on the show._

_Eddismybaby: As it ended, this chapter is the calm before the storm. Jatala will be pivotal in the rest of the story, so you'll see her and Katarn around plenty. As for Edd's popularity on Kaijex, I would say he probably doesn't have a fan club, since nepotism and anti-human sentiment are two of the major things fanning the fires of discontent. As for Edd and Nazz's relationship, it'll be addressed, but I'm not saying how._

_And now, Nazz faces her crises of leadership...

* * *

_

_Fear... gives small things a large shadow._  
Swedish proverb

**Royal Palace, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**  
_**(Several days later)**_

"Nazz, if you keep watching this, you'll make yourself sick."

Nazz seemed to be in another world, hands clasped tightly and resting against her mouth, eyes wide in shock. She had spent the past few days watching the unfolding chaos in cities across the planet. Thankfully no one had been killed yet, but it seemed as if entire regions of Kaijex were up in arms, always about the same points: Nazz'Tara coddles war criminals and humans more than her own people, and her cabinet is rife with nepotism. She paid no attention to the knot of people around her.

"Did you hear me, Nazz?" Edd repeated. "Turn the blasted thing off!"

"You've been staring at that non-stop for days. If it's bothering you such much, do something about it other than moping!" Marie cried as she threw up her arms.

"At least get something to eat..." Jimmy added. "I have this recipe I've been meaning to try with all these native veggies..."

Nazz said something utterly incomprehensible.

"Excuse me?" Edd asked.

Nazz repeated the incoherent mumbling. Exasperated, Marie turned the TV off and stood in front of the dazed monarch.

"Nazz Alexia Romanov, you need to get off your duff and stop wallowing about this, and fix it!" She paused. "Your highness." Now, Nazz mumbled something halfway coherent.

"Is there any good news anywhere..."

"My sister is very happy," Katarn said with a grin. "She enrolled at the art school of Onte just outside of Noodln, and the instructor thinks her roughs are masterpieces in the making!" Nazz looked up with a dazed, groggy smile.

"'S nice Katarn," she mumbled.

"Okay, you're going to get some sleep now," Edd said as he grabbed one of her arms. Marie took the other as Katarn grabbed her legs, and the three lugged the babbling girl into the closest room with a bed and dropped her on it. "Now you are going to stay in here until you at least take a nap," the boy said pointing at her. "Do you understand me, Na--"

The girl was already sawing lumber before he could finish.

"Good," Edd finished with a smile. "Now, you just sleep for a moment," he continued patting her leg, "and we'll get some good ideas on how to deal with this unfolding crisis."

* * *

"...any good ideas on how to deal with this unfolding crisis?"

"Uh, free soda for everyone?" Kevin muttered sarcastically.

"Yes, because everyone's fed up with diet soda. That's why some cities are in chaos if not flames," Edd returned with similar sarcasm.

"I actually like diet soda..." Marie mumbled.

"Well, here's a thought," Lee suggested ignoring her younger sister. "Have any of us actually, you know, seen one of these rallies first hand?"

"Oh, sure, because I'm sure no one'll recognize us. We'll just stroll on up and take some nice seats and enjoy the show!" Sara quipped as she rolled her eyes.

"Actually, Lee may have a very good idea," Ed offered. "Perhaps if we were to disguise ourselves and stay in the shadows, perhaps atop a building or in an alleyway, we could listen in and get a feel for what's stirring up the trouble."

"Plank thinks that's a great idea!" Johnny chirped.

"Oh, of course he does," May replied as she rolled her eyes.

"I thought it was how Nazz is running things that was getting their goat," Eddy said bewildered.

"That doesn't seem right, though," Edd countered. "Many have adored Nazz for being so understanding and open to suggestions. And surely they recall she came and saved them all from oppression. No, there must be something else going on here, but I simply cannot put my talon on it..." he continued as he rubbed his chin.

"I would tend to agree with Double-D," Ed added. "When I'm giving my weekly briefings to the press, I haven't heard many pointed or accusative questions. And even then, they appreciate her honesty."

"And my sister is probably the only serious attempt on Nazz's life. And I should know, since I'm her bodyguard," Katarn added. "Until a few days ago, the only think Nazz had to watch out for was a bouquet or a petition being thrown too hard. Now I'm afraid of her standing on the balcony, much less going out on the street! And of course, once the agitators get wind of that, they'll think she's a coward..."

"You guys think I'm a coward?" The gang turned to see a somewhat healthier Nazz walking over to them.

"What? Of course not!" Edd snapped. "And, I told you to get some s-"

"I'm a light sleeper. Ask Mom and Dad. "I do feel better after that cat n-"

"Don't say it..." Eddy said as he put a hand to his face.

"Well, it's refreshing to see your sense of humor returning," Ed commented.

"Yeah, if you spent even five more minutes watching all that, I was afraid you were gonna crack or something..." Marie added.

"It's human and Kaijexian nature to be captivated by trouble when there's trouble broadcast _en masse_. I'm sure all of you were glued to your screens during September 11th and Gulf War II."

"...I wasn't. What are those?" Katarn asked shyly.

"Uh, later dude," Nazz replied as she sat down. "Did you guys get anything in mind for a plan?"

"We had a pseudo-one going," Sara said. "We were thinking that maybe we should actually go to one of these rallies in disguise and see what their like."

"That seems to be a pretty good idea, actually..." Nazz said to herself aloud as she nodded in thought. "Do we have something to disguise ourselves, though? Like, do we have some sort of clothes we could use?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Jimmy squealed happily, clapping his hands.

* * *

"Dude, no way."

"Aw, c'mon Kevin!"

"I ain't wearin' a dress, Jimmy!"

"It's not a dress, Kev, it's a tunic," Nazz corrected.

"Still, I really dunno if I wanna wear this..." the boy groaned.

"You wish to discover the reasons of up-tightness amongst the people, yes?" Rolf asked. "These are the sacrifices we must make, friend Kevin."

"Fine, fine," he grumbled. He slipped the tunic on and removed his distinctive cap. "You got this in a lime green, though? That's always been more of my color now that I think of it..."

"Sure do!" Jimmy answered eagerly. "How are you guys doing?"

"A little tight at the thighs, but other than that, it's very nice Jimmy," Nazz replied. "Thank you very much." Gradually, the gang put on their new clothes. "These are fantastic, Jimmy!" Sara grinned.

"Yeah, how did you make them?" May asked.

"This is kinda casual for everyday people. Kinda nice after all the stuffy formal clothes of politicians, huh?" he grinned.

"I may start wearing this full time," Nazz replied. "Excellent work, Jimmy."

"Aw," the boy muttered, his cheeks a bright cheery red.

"It's all well and good that we have striking threads, if I do say so myself," Eddy said he flexed his muscles mockingly. "But, how about our faces?" At that, Jimmy produced a large bag of novelty mustaches and held it aloft.

"That's all nice and good for the guys, but what about the girls?" Marie asked. Jimmy then held up large novelty lips. "Yeah... that'll work," the Kanker replied with half-closed eyes.

"Oh, stop being such a worry wart, Marie," Nazz scoffed. In her mind, the irony of the statement, having been said to Rev before the crisis leaked out, briefly sank in. She shook her head as if to clear it out. "We'll be in the shadows anyway. Now... does anyone know if there's a protest rally anytime soon?"

"I heard from one of my men he overheard that there'll be one be one in less than an hour, right here in town," Kevin replied.

"Then, that's our play guys. Let's move out."

With that, the group filed out and took wing.

* * *

**Central Plaza, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

Central Plaza had certainly improved since the end of the Occupation. Johnny had done a wonderful job with cleaning the once dilapidated square up. The repaired buildings, shimmering with freshly installed metal panels, seemed to be smiling down upon the place. _Mocking me, no doubt_ Nazz thought to herself as she watched Kaijexians file into the area, gathering around the rebuilt statue of Queen Areyahs. Bild had done a wonderful job after recovering from his burns at Ch'n'tka.

"I don't see anyone that seems to be in control of all this," Katarn whispered as they looked down from the Efiltem Building. "Any idea on who's leading this at all?"

"Word on the street is that there's this former colonel in the Kaijexian army, Neerg, that'll be leading this. He keeps talking about 'casting away the impurities,'" Kevin answered as he peered over the ledge. "We'll know soon."

Nazz nodded, and she looked down upon the mob before her. They were calm enough, but she was surprised so many were angry with her without her knowing sooner. Her eyes wandered through the crowd, seeing if she could pick anyone out. _Is that Koax and his family? And Ing and her husband Ver? Jeez, what did I do to those two? I saved their loved ones!_ Nazz thought to herself. Her questioning guilt trip was put aside as the crowd grew silent. Movement brought her eyes to the statue of Areyahs.

Standing there on its pedestal was an imposing Kaijexian. A bright red, he stood erect with broad shoulders and muscle mass to match. He looked over the crowd, almost savoring the sight of people here to listen to his speech. After a slight nod to himself, he cleared his throat and began.

"Greetings to you, my Kaijexian brothers and sisters!" he bellowed. "I am glad to see so many of you here to hear what I have to say. For the message I am about to give to you must be given, and it has taken far too long for someone to give it to you. I will soon rectify this dangerous mistake."

"This should be rich," Lee muttered. Ed hissed a 'shh' at her as the man below continued his speech.

"My friends, our planet is still polluted. Even though the toxic waste known as the Zygrans fled like the dogs they are four years ago, there is still a disease dripping through our way of life... and that is the mismanagement of our so-called Queen, Nazz'Tara! Sure, she tosses you little trinkets, like water for your thirst, food for your bellies, and roofs for your head, but this a smokescreen! It is a distraction from her real campaign, the destruction of Kaijexian culture as we know it! Some of us, however, are on to her little scheme, and let us tell you what we now know..." Neerg waited to let it sink in, then continued.

"Grievance number one: Her coddling of war criminals! Did you know that one of the Zygran dogs are in her cabinet? And as the very head of her honor guard, her person bodyguard! Worse yet, the dog has the audacity to wear our fur, flap our wings, and swing our tail. Sure, she saved our 'majesty' two times during the fumigation of the Zygran slime, but she is still a Zygran! What makes Nazz'Tara think that she won't turn her back on this 'Katarn' girl and be rewarded with a sword through her back! Not only is our leader incompetent, but foolish! The girl may look Kaijexian, but deep down she is still nothing more than Zygran slime!" Katarn blushed and hung her head at the accusations thrown at her. Nazz herself patted her on the back and assured her she didn't doubt her loyalty for a second as the man continued.

"And her cabinet! Full of nepotism and strife! Almost all of the highest positions on our planet are held by Nazz'Tara's friends from Earth," Neerg spat, saying the last word as if it was a bitter curse. "She didn't ask about qualifications, or ask for the people's judgment, she simply did it! The only high official I can think of is the Public Relations Minister, Rev Cedei. A very honorable man, certainly more so than the others. And perhaps they have succeeded in some regards, but mark my words my friends," he said in an angry hiss, "it is all a distraction so she can better engineer our destruction. After all, all of her friends used to be... humans."

"Rolf has failed as at his mission? I should do the Dance of Shame," the farmer whimpered. "Maybe later," Marie whispered.

"Think about that. Humans. Perhaps the most ignorant, savage, arrogant, and hateful of all races. Even the Zygrans are probably civilized on their homeworld. Earth is nothing but a cesspool of hatred. Yet, our leader coddles these creatures, giving them clean water and technology to cure their diseases. You have seen their history since the Biserians and their ilk have opened relations with them. Racism! War! Genocide! Yet our Queen continues to care for these retarded ape things. Imagine, if you will, if these humans should get into space in the future. They will waste our cities and slaughter our people so brutally, we'll almost wish the Zygrans came back!"

"Wow, this guy really doesn't like us," Sara quipped.

"Haven't these people had enough hatred yet," Edd sighed.

"So heed my call, comrades. We must push out the impurities in our race. We must rid our world of it. The Zygran, the human cabinet. And, perhaps, Nazz'Tara herself! Only then, when we decapitate the weed at its root, will our world be pure again! So call out the banner of purity, 'Nazz'Tara out!' Rise up, my friends! Rise up!" And with that, Neerg vanished into the crowd. The gathered blinked for a moment, then some started to chant "Nazz'Tara out! Nazz'Tara out!" as they left the square. Silence embraced the space.

"...Wow," May finally muttered.

"They hate me. They really, really hate me," Nazz said in disbelief as tears threatened to trickle down her furry cheeks.

"Don't you say that. Don't you believe that at all," Edd shot back.

"Plank likes you, Nazz," Johnny said as he showed her the lumber.

"That's very sweet of you Plank, but I need some time to think. I'm going back to the palace to consult with Rev and what I'm going to do. I don't want to be disturbed until I call for you, do you understand." All nodded sadly.

"I may as well work on Jatala's files," Edd mumbled as they prepared to fly.

"I'll help you," Katarn offered. "Then, I have to talk to Jat when she returns from Onte to tell her what's going on."

"Sure, sure," Nazz mumbled, as if she was on another planet. "Do what you want, I just have to think," the stunned monarch finished.

With that, the distraught Nazz and her group of worried friends slowly flew back to the palace.

* * *

**Royal Chambers, Royal Palace, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"Unless that's Rev, I still wanna be alone."

"It is me, your highness."

"Okay. Come in." With that decree, the middle-aged Kaijexian came in with a sympathetic look in his eyes. He sat next to her with a comforting voice.

"I've heard from the prime minister that you were a witness to Mr. Neerg's performance in Central Plaza earlier today, my Queen."

"Yup," she answered numbly.

"What are you going to do, if I may be so bold to ask?"

"I have a few ideas. Anything else happen today besides here?"

"I'm afraid so. There were more protests in New Ecidil, Hilfing, and Milot. It seems that the unrest is spreading like fire in timber, your highness."

"Has anyone been killed?" Nazz asked as she tapped fingers in thought.

"Thank the gods not yet, but there have been a few injuries." Nazz winced as the idea that protests against her were hurting people sunk in.

"Do you think it'll stop anytime soon, Rev?"

"I doubt it at the rate it's going, your highness. You have your supporters, of course, but I fear we could be looking at civil war if this continues."

"Civil war..." she breathed numbly.

"Yes, your highness. I fear it may happen." Nazz closed her eyes as if she were in meditating thought, then nodded to herself.

"I've made my decision. Call the cabinet together."

"At once, your highness."

* * *

**Imperial Guard Headquarters, Zygra**

"Commander, Kaijex is in utter chaos. People are almost in open revolt, and there are rumors a civil war may erupt in mere days. The planet's political position is on the cusp of collapse as we speak. The turmoil grows by the hour."

The older Zygran chuckled to himself at the thought of his hated enemy imploding in on itself. After all, many patriotic men and women lost their lives with that cursed... child... took her planet back for her people.

"Very good news, my aide. Tell Lemmor that Phase 2 is complete, and to prepare for Phase 3. However, tell him to wait until I give the final order.

"As you command," the young officer replied. He nodded respectfully and left the room to inform the general in question.

Behind him, an amused smile crept across the Commander's face. Things were not only going as planned, but faster than he could have possibly imagined. This campaign was going to be a cake walk.

* * *

**Royal Meeting Hall, Royal Palace, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"How are those files coming, Double-D?"

"Not very well, Sara. I've cracked some levels of the encryption, but there's still a lot to be done. Even with Katarn's help on it, there's much to be done."

"I will resume work as soon as I can, I promise. But, Jat's so happy, and I think the dark blue fur makes her kinda adorable, you k-" Before she could finish her cooing, the doors opened, and a grim, determined Nazz walked into the room. She gripped the top of her chair, hanging her head.

"You ready to arrange an announcement, Ed?"

"Of course, Nazz. What is it?" The monarch took a deep breath.

"I want it to say that, as of noon tomorrow, Kaltaran City time, Queen Nazz'Tara will abdicate the throne."


	5. What Dreams May Come

_Eddboy5: Thanks for the comments on the scary-ness of the last chapter. If you can't tell, a lot of it was inspired by Nazi and Soviet propaganda of the early thirties. But, Nazz and Co. are going to find out there's more to this than meets the eye._

_Eddismybaby: Good to see you're back from vacation. And, here's an update._

_You don't resign from these jobs, you escape from them._  
Former Columbia Pictures President Dawn Steel upon quitting

* * *

**Royal Meeting Room, Royal Palace, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

Jaws dropped at Nazz's announcement.

"I... beg your pardon!" Edd sputtered.

"Dudes, it's a nightmare out there. We could be looking at a civil war if I stay. People don't like me anymore," Nazz sighed as she plopped into her chair.

"I still think something's up," Kevin insisted. "Something must be stirring this up. I've heard grumbles about some things you do, but not on this scale."

"Well, it has reached this scale, so obviously something has really ticked people off. So, like I said, I'm abdicating tomorrow. I want Double-D and Ed to organize an election, we'll have the people vote on it, and my replacement will take over the next day. So, get going guys."

"I refuse to," Ed replied.

"As do I," Edd added. Nazz's eyes narrowed.

"Look, until noon tomorrow, I'm still considering myself the Queen of Kaijex. So, I am ordering you to organize an election. Now."

"No," the Eds said at the same time.

"Alright... Since they're not going to do it, who will. Raise your hands," Nazz continued. The rest either crossed their arms and looked away. "For crying out loud! Why can't you do this!" Nazz snapped.

"Well, for one, you're a politician. There is no politician that enjoys majority approval during their entire rule," Kevin replied.

"You're overreacting," Lee added.

"This is just a phase. There's still a lot of raw emotions about the past eighteen years, and it's probably just coming to the surface," Marie said.

"Like I said, Plank still likes you," Johnny finished. Nazz closed her eyes and sighed before continuing.

"This is all very sweet, guys, but I really think this is for the best. I really want someone to organize an election so we can all get on with our lives."

"Well, I'm sorry that we all have the greatest faith and confidence in you," Edd sniffed sarcastically.

"You're a great leader!" Jimmy squeaked.

"Yeah, you have my vote," Sara added. Nazz rubbed her temples.

"Look, these people do not like me."

"They liked you well enough a month ago. Something is clearly quite amiss here, and we must find out what it is," Ed urged. "After all, the speech you gave four years ago still evokes a sense of, well, majesty." Nazz once again groaned.

"Okay, dudes, here's the deal then," Nazz said. "I want to give up power to other Kaijexians, since it looks like that's what the people want. You all want me to stay in power because you think I'm a great leader and that everything that's been going on recently is because of stress or natural tensions."

"Sounds accurate to me," May replied.

"All right, here's my proposal. You guys do some research for a week or so, and figure out what the cause is. If it's just stress or natural tension and it's easy enough to solve, we'll work on it and I'll stay. But, if it is truly how the people feel, I'm gone. Does that work for everyone?"

"Sounds fair to me," Katarn said.

"Yes, a fair proposal," Edd added. "I hope in time that you realize all is not as terrible as it seems." Nazz was about to respond when rapid footsteps approached the room. In burst Jatala, a wide smile on her face.

"Kat! Look at this great vista I just did of t--" she looked around the meeting hall. "Ooh. I'm interrupting something important, aren't I," the young girl blushed.

"No, it's fine, Jat. We were finishing up, let's have a look," her elder sister insisted as she motioned for the tablet. She looked the piece over a couple of times with an impressed smile. "My word, this is quite good, don't you agree?" she continued as she held the work, a striking vista of Kaltaran City from the top of the palace, aloft for the others in the room. The others nodded or praised it openly. "Nazz, you should make this girl the Royal Artist if she keeps this up." Jatala blushed.

"Maybe..." Nazz said as if she were miles away. "But, besides the whole 'royal bloodline' thing, I really don't see the need to be here anymore." Jatala was about to ask what she meant when a gust of wind and smoke suddenly filled the room.

"I have a very good reason for you to remain, young Nazz'Tara," an elderly female voice intoned. As the wind and smoked subsided, a form appeared. It was an elderly Zygran with long, flowing white hair, a staff, and vibrantly colored robes. Katarn and Jatala gaped, then immediately bowed their heads.

"Oracle, it is a great honor to be in your presence..." they breathed as one. The old woman smiled and shook her head.

"Arise, my children," she said gently as she motioned them to stand up. "There is no need to do that anymore. This is where you belong now." Humbled, the M'lotsa sisters nodded and complied, sitting down.

"Please forgive my brisk question," Edd asked, "but why in Heaven's name is the holy figure of the Zygran Cooperate in the royal palace of Kaijex?" The Oracle smiled at that idea.

"Holy figure? Is that how powerful I am to people outside of my world? I am but a consultant, my young friend. I hold no real office."

"That still doesn't answer why you're here and what it has to do with me," Nazz replied, half confused and half annoyed. "Let alone the question Double-D just asked you..."

"All will be explained. Follow me," she urged as she walked to the opposite side of the room and stopped. "Come, come," she urged. Wary and confused, the group slowly approached her.

"Okay, dude," Nazz asked suspiciously, "I wanna know what--"

* * *

**United Nations, New York City, New York State, Earth**

"--just happened."

The gang's jaws dropped as they realized they were in the Secretariat Building of the United Nations on Earth. But, that was impossible, since New York City was several light years away. They looked around the chambers, seeing they were surrounded not just by humans in futuristic clothing, but members of four different species, including Kaijexians.

"Er, where are we?" Edd asked.

"The United Nations, in a city known as 'New York' I believe," the Oracle replied. "Well, as it will be in about two hundred years or so, that is."

"You mean to tell me this is the year 2205!" Ed asked aghast. "Time travel is impossible!"

"I certainly just confirmed that for you, didn't I," the Oracle replied with a sly grin. "It certainly must be impossible." A curious Eddy reached out to touch a M'halla when the Zygran said "They do not see you. We are invisible."

"Oh..." the boy mumbled.

"Look, again, what does this have to do with me," Nazz growled.

"I would direct your attention to the podium. You will see five representative groups: The United Biserian Republics, the Zardazian Nexidarium, the M'halla Dynasty, the United Nations of Earth, and..." she paused for effect, "the Kingdom of Kaijex. Please note the person who is going to sign on behalf of the latter." Nazz squinted and blinked.

"That's... that's me!" Nazz gasped.

"That it is," the Oracle replied.

"I could just be an ambassador," Nazz insisted dismissively.

"Because who better to trust as an ambassador than a dismissed leader," Ed said rolling his eyes. "Look at what you're wearing: What you do today."

"Certainly looks like it," Sara added.

"No way I'd still be in power two hundred years from now, let alone alive. People hate me." The Oracle blinked.

"People hate you? My dear girl, you will be one Kaijex's most beloved rulers," the old woman insisted. Nazz looked ill.

"Okay, dude, now I know you're messing with my head," she muttered. "What does this have to do with me? Obviously it's Earth that's running the show."

"Yes, it will be. But, who was the one who proposed this in the first place? You. Twenty odd years earlier."

"'This?' What is this 'this?'" Nazz asked, exasperated.

"Katarn has mentioned an 'alliance,' has she not?" the Oracle asked.

"In passing after my surrender and her finding sensitive materials, Oracle," Katarn said from the back of the group. The Oracle nodded.

"What you are seeing, friends, is the beginning of that 'alliance,' which is the brainchild of Nazz'Tara of Kaijex."

"Wait a minute," Marie interrupted. "'United Nations of Earth?' You mean to tell me there's a stable world government in the future?" The Oracle nodded. "No way. There's no way humans could get along that well."

"You would be surprised what can happen given certain events. But, as they say on your world young one, 'the proof is in the pudding,'" she insisted as she pointed up at the flags of signees above them. Indeed, one was a light blue with the United Nations logo of Earth in white, above the proud gold text "UNITED NATIONS OF EARTH."

"But, the UN is viewed kind of skeptically these days," May replied.

"As I said, certain events create surprises. There will be a time where your 'United Nations' is, believe it or not, the vanguard of an unprecedented era of cooperation and progress on Earth. By 2173, it starts to sink in that it had all but become a _de facto_ government, so the nations met to tweak a few items and make it official. This city will become the capital city of Earth, and it is between this and one known as 'Geneva' as to which will serve as the alliance capital."

"A united Earth as head of an interstellar alliance? This... is a bit much to take in," Edd muttered, starstruck.

"So... what you're saying is, if I don't stick around, this isn't going to happen, right? Is that the point?" Nazz asked.

"That's correct," the Oracle responded with a gentle nod.

"Are we still around?" Kevin asked suddenly.

"I am here for the queen's future, not yours," the woman politely replied.

"Oh." A beat passed.

"You're the entourage back there," she finally said.

"We all live for, like, a bazillion years?" Jimmy asked.

"Not quite a 'bazillion,' but you'll have quite long lifespans, child," the Oracle replied with a smile.

"This is great and all, but seriously," Lee gruffly asked, "why is a leading member of Zygran society showing us what we should do?" The Oracle took a deep breath, then answered the skeptical Kaijexian.

"My people were not always like this. But, xenophobia and fear gripped them after a meteor shower bombarded the capital city. They thought someone was about to attack them. So we militarized. And kept doing it. Soon, we were almost being bred to do it. We waged wars with many worlds; being the weakest, Kaijex was the worst to suffer our wrath. As terrible as this sounds, my people need a humbling to return to our roots. This alliance will be that humbling. Assuming certain events remain as they are."

"What are these certain events, Oracle?" Jatala asked. The woman took another deep breath, and looked directly at Nazz.

"Your majesty, there is much you do not know. There are facts you have not learned, sights you have not seen, sounds you have not heard, and beliefs you have not believed..."

"What the heck does that mean!" Eddy yelped. Sara elbowed him.

"Your highness," the Oracle continued, "a darkness is rising. A darkness that could envelop us all. A danger lurks closer to home than you think, yet farther than you can imagine. Your answer will come soon. I trust you will know what you need to do." As she stopped, Nazz watched as Secretary-General Rashid of Earth called upon "Queen Nazz'Tara of Kaijex" to sign the charter. The young woman smiled as she took the pen from the man, and wrote her signature upon the paper, finalizing the charter. This brought an ocean of cheers from the audience around them as the queen humbly went back to her friends and colleagues, who applauding and congratulating her.

"If this is to happen," the Oracle said as the applause continued, "you must remain as queen, and all of you must follow the correct path in the days to come. But you will have help on your journey; they also have a path to travel that will decide the fate of billions. Good luck, my friends..." And with that, the Secretariat and the Oracle vanished.

* * *

**Royal Meeting Room, Royal Palace, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

The gang blinked and rubbed their eyes.

"...were we just high or something?" Eddy mumbled.

"Oh, of course Eddy, we all just imagined the same exact thing while under a narcotic influence," Edd groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Just sayin', s'all," Eddy muttered defensively.

"We are distracted," Ed insisted. "So Nazz," he continued as he faced the shaken monarch, "does this make you reconsider your belief of resigning from the throne of Kaijex?"

"Well, gee, yeah," she sputtered. "But still, did you see those guys earlier today? At the rate things are going, we could have a civil war in a week, and I just don't know what's causing it! I wish I had some idea, some clue, s--"

"Charisma."

"What was that, Double-D?" Nazz asked.

"Charisma. Look at history on Earth, at the most powerful people. Alexander the Great, Atilla, Napoleon, Hitler, Stalin, Mao... They all had one thing in common: They were charismatic people who inspired their countrymen, for good or ill."

"And they were really, really big jerks!" Jimmy squeaked.

"I... suppose..." Edd concluded.

"So, you mean this isn't as wide spread as it seems?" May asked.

"Oh, I think this is well spread. But, other thing about charismatic, power hungry people is that they find that little thing inside of you; hatred, starvation, poverty, depression, what have you, and pump it up to extreme levels. I think that's what we are looking at right now."

"That would make sense," Ed nodded. "I haven't had any press come up to me and attacking your policies as forcefully as the public is, and they have free reign to publish as they see fit..."

"But, Rev was saying..."

"I don't like Rev," Marie interrupted.

"Yeah, there's something... seedy about him," Sara added.

"He can be a bit of a jerk, but, he's not that bad," Nazz insisted.

"He doesn't seem to be very open," Lee interjected.

"He's pretty busy," Nazz replied.

"Has he ever shown you his data, his work in how he determines everything? Because last I heard, people were quite happy with your reconstruction, and things like your cabinet and Katarn were only minor irritants," Edd continued.

"Um, I guess that's good..." Katarn mumbled.

"Well, he does seem kinda wonky, but why would he make stuff up? I picked him for a reason, dude... He was the best for the job."

"I still think another combing of his record is in order," Edd concluded.

"That would be pretty smart," Ed agreed.

"It would be most prudent for queen Nazz-girl," Rolf added.

"Wouldn't hurt," Jatala chirped. "Um, if I can say so..."

"Sure you can, I listen to anyone who wants to give a fair opinion," Nazz said with a smile. Her face hardened slightly. "All right, this is what we're gonna do. Double-D, Katarn, get back to work on those files. Rolf, Johnny, Jimmy, Sara, I want you in streets and seeing what's going on out there. May and Lee, look into Neerg and the other leaders. Ed and Eddy, you monitor the situation. Jatala, sit tight in the palace. Kevin and Marie, you're with me. We're going to be pay the Ministry of Public Relations a little visit."

"That is the go-go Nazz queen we know and love!" Rolf cheered.

"Thanks, dude," Nazz smiled. "Now let's get to work, gang."

* * *

**Imperial Guard Headquarters, Zygra**

"Commander, Kaijex is too busy looking after its own internal affairs to be looking outwards. If I may be so bold as to suggest, I believe this is the perfect opportunity for the Intervention Campaign."

"I agree, Veke. I have just talked to Command officials. They feel that the time is right to strike the decisive blow. Get me the commander of the Campaign on the line at once.

"Yes sir," the officer replied as he hurried off. The commander paused for a moment, then activated the receiver. For a moment there was static, then a calm male voice came in.

_"Yes Commander, you wished to speak with me?"_

"Yes, General, we have total clearance from Command and the government. Begin the campaign immediately."

_"At once, sir. May the Oracle be with us."_

"Agreed." With that, the general cut off his communication, leaving the commander to fantasize about the coming battle.

* * *

**Zygra Orbit, Zygran System**

Above the sandy world of Zygra, a massive fleet lay in orbit. Suddenly, the engines of the mighty crafts came to life. They gathered at a rendezvous point near one of Zygra's moons, then opened multiple slipstreams. After a few moments, the entire fleet had entered them.

Operation Intervention had begun.


	6. Investigations

_Eddismybaby: Of course I'm good at history, to toot my own horn. I'm a history major and been reading up on history since I was eight. I'm not really sharing facts as I am using them to create an allegory. The same, as you said, is happening here as well; two characters you're going to meet will fall into this mold. And, as for the responses... You took the time to read and review, it's only fair I take the time to respond._

_Shelby Cloyster: Your hunch may be regarding Rev and a possible Zygran hand in the matter. As for Operation Intervention, you're going to see what it is at the end of the chapter. I assure you, you'll likely be surprised.  
_

_Quill in Hand: Welcome back! Regardless of if you're right or not, I'd still be interested in hearing what you'd have to say. As for the Oracle showing the gang Earth's future, make sure you pay attention; hints about the future are mentioned in the scene._

_And now, Nazz and the gang begin their _Investigations.

* * *

"_What good fortunes for the governments that the people do not think."_  
Adolf Hitler

**Ministry of Public Relations, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

Minister of Public Relations Rev Cedei flipped through the latest dispatches regarding the state of affairs on Kaijex. More protests by the hour in cities all over the globe. Threats of mass strikes if how things were being run continued. Speakers like colonel Neerg gaining influence amongst the public. Rumors that the queen would be abandoning the throne. It was a total mess.

_"Minister Cedei, the queen and some of her aides are here to see you. She says it's urgent she see you now."_

"Very well, tell her she can come in," he replied. The queen is here? What is she doing here now? he wondered to himself. After a few minutes, the door opened, and Nazz briskly entered, Marie and Kevin flanking her.

"Your highness! To what do I owe the pleasure of this unannounced visit?" Rev said as he bowed his head.

"Minister Cedei, I want to see your research regarding the public's approval of the way I'm ruling the planet," Nazz said briskly. The man frowned in confusion.

"'Minister?' Your highness, I thought we were on a first name b-"

"The research, minister," she repeated. The man blushed.

"Very well, my queen," he mumbled as he handed over a folder. Kevin took it from the confused man, and handed to Nazz. The two of them, as well as Marie, began to go over the files. Rev's eyes suddenly widened as he saw the folder they were holding. "Er, your highness, that's confidential material, I need it b-"

"It can wait," Marie replied.

"But, it's personal material. Tax records, stuff like that..."

"We won't tell anyone," Kevin added as they continued to peruse. Rev blushed with every page they looked at.

* * *

**Streets of Kaltaran City, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"So, what does worry wart Jimmy, tough girl Sara, and wood loving Johnny propose as a course of action?"

"Plank loves you too, Rolf."

"Criminy!" Sara snapped, exasperated. "Let's forget the Plank thing for now, and decide how we're gonna help Nazz out, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Jimmy squeaked back.

"Now, I think I recognized someone..." Sara continued. "I'm pretty sure I saw that guy whose family we saved, Koax, right? The guy who helped us talk to our parents back on Earth?"

"Yes, and Rolf recognized bright-spark Ing, who helped solo-team us assault the evil possessing this land," the farmer added. "She was at a victory celebration after evil-doing Zygrans fled."

"Okay. You and Johnny talk to her. Jimmy and I will talk to Koax. How's that for a plan, guys?" Sara offered.

"It's a deal!" Jimmy squeaked.

"Good. Let's move out," the redhead said. And with that, the team split for their objectives.

* * *

**Ialle Residence, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

Koax Ialle smiled as he looked over J'lor's latest report card. He was certainly a smart student, pulling excellent grades and praise from his teachers. He was already talking about being an engineer like Dad, which made him all that more proud and humbled. With his job still intact, his family alive, and a cozy home in the heart of the Kaijexian capital, Koax was content at last. His daydreams were interrupted by a polite knock at the door.

"Yes?" he asked as he opened the door. His eyes widened as she saw who was knocking. "Oh, you're two of the liberators, aren't you?"

"Sure are," Sara replied.

"What brings you to my home?" Koax asked. "I'm sure you don't want to hear me thank you for the millionth time for saving Mapatia and J'lor."

"No, we need to ask you some questions..." Jimmy answered. Koax's eyes widened even more.

"Questions? Have I been accused of some sort of crime?"

"No, we just want to check up on some things if we may," Sara replied.

"Oh. Of course, of course," the techie replied. "Ask away."

"Okay. Were you in Central Plaza earlier today?"

"Yes," Koax replied.

"Was it for the speech?" Jimmy continued.

"Er, yes," the man replied. His checks turned slightly red.

"Then, let me just ask this..." Sara urged, "Why would you be at something so virulently against the person who saved you, your family, and your planet? You're not going to be punished for your answer, we're just curious..." Koax blushed even redder at the question. He looked around as if he were being watched, then turned to them in a hushed tone.

"I am forever thankful for what Nazz'Tara has done. But, I must admit... some of her decisions are frustrating. Her speech was wonderful, but she grew up in a warm loving home with her family, where as I could not. And it bothers me that she appointed a Zygran as her bodyguard. I also wish she'd pay more attention to us than Earth; I'm sure it's a lovely planet, but this one should be her focus. But, the fact she freed us from the Zygrans and saved my family overrides all that. I have no problems with you as high ranking officials... you've clearly been a great influence for Kaijex."

"Then, why go to such a hateful speech?" Jimmy asked.

"I wanted to hear another voice that agreed with me, that at least some things needed to change. I felt like my concerns just weren't being addressed, you know? So, I went to hear what Neerg had to say. And, for some reason, I don't know what, something was stirred in me. I felt as if someone, at last, was speaking for me. And, I guess I was somehow just... swept up in the moment. I feel horrible for chanting about her removal, I really do," he finished, his voice a sad mumble by this point.

"I can tell from your eyes you mean it," Sara said as she patted him on the shoulder. "But, ultimately, you're happy with her?"

"Very much so. She's a wonderful and in touch person. Very humble. I think I would be upset if she left... and guilty if it was because of me. Are the rumors true that she's abdicating?"

"The reports of Nazz'Tara's abdication are greatly exaggerated," Jimmy assured him with a wide grin. "We're done, Mr. Ialle. Thanks."

"You're quite welcome. Good night friends," he replied as he shut the doorSara and Jimmy walked slowly from the door in thought.

_"_So, he likes Nazz, but he doesn't?"

"He likes her, but as he said, someone appealed to his primitive thoughts about her... almost with pinpoint precision. Something's up, Jimmy... We need to find out what it is..."

* * *

**Enie'ure Residence, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"So, you still like Nazz?"

"Why wouldn't I? I invited her to my wedding to Ver, and she came! I was so shocked and happy that she took the time out to do that. And how she listened to the concerns of my crew and made changes for them... I don't recall her parents making those kinds of moves. They were nice too, but they seemed reluctant for reform..." Ing replied to Johnny as she leaned against the door frame.

"Then, why would thankful Ing-girl go to meeting of hate about queenly Nazz? It is a double standard, yes no?" Rolf countered.

"Just because I like her reforms and her as a person doesn't mean I have to like everything she does. I really wish she would stay home and remain focused on the Occupation recovery. But no, she has to go to M'halla for this, to Zardaz for that, and she visits Earth constantly. Humans are jerks. They destroy anything they don't like or can't understand. Why someone like her waste time on them is beyond me."

"Would you feel better if Nazz left?" Johnny asked. Ing stiffened.

"Good gods, the rumors are true? How terrible! After all she's done for us, that we'd make her feel so bad that she'd leave? Oh dear..." she replied with a hand to her mouth in embarrassment and shame.

"Nazz-girl is still on the throne. She just wishes she knew why people don't like her despite glowing reviews until now."

"I just don't like how much attention she pays to humans. Call it jealousy, call it annoyance, whatever you want. But, that Neerg guy really spoke to me on that, and he whipped it up so much... I forgot all the good she'd done. I really did." The boys nodded and smiled politely.

"That's all, Ms. Enie'ure. Thanks for your time," Johnny said as they started to leave for the palace.

"Wait," Ing called out as they started to fly off.

"Yes?" Rolf asked as the two hovered.

"If I heavily impacted upon her decision to leave... tell her I'm sorry."

"Sure," Johnny replied with a smile. The two then left for the palace, Ing closing her door with a heavy heart.

* * *

**Royal Meeting Room, Royal Palace, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

_"_We're back," Sara called as she and Jimmy swooped on to the balcony for a landing. "How did you guys make out?"

"Eh, nothin' major's goin' on," Eddy shrugged as he idly flipped through the news channels. "How about you?"

"Koax agrees with what that nusto Neerg that there's just something's wrong with how Nazz is running things... Especially the relations she has been pursuing with Earth as of late," Sara answered.

"Same with kindly techie Ing," Rolf added as he and Johnny arrived.

"Yeah, but she felt really bad when she found out how upset Nazz was. She really likes her, but just wants more attention here."

"It is a shame," Ed replied, "but perhaps it would be wise for Nazz for to slow down on relations with our former home. It is quite clear that it is harming her popularity here."

"But, that's the thing big brother," Sara said in confusion. "Everyone likes her. Something must have riled them up! But, we have no clue what..."

"Didn't Double-D say somethin' earlier? Charisma or something?"

"Which they have up the wazzo," Lee replied as she touched down. "May and I lookedaround... People are just caught up in what these guys have been saying."

"They're really taken in," May insisted. "As if they're welcoming it. It just makes them... angry."

"Yes, the right kind would bring out the worst in even the greatest of people. The oratory skills of Neerg and others have show that. Every riot, every protest, has been show to have been started because of one voice, one agitator," Ed urged.

"What is formerly-stupid Ed boy meaning?" Rolf asked.

"The main question, Rolf, is 'why.' Why those people? Why now? Why in this manner? Why..."

* * *

**Ministry of Public Relations, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"...do you have something with this seal on it?" Marie asked as she whipped a piece of paper free of the folder. Holding it aloft, it could be seen to be a blood red circle, with weapons surrounding a crimson "ZG." The logo of the Zygran Imperial Guard. "I'm waiting," she added.

"I, um, collect historical artifacts for a personal collection. It's a, shall we say, a hobby of mine," Rev replied.

"Look, Rev. As head of Kaijexian Intelligence, I should be notified when you find this stuff," Marie answered as she slapped the paper on the desk. "This looks too fresh to be a historical document anyway."

"Rev, what are you hiding?" Nazz growled with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing!" the minister replied. The officials continued to paw through the folder, doubting the man's claims. Kevin found another paper at the bottom of the folder. He scanned it before handing it over to Marie.

"Might find this interesting," he replied. The girl looked it over for a moment, then looked up at the man behind the desk.

"Mr. Cedei, why does the Minister of Public Relations have a dossier on the leading people of the pseudo-rebellion on our hands?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm the minister of public relations! I should know that--"

"--this is outside of your jurisdiction," Marie finished. "Nazz, I want to take this guy in for questioning," she continued as she returned the list and previous paper to the folder.

"Gladly," the monarch returned. "Rev Cedei, until further notice you are relieved of your duties. Pending the outcome of Marie's investigation, they will be returned to you as soon as p--" Nazz trailed off as a cynical grin crossed the minister's face. "Is something funny, Mr. Cedei?"

"You actually figured it out before it was painful obvious? I must admit I am a bit proud, filth, but not too proud." The slur rang in the three's ears.

"He's a Zygran," Kevin muttered.

"Was, a Zygran," Cedei corrected him. "However, I modified myself so I could blend in better for my mission. I am most eager for it to end, however; I've had enough of this body," the man growled as he looked with contempt at the fur covering his skin. "It is quite irritating to be almost drowning in refuse."

"Then, this list of names..." Marie realized as she looked at them.

"Are also Zygrans? Very good, Ms. Kanker. Someone should give you an award for your innovative thinking skills. However, it is all for naught. You have failed. I have succeeded."

"What the hell are you talking about," Nazz growled. "I'm still on the throne, and I know that I'm actually still popular with my people. I'm pretty sure I'm the one who's succeeded." Rev smiled a hateful, toothy grin.

"I have succeeded in my mission," he repeated.

"Marie, Kevin, get this guy to Omtig Bau and out of sight," Nazz spat with disgust. "By the way," she continued as Kevinhandcuffed the disguised Zygran, "compared to how you ran it when my people were still under your foot, that place is a four star hotel now."

"Then it will make the victory all the sweeter. A touch of irony for both of us," the ex-minister drawled.

"Get him out!" Nazz screeched.

"Gladly," Marie replied as she and Kevin each took an arm. They lead the man, still grinning, out of his office and past his former secretary. She blinked as the prisoner convoy went by her.

"Um, does this mean the minister won't be keeping his three o'clock?" she asked as Nazz left the officer.

"He ain't keeping anything," she replied briskly as she left the room.

* * *

**Royal Meeting Room, Royal Palace, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

Roughly two hours had passed since the outing of Minister Cedei. All across Kaijex, police and special forces grabbed the disguised Zygrans one by one, hauling them off to Omtig Bau. They were informally charged with "inciting public unrest" for now; no one had an idea of how to charge off-planet beings who were attempting to covertly topple the queen.

"I'm glad that's over," Nazz said with a tinge of guilt.

"What's wrong, Nazz?" Sara asked.

"I... really lost it on this one," she sighed.

"What do you mean?" Eddy followed up.

"I was so paranoid. Flinging my arms up and down, spying on people, confronting them... I really lost it," she muttered as sheglumly sat down.

"It was a moment of weakness," Ed replied. "You can learn from this tragedy and be able to avoid it in the future." He gave her a consoling pat on the shoulder. "Everyone makes mistakes, especially rulers."

"Will my people ever trust me again?" Nazz thought aloud.

"Rolf thinks it so. Ing-girl spoke in glowing terms of you," the farmer answered.

"So did Koax!" Jimmy squeaked.

"I guess you're right. Perhaps, in time, I will be okay with them again." Nazz still stared ahead, hesitating.

"What is it?" Johnny asked.

"Before we dragged Rev off, he kept saying the same thing... 'you're too late, the mission is a success.'"

"What does that mean?" Jatala asked.

"I wish I knew. I wish I knew..."

* * *

**Royal Science Lab, Royal Palace, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"Almost there..." Edd muttered to himself as squinted over the monitor screen, wiping sweat from his brow. "And thanks again, Katarn."

"You are quite welcome. You got through?"

"Yes, all I have to do is translate it to Kaijexian-- ah! Done!" he replied with a grin. "Now, let's see what it says..." he continued. Edd read the files, with a grin of victory. As he read the dossier, his face slowly went from a smile to a frown, then to a look of uncomprehending horror.

"No... no... OH GOD, NO!" he screamed as he ran upstairs.

"What in the Oracle's name--" Katarn muttered as she took a look at the files. She gulped at what she saw.

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

The massive Zygran fleet exited their conduits, and made their slow, final approach to the target.

"We've arrived, General," an aide called out. General Lemmor M'lotsa, veteran of many campaigns in the service of the Zygran Fleet Command, nodded briefly as he rose from his chair. His daughter Jatala had vanished a week ago; her elder sister Katarn suffered an even grislier fate. Sighing, the middle aged Zygran struggled to push the harmful images out of his mind to focus on the task at hand.

"Have we been detected?" the general called out, hands clasped behind his back in thought.

"No sir," the aide replied. "A flawless surprise," he grinned. M'lotsa frowned slightly at the young man's delight.

"You are too eager for war, Lodj. It is somewhat distressing for me to see someone so young so determined to kill. Let us at least see the target first. With a sigh, Lodj obliged, and the planet appeared on the view screen. The general carefully studied his prey; he hated extermination-level missions. It seemed like Command was more interested in body count these days than anything else.

"Sir, all craft are in position and await your command," Lodj said briskly. "Can we begin the assault, sir?"

M'lotsa sighed, and went back to the viewer. He studied the image of Earth for another moment before giving a quick nod.

"Begin the assault."


	7. New York: Opening Moves

_Eddboy5: Well, I did try to make it cool. As for Nazz and what she'll be doing with the Zygrans, she'll be seeing a lot of them soon. She won't be tricking them necessarily; the fic's been plotted out advance. But, we shall see._

_Shelby Cloyster: Yep, he's a Zygran. In fact, his name is anagram for "deceiver." I'm also afraid that plot wise, Rev and Neerg have served their purpose; we probably won't see them anymore._

_Quill in Hand: I like surprises. As for the cliffhanger, Alfred Hitchcock said one of the most effective ways of roping your audience in is not letting them have some clue or relief until you feel the moment is right. I'll being doing more, I assure you. :-D_

_TheRabidMonkey: Yup. The Zygran plan (and main plot of the sequel) is an invasion of Earth. The Kaijex intrigue was to distract Nazz and the gang. As for human/alien relations, remember the conversation in Santiago in _"Wheelings and Dealings;"_ there's a hint there. As for explosions and space battles... they're coming. Eventually. :-D_

_

* * *

Okay, gang, here comes the first of five chapters intro-ing the crossovers. I hope you'll all be fine with who I chose; they'll all have a purpose. The Peach Creekers will show up periodically, though, and have their own chapter in the middle, then be back as normal. This one covers _Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_' lovable housekeep Frankie, as well as the abilities I've given her._

_I also want to warn you that a lot of the rest of the fic is going to be dealing with war, since NOK I dealt with the **aftermath** of war. While there won't be gallons of blood, it won't be sugar-coated either. I hope you stick with it despite this._

_And now, to quote TheRabidMonkey, let the fun begin...

* * *

_

"_It is said the destruction of New York City signals the end of human civilization."_  
Mike Davis, _Ecology of Fear_

**Virgin Megastore, New York City, New York State, Earth**

"...that'll be $20.69."

Francis "Frankie" Foster eagerly handed the cashier twenty-one dollars to complete her transaction. If ears had salivary glands, hers would be working full tilt right now. The long-awaited _Punk Rock III: Tearin' up the Town_ CD set had finally come out. She had managed to talk the large, furry majordomo she worked for into letting her have the day off in the City. Along with visiting friends and catching a movie, the CD set was one of the main reason she had come downstate.

"Right, that's thirty-one cents in change," the cashier said.

"Eh, keep it," Frankie replied as she pocketed the purchase. "You guys have a jar for cancer patients or something, don't you?"

"For now. I heard one of them aliens is gonna give us somethin' for that kinda thing," he answered. He had just slipped the coins into the jar when a large thud resounded outside. Frankie, as well as the cashier and most of the store's patrons whirled around to see a mass of people running uptown in panic as cars swerved to avoid them. The redhead quickly burst out the door to see what happening, fearing the worst. Memories of what happened here nine years ago were still sore; Frankie knew people who lost loved ones.

Exiting the store onto Times Square, she was shocked to see a mass of metal sitting in the fabled intersection, half as tall as the surrounding buildings, almost as if it belonged there. Around it was a sea of crashed and partially crushed cars, which New York's finest began to flood over to put out fires and evacuate wounded. No sooner had the first hoses been aimed then an odd creaking sound began emanating from the object.

"What the hell is that thing?" one cabbie said to Frankie. She shrugged.

"I dunno, I.. I was at Virgin. What happened?"

"I was drivin' along, then WHAM, that thing comes outta nowhere and nearly takes my head off! Just outta the sky..."

Frankie opened her mouth to ask another question when the object split apart. Silence fell as New Yorkers leaned closer to see what was happening. Suddenly, a large round ball rolled out. Four discs flipped open, revealing long legs. As the massive object began to rise, several tubes began to poke free of the structure, as well as a large lump at top. It looked as if there were humanoid figures in the lump, as if an intelligence was commanding the thing, but it was hard to tell. The object started to hum, some of the tubes beginning to flicker. Before anyone could react, a searing beam of white carved across Times Square, detonating cars and incinerating unfortunate onlookers. More tubes began to repeat the process, slicing into the surrounding buildings and eviscerating more cars and people.

"Holy hell!" the cabbie screamed as he ran up Broadway. A wayward beam hit him, and he vanished in a puff of smoke, a few charred embers marking his existence. As a horrified mass of humanity rushed past her, Frankie fought against the flood for a dark alcove nearby. Whatever the hell it was, it was more interested in the sea of people and walls of skyscrapers than one wayward redhead.

"This is gonna be fun," Frankie muttered as she closed her eyes. Liquid metal seemed to spread from her torso, flowing over clothes and flesh. In a few seconds, the material covered her from head to toe. Frankie Foster had become her new alter-ego "Mimic," a liquid-metal shape shiftier. As she ran down 42nd Street to engage the metal monstrosity, her mind briefly reflected on what had brought her to this moment...

* * *

_**Foster's, McCrackenville, Upstate New York, Earth  
(Six months earlier)**_

_"Might as well put my engineering training to use," Frankie said to herself as she finalized the mixture in the tank below her. Perhaps that sleaze Dylan was mocking her when he was applauding her studies in college. But at least she was doing something worthwhile with it and all the junk recently found in the mansion's subbasement. Coupled with her knack for machines and the various items Coco had been leaving around the house lately, it had at least been an effective time killer when she had a free moment. With any luck, the ooze below her would be the first step in a new industrial caulk, one that could conform to any form it needed. _Wonder why I made so much,_ she wondered as she added the last chemicals..._

_"Hey Frankie!" a high pitched voice suddenly cried behind her. "Whatcha doin' down here, huh?" Shocked, the young woman jumped back with a yelp of surprise. The yelp turned into a scream as she lost her balance on the catwalk, tumbling into the tank below. She sank up to her waist upon contact._

_"Bloo!" she yelled, "Throw me a rope!" _

_"Why?" the blue blob asked as he idly played with his paddle ball._

_"Because I'm gonna die if you don't!" she snapped back, slowly sinking into the silvery goo._

_"Oh, right..." Bloo replied. He tossed a bundle of rope into the tank._

_"Not that rope! A tied one!" Frankie cried as her shoulders vanished. She waved her arms frantically, urging him to drop one._

_"Let's see, rope, rope, rope..." Bloo replied as he looked around the catwalk. "Not seein' anything Frankie. Frankie?" The imaginary friend peeked over the edge to see a lone hand vanish, coupled with an odd gurgle and bubbles. Then, the tank was still. Bloo gaped, stood for a moment, then slithered off screaming._

_For a moment, the tank remained still. Then, a form began to rise up, taking a familiar humanoid form. Eyes snapped open, angled in rage._

_"BLOOREGARD Q. KAZOO!" the form screamed.

* * *

"What do you mean, you killed Frankie?"_

_"It's true, Mac! I scared her, she fell into this pit of silver stuff, and she drowned! I'm tellin' ya, I killed her!"_

_"No you didn't," the small boy insisted. "Hear that? Something's coming up the stairs right n--"_

_Something certainly did come up the stairs, and it certainly looked like Frankie... save she was made of liquid metal and mad as heck. Bloo squeaked and hid behind Mac._

_"Please move, Mac," Frankie said in an eerie calm._

_"Frankie," Mac urged, "please don't hurt h--"_

_"I said 'move!'" As she said 'move,' one of her arms raised, the hand shooting forward. As it moved, her hand morphed into a grappling hook. She picked Mac up and gently deposited him a few feet away. The boy gaped as the hook retracted into Frankie's arm, becoming a hand again. Her gaze fell to Bloo._

_"Are you gonna pile drive me until I am no more?" he gulped._

_"Oh, I'm gonna do somethin'," Frankie replied as she rolled up her sleeves. Bloo screamed and ran for his small blue life. He heard a roar behind him, and before he knew it he found himself staring into the eyes of a very unhappy silver tiger._

_"Don't move," the tiger growled in Frankie's voice. "We're going to have a little... talk."_

_"Wow! How did you do that!" Mac gasped from behind as he ran up. "Oh, and please don't kill Bloo."_

_"I'm not gonna kill him," Frankie said as she turned back into a metallic human. "And how'd I do what?"_

_"The metal goo, and the grappling hook hands, and turning into a tiger..."_

_"Mac, what are you talking about?" the former redhead asked, confused._

_"Look at yourself!" the boy replied. Frankie, still confused, looked down to see not her trademark green hoodie and white Powerpuffs T, but a shiny metal covering._

_"Gah!" she screamed. "Why am I all metal and gooey!"_

_"I thought you knew!" Mac shot back. There was a pause, then both looked down at the small blue creature._

_"Bloo!" they both snapped._

_"Uh, it looks good on you?" he replied._

_"Oh, yes. I can't wait to go out on the street and blind everyone who looks at me," Frankie replied, rolling her eyes. "How the heck am I supposed to live like this? I want to be my old self again!" No sooner had she said that then the metal began to drain from her head and limbs into her chest, silver steel becoming peach flesh. After a few seconds, Frankie looked like nothing odd had happened._

_"That... was weird," she muttered after a moment._

_"No... that was COOL!"Mac cried. "Do it again, Frankie!"_

_"Um, I don't really know how, Mac..." the redhead answered._

_"Well, you changed back when you said you wanted to be yourself again... Maybe if you thought about it... C'mon, what's the harm?"_

_"...me being stuck that way?" Frankie replied with a raised eyebrow._

_"You were fine the first time," Mac countered._

_"Fine, fine. Um... I want to be all metal and stuff." With that, the metallic covering spread out from her chest, enveloping her body. She flexed her silver hands. "Well, what should I do with this?" Frankie wondered aloud as she experimented with various parts of her body._

_"I know! Be an evil super genius!" Bloo said._

_"...why would I want to be evil," Frankie asked him._

_"I'unno, be different," Bloo shrugged._

_"Nah. I think I'll kick criminals' butts with it. And scare Herriman. Be right back..." Frankie answered with an evil grin as she walked towards the rabbit's office. A pause came._

_"Hi, Peter Cottontail."_

_"Egads! A large metal puppy! Get away from me!"_

_"_Why do I have feeling this won't end well?_" Mac thought._

_

* * *

**(The Present)**_

_"That's enough exposition for now..." _Frankie thought to herself as she caught up with the large machine. "Hey! Ugly! Down here!" she yelled. The massive machine turned around and began firing its weapons at the spindly silver form below. She dodged the repeated blasts effortlessly, the machine almost overcharging its weapons banks. Seeing her chance, Frankie shifted into a larger, more bulked up version of herself.

"My turn," she said as she punched the machine in what seemed to be the head. It staggered back, crashing against the battered skyscrapers lining Times Square. Its occupants tumbled about inside the command chamber. The machine crawled out of the hole, hummed for a moment, then began walking towards her. "Back for more, huh?" Frankie quipped as she punched again. Her hand now felt like it was punching concrete. "YEOW!" she screamed, clutching her fist. Too busy rubbing her wounded hand, Frankie didn't see the machine turning around and kicking her with its hind legs like a metal horse. She went flying across Manhattan until she landed on Broadway near the Empire State Building.

"Owie," she whimpered quietly. The machine stomped after her throwing aside cars and unfortunate pedestrians, firing its weapons at buildings and gatherings of frightened New Yorkers on its way. One shot tore through the Empire State, leaving a smoldering hole in the historic skyscraper. Almost as if to spite her, it started taking potshots at her. "Ow! Stop hitting me!" she snapped as she swatted at the machine. It crashed against the buildings lining Broadway. Frankie growled, transforming herself into a large dragon. She clutched the device by the hood with her talons, and hurled it out to sea. Happy but exhausted, she shrank back down to normal. "Well, that was fun," she muttered at the wounds on her body. She closed her eyes, and metallic goo came out of the slashes, healing her.

Some people nearby cheered. Frankie blushed and was about to thank them when a new rumbling came from Midtown. Turning, the redhead gaped as five new machines came out of the mass in Times Square. On top of that, more of the same rectangular masses were raining down not only in Manhattan, but in all the other boroughs, Newark across the Hudson, and Yonkers up north. The New Yorkers congratulating her blinked, then ran into buildings in panic. The new objects split open, and their contents began to merrily blast their way through New York City.

"This is NOT good..." she said to the chaotic streets. A roar from overhead caused her to look up. Squadrons of fighter jets and Apache helicopters were screaming in overhead, fanning out in all directions to strike at the machines ravaging the helpless city. Missile after missile slammed into them, but there was no noticeable damage. The machines opened fire on the attackers, having no trouble taking most of them out of the sky. Done with the irritant, the machines continued to devastate the Big Apple with contemptuous ease. Frankie felt sick to her stomach, trying to contemplate how many people lay dead or dying after the first five minutes. She knew that these things wouldn't stay in New York, either... once they'd had their fun, they'd probably head upstate...

Upstate.

Where her friends and family were.

Realizing there was nothing more to be done, Frankie turned into a bird amidst the tide of fleeing refugees and screamed up the Hudson for McCrackenville. She tried to block the chorus of explosions, screams, car alarms, creaking, and the clanking, fizzing sounds of the machines forming New York City's funeral dirge.

* * *

**Foster's, McCrackenville, Upstate New York, Earth**

Foster's was still standing. In fact, everything was... almost as if all hell wasn't breaking loose in the City. Turning back into a normal human, Frankie raced up the stairs and flung open the door. The seeming normality of home juxtaposed against the chaos of Manhattan finally hit her, and she blanked out. She wandered in shock until she heard voices down a hallway. She skidded to a stop as she saw imaginary friends, her grandmother, and Mac crammed into the TV Room, watching the news.

_"...utter chaos as the twisted wreckage of Midtown Manhattan burns here in New York... It doesn't look like the... whatever these things are have been affected at all by multiple attempts by the Air Force to take them down. Many skyscrapers are ablaze here, as hundreds of thousands of refugees are choking bridges and tunnels on foot or in their cars, trying to get to Long Island or New Jersey to get away from these things..."_

"Madame Foster," Mac asked quietly, "is Frankie gonna be okay?"

"I'm... sure she is, dearie," the old woman replied with a quiver in her voice. "I'm sure she is..." As if in answer, Frankie stumbled into the room to the stunned relief of everyone in the room. The young woman's clothes were in tatters, she was bruised and splattered with dry blood, and she looked exhausted.

"My word!" Mr. Herriman asked as he examined her. "Whatever has happened to you, Miss Francis? And how did you get back from the City so fast?" Frankie stood there, saying nothing. "Miss Francis?"

"No one can leave this house," she finally replied. "No one. Including Mac."

"What? But, Mom's gonna be an--"

"I said people can't leave!" she snapped, almost twitching. "Those things... they're torching everything. Blew everything up. They're landing everywhere. Albany's not far from here, they may already be on their way..." Frankie muttered as she sank into a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" Mac asked as he hugged her.

"Oh, except for seeing people getting incinerated and flung around like rag dolls all around me? Yeah, I'm just peachy. Just peachy." She paused. "I need a shower."

"Um, okay," Mac as he let go. Frankie numbly got up and wandered out of the room. The friends mumbled at the sight of the shell-shocked woman who usually bright and cheery to them.

"Is Senora Frankie bueno?" Eduardo asked.

"I think she's pretty shaken up about what happened down there..." Wilt replied. "This is not cool."

"Coco coco coco, coco coco coco coco!"

"Of course we're in trouble if this keeps up! We'll all die!" Bloo screamed.

"Bloo, stop, you're gonna scare everyone!"

"I'm already scared, Senor Mac," Eduardo whimpered. Mac curled up next to him and gave him a comforting hug.

"I'm sure everything will be okay, dearies," Madame Foster replied as she turned back to the chaos on TV. "I'm sure everything will be fine..."

* * *

Upstairs in the shower, Frankie scrubbed at the blood until her skin was a raw, bright red. She toweled herself just as hard, the rough towel biting at her exposed flesh. She threw on some new clothes, flopped onto her bed, and stared into space. 


	8. Los Angeles: Redemption and Failure

_Eddboy5: I like odd. It's fun and different. Besides, wasn't _Nazz'Tara I _odd? ;-) As for you show suggestion, 'fraid I've never heard of that show, sorry. Besides, who's dropping by is already locked in._

_Quill in Hand: Cliffhangers are good... as long as you're the one controlling them! And yes, Frankie IS cool. I understand how you feel about crossovers, but I feel that if they're well done, it's okay. And yes, they won't be forgotten; in fact, we're checking up on them in this chapter. :-D_

_Shelby Cloyster: Glad to see you're... into the story thus far. I'll address your concerns regarding the amount of crossovers in a public note coming up soon._

_TheRabidMonkey: Er, I'm really hoping that first sentence isn't disgust like it reads to me. I'm also a bit hurt you think this is _Independence Day_; I hated that move. If anything, this is an homage to HG Wells' _War of the Worlds_. I highly recommend it and Spielberg's new adaptation of the story, BTW. I have slipped three or four subtle refs to _ID4_ and some other disaster movies in, though. As for your crossover question, yes, this is strictly cartoons. And again... I have never heard of _Homeworld_. The PowerPuffs aren't showing up, but a few young heroines from Cartoon Network will.

* * *

_

_Okie doke, gang. It seems there's concerns about the crossovers. Let me just clarify what's going on here. This is not going to have eight zillion people running around. The people focused on in the chapter are the **only** ones from each show. All told, there'll be ten people. The reasons? Plotwise, the Zygrans are invading Earth with a vengeance, and Nazz and the gang will need all the help they can get. Artistically, I don't want to repeat myself, and I wanted a challenge. _Nazz'Tara I_ was the most complex fic I've ever done and a success beyond all my expectations, so I want to really push myself on the sequel. Besides, fanfic is as much for the enjoyment of the writer as the reader! But, let me also say this: Everyone has a purpose for being here. Every chapter where it's the whole gang, everyone gets a few lines. And Nazz is **definitely** the leader here. So, I hope this calms everyone down. ;-)

* * *

_

_Okay, dear readers... Next up is Vicky of _Fairly Oddparents_ infamy. But she's better now, honestly. Considering what she can do here, that's a very good thing. Besides, I subscribe to the fan theory that something terrible happened to Vicky in her youth and made her like this; no one is born evil. I also want to say this is the last wacky, out of the blue superheroine. From this point on, either the person already has their powers, or got them in a way they would in their show of origin. _

_Enough explaining. Let's resume, shall we?

* * *

_

"_We've seen earthquakes, fires, mudslides, riots... What next?"_  
Los Angeleno to a friend, inspiring the movie _Volcano_

**Grove Shopping Mall, Los Angeles, California, Earth**

Vicky D'eville paged through the contents of one of Los Angeles' most popular malls, seeking something that five weeks ago she wouldn't have even thought about: A birthday present for her baby sister.

"Well, let me think, what does she like... There's that show she likes on Cartoon Network, maybe I could get her something from that, like DVDs or something... Does she like clothes? Maybe something with her favorite color. If I knew what it was. Maybe I should go ask someone for advice." Vicky put what she was looking at back on the rack and started looking for a store clerk when she saw a knot of workers and shoppers crowded around televisions in electronics. "Hey, what's going on?" Vicky asked she joined them.

"Something's happening in New York. We don't know what, CNN's just picking it up now," one man replied.

"What is it, terrorism?" the teenager asked as she peered over the field of shoulders in front of her.

"I... would say not," a woman replied. Vicky twisted around to see what she was talking about; there was the Manhattan skyline, swathes of its upper stories smoldering or an all out inferno. Palls of smoke hung over the rest of the city, as well as over suburban New Jersey. After a moment, an anchor began to talk.

_"We have a live image now on Manhattan... We have no idea what exactly is exactly is happening, but reports are insisting that 'large, metal objects' are attacking the city at this time... We'll be switching to a live feed to a press conference with the mayor at City Hall shortly."_

"I got a brother in Brooklyn," another man said. "Called me a few minutes ago on his cel. He says this big box landed eight blocks away, and a buncha things rolled out and started blowin' everything up."

"Yeah? Well, I heard they're all over the place. London's got eight. There's a few in Paris, a couple in Moscow, one in Cairo... I heard someone else mention Rio a few minutes ago," a third man replied.

"What about here?" Vicky asked. Thoughts of friends and family in Dimmsdale began to creep through her mind.

"Well, you just saw New York City, kid. You tell me. My sister in Boston says something landed on Bunker Hill, and no one's heard from Houston for a while. But, who knows?" the first woman replied.

"Well, I'm sure everything is going to work out fine," Vicky said as she began to back away from the knot of customers around the TV. "I have a little sister, and I'm sure she's going to be all freaked out about this. So, I better find her, bye now." The shell-shocked customers hardly noticed her leaving. She was dashing out the door to the alley when a she felt a dull thud in the pit of her stomach.

_"Okay, if that was an earthquake, I would have known it was coming. We got company, and I doubt it's in peace,"_ Vicky thought to herself as she dashed into the alley. Looking around for a moment, she closed her eyes in concentration. After a beat, her lower body turned into a mini-tornado, and she launched herself into the air.

"I'm never going to get a day off thanks to that book," Vicky muttered.

* * *

_**D'eville Residence, Dimmsdale, California, Earth  
Five weeks earlier**_

_"Wait until the twerp gets a load of this," Vicky grinned as she rubbed her hands in anticipation. Her never ending quest to destroy one Timmy Turner had led her to the newest addition to her personal library: _Dabbling in Darkness: Be a Mage in Ten Chapters._ The sadistic teenager was almost giggling to herself, daydreaming about the horrors she could unleash upon the boy and his silly pink hat. She opened the book to the introduction. She frowned._

_"'Lesson 1: Levitate a Pencil.' Oh, yeah, I'm gonna scare the twerp lifting pencils. Let's just go to, oh, say," she said to herself as she flipped through the book, "'Lesson 102: Harnessing the elements.' Now that's what I'm talking about! The twerp won't know what hit him." She was about to read the incantation aloud when a lone footnote caught her eye._

_"Warning, under no circumstances should you attempt this without doing the previous hundred lessons. Failure to do so could result in personality inversion," she read in a deadpan voice. "Yeah, whatever. Here goes," Vicky continued. She sat up straight, took a deep breath, and said:_

_"'Terra, I__ncendium, Ventus, Aqua... Terra, I__ncendium, Ventus, Aqua!'"_

_For a moment, Vicky didn't feel a thing. She was starting to grumble that she had either said it wrong or blown ten bucks when an odd sensation crept through her. As she blinked, fire erupted from the palms of her hands, her legs became stone, her breath powerful enough to extinguish the fires in her hands with a single puff, and the water in a glass by her bed rose out of its container, hovering beside her. She grinned._

_"Ha ha! I did it! I have control over the elements! I can't wait to see the look of horror on the twerp's face when I literally blow him aw--" Vicky grunted as she felt her stomach tie into a knot. "That doesn't seem right," the teenager said wide-eyed. "In fact, it feels like I'm gonna--" Vicky's words were cut off as searing pain tore through her body, ripping into every cell of her being. The girl bucked and writhed on her bed, screaming as the world around her seemed to go photo-negative over and over, faster and faster each time. Just when Vicky thought she was going to explode, the feeling drained away. Confused, she sat up._

_"What the heck! This book didn't say anything about crippling agony when I cast spells! How am I supposed t- Wait. What's this odd sensation in my chest?" Vicky asked as she patted down at her torso. It felt like something was beating down there, something that hadn't been there five minutes ago. "Is that.. my heart?" Vicky asked numbly. "And what's these feelings washing over me? This gnawing feeling about things I've done... is this guilt? And... kindness?" The confused teen went through the many events her short life, and blushed at how sadistic she had been to anything unfortunate enough to get in her way at any point in time. Two stood out the most._

_"Timmy and Tootie. I've been pure evil to them. I have to make it up to them... for everyone... if I can. Maybe I can use what happened to fight crime or something. That may make up for it." As Vicky picked up the book to put it away, her eyes fell once again onto the page's disclaimer: Personality inversion. A visit to the dictionary defined "inversion" as an event that turns something inside out. She gave an ironic chuckle as she closed the book. Understatement of the year._

_Over the next few weeks, the reformed Vicky tried everything she could to mend bridges burned years ago, from treating people to ice cream to doing chores for free. There had been some progress, but she knew she had a long way to go, excluding saving them from a disaster of biblical proportions...

* * *

_

_**The Present**_

_"I wish I didn't choose _"Elemental"_ for a name. How stupid is that," _Vicky thought to herself as she soared through the skies of greater Los Angeles. She scanned the city for signs of distress; a glance at Los Angeles' infamous smog showed holes in the cloud banks, indicating something had gone through recently. A pall of smoke attractedher attention on Wilshire Boulevard; she swooped low to investigate.

The sight before her made Vicky's jaw drop as she came to a stop, her legs returning to normal. Cars were crashed and ablaze, and citizens were running for their lives in panic. Perhaps the thing that really made her shocked was the massive thing standing above her. At least a hundred feet high, a shining ball atop massive metal legs, bristling with cylinders that looked none too friendly. One of them began to focus on the shocked teenager. "Oh, right, I should move," Vicky thought to herself. She dodged the blast, singing the sole of her left shoe. The cylinder rotated to get a better shot.

"I don't think so, you_ Star Wars_ reject," Vicky muttered under breath. Raising her arms, the teenager seemed to disintegrate, becoming a gust of wind. She hurled herself full force against the invader; it shuddered and crashed against a nearby museum, but was otherwise unharmed. Cursing, the redhead assumed her human form again, trying to think of her next move. "Something tells me you're waterproof. But, I'm sure you're not ground-fracture proof!"

Vicky clasped her hands together and smashed them against the pavement. From the site of impact, cracks began to spiderweb out towards the machine. With a reluctant shudder, Wilshire split. Destabilized, the machine fell on its back, wedging itself into the crevice. Vicky pumped her fist in celebration, then dropped her jaw as the machine stretched its forward legs outward, dragging itself out of the hole. "Great, it didn't work," she muttered. "At least I didn't make the state fall into the Pacific." Short of ideas, she looked for something else to try. Her eye fell on the nearby La Brea Tar Pits; one of the cracks from her latest attempt had strayed towards it. She gave a sigh. "Well, I did see this in a movie," Vicky told herself. Outstretching her arms, she brought them up, as if she were directing something.

The ground around the fissure began to glow, and a tongue of lava oozed out from the crack. Vicky swept her hands towards the machine as if she were directing traffic; the lava flow rolled towards it. Just as the machine was taking aim on her, the lava made contact with the gigantic beast. With a hiss, its legs melted, sending the metallic abomination belly flopping into the molten rock. The exhausted teen panted in relief as the machine burned.

"Well, good news is I stopped the thing... bad news is I'd have to turn Los Angeles into the world's largest spit roast if I want to take them all out. I need to find another way to do this."

As the last of the machine slipped under the lava, Vicky took off and flew down the Miracle Mile, towards the imposing cluster of skyscrapers dominating the Los Angeles skyline.

* * *

**Atop the US Bank Tower, Los Angeles, California, Earth**

Los Angeleno Ross Stevens looked helpless across the damaged vista of his beloved City of Angles from atop its tallest building. At the rate these things were moving, it would prove to be an apt name. He could clearly see the swathes the invaders were cutting across the city. One was even striding up Mount Lee to take out the Hollywood Sign. They must watch our movies, Stevens thought to himself. He noted the pall of dark, acrid smoke hanging over Wilshire Boulevard in the distance, wondering what could have caused such a blaze. His musing was interrupted by a sharp, high pitched voice.

"Hey, buddy!"

Stevens looked up, startled to see a teenager with red hair and blazing pink eyes and a surprising lack of legs glowering down at him.

"What the heck are you doing up here!" she continued.

"Well, I was downtown working on some electrical systems when these creeps started coming out of nowhere. The top of this building has lights; I'm hoping I can communicate with them in Morse or binary and tell them we mean them no harm and should work together or something..." The girl rolled her eyes.

"I feel like I'm living in a B-movie," she muttered.

"What?" the electrician asked.

"Nothing. Look, go away. I'm about to do something really dangerous, and I don't need civilians getting hurt." With that, the girl dove out of sight for the streets below, aiming for a machine approaching the very building he stood upon. There was a flash of steam from below, and suddenly the machine skyrocketed upwards. Instinctively, Ross stepped away from the edge as the beast clipped the skyscraper, soaring upwards. After the building stopped swaying, he peered cautiously over the edge. The once smooth, calm exterior of the US Bank Tower was gone; it was now rough and tortured. Floors sat agape, as electrical wires and pipes twitched at the opening. He could see equally confused and shocked people peering out of the gashes below him.

"At least that thing's gone," he muttered to himself.

"Goodbye, and forget to write," Vicky said to herself as she watched the monster sail out of sight towards the Pacific. The combined wind and thermal vent attack had worked; another machine was down. But this was taking way too long and far too dangerous; she could see the heavy collateral damage to the surrounding buildings. Fortunately, it didn't look like anyone had been killed; the occupants had probably fled as the metal monsters began clawing their way through Los Angeles.

A wave of guilt washed over her as she stood there. She was exhausted; the past half-hour had been the most draining of her entire life. Another attack like that, and she would pass out. She desperately wanted to stay, but there was little more she could do. She had to use what energy she could to get back to Dimmsdale to get her family and friends out of harm's way. Sighing, Vicky took flight once more.

As she flew out of the chaotic city, she looked down to see a group of tanks and armored humvees engaging a machine strolling through Glendale. She winced as a voice called out that their attack was having little effect on the invader. If a teenager that turn herself into a tornado and summon lava at will couldn't stop these things, she doubted an army platoon could...

* * *

**D'eville House, Dimmsdale, California, Earth**

Vicky touched down outside her home and bolted for the front door. She was just about to rip it open when it opened upon its own, Tootie clutching the knob.

"Tootie! I'm so glad to see you're home..." the teen sighed.

"You are not," the little girl huffed as she crossed her arms. "You may be acting nice to me these days, but I still don't trust you. I think you're just trying to fool me or something, and I don't wanna fall for it anymore."

"Trick you? Why would I do that?"

"...you gave me a swirlee on my birthday," Tootie replied. Vicky turned beet red and mumbled to herself about said incident. Snapping out of it, she saw Tootie walking past her outside. Vicky grabbed her.

"Let go, Vicky!" the girl snapped.

"Tootie, where are you going?"

"Timmy's. He's been so much nicer to me lately," she cooed, clutching her hands together wistfully. Her face hardened. "Since when would you care where I'm going? You never did until lately."

"Look, have you listened to the radio, watched TV, surfed the web...?"

"No, I've been cleaning my room and stuff, why?" the girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look... I know how this going to sound," Vicky insisted, "but something's happening in Los Angeles. These big... things are blowing stuff up. And for all I know, they're all over the place and coming this way. You need to stay here, okay?"

"You're lying!" Tootie snapped. "You just don't want me to see Timmy!"

"Timmy's not entering into it!" Vicky cried. "I need you to stay home, alright? You need to believe me."

"I can't believe you anymore, Vicky. You've been too mean to me all my life to make me trust you in five weeks. I'll see ya," Tootie sniffed. She continued on her way until Vicky jumped in front of her, a tinge of desperation in her face. She put her hands on her baby sister's shoulders.

"I know you don't trust me, and I know you shouldn't, but you can't go wandering out into the city now. You can't, Tootie, you can't!" Vicky insisted. The disgusted girl swatted the arms away, and ran down the street. Vicky stood there, mouth slightly agape as she slowly lowered her arms. A new wave of helplessness rolled over her, even more stinging then the one she'd had in_ downtown Los Angeles._

_

* * *

___

**Royal Throne Room, Royal Palace, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"Very nice!" Nazz breathed as she surveyed Jatala's latest work, a sunset over Kaltaran City from the nearby Kaltor Cliffs. "You really have a knack for painting, Jatala! Er, Jat I mean..."

"It's okay, Nazz," the young girl replied as she took back her sketchbook. "You're pretty busy and all these days..."

"Hopefully a lot less these days," Nazz smiled.

"So, are you gonna stop talking to the humans?" the girl asked.

"No. I'll give things a week or so to cool down here, then I'll meet with leaders as I planned. You know, if I could pull strings with Katarn about it... I'd love to take you to Earth got a visit."

"Really?" Jatala asked with a note of excitement.

"Yup," the young monarch replied. "You think Kaltaran City is impressive. Wait until you see New York. Or Paris. Or London. Or Tokyo. And the natural formations? Incredible, dude. The Grand Canyon, Victoria Falls, the Sahara... and in Australia, there's this huge rock, just sitting th-" She looked up at a sudden noise. "Excuse me," she insisted as several of her aides entered the room. She hopped off the throne and dashed over to them. "Whatcha got for me, dudes?"

"We rounded up the last of the Zygran cells," Marie replied.

"And I think we've got an all clear on the streets," Kevin chimed in. Nazz heaved a sigh of wiped her forehead.

"I'm glad that's over," she breathed. "I hope I can stop the whole Ivan the Terrible act now that we're in the cl--" Before Nazz could finish, the doors flew open. Edd ran in, a look of sheer terror on his face. "Double-D?" Nazz asked, confused. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Zygrans! Earth! Bad!" he panted.

"You didn't need me to figure that one out," Marie said with a sarcastic tone. "I'm pretty sure it was common knowledge that the Zygrans were bad." Edd shook his head, muttering the same phrase over and over again.

"Double-D, calm down and tell me what's wrong!" Nazz urged. Still panting, Edd nodded. He paused for a moment, then spoke.

"Katarn and I just read the Zygran files," he replied.

"Yeah, and?" Kevin asked.

"They're invading Earth!" he sputtered. Across the room, everyone jerked their head towards the scraggly Kaijexian, stopping everything they were doing. Johnny even dropped Plank for a moment. After a beat, they stampeded over.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Nazz said with a quiver.

"The Zygrans are invading Earth!" Edd choked. "All out invasion. Hundreds of ships. I don't think they're going to be taking prisoners." A silent horror settled over the room as the boy's words sank in.

"Are you sure, Double-D?" Sara muttered.

"I'm positive. The file includes landing sites and attack formations." The Peach Creekers continued to stand there, shocked. Some seemed to be on the verge of tears at the announcement.

"Why..." a tearing May finally asked.

"Perhaps the Oracle's vision has something to do with this," Ed offered. "Did she not say humans organized and led an alliance in the future that would threaten the Zygrans?"

"Yeah, but it was Nazz's idea, remember?" Lee mumbled.

"Yes, but where was the charter being signed?" Ed insisted.

"New York, wasn't it?" Johnny answered.

"Exactly. I don't suppose you had anything more on that file, did you Double-D?" Ed asked.

"All I know is that the campaign is called something foreboding. 'Crushing,' 'Destruction'..."

"'Intervention," Katarn finished for him as she came up the stairs. "I just read the cover page. It's called 'Operation Intervention.'"

"Of course!" Ed cried. "'Intervention' means to stop or interrupt. Didn't you say the Oracle reported part of her vision to the Zygran High Command?"

"Well, yes, but she was very vague..." Katarn answered.

"Then, the Zygrans must be launching a preemptive invasion to prevent the alliance..." Edd finished. "It makes sense. Destroy humanity before they can destroy them. But, if she wanted the alliance to happen, why would she tell them?"

"The Oracle works in mysterious ways, Double-D," Jatala said softly.

"Well... What are we gonna do, Nazz?" Jimmy squeaked.

"Yes, what does royal Nazz-girl wish to do about this dispatch of despair?" Rolf pleaded.

"I'll give you three guesses. Katarn, plot a course for the Sol System on the Kaijex. Double-D, get your research from the lab. I'm going to tell the secretary of state he's in command. The rest of you, get on the ship. We're going to Earth. Now."

"Can I come?" Jatala asked.

"No! Jat, you need to stay here!" Katarn snapped. Her sister huffed.

"We could use the help..." Eddy implored. Katarn grimaced.

"Fine, fine. But she stays with me at all times."

"Of course, Katarn," Nazz assured her. "Let's go, gang."

With that, the Peach Creekers split up and prepared to depart.


	9. Chicago: Phased Out

_Eddboy5: "Elemental" is Vicky's name when she's in superhero mode. I'm sorry if you were confused about it being mentioned as it was in the preceding chapter; Vicky was complaining to herself that she picked that name. "Crush" would fit for some of her powers, but Vicky has control of earth, water, fire, and wind, so it wouldn't be totally accurate to call her that. Thanks for the suggestion, though!_

_Quill in Hand: Yes, Vicky is cool. Not so much when she's sadistic, but I notice she's very popular in episodes when she's not being a jerk to Timmy or Tootie. As I said before, I personally think something happened that made Vicky go all wonky; probably something very traumatic at that. And don't worry; the big meeting is only three or so chapters away. As_ _for Harry Potter, I must confess I have not read it, but I support anything that expands someone's imagination for the better!

* * *

_

_Next up we have Danny, Sam and Valerie Grey from _Danny Phantom. _To get the story on how Sam got her powers, please see the stand-alone _"Learning to Fly"_ in the _Danny Phantom _section, which can be found via my profile. The Peach Creekers will be back for the entire next chapter._

_

* * *

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend."_  
Old Proverb

**Fenton Residence, Amity Park, Illinois, Earth**

"Ooh, you're so cute!"

Jazz Fenton cooed as she swept her little brother Danny and his girlfriend Samantha Manson up into another hug. The two had finally admitted there was something happening between them six months ago, and everyone had been teasing them about how cute or perfect a couple they were. Jazz was among the more emotive of the others; the touchy-feel-y Fenton was hugging them at least once a day.

"Jazz!" Danny whined, squirming.

"Oh, be quiet, Danny, and let your big sister be happy for you. I think it's very sweet how you two have clicked... Sam, you have him eating like a vegetarian now," she teased as she gave him a peck on the head.

"Ew!" the raven-haired boy shrieked, frantically wiping at the point of impact. He crossed his arms and huffed.

"Oh, Danny, be nice," Sam scoffed. "Your sister's just showing she loves you, that's all."

"Yeah, well, I've had enough to have our dead great aunt giggle," the teenager growled.

"Oh, you're so serious," Jazz teased as she put them back on the couch. "You two have fun, I'll be upstairs reading." With that, Jazz left. The two teenagers snuggled up against each other and resumed their movie.

"Jazz is creepy sometimes," Danny muttered.

"She just cares about you, Danny," Sam replied.

"Yeah, I know. But, it is nice to have the house almost to myself, what with the 'rents in Gettysburg for that paranormal summit..."

"You should look at the positive more, Danny. You're no fun when you're all serious and mopey."

"Shut up," Danny muttered with a smile as he poked Sam in her side. She poked him back; as she did, her arm phased through him and she smacked against him with a fleshy thud. Danny helped Sam into a sitting position, and her arm solidified. "Still having trouble with that, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, just like you did," Sam sighed with a nod.

"It took me a bit to adjust too; I still flake out sometimes. It'll get less and less, though. Like, a couple months or so. It'll pass, Sam. Honest."

"I sure hope so. It's great flying and helping you and all... but, the reason I can do all this wasn't too fun in the beginning..."

_"Hey, it wasn't any fun for me either," Danny replied. "It was bad enough having Spectra trying to steal my DNA and kill everybody, then I find out you're still infected and nearly lose you..." the boy continued as he pulled her close. "It was a nightmare for me."_

_"Uh, Danny," Sam replied with a raised eyebrow, "I was the one who nearly shriveled away, remember? And, let we forget, I didn't die. And personally, I like the perks of the cure," she finished with a sly green glow in her eyes. "And don't tell me you don't like the help and what we can do." _

_"I know, I know," Danny answered. "You're right... about everything. Including Paulina," he sighed as he rolled his eyes in mock annoyance._

_"You're darn right I am," she smirked with a sly grin before giving him a hug. "You're darn right."_

_"And here we are, half a year later,"_ Danny thought to himself as he played with Sam's hair. Initially, his fears seemed to be proved true; the rookie halfa was under attack constantly in the first month, making her more of a strictly defensive fighter. But "Sammy Spectre" was a fast learner. Together, the two had successfully beaten back everything the Ghost Zone had thrown at them; they'd even picked up a psychic connection and a few unique tricks on the way. Few ghosts confidently entered the world of the living in this town if they knew "the ghost children" were here.

"I still think you should have gone with 'Intagi-Betty,'" Danny teased.

"Shut up, 'Inviso-Bill,'"Sam shot back. Danny was about to counter when Jazz ran down the stairs, looking shocked. "Jazz!" Danny whined. "We were just sit--"

"Turn the TV to CNN or something, now," the redhead snapped. Confused, Sam typed in the channel on the clicker. She raised her eyebrow at the caption.

"'Earth Under Attack?' Was there some sort of attack a--" Before Sam could finish, file footage of massive machines strolling through Berlin played on the TV. "Okay, that's not good..." she observed.

"Heard it on the radio just now. They say they're all over the place. Nearly a hundred cities," Jazz continued. "And they think more are coming. Some just landed in Chicago." Danny and Sam looked at each other, faces moving as if they were having a silent conversation. They nodded, then got up.

"Uh, we're gonna go see if Tuck's okay," Danny said as they headed for the door. "Sam and I'll be back soon..."

"You guys are going to go fight them, aren't you," Jazz said.

"Uh, with what?" Sam said, eyes darting as if she had a secret.

"Look you two... I know."

"...know what?" Danny asked with a slight gulp.

"Well, I saw you change when the Spectra thing started, Danny... and when a girl showed up that you were so protective of and vice versa... it didn't take a rocket scientist now did it, Inviso-Bill and Intagi-Betty?" Jazz smirked, leaning against a wall.

"Actually, it's 'Danny Phantom' and 'Sammy Spectre,'" the boy mumbled as he scuffed a shoe. Jazz's smile faded, and she sighed.

"I know there's no way I could talk you out of it. Just... promise me you'll come back home okay," she urged.

"We promise," Danny replied. He gave his sister a hug; after a moment she swept Sam up too.

"Well, good luck then..." she managed. The young teenagers nodded, transformed into their ectoplasmic alter-egos, and took off for Chicago.

* * *

**Chicago, Illinois, Earth**

Speeding in from the south, the young halfas gaped at the scene below them. The Windy City was being pounded by whatever those things were. Multiple skyscrapers had been damaged; the Sears and John Hancock both had large, glowing scars. One machine seemed to be having a perverse pleasure in demolishing the city's famous Loop train; some managed to stop before the chasms, some did not.

"Well, this is certainly encouraging," Danny mumbled aloud.

"Oh, yes," Sam added. "Uh, Danny? Can we even fight aliens?"

"Why not? A few good plasma balls and ripped circuits should do the trick, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I'd like it if we knew for a fact what we could do against these guy--"

"I should have known you two were involved," a voice snarled from behind. The teens whirled around to see an all too familiar pink-jumpsuited mounted on her levitating board, aiming a weapon at them. It was none other than the ghost-hunting vigilante and fellow classmate Valerie Grey. "I just get into town, and look who I find floating here."

"You know, we really don't have time for this," Sam groaned, annoyed.

"Yeah, dunno if you noticed," Danny said snidely as he jerked a thumb towards the smoldering Chicago skyline, "but, the human race is kinda getting its butt kicked right now. Maybe we should focus on that?" The girl lowered the gun slightly.

"Why should I trust you?" she growled, flying over to them slowly.

"Again. Human race. Big metal things. Bad," Sam repeated.

"Look, I know we've had our troubles in the past, but maybe we could worry about that later," Danny offered. "After we stop civilization from being blown up, you can chase us all you want, okay? How's that sound?"

"Okay, I suppose..." Valerie muttered.

"So, truce?" Sam said as she and her boy stuck out their hands. The vigilante hesitated, then shook their hands.

"Truce."

"Good. Now, let's go kick their butts," Danny suggested as they swooped towards the helpless city.

* * *

_"Okay, here's what I think we should do," _Sam said mentally to Danny as the two crouched behind a pile of wreckage._ "We take 'em by surprise from in, and start ripping stuff out until the thing stops."_

_**"I was thinking some sort of direct strike,"**_the boy replied. **_"These things have to have some sorta weakness..."_**

_"I guess, but I still think sneaking up works better."_

_**"We don't know what's in there. Getting ourselves killed won't help anyone. For all we know, they have guns that could even fry ghosts."**_

_"Oh, like those laser things are safe?"_ Sam scoffed.

_**"Look, let's just try this, okay?"**_

_"Fine," _Sam sighed. After a moment, the two jumped over the pile and started firing everything they had at the machine in front of them. Their attacks were deflected away from the metal beast before them. Annoyed at the at the assault, it took aim on the small forms. They quickly dove out of the way of the shot, which carved a gash in the building behind them.

"Okay. What now," Danny muttered aloud.

"We do it my way?" Sam growled.

"Fine, fine. Now, how do you suppose we get through that forcefield thing they got over those things?"

"We teleport, duh?" Sam said in an irritated voice. "We've been practicing that for months, Danny."

"Okay, that sounds fair. Ready?" he asked. Sam nodded, and the two willed themselves behind the field. Unfortunately, it didn't work out quite the way they wanted, and the two found themselves against the field. It felt like being electrocuted. Their slightly smoldering bodies dropped to the ground; the machine walked on as if they never existed. "Okay," Danny coughed, "What's Plan C?"

"How about cloning, then our 'special attack'?" Sam replied as she helped him up. "That should confuse them enough."

"Sure, why not," Danny replied. The two closed their eyes and concentrated. After a moment, a cloud of Dannys and Sams began firing at will and soaring around the machine. Confused, the monstrosity bucked and twisted, weapons firing randomly. As their clones covered the machine, the real articles took hands. Their bodies turned into a green smoke, then reformed as a massive, ghostly bull. It pawed the cracked pavement, then charged headlong against the machine. Off balance, it crashed to the ground. The job done, the halfas re-assumed their human forms and their clones vanished. Taking a chance, they quickly flew towards the underbelly, hoping the forcefield didn't extend around the feet. It didn't. They grinned victoriously.

"Now, let's see who these creeps are..." Sam said as they phased inside.

Their jaws dropped at what they saw.

Inside the downed craft were several of the most hideous creatures they'd ever seen. Huge, scaly, and winged, they jabbered quickly in their native tongue angrily. Tails and talons swung as the creatures struggled to right their machine. One, in a more impressive garment, barked at the crew in rage, smacking one with his tail and jabbing a talon towards an empty console. The man meekly nodded and rushed to man the post.

"...what are these things," Danny muttered. He quickly clamped his eyes shut, realizing they must have just given themselves away. Amidst the sparks and angry screaming, they hadn't heard him.

_"Yeah, let's talk like this now," _Sam snapped in his mind with a glare. Danny blushed. _"Now, let's start ripping stuff out and see what happens..."_

_**"No, I think they're out for the count,"**_ Danny replied. **_"Look. They can't get this thing moving, and they know it."_** Sam was about to reply when the garmented one, now clearly the commander of this alien tank, stood up. He growled something in a low voice that all seemed to understand, pulling out a dagger and pointing it skyward. The others complied, and repeated the last part of his cry. Then, all of them brought the daggers down upon small, blacks squares at their stations. The machine started to shake and hiss violently, sparks flying across the room.

_"...I don't like where this is going..." Sam said, wincing._

_**"Let's get lost, now,"**_ Danny replied. Sam nodded, and the two quickly phased out. They were just leaving the underbelly of the downed craft when the self-destruction charges went off, and a massive fireball devoured the machine.

* * *

Valerie was faring no better. 

Her jumpsuit was torn, blood trickling from a gash on her left shoulder. Her silver board was coughing smoke, and her main weapon was starting to grow hot from the rapid shots she had been pulling off. But still, she hadn't made a dent in the damn thing. She cursed under her breath, bringing herself around for another pass. A weapon swiveled and fired. It missed, but the heat and force knocked her from her perch. The board flew away, and the teenager plummeted back first for the ground. She screamed, flailing her limbs uselessly. Just as the shattered road below was about to receiver, two pairs of hands scooped her up and away.

"You... you guys saved me?" the shocked Valerie mumbled.

"We're the good guys, it's what we do," Sam replied. "Fighting HG Wells rejects? No, not so much." She and Danny were covered in soot, their jumpsuits in tatters. Green goo oozed from several wounds on their bodies from shrapnel.

"Okay, I don't think this is gonna work," Danny said, coughing up more of the ectoplasmic blood. "There's too many of these things, we all nearly died... and I think I lost a tooth," the boy finished, whistling slightly as poked at his mouth.

"So, that's it. We just give up. Just lay down and die," Valerie growled. "You call yourselves the good guys? You hear the people screaming down there!"

"We can't help them. We tried. We knocked over one and got lucky," Sam sighed. "They've probably adapted or something by now. Look, here's your board," she continued as they deposited her gently on the wayward craft. "If you wanna stay here and fight, go for it. But back in Amity Park, our families are defenseless. So's yours." Valerie scoffed, crossing her arms.

"You just said you couldn't destroy these things. What makes you think you will at home?"

"Because I'd rather die trying to keep my family safe than curling up in a ball and waiting for them to die thanks to those creeps," Danny replied. "Good luck," he finished as he flew for Amity Park.

"Me too," Sam replied. "My parents may be chirpy, possessive jerks, but they're still my parents. See ya," she called out as she took flight. Valerie prepared to turn back to Chicago when images of her father, trapped in their blazing apartment building, washed over her mind. Sighing, she deactivated her weapon and followed the halfas.


	10. Unwelcoming Party

_Eddboy5: No problem. And yes, there'll be a lot of explosions... including a VERY big one... later on. But that's more towards the climax, I'm afraid._

_Quill in Hand: Thanks for the nice chapter comment. As for _Harry Potter_, I just haven't read it yet, not ignored it. I don't really have the time to these days. And, well, here's an update for ya. ;-P_

_TheRabidMonkey: My problems lay in the painfully overblown "America kiss everyone's $$" sentiment and how New York is obliterated; the city means A LOT to me. You'll notice in Frankie's chapter the Zygrans are only taking pot-shots. ;-) As for the Kaijexian Navy, it's still trying to recover from the Zygran occupation, so it's probably very limited at the moment. As for your concerns about humanity fighting back, it's my belief that aliens actually invaded Earth, we would be STEAMROLLED. I mean, we're talking a species capable of space travel v. a species that's barely landed on its moon. However, there'll be a few scenes later on you may appreciate._

_Eddboy5: Sorry? I don't know what you're talking about..._

_Anyway, back to the Peach Creekers for a bit...

* * *

_

"_Does anyone know where the love of God goes when the waves turn the minutes to hours...?"_  
Gordon Lightfoot, _The Wreck of the _Edmund Fitzgerald

**Aboard the _Kaijex_, en route to the Sol System**

"Come in..."

The doors shyly swished open at Nazz's response. After a moment, Edd shyly peeked his head inside.

"Er, hello Nazz." The saddened monarch turned to her prime minister, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Double-D, hey. C'mon in," she said softly, waving him towards her. The boy nodded for a moment, then slowly walked over to Nazz, who was sitting on her bed, looking out at the conduit they were passing through to reach Earth. He sat down; Nazz slid over and gently snuggled up. "Anything coming through about..."

"It's chaos," Edd answered with a silent sob. "They're walking over everyone. America, China, England... it may as well be like the Polish army against the Germans in World War II. No word on a death toll, but..."

"Have they said anything about Minnesota?" Nazz whispered.

"The city closest that we've heard being attacked for sure is Detroit. There were rumors about Minneapolis, but we don't know. I do know I can't reach home. Have you, Nazz?" The girl shook her head, tears in her eyes. Edd pulled her close and gave her a gentle hug. "Don't cry, Nazz," he urged. "Perhaps it's something about the conduit. I'm sure Peach Creek is fine."

"I... guess," she mumbled. Edd bit his lip, trying to think of a change of subject to distract Nazz from the dark news. He looked on the bed.

"My, this is a nice throw," he said as he got up slightly to look at it further. "What is it, Nazz?"

"Oh, that?" Nazz replied as she nodded at it. "My 'grandma' made it for me when I was, like, four. I kept it on my bed on Earth... you can kinda see the dried gunk from the cocoon thing," she continued, pointing to a stiffer, dark spot. "She gave it to me for good luck, to keep me safe... I got it when we visited home after we defeated the Zygran occupation."

"Which we shall do again," he promised. Nazz chuckled ironically.

"Double-D, that was an occupational force on a subjugated planet. We're talking about God knows how many of the slime balls all over Earth. Simultaneously. I'm afraid we can't just, like, upload a computer virus into their servers, dude," she replied with a half smile. Edd returned it.

"Well, it's nice to see that you can still crack a joke or two, Nazz. If you can make fun of a predicament, it makes it that much more surmountable."

"Yeah, I'll just read Letterman Top Ten lists until the Zygrans keel over from some kinda bug in the air. That'll work." Edd sighed, and looked out the window at the flashing blue and white hues.

"Rather soothing," he commented, rubbing her back.

"A little," Nazz replied. Silence fell over the cabin for a moment before Edd himself started chuckling ironically. "What's so funny, Double-D?"

"This was supposed to be a better day..." he said as if he were in another world. "I was going to propose to you a few hours ago, after the staff briefing today."

"Oh, you were going t-- WHAT!" Nazz gasped, jerking away in shock. Edd blushed, realizing he said too much. Before he could open his mouth to defend himself, the ship shook violently. As they watched, they fell out of the conduit and into normal space, adrift.

"What the hell...?" she muttered.

* * *

"What the hell...?" Katarn said to herself as she yanked at controls. Without her telling it to, the _Kaijex _had come to a screeching halt and now lay adrift, halfway between Kaijex and the Sol System. She cursed to herself in Kaijexian and Zygran as the ship refused to respond to her commands. Some of the others ran onto the bridge.

"Why'd we stop!" Eddy snapped, looking out a window.

"Yeah, we can't wait around like this!" May chimed in, peering out an opposite one. "We gotta get home! Now!"

"Rolf fears for the well-being of Nana and humanity if we are left to float aimlessly in the cold bosom of space!" the farmer cried.

"No one's drifting anywhere!" Jatala scolded from the co-pilot's seat. "My sister's one of the best pilots in the galaxy, and you should know t... why are you all staring at me like that?"

"...ship..." Jimmy squeaked, pointing out the window. Confused, Jatala looked in the direction of the small Kaijexian's finger. She was greeted by the sight of a Zygran battle cruiser, approaching them from the starboard bow. Now, it was her turn to curse in Zygran. As Katarn debated whether this was the best time to critique the girl's manners, the communications system blinked; the cruiser was hailing them.

"...should we answer?" Sara gulped.

"I fear either way, we are in trouble," Ed responded grimly as he put a hand on his small sister's shoulder. Composing herself, Katarn pressed the "receive" button. The field of stars gave way to a smirking Zygran.

"This is H'altor Malorya of the Zygran battle cruiser _Kalnorr_. Tell me, with whom do I have the honor speaking?"

"'Honor?' If I recall, you consider us filth," Katarn snarled.

"That's because you are. Tell me," he said as he looked at a view screen mounted on his chair, "why is a Kaijexian vessel en route to the Sol System? We are conducting... military exercises there. Target practice, if you will." Behind Katarn, it took all the willpower of the former humans to not scream in rage at his statement.

"We're on a research mission," Katarn lied. "There's planets there we wish to conduct a scientific survey upon. I'm sure you'd understand." The Zygran narrowed his eyes at her for a moment.

"You're lying," he growled. "Your ship has the royal emblem of Kaijex. You're the queen's yacht." His face twisted into a sickening grin. "We thought you'd pull something like this after you figured out our little intrigue game on your planet. And, well, we can't let you interfere in the annihilation of humanity. That is why we pulled you out of the conduit... And why you're about to meet whatever Higher Power you believe in. Goodbye, filth." With that, Malorya cut the transmission.

"He's arming weapons..." Kevin called out from a nearby console. Katarn broke into a nervous sweat.

"That's a bluff. Zygrans destroy high priority ships from the inside out. Arm yourselves; we're about to be boarded."

* * *

Edd and Nazz gapped at the sight outside the window.

"Zygrans!" the boy breathed in shock.

"How did those freaks find us!" Nazz snapped.

"They must have figured out when we captured their agents that we knew about their plans for Earth. They're probably here to ensure we don't make i--" As if answer, a large form materialized in the room. Grinning, he unsheathed a dagger.

"I have the honor of Queen of Kaijex herself. Your head will make for a wonderful trophy at home," the invader sneered.

"You're gonna have to relieve me of it first, dude," Nazz snarled as she got up. Edd also got up with a look of grim determination. The Zygran laughed.

"Is your little boyfriend going to save you, girl?" he sneered. "I would think you'd know there are no such happy endings in real life. Lest we forget once we kill you all and destroy your ship, we will proceed to Earth and assist in... cleansing it."

"You monster!" Edd screamed as he lunged at the Zygran. He thrust his dagger forward, catching the attacker in the side. Edd gasped in a mixture of surprise and pain, tumbling away as the warrior shoved him off the dagger. The boy crashed against a wall, clutching his wound. The Zygran slowly stepped forward.

"You'll be my warm-up, you arrogant little fool. For this, I'm going to splay your queen open like cattle and festoon my ship with her en--" The invader was cut off as something quickly wrapped around his neck from behind. He dropped the dagger, gasping frantically for air, clawing at the object. He failed, and soon he keeled over, strangled. Behind him was Nazz, panting, and dropping the throw she had just used to take the Zygran's life.

"Well, it almost worked," she said. "Good luck I had it... but you were the one it kept safe." Jumping off the bed, she ran to Edd's side to inspect the wound. "You okay, dude?"

"Yes, it's mostly superficial,"he said, still clutching the wound. "Our natural healing abilities should take care of it soon. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You just killed h-"

"The monster deserved it," Nazz growled as she kicked the corpse. "Now c'mon," she continued as she helped Edd to his feet. "It sounds like they need us on the bridge." Edd nodded, and the two raced out of her cabin and down the corridor.

* * *

It seemed like they wouldn't stop coming.

More and more Zygran invaders beamed onto the bridge, attacking the _Kaijex_'s crew. Marie and May were engaged in a life and death struggle with one, backed into a corner and evading the invader's thrusts. Sara, busy attending to the wounded Jimmy, cried out as she was slashed across the back, hurt herself. In revenge, Kevin brought out his sidearm and fired point blank at the woman; there was little guilt in shooting someone attacking a defenseless girl tending to a friend.

"You make Rolf sick!" Rolf screamed as he smashed at two Zygrans with a piece of wreckage. Wielding it like a martial arts weapon, he took them out, causing them to slam against the nearby bulkhead. As a follow-up, he took out the man attacking the Kankers before he himself was kicked from behind. Johnny smacked the assailant with Plank repeatedly.

"Plank doesn't like it when you hurt his friends!" he snapped as he knocked the attacker unconscious. The boy whirled around and took out a second attacker before helping the farmer.

"Rolf thanks you for saving his buttocks, crazy-friend Johnny!" he said as he threw himself back into the fight.

At the very front of the ship, Katarn and Jatala were facing a burly Zygran, who was cocking his head as he studied their faces.

"You... look familiar," he said as he pointed his dagger accusingly at them.

"Um, we were held captive at Omtig Bau," Katarn replied.

"I didn't serve at that place. I was in Hilfing," he snapped back. "No matter, I'm going to kill you like the filth you are any--" Before he could finish, he collapsed from a blow from to the head. Behind him stood Nazz, with a small grin on her face.

"We are always saving each other's butts, Katarn," she quipped.

"Then allow me to do my job as the Captain of the Royal Guard," the young woman replied as she pulled her sword free. With a warrior yell, she dove at the remaining attackers, quickly taking them out of commission.

"You actually did that to your own kind?" Lee asked as she looked at Katarn's handiwork.

"They are from a society now alien to me," she replied as she returned her sword to its its sheath. "Are you hurt, Nazz?" she asked.

"No, I'm okay. What about everyone else?" Nazz called out.

"My sister and Johnny have been slashed with daggers," Ed answered as he raised his hand. "I believe you should help them." Nodding, the monarch soared over and placed her hands on the ailing Kaijexians. After a moment, their breathing returned to normal. Nazz sighed in relief and plopped onto her rear.

"Anyone else?"

"Just a few bruises and cuts," Marie called out as she helped May to her feet. "Lucky we know hand to hand combat with these guys." Nazz nodded and opened her mouth to respond when Katarn quickly pushed by her towards the pilot's station.

"Dude, what's the hurry?" Nazz asked.

"They're preparing to open fire," Katarn answered briskly as her talons danced across the controls. "I need to initiate evasive procedures; we won't stand a chance against a Zygran battle cruiser."

"Wait, they're gonna blow us up?" Marie asked. "But... there's wounded over here... Why would th--"

"As far as the crew is concerned, they have failed and deserve death," Katarn answered, almost as if the words were bitter in her mouth The Peach Creekers glanced at each other in numbed shock before the _Kaijex_ was rocked.

"They're firing at us!" Eddy screamed.

"What was your first clue!" Kevin snapped back, steadying himself.

"I never should have let you come..." Katarn muttered angrily to herself as she cast a quick look towards Jatala. "If they knew about this, Mom and Dad would have my head on the wall."

"Hey, I chose to come, Kat," the young girl replied.

"So you did," her elder sister replied, a note of sorrow in her voice. The ship rocked again from another blast.

"We can't take much more of this..." May called out. "We take any more hits, and my calibrations for the engines could start a chain reaction."

"We take any more hits, it doesn't matter what we're flying," Edd responded numbly. A look of desperation and failure started to settle on their faces.

"We're not gonna make it, are we," Jimmy whispered.

"Earth's done for..." Sara chimed in, hugging her friend tight.

"Maybe not," Katarn suddenly said. She began to gun towards a nearby asteroid. "Guys, you should all hang on."

"Why?" Marie called out.

"Because... I'm about to do something incredibly stupid," she replied as she continued her kamikaze dive for the wayward rock. "If this works, we have one less cruiser to deal with in Earth orbit, and we live."

"And if it does not succeed...?" Rolf asked.

"We die horribly, and the human race is destroyed."

"...lovely outcomes," Ed muttered to himself.

"Either way, it was a pleasure to know you all. Hang on!" Katarn cried out as the asteroid filled the view screen. Sweat trickled down her brow as she gripped the controls; she hoped the cruiser was still pursuing them. Sudden craters forming in the rock face suggested. She blocked out the whimpers and gulps of the people around her, focused on the task at hand. She suddenly screamed, grabbed Jatala's hand yanked the console as hard as she could. The _Kaijex_ promptly screamed up the asteroid, just meters from the rock face. The ship rocked and a great flash of light lit up the asteroid; the Zygran cruiser had slammed into it at full speed and exploded. After what seemed hours, the asteroid faded into the darkness, and Katarn leveled the ship out, heaving a massive sigh of relief. The others were quiet.

"...what just happened?" Kevin numbly said.

"We just avoided death," Katarn said, still panting.

"Oh... well, that's good. Really good," the boy mumbled as he stumbled across the bridge in a daze.

"What should we do with them, Nazz?" Marie said as she nodded at the Zygrans littering the floor.

"Part of me says 'blow them out of the airlock.' But, I'm not like that. Put them in the cargo bay under heavy guard if any of them are still alive. There's a body in my cabin too... he tried to kill Double-D." Edd blushed and rubbed his nape.

"You got it," Marie asked as she prepared to follow Nazz's orders. She winced as she did so; having already fought and killed didn't make touching the dead any easier for her.

"Your orders for me, Nazz?" Katarn asked. The monarch walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, panting slightly.

"Resume our course for Earth. Full speed."

"At once," the Kaijexian nodded as she activated a conduit and guided the ship inside.

"As for the rest of you, let's help Marie. Then after that, get yourselves ready. If you thought this was bad..." she paused, "we're playing for keeps at home. So, prepare yourselves. And, if that includes changing clothes after Katarn's little trick, by all means do so." A few cracked an uneasy smile at Nazz's quip. She smiled herself before her face hardened slightly. "Let's get to work, guys."

With that, the un-nerved gang set to work. A sense of finality was settling on their shoulders. Six billion people were counting on them.


	11. Jump City: Holding Down the Fort

_Quill in Hand: Yup, sweet Double-D has his heart on sweet lil' Nazz. As for butt kicking, there's plenty coming. And, I'm happy at least someone's looking forward to the crossovers. :-)_

_Or penultimate crossover intro sees Raven from _Teen Titans_, set sometime after the events of _"The End." _Also, I'd like to get at least two reviews per chapter to gage if I should continue. Let the battle commence...

* * *

_

"It's the end of the world."  
"AGAIN!"  
Exchange between Giles, Willow, Xander, and Buffy, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

**Titans Tower, Jump City, California, Earth**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos ..."

Alone in her darked room, Raven meditated quietly, legs crossed and hovering over her bed. Several months ago, the young girl had defeated her demonic father Trigon, undoing the end of the world. The fight had taken a lot out of her, requiring more meditation than usual. Today, her fellow Titans had gone into battle in another dimension. Raven wanted to go with them, but Robin ordered her to stay here, worried she had not yet recouped her strength for such a fight. Reluctantly, she agreed.

Of course, a week after Trigon's defeat had seen the arrival of a species known as the "Kaijexians," followed by three others in the following months. For the Teen Titans, such events didn't matter; they already had an alien in their group. Even if she was sickeningly cheerful at times. Raven shook her head slightly to clear the intrusive thoughts away. She focused on the gentle noises around her: Her own breathing, the gentle breeze through an open window, the lapping tide, the distant explosions...

Okay, that last one wasn't right.

The teenager's eyes opened, and she turned towards Jump City. Large plumes of smoke were towering over the metropolis, and she could barely make out an occasional glint of steel amidst the skyscrapers. Whatever they were, they certainly weren't from Earth. Or friendly. Raven sighed, heaving her shoulders.

"Oh, great. I prevented the end of the world... just in time for the end of the world. That's a motivator."

Without another word, Raven flipped on her hood and phased out of the Tower for the blazing city.

* * *

**Streets of Jump City, Jump City, California, Earth**

Raven touched down in one of the city's many wide avenues. It was mostly deserted, save for a few people wandering or running in the streets. Some were taking advantage of the chaos and looting stores. The Goth muttered to herself as she walked down the avenue; sometimes, humans could be incredibly stupid. No time to deal with petty theft now, she realized. She headed for a nearby explosion, avoiding the occasional overturned or ablaze car. As she walked, she came across an army private, sitting in a state of shock on a bench.

"Uh... isn't this your kind of job?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow. The private looked up... rather through... her, an odd smile on his face.

"Get outta here, kid. This is a nightmare."

"Believe me, I know what a nightmare is more than you could imagine," the teenager croaked. "That doesn't answer why you're not doing something about this."

"Look, kid, I tried," the man snapped, eyes now focused on the girl. "I was with a National Guard unit outside of Sacramento just a few hours ago."

"...and?" Raven asked with another raised eyebrow. The private scoffed a bitter scoff, nodding.

"Let's just say there's... no more Sacramento. They walked over us, kid. Like we weren't even there. Torched the city. Tore up my unit. Some guy ordered what was left of my unit to engage the things marching on San Francisco. No thanks, I said. No sense going on a mission where you know going in it's a suicide one."

"I see," Raven replied in her usual cold manner.

"You probably think I'm some kinda coward," the man continued.

"No... I don't blame you for being scared."

"Scared? No, I'm pissed as hell. I just saw these things fry my best friends, and most of my hometown. For all I know, my wife and kid are dead." He scanned the ground with his eyes for a moment, as if he were searching for something. "I gotta get back to 'em. Before the roads break down or something." He looked up at Raven once more. "Get out, kid. Before they kill you too." With that, the private numbly lurched up and raced down the street. Raven watched the man run for a moment before continuing her journey towards the explosion. As she prepare to turn the corner, a partially crushed tanker trailer flew down the street and slammed into the opposite building.

"Okay. That's rarely a good sign," Raven mumbled. Thinking it would be suicide to throw herself down the street without backup, she decided she needed some advance scouting. Sitting cross legged in meditation, the teenager chanted her mantra a few times, and dark, ghostly silhouette emerged from her body. It flew down the street, hovering in the air. If she were prone to emotion, Raven's jaw would be dropping in shock at the sight that greeted her.

In the street ahead of her stood no less than four immense machines, four legs on each, blasting at the surrounding skyscrapers as if they were kindling. Around them lay mounds of debris, smoldering cars, and scores of wounded. Memories of the vision Slade forced on her a year ago crept back into her head, and Raven shuddered at the completed prophecy. Distracted, her advance scout was sucked back into her body, and she was brought back to reality.

"Something tells me sneezing on them isn't going to work here," the girl drawled. "That, and I'm going to have so much fun now." With that, Raven floated into the street, hands charged.

* * *

Advance Scout N'alt Milrna grinned as he surveyed the destruction from his machine's command post. The humans were virtually helpless against them. They'd probably thrown every weapon they had at them by this point, and it was about as effective as a pea shooter targeting a tank. Reports of successes were coming in from all over the planet; one particularly delicious one came from the region known as "India," where one commander noted the populations of cities fleeing into the countryside be just approaching them. Another, from the region of "Italy," told of humans struggling to save their buildings and art from the onslaught. Simply pathetic. How these easily scared weaklings were destined to defeat the Zygran Cooperate was beyond him. Perhaps it was their odd but futile determination; in almost every city, there was a group of humans literally throwing rocks and any other projectile at them in a weak last stand. Milrna wanted to personally pick off every last human in the city, but it would be a waste of resources. Something else would take care of that...

"Commander Milrna, you should see this..."

"What is it, Ylpo," the Zygran asked in irritation.

"Someone is approaching our ship." The commander raised an eyebrow.

"You mean 'something,' don't you boy?" he replied.

"No, someone. See for yourself." Confused, Milrna did so.

"Who would be stupid enough to..." Looking out, he saw a lone figure standing in front of the machine. She was very small in build, almost a gray in color, and wore a long blue cloak. Her partially darkened face looked up at him blandly. The Zygran scoffed, almost laughing out loud. "That? You are worried about that, Ylpo?"

"Well, sir, it seems she's incredibly brave..." the young Zygran blushed.

"More like incredibly stupid," Milrna corrected with a growl. "Have her pay for her arrogance. Incinerate her." With a curt not, Ylpo took aim on the girl and fired. As the weapon started charging, the figure brought up one of her hands as her eyes glowed white. The weapon fired, and it was dissipated some distance from the girl by a black bubble. Ylpo blinked.

"Um, sir...?"

"What is it now, boy? Haven't you killed the fool yet? She's but a c--" Milrna was cut off by the distant sound of an alien language being screamed from outside. Everything, including himself, started to turn pitch black. Then, the machine rose, suddenly spun, and crashed upside down into the ground, and the commander and his crew knew no more.

Raven brought her hand down slowly as the light died from her eyes. The nearest machine stampeded over to its fallen comrade, looked at it as if in mourning, then turned its attention to the girl who had felled it. It also took aim on the small figure. Without batting an eye, Raven raised a car and flung it at the invader. It exploded harmlessly against a forcefield, but the blast shook the machine. She was about to smash the second machine in the same manner when exhaustion suddenly over took her. Almost mockingly, Robin's scolding flashed through her head:

_"No, stay here Raven. After what happened recently, you need to meditate until your at full strength again..."_

"Well, this is a bad sign," the teenager mumbled as she backed away, a slight glint of terror in her eyes. Seeing its prey retreat, the machine stomped over its fallen comrade and began firing. Raven rose a shield, but it shattered in one shot, flinging her across the street and against a building. She collapsed face first, spread eagled.

"You hurt me," Raven rasped. "I don't like being in pain!" With her eyes blazing white, she hurled a derelict bus at her attacker; it knocked it off balance for a moment, but continued its march towards her. Another blast came from the metal monster, missing her, but flinging her further down the street from the concussion. She grunted as she skipped across the pavement, finally skidding to a stop. Raven groggily shook her head to clear it, and the sound of screeching metal greeted her ears. Looking up, the teenager saw one of the massive legs preparing to stomp on her. With all her strength, Raven conjured another shield and stopped it, scant yards from her body.

The strength of the machine was intense. It seemed to be blocked for a moment, then continued to exert pressure. Raven grunted and strained, struggling to keep the shield up, knowing it was the only thing preventing her from being flatter than Beast Boy's "special" pancakes. Sweat poured down Raven's body, and her legs kicked slightly as every ounce of her energy, human and superhuman, went into keeping the shield up. Just as she was thinking this was the end, a last burst went through her body. With a yell, she hurled it towards the machine. Not ready for such an attack, it staggered backwards, crashing against the wall of battered buildings behind it. Panting, Raven stood up, clutching her arm; blood was trickling from a hole in the cloak. With a sickening ease, the machine pulled itself free and again moved towards her.

Backing away from the invader, Raven took stock of the situation. She was still only at half strength, moderately wounded, and hopelessly outmatched. Even if the others were here, she thought, it probably wouldn't do much good anyway. As one of the weapons trained on her again, Raven sighed and took flight. She sped from downtown as fast she could, dodging the blasts coming from behind. One grazed her, and she tumbled to a nearby roof. She looked to see her clothing on that side almost burned away, and her skin a dark red. Wincing from the new pain, the girl again took off.

"Well, I certainly served the public well today," Raven snarled to herself as she rubbed at the burns. "Like I said... saved the world for the end of the world." Grimly, she phased back into Titans Tower to think of her next plan of action. The others were still in the other dimension, so she was still on her own. Trying to call them didn't work; clearly Cyborg's calling range wasn't inter dimensional. She tried raising Titans East, but she couldn't get a signal with them. And she doubted any of the weapons in the armory would do much against these things; besides, she had no clue how to use most of them. It seemed the only thing she could do was wait. Something Raven intensely hated the thought of. Even though the prophecy of destroying Earth was fulfilled and done, she still yearned to do good to counteract the horrible catastrophe she had allowed to happen. Her eyes drifted unwillingly to her window once more, to the battered skyline of Jump City. It looked like the kind of movie Robin or Starfire would rent, with B-movie actors trying to avoid being blown up by cheesy CGI ships. Of course, this wasn't a movie being filmed out there. Feelings of disgust flowed over her; she couldn't stand being the victim, helpless to do anything.

With nothing else to do, Raven yanked her shades down and tried to meditate, to heal faster and recoup her strength. But the images of her failure to stop the invaders, as well as the ever-increasing explosions, allowed nothing but grimaces and growls to come from her.

* * *

**Near Earth Orbit, Sol System**

From out near Luna, a conduit opened up, and a lone ship spilled out. Battered but still defiant, it quickly hid behind the moon to disguise its arrival.

"Report!" Nazz called out as she ran on to the bridge.

"Uh, you want the bad news or the bad news?" Kevin asked, looking at the sensors. "Either one, really."

"Um, least bad one..." Nazz said, wincing.

"We're looking at least somewhere in the neighborhood of two hundred ships in orbit of Earth," Marie replied as she showed a diagram of the planet. "Most of them are just sitting there, probably to scare away any possible intrusion. Others are what launched the ground invasion. And a few others seem to be bombarding missile silos and the like. In short... it's not good."

"And the other bad news?" Eddy asked.

"The Zygrans have virtually crushed all organized resistance on Earth," Ed continued. "Any remaining forces are buying time to evacuate the cities. I fear it indeed does not look good."

"I don't suppose there's another 'Sentry Post 9B' out there," Sara drawled in reference to the opening battle to take back Kaijex.

"No, but there's a flagship. It's huge," Marie stated. She zoomed into a position over the Middle East, revealing a form at least five times the size of a battle cruiser. "I suppose if we took that out, we'd throw a wrench in their plans, but... look at it. It'd be suicide to try anything."

"Rolf is fearing for the survival of Nana!" the boy sobbed.

"It does indeed look grim," Edd agreed. May and Jimmy started to cry softly. This made Nazz push to the front.

"Look, dudes. I know how this feels kinda hopeless. But, you have to remember; this time, we're defending the home court. Everyone we know and love is down there, and we have to at least try. For them. Do you understand?"

"Not the best of your pep talks, but Nazz has a point," Lee said. "If we sit here and mope, everyone's dead for sure. But, if we try... they may a chance."

"That's the spirit!" Nazz grinned.

"Yeah, Plank thinks we should try it!" Jimmy chimed in, holding the wood aloft. "He's ready for anything!"  
"That's... nice..." Eddy replied.

"But, Nazz," May said as she wiped her nose with her arm, "how can we do anything? When we saved Kaijex, it was a complacent occupation. We're looking at a full scale invasion out there!" she cried, waving a hand at the schematic of the Zygran fleet.

"Hey, guys!" Jatala trilled, waving her hand. "You should check this out!" With a shrug, the two ran over to the monitor.

"What is it, dude?" Nazz asked.

"Look at all these people on the Earth news doing... stuff!" the younger M'lotsa replied. The Peach Creekers crowded around to see several people in different cities, some looking no older than them, fighting back. One was made of metal, shaping her body at will. Another was flooding streets with lava. Two had snowy white hair and the ability to fly, along with a pink jumpsuited girl with a bazooka. The last one was a lightly built girl in a dark blue cloak, throwing one of the machines as if it were a children's toy. Eyes widened.

"Katarn," Nazz said after a moment, "is there anyway we can get in touch with these people?"

"Perhaps with a little grunt work and matching them with the database on Earth you got last year," Katarn replied. "And, I believe we can transport them from this distance, but it may be a little risky. I'd need help recalibrating the buffers."

"I sure hope you can. Double-D, Marie, May... see what you can do. The others, follow me. We have a reception to prepare for." With that, Nazz led the others from the bridge. The four set to work, though Katarn looked puzzled.

"What is it, Katarn?" May asked.

"Something about this doesn't seem right..." she replied.

"What do you mean?" May continued.

"The Zygrans' attack. It seems like they're only scaring humans instead of destroying them. I don't understand why that would be..."


	12. Orchid Bay: Out of Her League

_Quill in Hand: Yeah, everyone's about to meet up to fight off the Zygrans. Their plan isn't going to be seen for while, but "cooked" may be an apt word. As for character death, no one's health is going to be perfect... but I don't see any death at the moment._

_Okay, we're rounding up the crossover intros with this one, ladies and gents. Our last additions are Juniper, Jody, Ophelia, and Marcus from _The Life and Times of Juniper Lee._ Now, let's be done with it.

* * *

_

"_I HAVE two friends —two glorious friends —two better could not be, And every night when midnight tolls they meet to laugh with me."  
_Charles Godfrey Leland,_ "The Two Friends"_

**Shuster's, Orchard Bay City, California, Earth**

Juniper Lee smiled to herself as she paged through the latest CD releases at Shuster's in downtown Orchard Bay. Sure, the mall had a wider selection, but these were sold at a comparative discount compared to it. She gave a quick glance to her bracelet; nice and quiet. The young _Te Xuan Zhe_ was more than happy to take a day off from beating back magical invaders of the world of humans. No interruptions, no lies, no running off... no Ray Ray. Just her and the girls.

"Like, this is so cool," June's friend Ophelia said as she picked up a CD. "Coldplay: The Greatest Hits."

"You should totally get that!" squealed their friend Jody. "That's right up your alley! You must be happy you found that!"

"...I don't do happy," Ophelia replied. Jody rolled her eyes. June smiled at the usual imminent argument; Jody accusing Ophelia of being too dark, Ophelia complaining Jody was too bright. She was about to sit down when a slight, distant vibration shook the store. She checked her bracelet once more: Nothing. "Fine with me," she muttered.

"What!" Jody cried. "You think I should wear Goth for a day!"

"Um... sure?" June blushed. The vibrations continued, somewhat more pronounced now. No one else seemed to be noticing it; it was probably just the bass of the speaker systems. She was probably just over-reacting. "I'm not complaining about that," the girl said to herself.

"I am so not wearing pink, June," Ophelia rasped.

"Um, don't knock it 'til you try it?" she replied with a hopeful shrug. Her friends eyed her warily.

"Juniper Lee, sometimes I swear..." Jody scolded, shaking her head. This time, the store shook enough to rattle CD racks and make the music skip slightly. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed people on the street acting oddly. Some were pointing downhill or taking pictures. Others were agape. Still others seemed to be panicked. When she saw one man run by with singed clothes, she knew something was up. She got up, hoping she could sneak a--

"Where are you going?" two voice said in unison.

"Uh, for fresh air?" June gulped. "Kinda drafty in here."

"Oh, no you don't. Not this time," Jody scolded. "You're always running away from us for no reason."

"I am?" the girl asked.

"Jody's party, choir practice, the movies, after school stuff," Ophelia said as she ticked events off on her fingers. "Need any more?"

"I'm just... busy. Really, I gotta go..." June insisted as she ran for the door. Reaching the street, she saw palls of smoke hanging over the hill below. She was about to sprint downhill when the two girls barred her path.

"Going somewhere?" Ophelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, yeah, I was just..." June trailed off as she watched a massive metal object rise into object rise into the air above her friends' shoulders. Make that two. Or three. Her friends had no idea what was behind them.

"Juniper Lee, I swear you are getting odder by the minute!" Jody snapped. June hemmed and hawed for the right words to say. Four blocks away, a building and several cars burst into flame, flung aside like toys.

"I am not letting you go until you tell me what's going on!" Jody continued. June, however, was much more concerned about the massive machines looming overhead. Her eyes widened as what seemed to be lasers from a Hollywood B-movie tore apart another block, not far from the one they were standing on. "Are you even listening to us!" Jody continued. "What are you looking at?"

"Birds," June muttered, a bit shaken. The two rolled their eyes.

"Since when have you been bird watching?" Ophelia asked. Annoyed, the girls turned to see what the matter was. Their jaws and eyes hung open. The machines were finally looking down upon them, weapons at the ready. Ah Mah would probably have her head for this, but...

"Hang on!" June cried as she grabbed Jody and Ophelia. Putting a shell shocked girl under each arm, she jumped onto a nearby building and began leaping whole blocks. Behind her, the quad-pods opened fire, annihilating everything behind them. A wall of fiery debris washed towards them, and June struggled to take them away from the roaring sea of destroyed cars, buildings, and bodies.

"Step on it, June!" Jody shrieked.

"I know, I know!" June replied, testy. She made a final, impossible leap, cleared the top of the hill, and slowed to a stop on the other side. She set the two down, and panted, catching her breath.

"...okay. How did you do that..." Ophelia asked her numbly.

"Do what?"

"The Superman jumping thing," the Goth replied

"Um, don't you think the fact something nearly fried us is more important than me jumping far? I mean, it's..." June trailed off as a small green creature raced up to her, panicked.

"June, June! What's going on?" he cried.

"I dunno, Larry. Just stay calm, okay?"

"Who the heck is 'Larry!'" Jody asked. Larry, realizing he had exposed June, blushed and ran off.

"Look guys, we should like, go home and see if our families are o--"

"Not until you tell us what's going on," Jody replied. Behind them, fire and police trucks raced up the hill towards the blazing swath, followed by army Humvees. "I mean, you clearing city blocks and talking away to yourself..."

"Guys, please!" June pleaded.

"Tell us," Ophelia repeated. The two crossed their arms.

_"Think, June, think..."_ the young girl thought. Taking a deep breath, she spoke: "Okay, the reason I'm running around is there's this really, really cool gymnastics program in town, and the instructor's really picky about her classes, and I'm usually late, so I have to run off. As for when I'm jabbering away, that's how I think. You know, just, airin' out the old mouth muscles!" She ended with a grin and a bead of sweat _"Please believe me, oh please believe me..."_ June thought to herself.

"We don't believe you," Jody and Ophelia said in tandem. June winced.

"Why not?" she asked, desperately.

"Because one time, when we were leaving the movies, we saw you bucking around in the middle of the air, like you were riding something..." Ophelia replied.

"Honestly, June, it's like you're fighting ghosts or monsters!" Jody added, exasperated. June turned a deep red.

"You're kinda right..." she muttered, scuffing a foot.

"What, about the riding or fighting?" Ophelia asked.

"Both." June heaved a huge sigh. "Okay, fine. I've been wanting to tell you this for a long, long time. The reason I keep running of is I'm the _Te Xuan Zhe_."

"The what?" her friends asked.

"Basically, I'm trying to keep monsters and magic away from humans. Sometimes I'm good, sometimes I stink. I mean, there was this one time where you possessed by Viking ghosts, and another where you were enslaved by the Sandman to build him this big building to conquer the world..."

Jody and Ophelia looked at each other.

"...and, well, I took over for Ah Mah, because she was too old, and that's why she's all weird sometimes and stuff. There. I said it. Happy? Sad? Doubtful of my sanity?" _I hope they think I'm weird and drop it_, June thought to herself.

"For some reason, it makes more sense to me than gymnastics," Ophelia drawled. Jody nodded. June muttered a curse in her head.

"Okay, now that that's squared away, I need to get to Ah Mah's to see what the heck is going on. I should take you with me... do you wanna walk, or jump around again? Up to you," June asked.

"I wouldn't mind walking," Jody admitted. Just as she said that, the flaming hulks of a Humvee and a fire truck rolled down the hill, crashing into a building and setting it ablaze.

"On second thought... Jumping's fun," she replied, wide eyed. June nodded, scooped the two up, and headed for Ah Mah's.

* * *

**Ah Mah's House, Orchard Bay City, California, Earth**

_"... received reports that French forces have managed to down at least one of the alien invaders just north of Paris, and that land mines in Niger has taken down several. As of yet, we have no news from Southeast Asia or Indonesia at this time."_

Ah Mah, ex _Te Xuan Zhe_,sighed as she watched the news. It didn't take a mystical warrior to realize the human race was rapidly losing their battle for Earth. Considering conditions in some areas of Africa and South America, it probably wasn't so much a battle as it was target practice now. A matter of time, some were saying. Ten thousands years of human progress, up in wisps of alien fire. Although they weren't magical in nature, the old woman believed her granddaughter could help beat them back. She had an item in mind to help her... Her musing was interrupted by the door being kicked open. In spilled Juniper, with two people Ah Mah didn't want here.

"June, I do not mean to be rude, but I asked that you not bring your little friends here," Ah Mah said quietly.

"Um, I didn't think you'd mind, considering it's the end of the world and all," June replied with a nervous laugh. Her grandmother shook her head.

"It is far too soon to think about that, June," she said. "After all, I'm sure certain... things will come together to help you..."

"Mrs. Ah Mah, is true June's the 'Tay Shwan See?" Jody chirped. Ah Mah's eyes opened wide and June acted like she'd been shot in the gut.

"Why, heavens no. What gibberish is that? Excuse me, I must speak to Juniper alone now," she replied as she pulled June into another room. Jody and Ophelia shrugged and sat down to CNN's coverage of the invasion.

"How much do they know, Juniper," Ah Mah asked, her voice tinged with concern and a touch of anger.

"They know I can jump around... that's how we're still alive. They also know I keep monsters away, that I can talk to them, and some of the things that happened to them. That's it." Ah Mah sat back and sighed, her eyes closed.

"June, this is very dangerous," she finally said. "As they did not find out because of magical means... there is no way to undo the damage. Your enemies have a new path to strike at you, and they will not hesitate to use it. But, for now, we have bigger matters. Come." Ah Mah led the shaken June back to the room. Her friends seemed to have not heard their discussion; they were too enthralled with newly released footage of panic in Sydney.

"June, I has something you could use," Ah Mah said as she picked up a small wooden box. The girl opened it to find a modest amulet inside.

"What's this?" June asked, confused.

"This... is the Amulet of Arazan. It is a powerful amulet that has been passed down through the _Te Xuan Zhe _of our family. It shall give you the powers of a dragon... so did another one, but that one makes you all evil and uncontrollable when angry. You don't want that one."

"Yeah, probably not. Thanks Ah Mah. C'mon guys," June called out.

"Oh, that's so pretty June! Where'd you get it?" Jody called out as the three ran out of the house. Behind them, Ah Mah waved with a sad smile; even aliens if weren't destroying the world of humans, her granddaughter's life had become much more complicated...

* * *

**Streets of Orchard Bay City, Orchard Bay City, California, Earth**

The trio of girls did not have to go far to find one of the massive machines ravaging their city.

"Okay, now what," Ophelia drawled.

"Now, I get to work," June replied as she slipped the amulet on. There was a blinding flash, forcing her friends to shield their eyes. When they looked back, June stood before them in a suit of armor with scaly skin, reptile eyes, a long tail and wings, and sporting a sword and shield.

"Okay, wish me luck!" June called out as she bounded towards the attacker. Drawing her sword, she lunged at the machine, only to be blown back by an invisible forcefield. She tumbled down the street, landing hard on her back. Her friends rushed over to help her up.

"You okay?" Jody asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I think." June shook her head, and tried dive bombing upon the quad-pod. Again, a painful shock ran through her, and she fell to the ground.

"Yeah, try it a third time, maybe it'll work," Ophelia muttered under her breath. Jody smacked her in the arm.

"What the heck is that!" a voice said behind them. The two turned to see a very shocked Marcus staring up at the battle taking place before them.

"Have you been, like, under a rock for the past hour or so...?" Ophelia asked incredulously.

"No, I mean that dragon thing," the boy replied. He squinted at it. "Is that... June? It looks like her hair..." Before the girls could reply, the figure landed in front of them, with a grunt. She looked up at the new arrival.

"Marcus!" she yelped, almost in fear. "Oh, uh, what are you doing here?"

"I think the bigger question is, what happened to you? You look like some kinda dragon!" he replied.

"Oh, um, this is for work. Yeah, I help out at a theme restaurant, I saw these creeps on my way back, and, you know, just had to fight 'em!" June shot a pleading look to Jody and Ophelia for them not to correct her; they nodded.

"Well, I, guess that makes sense..." Marcus sputtered, scratching his head. "But, I heard we're barely making a dent in these things. Why would you be trying to hit with a prop sword?"

"Er, exercise?" June shrugged. "Seriously, I have no idea what I'm doin' here. Kinda running on desperation right now. They have some sorta shield thing, I can't get through it..."

"Not through... but how about under?" the boy replied.

"Under?" June blinked. "How would that help?"

"Well, the TV said the French and Nigerians brought down a few with land mines a few hours ago... maybe if you got under it..."

"That's a great idea, Marcus!" Jody said with a grin. The boy blushed.

"Well, I didn't think of it..."

"But... how can I get under something like that?" June asked herself with a shrug.

"How about that?" Ophelia replied, pointing to a sewer grate.

"Ew, I don't want to go down there," June replied in disgust.

"Um, I meant waiting on the ladder until they walk under it, hello?" the Goth replied with a raised eyebrow. June gulped.

"Oh, right. Thanks, Ophelia." With that, June dashed down the street and down a manhole. Marcus suddenly boggled, as if he were waking up.

"Why was June flying... and why is she going after those things alone!" The girls stammered.

"Restaurant stuff," Jody replied.

"Equipment test," Ophelia claimed at the same time. They shot the other a quick glance.

"Restaurant stuff," Ophelia said.

"Equipment test," Jody added simultaneously. An even further confused Marcus was about to ask for clarification when a warrior yell sounded. The three whirled around to look.

June propelled herself out of the manhole and stabbed at the machine from its underbelly. She tore through it easily, and proceeded to make pass after pass. Finally, she lopped off one of the legs.

"Wow, June sure is brave..." Marcus breathed as she destroyed another. Already ablaze, the wounded leviathan groaned, and then tumbled down the street; a ball of blazing debris tearing down the hll. Gracefully, June snatched the three and flew them to safety just as the wreckage rolled over their vantage point.

"June... this was incredible!" Marcus cried. The girl blushed.

"Yeah, well, you know... I try," she replied.

"So... what was in there. A prize?" Ophelia drawled. June shook her head.

"No, it was really strange... it looked like me, kinda. These big, scaly things with wings and a tail, and they were all ticked off and trying t--" June was cut off as a tingling sensation spread through her body. Judging by their sudden tensing, Jody, Ophelia, and Marcus were feeling the same thing. _Another one of those creeps must have gotten us with a heat ray or something_ June thought to herself as the world faded away...

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Blinking, the four realized, to their confused relief, they was not dead. Or alone, for that matter. They were surrounded by a motley crew of other humans. One was a tall, thin redhead in a green sweatshirt. Another, younger redhead wore a green T-shirt and black pants. Two young teenagers with white hair and monochrome jumpsuits floated next to a pink-body suited girl on a silver board with, armed with a large laser. The final one was a glowering, gently hovering gray girl with a long blue cloak. None of them looked aware... or happy... they were here.

"Hey, where are we? And who are all of you?" the taller redhead snapped.

"This isn't my apartment! My dad's a sitting duck!" the pink one cried. The female white-haired teenager was opening her mouth when she caught sight of June. She yelped and hid behind the boy, who grumbled "not the dragon thing again..."

"I don't have time for this! I have to find Tootie!" the shorter redhead cried.

"...uh, 'Tootie?'" the cloaked girl replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't name her," the redhead growled, crossing her arms.

"Look, I understand there's a lot upset feelings going through you right now, but this really isn't the time for it," a female voice suddenly said. The assembled group whirled around, searching for the speaker.

"W-who's there?" Jody gulped.

"Yeah, and what's with the kidnapping? That's so 1980s," Ophelia sneered.

"June, really, what's going on?" Marcus whispered in ear. June shrugged and started to whisper a reply when a form materialized out of the gloom. She was of average height, with a small tiara, a flowing black, white, and blue dress, and a thick coat of gold fur. She had a long, flowing tail, graceful wings, and blond hair. What made everyone look, however, was her three glowing cat-like eyes.

"I'm sorry for the rude and confusing introduction, dudes, but we don't have time to argue," she said as she clasped her hands behind her back. "We have something very pressing to discuss."


	13. Alliance

_Quill in Hand: Well, here's their plan. For the record, I have no problem reading or writing character death... as long as it serves purpose. But, no, there isn't any here. Oh, and I hope you haven't exploded._

_Eddboy5: Thanks, I try. I think this may have been the first time _Juniper Lee_'s appeared on I don't recall any fiction based on it yet. And yes, June is supposed to keep her powers a secret, but obviously she'd have to tell Jody and Ophelia after outrunning a wall of flame while carrying them. Besides, we've seen June wants to tell them; they briefly knew in the witch episode before Ah Mah blanked their minds and she specifically begged to at least them remember. I felt it a cop out, so that ain't happenin' here. :-D_

_Gah: ...what? I hope you eventually saw it._

_Uru Baen: Another reader mentioned problems... seems they're okay now, but I didn't do anything. can be fussy at times, so that was probably the problem._

_And now, Nazz and Co's scheme is hatched...

* * *

_

"_It's so nice to see all of you have bonded in this disaster... it's a shame this whole 'end of the world' thing is holding you back."_  
"Steve," _Dawn of the Dead_

**Aboard the _Kaijex_, near Earth Orbit, Sol System**

Those assembled looked at the figure, uncomprehending.

"And... what is there to discuss?" the blue-cloaked figure asked.

"Hey, are these the guys that are kicking our butts?" the shorter redhead snapped, jabbing an accusing finger.

"No, they look more like that girl with the armor," the white haired boy replied. "She's obviously some kinda cat thing."

"Look, I said I was sorry about our introduction," Nazz insisted. "Look, why don't we just introduce ourselves, okay? Now, my name is 'Nazz'Tara,' but I prefer being called 'Nazz' unless we're in a crunch..."

"'Nazz'Tara?' Isn't that the name of the leader of one of the 'good' planets?" the taller redhead asked, raising her eyebrow. The shorter girl nodded, smiling.

"Yup, I'm the Queen of Kaijex. How about this... let's learn each other's names. Let's start with you," Nazz continued, pointing at the taller redhead.

"Um, sure... my name's Frankie," she said.

"Okay, hi Frankie. Let's just go around the circle... your name?"

"Vicky," the other redhead replied.

"Good, and you guys?"

"Uh, my name's... uh," the white-haired boy stammered, then turned partially to the girl hiding behind him.**_ "Do we wanna tell Ms. Kill The Ghost Kids over there who we are?"_** he asked.

_"Probably not... just keep me away from the dragon-girl." _

"Right..." Danny groaned to her. He turned back to the gang. "My name's Danny Phantom, and this is my girlfriend, Sammy Spectre."

"...dragon..." the girl whimpered. Danny frowned.

"She's scared of dragons," he added. "And, she doesn't like us," Danny continued, pointing at the girl in the pink jumpsuit.

"You've both ruined my life," she hissed angrily.

"Always the one you least suspect," Sam replied.

"Now that you know the very fate of the human race may depend on us... could you continue to stop trying to kill us? At lease for now? Thanks," Danny added.

"Yeah, well... right, Chicago. My name's Valerie," the surfer replied.

"Raven," the cloaked girl said curtly in monotone. She paused. "I'm... not much of a people person."

"And, uh, I'm Juniper. Call me 'June.' And these are my friends Jody, Ophelia, and Marcus," the armored girl finished.

"Hi!" Jody chirped.

"Hey," Ophelia droned with a casual hand wave.

"Uh... hi," Marcus muttered, starstruck.

"Okay, now that we're all best friends," Raven called, "maybe you could tell us why we're up here..."

"Of course," Nazz replied. "Please, follow me."

* * *

"...and finally, this is Ed, my Information Minister."

Pleasantries were exchanged between the Earth-based group and the Kaijex-based group once more before Nazz motioned for attention.

"Okay, guys, now that we all know each other, let's get what we already know out of the way. Earth has been invaded by a species known as the 'Zygrans.' My pilot and her sister used to be Zygrans."

"Do you like my fur?" Jatala asked, blushing.

"Later, Jat, please," Nazz urged. "Anyway, the Zygrans are a militant species that also invaded my world; they were overthrown four years ago. Any questions so far?" she paused.

"Yeah, I got one," Vicky snarled. "What'd WE do to them."

"It's not so much what you DID, as what you WILL do," Ed answered. "It has been foreseen that in two hundred years, humanity will lead an alliance of worlds, including our own, that will finally crush the Zygrans once and for all."

"That sounds uplifting," Ophelia muttered.

"It is, therefore, up to us to defeat the Zygran invasion force and save Earth," Edd concluded.

"Uh, I dunno if you guys have CNN or anything," Frankie replied, "but there really isn't much to fight back with."

"It's the Apocalypse down there," Valerie added.

"Oh, it is Rolf's worst fears come to bear!" Rolf wailed, putting his head in his hands. "Nana is done for!"

"What's that guy's problem?" Danny asked, weirded out.

"Rolf's what you'd call... special," Sara said, comforting the lanky farmer.

"Aw, it's okay, Rolf. Plank's worried too," Johnny insisted, showing the blue Kaijexian his best friend.

"Rolf is not sated by odd-shaped Johnny's wooden companion!" Rolf wailed again. "Rolf fears for Nana!"

"...is he going to be all right?" Raven asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Rolf does that kind of thing a lot," Nazz admitted. "But, dudes, really, I think we should be talking more about the possible destruction of the human race than about Rolf flaking out."

"We have some limited intel on what we're up against," Marie continued as she continued the briefing. "The Zygrans have at least two hundred ships in orbit, and the entire operation is being spearheaded by this massive ship here, which I think is the flagship of the fleet. And, obviously, a lot of ground forces."

"So, basically, what we need to do is cripple these guys enough for them to be forced to retreat and call off the attack," Lee finished.

"Um, yeah," May added. She paused. "So, uh, what do you think guys?"

"Er, no offense, but I was kinda hoping for something a little less... suicidal than that," Frankie admitted.

"What do you mean by that?" Kevin asked, almost defensive.

"I think her concern lies in the fact that the flagship probably has a small army defending it," Sam suggested. Frankie nodded.

"That... and it's unwise to invade a main stronghold without softening things up first. Believe me, it hurts," Raven added.

"Uh... did we have a Plan B, Nazz?" Eddy asked.

"Not a very developed one, no," the young monarch admitted, blushing. "We should probably work on that..."

"I can help," Katarn said as she stepped forward. "My sister has captured some of the Zygrans' battle plans for their offense against Earth. Unless they've changed tactics in the past few hours, I believe we have a few ideas that could help, as the blue one said, 'soften them up.'"

"'Blue one?' It's 'Raven,'" the teenager glowered.

"Oh. Er, my apologies, Raven," Katarn mumbled.

"Okay, sounds like a good plan to me," Nazz said after a moment, nodding. "I do know one thing, though," she continued as she walked towards the knot from Orchard Bay. "You guys need some help."

"Yeah, why are they here?" June interrupted.

"Well, we just wanted you, but the beam was too wide," Nazz confessed. "Anyway, do you guys want to help?"

"Seriously," Ophelia replied without hesitation.

"Yes, yes, definitely!" Jody cried.

"Um... sure," Marcus muttered, rubbing his nape. "I'm just a little... confused about what's going on right now..."

"I don't blame you... I was too," Jimmy squeaked. "But, Sara helped me. She's really nice and friendly."

"...oh, of course," Eddy muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Sara screeched.

"Guys, please!" Nazz snapped. She turned back to the new arrivals. "No offense, dudes, but there's no way the three of you are going to stay safe as normal humans. I need to... refit you."

"Um, what do you mean by refit?" Jody asked, confused.

"You'll see. Follow me," Nazz continued. The kids followed, confused. "Ooh, that reminds me," she added. "Are any of you claustrophobic?"

"I am, sorta," Marcus replied. "Um, why do you ask?"

"Um... this could be a little hard," Nazz said with a blush as the four of them headed for the back of the ship. Marcus blinked in confusion as the bridge door slid shut behind them.

* * *

_"Isn't this a familiar scenario,"_ Nazz thought to herself as wearily rubbed her eyes. The current "discussion" reminded her of the one her friends had four years ago en route to liberate Kaijex. It was about as civil and cooperative as that one, save there were now twice as many voices. And it just kept getting louder.

"Look, I'm the army chief, I think I know something about armed forces!" Lee snapped, pounding her fist.

"Yeah, well, you've been seeing too many movies if you want to do that and expect it to work!" Sam shot back.

"Don't yell at my sister!" Marie growled.

"Don't yell at my girlfriend!" Danny yelled.

"Don't anyone yell at anyone!" Frankie screamed.

"Er, ladies and gentlemen, I have a few ideas..." Katarn said.

"Could we please keep this civil and on task?" Ed implored. "We do not have the luxury to have such arguments!"

"Could we please stop the screaming?" Raven groaned, eyes clenched and hands over her ears. "You won't like me when I'm stressed out."

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Katarn said, more forcefully.

"I'm already scared of you," Jimmy whimpered, hiding behind Sara.

"Everyone!" Katarn yelled.

"I still say we should land there and work our way out!" Lee cried.

"Oh yeah?" Vicky snarled. "Well, I don't know about you, but I personally don't have a death wish, y--"

"Everyone! SHUT UP!" Katarn screamed, bringing both fists down on the table. Everyone whirled to face the stressed Kaijexian and fell silent. Raven heaved a small sigh of relief as her headache faded.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, passed on the plans Jatala gave me, I have a rough idea of what's going on here." Katarn walked over to a wall, and pressed a small red button. The lights flickered off, and the wall became a large map of Earth, covered with small and a few large red dots. "Each of these small red dots," she said as she pointed at a few random ones in Asia, "are cities that have been attacked by ground forces. "And the big ones," Katarn continued as she pointed to a large one in Australia, "are staging grounds of a sort. The first place they landed on a continent, apparently. They're used to coordinate with the units attacking cities and major infrastructure. My suggestion, therefore, is that we disable these points. If we do so, this may confuse ground forces enough to stall or even stop the invasion."

"And, uh, where exactly are these points?" Sara called out.

"In several cities... they're called, uh," Katarn stuttered as she consulted a piece of paper in her hand. "'New York,' 'Vienna,' 'Buenos Aires,' 'Lagos,' 'Beijing,' and 'Ayers Rock.'"

"Katarn, that last one is a rock formation," Nazz replied. "It's the one I wanted to take your sister to before the Zygrans decided to play 'rowdy tourist.'"

"Aw," the younger M'lotsa interjected, scuffing her foot.

"While I hate to interrupt the ruing of a canceled vacation," Raven said, "I'd like to know if you have any idea how we're going to... do that."

"...ah," Katarn replied after a beat. "Well,we're gonna, um..." Her stammering was interrupted by the shy opening off a door. Three Kaijexians, one male and two female, poked their heads in.

"Um... is this a bad time to come in?" Marcus asked, drumming his fingers on the door. "'Cause if it is..."

"No, it's fine, dudes. Come on in," Nazz urged, waving them in with a hand. On her command, a brown male, a blond female, and a purple and black female walked slowly into the room. "So, how are the three of you holding up?" the monarch continued.

"Well, I feel okay, I guess... but I'm worried this is making my butt look big," Jody blushed, pointing to her tail.

"I'm covered in goo. But I have claws. Seriously killer," Ophelia grinned.

"Well, good to see you two are on top of what's important," Frankie drawled. She yelped as May elbowed her. "I mean, uh, how about you kid?" she asked, nodding at Marcus.

"Well, I dunno... I feel kinda freaked out, being an alien and amongst all these different people... but if its gonna save all my friends and my family, I'll do it," the boy replied as he sat down at the last open seat, next to June. "Oh, hi June..." he said.

"Uh, hi," she replied, blushing and waving nervously.

"Now that everyone's finally here, I'll just repeat what I previously said," Katarn said. Quickly, she summarized for the new arrivals the meaning of the map and how they could attempt to cripple the assault on Earth. "So, that's my briefing and my suggestions. I'll turn this back over to Nazz." With that, she sat down. Nazz nodded and took the stand just vacated.

"Thanks, Katarn. Now, here's my idea," the young monarch started. "There's twenty-four of us and six staging grounds. I think we should split into groups of four and simultaneously strike all six. If sci-fi movies are any indication, their shield generators are located in them, and what's left of the armies can take care of the rest."

"I know you can take those quad-pod machines down. You just have to... phase through the bottom and make it self-destruct," Sam said.

"Or... melt it with lava," Vicky added.

"Smack it around," Frankie insisted.

"Smash it headfirst on the ground," Raven replied.

"Stab it in the bottom," June finished.

"Okay," Marie answered with a raised eyebrow. "Now, how about something more normal people can do?"

"Perhaps what we did on Kaijex will work," Ed suggested. "Cunning is a clever way to approach a problem."

"Won't they be ready, though?" Johnny countered.

"Hey kid, you know how Blondie mentioned armies?" Valerie asked rhetorically. "There aren't any armies. Almost everything's wiped out."

"Believe it or not, that's good," Kevin replied. "These guys are really arrogant. When they think they've won, they just... sit there."

"Earth being utterly defenseless being a good thing... this really is alien," Danny muttered.

"Now, we need ways to sneak into these places... suggestions?" Nazz asked.

"I think we should send one person with every group that can phase through or something like that," Marie answered.

"We can phase through the ground under the shielding and into the machine," Sam said, pointing to herself and Danny.

"Okay, you two are in. Who else?" Nazz asked, scanning the room.

"I can do some limited phasing and obscuring," Raven replied. "I can probably transport some people in."

"Great! Anyone else?"

"My... benefactor has given me a new weapon that can let me phase through objects while I'm on the hunt for ghosts. If people are light, I can probably sneak through like the ghost kids," Valerie replied.

"Okay, good... we need three more," Nazz said.

"Do any of us look like these things?" June asked.

"You're pretty close," Jatala answered.

"Hmmm, would there be anyway I could smuggle myself and my team in if I look like them?" the _te Xuan ze_ asked.

"Yes, but you'd need DNA to do it..." Katarn replied.

"Ooh, I have some hair in my comb still!" Jatala

"Enough for all of us?" Nazz asked.

"All we need is three strands," Katarn said. "Zygran tech gives a three second window when it detects Zygran DNA. Go get your comb, Jat." The younger sister nodded, and ran out of the room.

"I think we have something," Nazz nodded with a smile. "Now, the million dollar question... who goes where?"

"Well, I don't care what anyone else thinks... I'm going to New York. That's my turf, and I got friends there," Frankie said immediately.

"I'm pretty fond of New York... I'll go there too," Sam added.

"And, obviously, I'm going with you..." Danny replied. "So, who rounds out the four here?"

"Eh, why not. I'll go," Vicky shrugged.

"Okay, great... anyone else want dibs?" Nazz asked.

"I get Beijing. I have family there," June sad with a note of angry sadness. She turned to altered friends. "You guys wanna come with?"

"Well, yeah! We're your best friends!" Jody insisted.

"Seriously," Ophelia added with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, great... how about you, Marcus?" June added. The boy blushed, rubbing his neck shyly.

"Well, sure... you're the only people I know," Marcus finally said.

"Okay, that's two teams, who's next?" Nazz called out. As she scanned the room, Jatala returned, holding the comb aloft as if it were a trophy. Katarn took it and began distributing strands.

"Plank wants to go to South America; he has extended cousins there!" Johnny chirped.

"Oh, of course," Raven drawled. Johnny grinned.

"Plank wants you to come too!" he declared, holding the wood to the monotone teenager's face.

"Raven doesn't want to come," she muttered.

"Aw, is the little Goth scared?" Eddy teased.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Raven calmly replied. "Besides... since there's four of us and one of you, you... shouldn't be taunting Goths." Eddy blushed and slunk away. "But, okay, I'll do it," she said finally.

"Yay!" Johnny cheered, hugging Raven. "Plank likes making friends!"

"...don't hug me," she droned. "And, I was attending to the defense of the world, but if that includes making friends with lumber, let's get it over with."

"I will also journey to South America to keep this on track... and sane," Ed added, looking at Raven with the last part of the sentence.

"I'll come too... I'll show you how it's done," Eddy said in a macho voice, plucking at his suspenders.

"Of course you will," Raven mumbled.

"That leaves Africa, Europe, and Australia," Nazz said.

"Africa sounds kinda fun. Jimmy and I'll go there," Sara said.

"And perhaps Rolf can pick up new gardening techniques in such a place! He will also gladly join!" the farmer cried.

"Eh, I'll take Africa too," Valerie shrugged. "I have a paper due on Nigeria later this month... assuming there's going to be schools anymore."

"Sounds good... but try to remember this is about saving the human race and not a working vacation," Nazz pleaded as she scribbled the names down. "Now, how about Australia?"

"I have experience is desert combat. I volunteer," Katarn replied.

"And I'm coming with you!" Jatala added.

"No, you are not," her elder sister snapped.

"Yes, I am," the younger M'lotsa shot back. "I'm the one who got the idea about my hair, and you're my sister, and I'm already here, so I'm gonna come whether you like it or not!"

"We could use the extra help, Katarn," Edd urged.

"Fine, fine," the former Zygran muttered. "But if she comes along, I want to be sure she gets out alive..."

"I'll come. I'll try to keep an eye on her," May assured her. "Now, does one of my sisters want to come with?"

"I guess I could..." Marie mused.

"No!" Kevin interjected. "You should, you know, do the Vienna one..."

"Um, if you say so..." the middle Kanker replied, raising an eyebrow. "Lee, you got this one?"

"Yup," she said with a nod.

"Good, good," Nazz smiled. "That leaves Double-D, Kevin, Marie and myself with Vienna."

"Ah, the city of art!" Edd swooned. "It will be honor to save her."

"Okay, guys," Nazz said. "Let's get to work." With a chorus of well wishing and deep breaths, the gang filed out of the room. The young monarch lingered, her smile fading to a worried frown. Edd caught the expression on her face.

"Nazz, what's wrong?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I dunno if this is gonna work," she sighed.

"I admit it does look hopeless, Nazz, but keep in mind that we have actually done this sound of thing before..." Edd urged.

"No, it's not that Double-D," Nazz replied, shaking her head. "It's our coalition thingie."

"Our coalition? Why does that worry you?"

"Well, the girl in pink hates the white haired kids, one of whom is scared of winged lizards. The blue cloaked one's surly. One of that June girl's friends is almost shell shocked about all this. And people are probably going to be distracted by making sure loved ones and places are okay. And, well, you know how quirky we 'Peach Creekers' are, human or Kaijexian."

"Quirkiness adds spice to life. They all seem very competent, Nazz. I'm sure they'll realize that the future of Earth and not petty problems are the focus here," Edd insisted.

"I sure hope so, Double-D," she said softly as she gave him a hug. Edd returned it gently, then stepped back.

"Nazz, Kevin and Marie are waiting," he urged.

"Oh, right," she mumbled. "Let's do this." With that, the two shared a last smile and ran out the door.


	14. New York Minute

_Quill in Hand: Thank you. And, well, here's an update._

_Double-Z: Well, excitement and anticipation was the intention... it's good I'm getting it!_

_Uru Baen: Good to see that you figured out the trouble you were having. As for your comment on security, yes, that is a sticking point. How can one be dominant, yet susceptible to a downfall? So, I've been running with the Zygrans being arrogant and complacent, since it's one of of the signs of a fall in history's empires. And, to be fair, I think shape shifters, ghosts, and aliens that were former humans fighting an all out invasion of Earth is harder to suspend belief on:-D_

_Eddboy5: Jody and Ophelia are the only ones that will know; you already saw them covering for her earlier with Marcus. I didn't know it'd upset you that much!_

_Before I begin, I'd just like to thank superdork398 for reading NOK I and starting this fic. He says he wants this to be a series (I'm assuming a third fic), so if anyone wants to weigh in... _

_Anyway, no prize for where this takes place...

* * *

_

_ "The city, for the first time in its long history, is destructible. A single flight of planes no bigger than a wedge of geese can quickly end this island fantasy, burn the towers, crumble the bridges, turn the underground passages into lethal chambers, cremate the millions. The intimation of mortality is part of New York now._  
E.B. White, _Here is New York_

**North America Staging Ground, New York City, New York, Earth**

Darkness fell over Earth's mightiest city as the commando squad tasked to infiltrate its occupiers swooped down from their beam-in site. The skyscrapers of Midtown were still smoldering, with blazes in Newark and the outer boroughs lighting up the dark sky. North of them was Central Park and the target of their efforts. Next to the Metropolitan was a massive, cylindrical object, hundreds of feet tall. Around it were a squad of quad-pods. The others strolled the streets.

"So... we got any ideas?" Vicky asked.

"I dunno, can you, like, flood it with lava?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, if we want the city from there to the Chrysler Building awash in molten rock," the teenager replied dryly.

"That'd include Trump Tower... I don't see the downside," Sam scoffed.

"I think the downside is the hundreds of thousands of people that would be in said area," Frankie said. "We have to figure out a better way to do this. We can at least get in, right?"

"Sam and I can phase us in from underneath," the white-haired boy assured.

"Okay, if you get us in, I should be able to take care of the rest... that Katarn woman gave me this thing," Frankie continued, showing them a small device. "It has the layout of that thing. If I can sabotage the main reactor, New York is going to have a very nice fireworks display," she grinned.

"Are you able to fool with alien technology?" Vicky asked.

"I'm an engineering student. I'll figure it out."

"I sure hope so... I kinda like this city," Sam said.

"Trust me. I'm ready whenever you are," Frankie added as she stuck the device into her hoodie pocket.

"Okay, " Danny said. "Sam and I will take one of you each. Just wanna let you know... this could feel a little weird."

"Considering how my life's been since I read that book, I don't th-- yeah, okay, why are you hugging me," Vicky commented as Sam looped her arms around her.

"This is how we do it," Sam replied as she phased her off the building. Danny looped his arms around Frankie, and did the same to her.

* * *

**Main Platform**

The quartet phased out of the ground on the first platform of the massive structure in Central Park.

"How the heck did they get this on Earth..." Vicky muttered to herself.

"Least of our concerns," Frankie said curtly as she took out Katarn's device. "Okay, looks like I know where I'm going... Before I go to work, I need to see one of these Zygran things."

"Why's that?" Sam asked.

"So I can assume their form... I'm not calling myself 'Mimic' just for how it rolls off the tongue..." the young woman replied as she searched the chamber. Finally, a pair of Zygrans entered, discussing the progress of their mission. They walked across the platform, then quickly sank back into the shadows of the facility.

"Bingo bango," Frankie grinned. She closed her eyes, and within seconds she was a green-scaled Zygran. "You can let go now, Danny," she said. The un-nerved halfa readily complied as the newborn alien stretched her limbs.

"And what are we supposed to do, twiddle our thumbs?" Sam sniffed.

"This thing has a records office up there," Frankie replied as she pointed upwards to an open portal. "Go take a look around up there, see if you can dig up some information on what's going to happen next; Katarn says its odd they're just scaring humans as opposed to killing them." With that, the former redhead launched herself upwards and through another portal.

"Well, fine," Vicky muttered. She glanced upwards at the records office. "Uh, can you guys give me a lift? I can fly, but I don't think filling this place with wind is going to help matters very much."

"Sure," Danny replied. He and Sam looped arms around the redhead, and they flew upwards for the office.

* * *

**Engineering**

If her species' survival wasn't on the line, Frankie Foster would be in engineer's heaven. All around her shimmered alien technology, so tantalizingly close. How she wished she could take something, anything, and pick it apart in her lab back at Foster's. But, there was no time for that now; she had more pressing matters on her mind. Namely, stopping the utter destruction of planet Earth and the human race. She checked Katarn's equipment again; the reactor should be just down the next portal on the right. Slowing, she hovered in front of it and took a peek. Indeed, a large machine sat inside, glowing and humming like a prop from 1950s B-movie. She grinned, and floated inside.

_"Okay, I'm here... where the heck do I start?"_ Frankie thought as she took in the room's layout. Katarn had given her a few rough notes and ideas of disabling Zygran technology, but she was a former bounty hunter, not a mechanic. The woman sighed, and began to try matching the former Zygran's crude sketches with actual objects.

"Okay, I need to find the glowing, rotating cube thingie a--"

"Hey. You lost?" Frankie whirled to see a woman not much older than her strolling up. She wore a powder blue jumpsuit stained with various chemicals, and a friendly smile. "I heard we had some green recruits here."

"Um, yeah, I'm new... sorry about this," Frankie mumbled, rubbing her nape. She had gotten a B+ in her drama class in college; she was hoping she still had the skills to pull off a convincing performance. If not... hoo boy.

"Aw, that's quite alright," the young Zygran pshawed as she walked over to her. She extended a hand. "Kam Hator. And you?"

"Um, Frahn Ky," the disguised human muttered. "Yeah, I was assigned to this place just before the invasion, can you believe that?"

"That's odd," Kam frowned. "Usually, High Command a policy of assigning some recruits on missions to give them a field experience..."

"Oh, right, yeah, I forgot about that. Just... nervous and all, you know!"

"Yes..." Kam said with a slight note of suspicion. "Anyway, what do you need help with, Frahn?" she continued in her original, cheery voice.

"You can help by guiding me..." Frankie replied. "I need help with locating a piece of equipment, can you believe it? It's like a glowing, rotating cube..."

"...you don't know what or where the main alignment unit is," Kam answered, incredulously. "That's the main piece of this rig!"

"Just... nervous!" Frankie grinned. Sweat began to beat on her forehead.

"I can tell. Still, forgetting that kind of component... anyway, it's right there," she continued as she jerked a scaly thumb towards the piece of equipment. "Just be careful with it, okay?"

"Sure thing..." Frankie replied. Kam gave her a funny look, then picked up the Zygran equivalent of a clipboard and started a performance inspection across the chamber. Frankie, smiling to herself thankfully for the distraction, gently reached for the target component...

"Tell me..." Kam suddenly called. "What do you think of Earth..."

"Eh, it's okay for a planet to conquer and all..." Frankie replied.

"I suppose, yes. I mean, if you've participated in one invasion, you've participated in them all..." Kam replied

"Yeah, sure seems that way..." Frankie added, reaching again.

"You know... my brother was part of the occupation of Zardaz," Kam continued. "We got kicked off that mud ball four years ago."

"Yeah, that sure was a lousy day, huh Kam? Kam?" Frankie was about to turn when she felt something jab into the back of her neck.

"Step away from the reactor," Kam said in an icy voice. "Now." Frankie turned her head slightly to see the young Zygran with a look of anger, jamming something very dangerous looking into her body. "Don't look at me. Just do it."

"W- what are you talking about?" Frankie sputtered, feigning confusion.

"We've never invaded Zardaz. The planet we lost four years ago was Kaijex. How could you have not known that." Frankie closed her eyes and muttered curses; not only had Kam outsmarted her, she had been told point blank by the Kaijexian queen herself about the Zygran occupation just a few minutes ago! _"Good one, Frankie..." _she thought to herself. "C'mon, hands up," Kam ordered, poking her neck with the device. Meekly, Frankie complied. Kam looked her captive up and down, confused. "By the Oracle, this is odd. You certainly look like a Zygran to me..."

"Because I am?" Frankie replied. She heard an odd beeping sound.

"You're not a Zygran," Kam spat. "You're a... human!"

"Now, look, Kam, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all t--" Frankie was cut off by Kam striking her from behind with the weapon. The stunned woman fell to the floor. Kam looked down at her for a moment before tapping her badge.

"Hator to command... we have a security breach."

* * *

**Records Office**

"So, anything interesting yet, uh, Wonder Wind?"

"Not yet. And it's Vicky."

"Oh, right," Sam muttered as she kept guard. Vicky was standing in the shadows of the records office as Danny phased dossiers through the cabinets and handed them to the redhead. Vicky muttered quietly to herself as she scanned each paper with a digital translator.

"This would be a lot easier if I could read Zygran," she sighed as she flipped through file after file. "Unfortunately, they don't teach alien tongues on Earth yet."

"Probably won't be too much longer until they do," Danny replied as he handed Vicky another folder. "If we humans survive this, at any rate."

"I guess," Vicky sighed as she leaned against the wall to read the new folder. "I suppose it'd be fun to see exotic new worlds and all." She continued her scanning.

"I've always wanted to be an astronaut," Danny smiled as he phased his head out of the cabinet. The smile faded after a beat. "Unfortunately, I have the academic proficiency of a box turtle right now."

"Oh, cheer up Danny," Sam chided. "Einstein bombed math in school."

"This is kind of interesting..." Vicky interrupted. It says here that their plan is to land in groups of threes, and cut across cities or infrastructure like scythes. It's been pretty effective... once these monsters move, no more news comes out of the area."

"Sure seems it..." Danny replied. "I me-- Hey, what's that sound?" the boy interrupted himself, phasing out of the cabinet. Sam peered over the ledge.

"Either it's a call to dinner, or a security alarm. And, uh, judging by the massive amount of aliens brandishing large weapons fanning out..."

"Say no more," Vicky said curtly as she stuffed some loose leaf pages into a folder and handed it back to Danny. "This was a bust anyway. I didn't find anything useful... sure, there was the strategy, but no way to beat them..."

"Well, this shouldn't be too hard," Danny replied as he replaced the file and phased free. "We grab Vicky, get Frankie, and get out."

"Works for me," Sam chimed in. She took Vicky's waist and pulled her tight. "I'd hang on if I were you," she continued. Vicky nodded, remembering the sheer cliff below the office they had scaled. Going invisible, Danny and Sam flew for the exit. Their flight was stopped short by an invisible wall of energy, sending a shock through the small teenagers' bodies. They collapsed with a groan, turning back into humans. Vicky, somehow spared the shock, urged the two to wake up.

"Guys! Hurry! We need to get out of here, now!" she cried, shaking them.

"I couldn't agree more," a voice snarled. Vicky jerked her head up to see eight Zygrans leveling fully charged weapons at her and the unconscious duo. Sighing, Vicky hung her head and raised her arms in defeat.

* * *

**Cell Block**

"Oh, good to see you could join us..."

Danny blinked awake, seeing an irate Vicky looking back at him.

"What..." he managed, rubbing his head.

"We had a run-in some kinda forcefield thingie," Sam replied, a note of grogginess in her voice. "Apparently, Vicky was the only one of us who managed to stay awake to be captured."

"I was awake," Frankie said defensively. "Until I was pistol whipped, anyway," she muttered as scuffed her sneaker on the floor.

"Anyone know where we are?" Danny asked as Sam helped him up.

"Some kinda cell," Vicky said with a sigh. "I haven't seen anything moving out there since we were got put in."

"Peachy," the male halfa groaned. "Well, all we have to do i-"

"Yeah, see that collar?" Frankie interrupted.

"Trust me Danny, you don't wanna trying going ghost right now," Sam added hoarsely. "We've all been disabled. I just found out the hard way."

"Even peachier," Danny muttered. "Any clue what's gonna happen..."

"Well, at least we know they're not here to serve us," Frankie offered. Her cell mates looked at her, confused. "What, none of you have seen _The Twilight Zone_?"

"Oh... oh! Okay, yeah, I know..." Sam said, nodding in realization. This brought a small, weak smile from the elder redhead.

"Nice to know I'm not the only geek in here..." Sam opened her mouth to respond when a door clanked open. The quartet fell silent and turned towards the approaching footsteps. A shape materialized out of the gloom, followed by two more behind it. The larger, foremost shape became an imposing young Zygran male, hands clasped firmly behind his back. The smaller shapes became a duo of men holding phaser weapons. He studied the nervous prisoners with a mixture of curiosity and contempt.

"So, these are the so called 'super humans' I was told about," he said calmly.

"That they are, Lodj," one of the men replied.

"Don't seem very super to me if we captured them," the larger man said snidely. "I am in the middle of exterminating a species, you know. There had better be a good reason for why I was called down from the flagship."

"Well, sir, they exhibit... abilities humans normally don't have."

"Abilities?" Lodj asked, curious.

"Yes," the officer continued.

"I fail to see what abilities four scrawny humans could have..."

"Well, let us explain," the first officer replied. "The tall one there... she can assume any shape at will. She actually infiltrated Engineering looking like one of us, sir. An engineer only found her because she was acting oddly."

"Hator, was her name, wasn't?" Lodj said. "I'll see to a commendation for her. And the others?"

"The two smaller ones are half dead," the officer resumed.

"We prefer 'halfas,'" Danny replied.

"Yeah, we're not zombies," Sam glared.

"Perhaps, but you do have an attitude problem," Lodj growled back. "And this last one here, J'ant?"

"She controls the forces of Earth, my liege."

"She did a rather lousy job at it, since we've dominated most of it," Lodj grinned, his sharp teeth glistening.

"No, I mean earth, wind, fire, water..." the officer correcting. Lodj nodded, his lips puckered in thought, eyebrows slightly raised.

"This is rather impressive... and perfect," he finally said. The four humans looked at each other, confused as Lodj deactivated the forcefield. "You will come with me, humans," he continued as turned and walked down the corridor. Numbly, they followed their captor, surrounded by his guards. The second in command of the Zygran assault on Earth led them to an apparently barren white room. "You will stand here, and wait." With that, he turned on his talons and strolled out of the room.

"What do you think is going to happen...?" Danny finally asked, numb.

"I wonder if we want to know," Frankie gulped.

"Maybe they're going to torture us..." Vicky suggested, eyes darting nervously around the room.

"Whatever it is... I bet it'll be fun..." Sam sighed. Danny took her hand in a comforting manner. Sam blushed, and was just opening her mouth when a flash came from a few feet in front of them. There sat a long, curved object with a fatter end, holding a sole, oval shaped orange light. It ticked in rhythm at three second intervals.

"What is that gizmo?" Vicky asked. As she finished her query, the oval began to glow bright, flashing more and more as if it were turning into a strobe. The four shielded their eyes as they were engulfed in fiery red energies with the sound of a laser-like machine gun...

* * *

**Central Park, New York City, New York, Earth**

The hateful, burning red energy faded to the cool darkness of night. A light breeze caressed their faces; were it not for the masses of alien machinery around them, it would have been a perfect day for a stroll.

"We're... alive?" Frankie asked in shock.

"I think so," Danny managed after patting himself down. He felt around his neck. "Hey, that collar thing's gone!"

"Mine too!" Sam cried.

"So are ours..." Vicky added as she looked at herself and Frankie. The four gave themselves a quick test; indeed, their powers were available again. "What gives? They imprison us, but just let us go with our powers? That doesn't make any sense..." she continued, scratching her head.

"Maybe we should just be thankful that we're alive and free. Let's just get back to... wherever we were," Frankie said as she pressed a small green button on her device. There came a flash, and the four were taken back to the _Kaijex_.

* * *

**Bridge of the Zygran Flagship, Earth Orbit, Sol System**

"I've returned, General," Lodj called as he stepped back onto the bridge.

"So you have, Mr. Liteek. I trust your little excursion was fulfilling?" Lemmor asked wryly as he turned from the view screen. Below the ship lay South America, its cities twinkling in the night with fires and the lights of surviving buildings.

"Very, sir. We had a break-in at our staging ground in the city called 'New York' a few minutes ago. It has been dealt with, however. It also allowed for the test of a new weapon Command has authorized. There'll be more to come later."

"'Weapon?'" Lemmor asked, arching an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware this campaign included the testing of new technologies."

"Command does not need to explain itself to us, General. I thought you of all people knew that."

"Yes... of course..." the older Zygran muttered. Lodj arched his own eyebrow with a subtle glare that melted away as his superior continued. "Well, Lodj, do you care to tell me what the weapon is and how you know about it?"

"How do I know? I was assigned to by Command. In secret, of course. As for what it does... let's just say the resistance cell they come from will have a very unpleasant... surprise."


	15. Waters Run Deep

_Quill in Hand: We won't know for a while what the weapon is... but you'll know it when you see it, I'm guessing. And if you think that was evil... just you wait._

_Uru Baen: Okay, I'll put you down as another "yea" for a third fic._

_Double-Z: Yes, the "Splinter Cell" approach really isn't going to be working this time, as you saw. Everyone seems excited about the weapon... you will know what it is, but not a while yet._

_Now, on to South America...

* * *

_

"_You're making me angry. You won't like me when I'm angry."  
Bruce Banner, _warning villains before turning into the Hulk

**South America Staging Ground, Buenos Aires, Argentina, Earth**

Lightning flashed high in the clouds, illuminating a subdued Buenos Aires. From all sides of the city, battered and confused refugees streamed out of the city on foot; the roads in and out long since jammed by abandoned vehicles. Others still tried to flee the Argentine capital via the wide River Plate, but seeing the imposing quadpods in nearby Montevideo quickly sank their hopes. Some who seemed resigned to their fate remained in the city, either with loved ones or in prayer. There were also four figures in an alley looking at the object in the Plaza de Mayo.

"I say we run in and start kicking butt," Eddy snapped.

"Yes, because being vaporized does wonders for your skin..." Raven drawled as she took stock of the situation. The structure was surrounded by three quadpods, partially illuminated by the slightly smoldering Casa Rosada. "Running in is the last thing we want to do."

"I would agree with our new companion," Ed offered. "Before rushing headlong into a possible suicide mission, we should formulate a plan."

"Plank thinks that's a good idea!" Jimmy chirped.

"...did he REALLY have to bring that here," Raven muttered under her breath, eyes closed.

"Look, you guys can talk about being cautious all you want, but this demands action!" Eddy cried. "All we have to do is take out those big metal elephants parading around, and we're home free!"

"You mean the same 'big metal elephants' that effortlessly destroyed almost all armed resistance on Earth," Ed said, his eyes half closed in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, just watch..." Eddy scoffed as he ran headlong out of the alley. A black forcefield formed in front of him, and he bounced off with a squeak.

"That's a good way of getting us all killed," Raven replied as she dropped it. "Maybe you should sit down and talk with us about a strategy that doesn't end in our horrifying deaths."

"Yeah, yeah, all right..." Eddy huffed as he sat down.

"Good. Now, I have a proposal," Ed began as he showed his comrades the data padd Katarn had distributed to the teams. "The reactor is here. I propose that Raven phases us through the ground underneath the compound, and from there we make our way upwards to the reactor. Eddy and I disable it, and then we make our escape the same way we came in. Any questions?"

"What do Plank and I get to do, Ed?"

"Ah, yes... well, Johnny, I suppose you could keep guard," Ed offered.

"And try not to give us migraines," Raven added. "Outside of that... this looks pretty doable..." she commented, looking at the schematic.

"Well good. Now that that's all settled, can we go now?" Eddy pleaded.

"Unless anyone has some objections," Ed continued as he deactivated the padd, I would say we're ready. If you'd be so kind, Raven?"

"All right. Stay close to me," the teenager urged. She closed her eyes for a moment and raised her arms. Her eyes reopened an iris less white, and her body was suddenly engulfed by a black, raven-like silhouette. The Peach Creekers barely had time to boggle before the form swallowed them up as well, then dove underground.

* * *

**Service Corridor 9H**

The silhouette phased through the floor plates, then seemed to dissolve into four humanoid figures. Raven brought her arms down and closed her eyes; they returned to their normal indigo hue.

"Impressive, if I may so..." Ed nodded in respect.

"Thanks. But, let's concentrate on this before we get too confident," Raven urged as her cloak fell back around her. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well, according to this, we're in Service Corridor 9H," Ed replied, showing her the plans on the padd. "The reactor should be a few floors above our current position, if they are indeed accurate. But, we must act carefully."

"Why's that? Booby traps or somethin'?" Eddy asked.

"Exactly, Eddy. We must be very cautious with how we move next. Who knows where there could be a trap lying in wait for us?"

"Plank can help! He knows all about booby traps!" Johnny squeaked.

"...does he now," Raven replied dryly with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup! He says there's one right there!" Johnny pointed.

"How can you be so sure, Blockhead?" Eddy asked.

"I'll prove it!" Johnny squealed gleefully. With that, he punched a floor panel. Sirens immediately started to blare. "See, I told you! Wasn't that great?" he added, turning to face his companions. He was confused to see Eddy staring, jaw dropped, and Raven and Ed slapping their faces with a groan. "What? What'd I do?"

"What'd you do? What'd you do!" Eddy cried. "You just told these guys exactly where we were!"

"But, you wanted to run headlong into it!" Johnny said defensively.

"Yeah, sure, but I wasn't going to knock on their side or any--" Eddy was cut off by the trooping of several heavy-built humanoids.

"We're going to have company," Ed observed. "Fortunately, Kaijexians have the ability to appear invisible to the naked eye..."

"I've... got my own thing," Raven replied as she seemed to literally melt into the shadows. Her somewhat unnerved companions looked at the spot uncomprehendingly for a moment, then vanished. After a few seconds, three Zygrans trooped into the small service corridor.

"I don't see anything here," one remarked in a somewhat irritated voice. "There's been faulty wiring here since we established the base, we should get Engineering up here to fix it."

"I dunno..." another said as she carefully walked down the space. "I don't know many things that would spontaneously trip off a booby trap."

"Yaot has a point..." the second male added, following here. "You can go back if you want, H'tag, we got this."

"Suit yourself," H'tag shrugged before walking back to his station. He left his comrades to investigate the corridor.

"I don't see anything..." Yaot said, shaking her head. "H'tag maybe right. It could just b--" Before she could finish, a gray hand that seemed to come out of nowhere gripped the side of her head and clacked it against that of her colleague. They collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"Most impressive..." Ed commented as Raven freed herself of the shadows.

"I prefer not to kill," Raven explained.

"We do too," Johnny said with a sad note. "It got kinda bad four years ago when we were helping Nazz," he added with a hung head.

"Well, don't worry, woodboy," Eddy insisted. "It's all over n--"

"Hey Yaot, S'pad, are you guys o-- By the Oracle!" The four whirled to see a stunned H'tag staring at them. Shock faded to rage, and he leveled his weapon at them. "Hands up, filth. You should have stayed on your mud ball."

"Um, I'm from here..." Raven replied.

"Whatever. Now come over here. SLOWLY," the angry Zygran hissed, nodding his gun to encourage them to move forward. The quartet reluctantly did so, not looking forward to whatever was coming next. Just as they were reaching the satisfied H'tag, Plank came flying through the air, smacking into the alien and knocking him out cold. He tumbled to the floor.

"Hooray for Plank!" Johnny cried as he caught him. "Let's go, guys!" His companions shook themselves out of their shock, only to see Johnny running off.

"Johnny, please!" Ed called. "We must stay together so Raven can transport us out of the facility! Don't r--" Johnny yelped as he was hit by a phaser discharge; he fell to the ground, stunned.

"Oh, this is great!" Eddy screamed. "Now one of us has to go get him!"

"If you're volunteering, I'm not stopping you," Raven replied. Eddy seethed and made his way to the end of the tunnel. He turned invisible and started to move for the prone Johnny. Unfortunately, their obscured attacker must have noticed his movement, for another blast tore through the air, taking him down too.

"I advise we prepare for battle," Ed suggested as he assumed a fighting stance. "Our plight is not going well..."

"Glad you noticed," Raven drawled back. As the attacking Zygrans began to storm the corridor, she began to shield the two of them and return fire. Unfortunately, her shielding was momentarily weakened, and Ed went down. With a touch of dread now in her, Raven continued to fight until she felt cold metal jam into her neck from behind. The teenager heaved a sigh, closing her eyes.

"Stand down, human," a voice calmly said.

"You know," Raven said as she re-opened them, "I really wouldn't be giving me threats."

"Oh no?" the Zygran chuckled. "It seems you're at a disadvantage." He had just finished his taunt when Raven whirled around, eyes an iris less white. "By the Oracle?" he sputtered before he was seized by black energies and flung headlong into his fellow Zygrans at the end of the hall. Raven charged up and prepared open fire again when a blunt object cracked her head from behind. The teenager tumbled to the floor, not knowing what hit her.

"Tell the commander we have intruders," the female Zygran behind the now prone Raven called as she returned her laser to its holster.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Raven did see where she was a few hours later as she blinked awake. She groaned, as if to shake the disorientation out of her head; all she knew was she was in a big metal container, there was an odd swirling, almost swishing sound, and she had a welt the size of a goose egg on the back of her skull.

"Good to see you're still with us," Ed called from beside her.

"Just taking a little nap is all..." she snarked, rubbing her head. "So... any clue where we are right now?"

"Nowhere special. We're probably gonna die, though," Eddy shrugged.

"...how optimistic," Raven groused.

"Eddy, stop it! You're scaring Plank!" Johnny cried, covering the kindling's eyes and sides. "He's very scared right now!"

"It does look desperate," Ed admitted as he stood up, looking around their prison. "However, we should get impressions as to our situation. Any observations about our plight, team?"

"It's scary," Johnny whimpered.

"It's, uh, metallic," Eddy offered with a shrug.

"I'll let you know when the world stops spinning... ow," Raven muttered.

"Yes... perhaps I'll ask later," the intellectual Kaijexian sighed as he sat back down, crossing his arms.

"I wouldn't strain yourself, my 'friend,'" a voice called out. The four looked around to see no one speaking to them, only a loudspeaker in the corner. "I must admit, you have gusto to make such a daring charge on one of our bases. However, as you can see, it was all for naught," the voice continued. "Now, as we have no real use for you, we're going to dispatch you on our own terms. I suppose you're wondering what's making that swirling sound around you."

"Not really," Eddy replied, arms crossed.

"...yes. Well, anyway, that would be what you humans call the 'River Plate.'"

"But... we're not human," Johnny said. "We're all Kaijexians." The voice paused again, more irritated this time.

"Well, what about the gray one? She's a human..."

"Actually, human/demon hybrid," Raven called as she finally regained her sense of stability.

"Fine, fine! I don't care!" the voice screamed. "In fact, you've ruined the mood! So now, I'm just going to have to cut to the chase. We're going to drown you. Bye now." With that, the voice cut off. The trapped team barely had time to look at each other when a gurgling started; water began to slowly stream in through slits at the bottom of the large box.

"Oh, this is original... a slow trap that is probably easy to escape. How clever of them," Raven sniffed as water lapped against her heels.

"While I share my friend's scoffing of the creativity of our predicament, I would like to point out that there seems to be no way out... I fear we are trapped."

"Oh, great," Eddy growled. "And I was just about to release some newly minted money back home. Great."

"Plank and I don't wanna die!" Johnny sobbed.

"Please, remain calm! Let us think this out calmly!" Ed cried.

"Oh, whatever lumpy..." Eddy huffed as the water reached their ankles.

"Could... you guys stop yelling? I'm getting a headache," Raven muttered as she gently massaged her temples.

"Forget you, Gothy! I for one don't want to die like a rat!" Eddy snapped.

"Now, Eddy, please, your temper..." Ed urged, patting him on the shoulder.

"I don't think Plank can swim!" Johnny sobbed.

"He's a freakin' piece of WOOD! He doesn't NEED to swim!" Eddy screeched, flailing his arms in anger.

"Please stop yelling," Raven asked again.

"Eddy, please! Upsetting Johnny will not help us escape..." Ed said."Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Eddy huffed, crossing his arms.

"What if we dug our way out?" Johnny chirped. The Eds blinked.

"...how do you dig through water," Ed asked, dumbfounded.

"I'unno, just tossing something out," Johnny muttered defensively, trailing a foot through the warm, rising waters. "Plank liked it..."

"Maybe if we threw YOU out..." Eddy mumbled.

"You guys aren't going to like me when I'm frustrated," Raven croaked.

"Ed, make Eddy leave us alone!" Johnny cried.

"Well, while I feel Eddy is being somewhat unfair to you, your current advice has been thus far unhelpful..." Ed admitted.

"You're darn right that's why, Lumpy! He won't shut up about Plank!" Eddy snapped as the water reached their waists.

"Stop yelling at Plank! It hurts his feelings!" Johnny sobbed.

"I'll yell if I want!" Eddy shot back.

"This isn't helping us at all!" Ed cried, nearing the point of treading water.

"Guys, I'm asking you for the last time to stop yelling..." Raven pleaded, clutching her ears and clenching her eyes shut. She began muttering 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' over and over in a slightly frantic fashion.

"What the heck does that mean anyway?" Eddy asked, irritated.

"It appears to be a form of meditation," Ed mused as he observed.

"Why's she talkin' Latin mumbo-jumbo at a time like this!"

"She's really stressed out, Eddy. So's Plank!" Johnny said defensively.

"Oh, if Plank thinks he's stressed out right now, just wait, because I'm gonna... gonna..."

"Ed, Eddy wants to hurt Plank!" Johnny wailed. At this point, the debate between the cul-de-sacers fell into a loud, heated argument. The water rose higher and higher, with them more focused on Plank than an escape. Eddy was about to launch into another tirade when a low growl emanated from behind them.

"That's... IT!" Raven screamed, whirling to face the boys. Their jaws dropped as the teenager's face was no longer gray with two indigo eyes, but a featureless black with four narrowed, blood red and irisless eyes.

"Holy cow!" Eddy screamed.

**"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU IDIOTS..."** Raven hissed in a demonic voice, growing larger. Her body seemed to lose its human proportions, morphing into a tall black mass with tentacles lashing out in every direction. She grew so tall, she smashed through the roof of the chamber. **"I KEPT ASKING YOU TO STOP, AND YOU JUST WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME..."**

"Gee, Raven, you're freaking Plank out..." Johnny gulped.

**"PLANK? PLANK IS FREAKED OUT? WOULD PLANK LIKE TO SEE WHAT I THINK OF HIM...?"** Raven growled. As she finished her hiss, a tentacle lashed out at the piece of wood. Before Johnny could jerk away, the tentacle wrapped Plank tightly and dragged him under Raven's flapping cloak.

"Buddy!" Johnny wailed, swimming for the black monster. Ed and Eddy held him back, staring in shock at the sight before them.

"Um... sorry?" Eddy gulped.

**"NOT GOOD ENOUGH. I'M ABOUT TO SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO RESPECT SOMEONE'S WISHES..."** Raven grinned as more tentacles reached out for them. The three clutched their eyes shut, fearing the end. Eddy, peeking in worry, looked up to see moonlight shining through the hole above. He boggled.

"Hey! Hey! She opened the top! She did it!" he cried.

"And not a moment to soon!" Ed replied, watching the intact roof grow ever nearer. "Please, Raven, take note!" he added, pointing. The transformed girl looked up.

**"WHAT...?"** she muttered. As she looked, she shrank again, the tentacles vanishing. She hung her head for a moment; when she looked up, her normal face had returned. Raven glanced upwards again.

"Oh... guess I did..." she muttered as she levitated upwards. The Kaijexians swam for the exit and crawled out, one by one; by the time Ed had climbed free, water fountained out of the now-filled chamber. All heaved a sigh of relief.

"Um... thanks, Raven..." Eddy mumbled, rubbing his forehead. "I promise to never laugh at Goths again."

"A wise policy," Raven replied with a raised eyebrow and the tiniest hint of a smile. She paused as the eyebrow turned to confusion and reached under her cloak. She pulled out Plank, his face now frozen in abject, uncomprehending horror. "Uh... sorry," the teenager blushed, handing him back to Johnny.

"Buddy!" he sobbed, hugging him close. "What did she do to you in there!"

"It's... best not to know," Raven admitted, hanging her head and looking away. "Really, I'm sorry."

"Plank's a pretty forgiving guy," Johnny sighed as he cuddled his friend close. He paused, as if listening to someone talking. "Don't worry, Raven. Plank says he'll forgive you soon."

"I never thought I'd be so appreciative of the emotions of a piece of wood," Raven smiled thankfully. She looked to either side of the Plate. Around them sat Buenos Aires and Montevideo, still smoldering in the distance. "We should get back to wherever Nazz had us meet," she suggested.

"An excellent idea," Ed nodded as he fished out the transporter device. Shaking the water out of it, he pressed "Recall" and the four vanished in a flash of light.


	16. First Blood

_Quill in Hand: Yeah, go Raven! Gee, I hope by "bad" you mean events and not quality, since I try to put forth a good product. As for a Part 3... well, people are certainly calling for it, but I'd like one or two other people to chime in before I make the call. I'll warn you now, though, that I'm returning to Susquehanna soon, so updates and any third fic may get a little sparse._

_Double-Z: Yep, the Zygrans have learned their lesson from Kaijex, as our heroes are finding out! Unfortunately, their unable to share this revelation, as you can tell. As for the weapon... like I said, it'll be a while. Tell ya what, I'll tell you when it's coming up. :-)_

_Now, across the Atlantic to Africa...

* * *

_

"_Leave no man behind."  
_United States Marines motto

**Africa Staging Ground, Lagos, Nigeria, Earth**

Downtown Lagos was quiet now. The Nigerian capital had long since been given up to the invaders. Despite the fact some of their machines had been brought down by cleverly placed land mines earlier in the day, it simply wasn't enough. The few people left in the open were looters and doomsday cultists, almost reveling in the apparently imminent collapse of civilization. Unbeknown to the handful of panicking citizens, four invisible forms stood amongst them, looking up at the black structure in Tinubu Square.

"Okay, ready when you are..." Valerie said with a touch of doubt.

"Does new comrade in arms Valerie doubt our success?" Rolf asked.

"Considering no army on Earth brought these guys down... I'd say yes."

"Don't worry Valerie," Jimmy squeaked, "Sara knows what to do!"

"Sure, Jimmy... sure," she said almost dazed, looking up at the structure.

"Well, if you guys are as ready as you'll ever be," Valerie called as she activated her surfboard, " hang on to me, and I'll get us in." The three Kaijexians climbed on and hugged the jumpsuited human tight as she phased them into the ground.

* * *

**Main Platform**

The pseudo-commando team had a rather unpleasant surprise awaiting them in the main chamber of the massive structure. The surprise was that instead of a lightly guarded, open platform, there was a heavily guarded, closed one. The four quickly ducked behind a large beam, listening in on the conversation of two Zygran officers standing a few yards away.

"Break-ins, I hear?"

"Yeah, in the two across the ocean east of us. Flagship's ordered us to keep a close guard in case there's anymore attempts on the other land bases."

"Did they say what to do if we caught them?" the first officer asked. His comrade gave him a knowing smile. He nodded in understanding, and they fell silent, returning to their patrol duties.

"Uh oh. They're not being stupid," Sara gulped.

"Well, duh. They have spaceflight and walked right over us," Valerie scoffed. "Of course they aren't."

"No, what fiery redhead Sara refers to is how we liberated the oppressed ones of Kaijex, yes? The scaly not-pleasant Zygrans were very complacent and allowed great ruling Nazz girl and us to win the day..." Rolf explained.

"Oh, great," the human replied with an icy voice.

"Sara can take them, can't you Sara?" Jimmy urged, tugging her sleeve.

"Sorry, Jimmy, there's too much even for me," she sighed with a weak smile, ruffling his hair. "What do you want to do, guys?"

"Well, I suppose we can still try something," Valerie shrugged.

"Agreed. Nana said it is better to have tried the impossible than give up and do the dance of shame," Rolf added. Valerie stepped back from him slightly.

"I'll go wherever you go, Sara!" Jimmy replied, hugging her.

"Well... you know what, let's just try it," Sara urged.

"Can you guys give me a lift, then? This thing'll make too much noise," Valerie asked, pointing to her board. The Kaijexians nodded, and lifted the girl upwards with them towards a still-open portal. What none of them saw was the second of the two officers below looking at a small detector at his side. Puzzled, he showed his comrade, and lifted it into the air. They scowled, and flew up in pursuit.

* * *

**Maintenance Room**

"Somehow, I doubt destroying their mops and brooms are going to bring the invasion to a halt," Sara sighed as they walked into the open room.

"I feel angry unmanaged Sara girl is astute in her observation," Rolf nodded.

"I don't suppose there's, like, some sorta secret entrance somewhere in here or something," Valerie mused as they ventured further. "There's usually some kinda hidden switch or something in places like th--" Before she could finish, a dark oily substance crashed over them, destroying their invisibility. The four cried out in disgust, then turned to see the two Zygrans they were overhearing before them.

"What is this stuff?" Sara groaned, trying to flick some away.

"Just some fuel residue. Non-toxic to humanoid life," the second officer replied. "Mostly because we wanted to kill you ourselves."

"What, because you like killing Kaijexians?" Jimmy huffed.

"Yes... we lost a comrade in the uprising. We're going to avenge her with your filthy hides!" the first man cried as he opened fire. The four dove out of the way and behind the various piles of equipment in the room. Valerie hunched down, deployed her laser, and began to return fire.

"You'll have to do better than that!" the ghost hunter cried defiantly.

"Why bother resisting, you fools?" one sighed mockingly. "You literally cannot hide from us," he sneered as the two slowly advanced on the crouched team. With a strained shriek, Jimmy picked up the alien equal of a hammer and hurled it at the officer. It hit him in the shoulder, and he hissed, grabbing at the now tender flesh angrily. "Why, you insolent..."

"You're trying to hurt Sara, you mean jerk!" Jimmy squeaked.

"You are quite brave, little one... perhaps Command's propaganda about the cowardice of Kaijexians is a bit exaggerated," the unwounded officer nodded in grudging respect. "Perhaps it would be more fitting if we fought in hand to hand combat."

"We wouldn't last ten seconds," Valerie groused.

"A fair observation," the officer admitted. "Then, without guns," he suggested, holstering his weapon. His comrade boggled.

"Ho'Uy, what are you doing?" he hissed.

"They may be Kaijexians and a human, but they act as true warriors. It is only fair that they achieve their deaths in fair battle," Ho'Uy replied. "Now come."

"Very well," he growled as he holstered his own weapon. "But, it's only fair that they also disarm their firearms. Reluctantly, Valerie folded her weapon back into her suit as her comrades armed themselves with what was with reach. An uncomfortable beat passed, then the two groups hurled themselves at each other.

It was a fight that seemed to go on in slow motion. The Zygrans slashed again and again at their foes with their honor blades, but their smaller builds and higher agility allowed them to dodge the strikes. On the other hand, no matter how many times their opponents managed to strike them, they seemed to shake it off. Ho'Uy swung at Sara, who knocked him back with a pipe to the chest. Valerie barrel-rolled out of the way of the other officer's blade and delivered a kick to the head. Jimmy swatted in fearful randomness at the Zygrans, managing to strike one in the knee. Rolf, having picked up a long, thin rod of metal, swung at his attackers like a martial artist. The battle seemed to be going nowhere, until Sara, knocked back by a kick in her side, slammed against a button on the wall. The floor dropped open, and the six fighters tumbled into a much darker and confined space. The two groups scrambled away in the faint, red light.

"Alright... now what," Valerie panted, her jumpsuit somewhat tattered.

"Rolf is unsure, but he is armed and ready for the kicking of butts!" he cried, shaking his makeshift bo furiously.

"That's great, Rolf, give ourselves away, please!" Sara snapped.

"Sara, I'm afraid of the dark!" Jimmy whimpered, hugging her tight.

"I know, Jimmy, I know..." Sara nodded as she hugged back. She turned to her fellow fighters. "Someone needs to take a look, see where they are."

"I'll do it," Valerie replied, picking up a piece of debris nearby. Carefully, the teenager slipped out of her hiding spot and scanned the room with her night vision ghost hunting goggles. Fortunately, they doubled in finding body heat.

"I'm not seeing them guys..." she replied. "They have wings and claws, right? They might have crawled out of here when we weren't lo--" Her report was cut off by her agonized scream. Valerie winced, arching her body as bitter flavors of pain tore through her. Managing to look down, she saw a blood soaked dagger protruding from her chest. Pushed off by a force from behind, Valerie fell to the floor and crumbled into a fetal position. Her suit vanished, revealing a normally dressed and badly wounded teenager, clutching her wound.

"It seems you were not taught to turn your back to your opponent," the unidentified Zygran smirked as he twirled the blade, slick with Valerie's blood, in his hand. "Shame... you were a good fighter."

"Stabbing ally Valerie from behind in darkness? You make Rolf sick!" the Kaijexian farmer cried as he leaped from his hiding place. With swift and brutal efficiency, he struck the Zygran upside the head with the rod, sending him to the ground. Ho'Uy rose from the other side of the room, a vague silhouette in the darkness.

"Cowardly," he commented to his comrade. He had no sooner finished his criticism when Rolf also knocked him out with his weapon.

"He wasn't being such a jerk," Jimmy observed.

"Perhaps, but endangered teams cannot take chances," the boy replied as he dropped the weapon and raced to Valerie's side. The girl lay there groaning as Rolf's friends joined him.

"That looks pretty bad..." Sara observed. "May have punctured a lung or something... Quick, I need something to stop the bleeding..."

"Rolf offers his services!" the boy cried as he tore off his sleeve and handed it to Sara. The girl gave a weak grin.

"I think we need more than that, Rolf..." she replied.

"I still offer my services, then!" the boy continued. He gave the redhead his entire shirt this time. Sara quickly wrapped the shirt around the wounded area and applied pressure to the gash.

"I'm afraid this'll have to do," Sara sighed. "How do you feel?"

"I've been better..." Valerie managed with a weak grin of her own.

"We have to get her to Nazz!" Jimmy urged.

"Jimmy, Nazz is in Austria right now," Sara answered him sympathetically. "We can't really contact her. But, we should get her to the ship..."

"But how, pseudo leader Sara? Seriously wounded Valerie girl was how we managed to get into the base!" Rolf reminded her.

"Katarn said that the shields deactivate when Zygran DNA is detected," Sara replied. "If we can reach some sort of hatch or doorway that leads outside, we can get far enough away to signal the _Kaijex_ for a beam out."

"Yeah, that's the stickler, isn't it..." Sara sighed. "Well, let's see what we can do here... we definitely can't go down, they'll see us for sure. We can't wait to see an exit, Valerie needs help, and soon."

"It'd be nice," Valerie croaked.

"Could we fly up and break through?" Jimmy offered, pointing up the structure to its massive, domed roof. "I bet that could do it..."

"How does small Jimmy boy know we can break through the shell of foreboding? May it not alert them to our position if we try to do that?" Rolf replied.

"Rolf's right, Jimmy, we need to figure out a more stealthy way to do this..." Sara said in thought. "Do you guys see, I dunno, some kinda air shaft or ventilation duct or something around here? Maybe we could get out that way..."

"There's one!" Jimmy squeaked, pointing upwards. Sara and Rolf looked upwards to see a shaft labeled with illustrations indicating it was for ventilation purposes. From the look of it, they could probably fit through it...

"I think we have our route..." Sara said with a nod. She looked back down at her wounded comrade. "You think you can make it?"

"I'm... not sure. But I'll try," Valerie replied. Her strain to look was rewarded with new pain. She laid back down, hissing.

"We must go now!" Rolf cried as he helped the teenager to her feet.

"Hang on!" Sara replied as she ran to the now prone Zygran that had stabbed the unfortunate Valerie. She yanked several strands of hair from his head. "Almost forgot our key," she scolded herself. "Now let's book."

Nodding, Rolf gently flew upwards, carrying Valerie up the shaft with her. Jimmy followed, helping the farmer by guiding her legs. Sara, the last one in, looked down with disgust at the attackers one last time, then scurried up the shaft. What she didn't see was the one who had stabbed Valerie sit up suddenly with a groan, rub his head, and watch as the tip of the girl's tail vanish into the vent. With a growl, he picked up his knife and launched himself for the duct.

* * *

**Ventilation Shaft J6**

"How you holding up, Valerie?" Sara called from behind.

"I'm still alive, if that's what you mean," she groaned. "I do feel kinda... light headed, though. And kinda groggy."

"Crud," the redhead muttered. "Rolf, Jimmy, keep her awake and talking. And let's hope this thing..." Sara trailed off as she heard the sudden clatter of claws on metal. Looking down, she saw the Zygran officer literally climbing after them. She muttered a curse and gently pushed at Jimmy.

"Jimmy, we need to move faster, Godzilla's little brother is coming..." she singsonged. The confused boy looked down, yelped in terror, and began to shove harden. Valerie groaned from the increasing pressure.

"You cannot do this, small Jimmy boy! Weakened Valerie girl does not have the strength for such treatment!" Rolf cried.

"But, the mean Zygran's coming after us!" the boy replied.

"Guys, you take Valerie... I'll buy you sometime," Sara ordered as she prepared to go down. "Jimmy," she continued as she rummaged in her pocket, "take these," she finished as she handed him both the clump of Zygran hair and the device to transport to the ship.

"But, Sara, I can't leave you!" Jimmy sobbed quietly.

"I have no intention of being left, Jimmy," she said in an icily confident voice. "Now go!" Sara watched them for a second, then directed her attention downward. "All right, big, mean, and ugly..." she snarked as she drifted down to intercept the approaching enemy, "let's do this."

"If you insist," he sneered as he stabbed upwards with his knife. Sara compressed herself to one side, missing the blade. She flinched another way and another, dodging the blows. Growling in angry frustration, the officer began to crawl upwards while jabbing, trying to tear out Sara's soft underbelly. The girl scampered up, just out of reach of her attacker.

"S'matta, can't catch up?" she grinned.

"No, it seems not," the Zygran replied. "So, I shall have to give myself an edge." Before Sara could reply, he slashed the inside of her right leg. The wounded Kaijexian howled in agony, slouching against the wall. "As I said," the officer replied as she shielded his face from the dripping blood, "I had to give myself an edge." As he prepared to strike the death blow, Sara's other leg lashed out, kicking him in the face. The shock pushed the officer back, and he lost his grip on his knife. It fell, swallowed up in the darkness; a barely audible clatter marked its fall.

"I'm not licked yet," Sara said with a grin between her panting. "Now, it's gonna be hand to... uh, foot combat."

"If you insist..." the officer smirked as he unsheathed razor sharp talons. "This is going to be a very quick battle for both of us..." Sara bit her lip and retreated up the shaft, wondering what to do when her hand brushed against a raised hatch to the right. She yanked it away; whatever it was, it was very hot. In fact, if that thing were loose... a glint of an idea flashed in the young Kaijexian's eyes; all she needed was time...

"Your hide will make for an excellent trophy," the Zygran continued as he crawled after her. "However," he paused as he stopped just below her, "if you have any last words, I would say them now."

"Last words? Do I have any last words for the butt ugly alien about to gut me alive..." Sara replied as if in thought. The entire time, she was gradually wedging her foot's talons in between the hatch and the wall. "Well, I suppose I have one little thing to say to you..."

"And that is?" the officer replied, testy.

"Here's heat in your eye!" Sara snapped as she suddenly ripped the hatch open. A blast of hot air, as well as the hatch itself, slammed into the unsuspecting Zygran. He screamed in pain, lost his footing, and tumbled into the darkness below. Sara chuckled to herself slightly as she began her slow climb to the top. "Sucker..."

* * *

**Exterior Shell**

As Sara climbed the last few yards up the shaft, she wondered what she would find. Would she find the rest of her team waiting for her? Had they gone without her? Or worse, had some patrol or automated defense system caught them. Holding her breath, she slowly peered out of the vent. Furry arms encircled her.

"Oh, Sara! You're alive!" Jimmy cried happily, snuggling close.

"I toldja I would be, Jimmy," she chided with a smile. It turned into a frown as she saw Valerie, struggling to stay awake. "How is she?"

"Wounded Valerie is ailing, bossy Sara girl," Rolf replied. "We must return to the ship to render proper aid to her."

"I'd appreciate that a lot..." Valerie croaked quietly. She coughed, and a slight trickle of blood dripped from her mouth.

"Well, that's a great sign," Sara muttered aloud. "Rolf, pick her up... gently."

"As you command it, leading Sara girl!" the farmer replied, scooping the ailing teenager off the cold metal structure.

"Jimmy, I need the stuff back," the girl continued, extending her hands. The small boy eagerly handed them over. Sara smiled and ruffled his hair. "Okay, let's go people," she called out. The three Kaijexians lifted off, soaring straight for the forcefield surrounding the facility. They held their breath, hoping they weren't about to receive a rather shocking surprise. Nothing happened, and they released their breath in relief. The three set down on a nearby building, made sure Valerie was still with them, and teleported off the planet.


	17. Warrior's Prize

_Uru Baen: I believe I had you down already... I'd like to hear from one or two other people before I decide._

_Quill in Hand: Yes, she did didn't she? And here's chapter 17._

_Double-Z: Thanks. Isn't it, though? We'll see what happens next... _

_Well, two weeks late... sorry gang, but I am back at college. I'll keep chugging along, though. On to Europe!_

_

* * *

_**Europe Staging Ground, Vienna, Austria, Earth**

As the small group swept in over the Austrian capital, Edd couldn't help but think of the historical oddity he and his cohorts were flying into. Just ahead lay Vienna, humbled and slightly smoldering, its mix of ancient and modern architecture interrupted by the cold, drab machinery of its invaders. Many of history's greatest minds held sway over the city below; Sigmund Freud, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, and Johann Strauss just to name a few. But, on the other hand, so had many of its darkest; Napoleon Bonaparte, Adolf Hitler, and Josef Stalin had all either sent forces here or personally walked the city streets. So, perhaps it was poetic justice that the Zygrans were trying to dominate Europe from this fabled city; it was a true warrior's prize.

"It seems we have arrived," Edd called as he crouched onto a building that stood along Vienna's famous _Ringstrasse._ Once the pride of Franz Joseph's historic revitalization of the city, it was now choked with the charred, broken refuse of war.

"I can't wait until can pound some of these creeps," Marie growled under her breath. "I'm going to rush the first Zygran I can find and bludgeon the snot out of him with my bare hands."

"You and me both, dude," Nazz replied with a testy tone in her voice.

"Well, maybe you should calm down before we go in, Marie," Kevin offered with a touch of concern. "I mean, it'd be kinda bad if you got hurt or something..."

"Oh, I'll be fine Kevin," Marie huffed dismissively with a wave of her hand. "I don't see why you should worry..."

"Yeah, yeah, guess you're right..." Kevin mumbled, looking at the roofing tiles beneath his hands.

"Okay, so, to business..." Nazz said as she cleared her throat. "How do we wanna do this, guys? Rushing a capital enemy base and all..."

"Er, rush is most definitely not what we want do in this situation, in my opinion," Edd scolded. "I believe our tactic in freeing Kaijex may be beneficial once again."

"Yeah, but that was another planet, not the one we grew up on, Double-D," Marie corrected. "I still think we go in, claws unsheathed and slashing."

"It won't do us or humanity any good if you're DEAD, Marie," Kevin called out. "Seriously, chill out."

"Kevin, why are you so concerned about what I want to do?" Marie asked point blank, raising a confused eyebrow.

"I dunno, guess I'm just concerned..." Kevin replied defensively. "Yes, well, I have a suggestion," Edd continued. "I propose we cloak, use Jatala's hair as our key to get in, then infiltrate the base to the main reactor. If there are any complaints, I'll be more than happy to listen and respond to them."

"Well, gee Double-D," Marie sighed, "you really think this'll work?"

"Or any of it for that matter," Nazz chimed in. "We aren't able to talk to any of our teams... what if they failed? What if--"

"Nazz, this really isn't the time to worry about this, though I share your worry. We must focus on the task at hand here."

"Right, right," the monarch replied, shaking her head. "So, any complaints about Double-D's idea, or are we a go dudes?" Her friends all answered in the affirmative. "Okay, let's do this," Nazz replied as she spread her wings and went invisible. Marie quickly followed suite and sped off after her. Kevin started getting to his feet when Edd tapped him on the shoulder.

"Pardon me, Kevin," he asked, "but is there a reason you are so concerned about Marie's welfare?"

"Well," Kevin managed, beet red under his fur, "it's just that since I'm chief of police and she's head of Intelligence, we've spent a lot of time together and..."

"Ah, yes, I see," Edd replied with a sympathetic nod. "I myself am worried about Nazz right now... which is why we should catch up to them," he continued as he cloaked and flew off. After a moment, Kevin caught up to him.

"So, did you... you know..."

"Propose? I was supposed to yesterday, but events forced my hand another way... I think I let it slip before we were attacked en route to Earth... I don't know how she would have answered."

"Eh, I'm sure it'll be yes," Kevin pshawed.

"I suppose," Edd sighed. "Interesting," he continued. "I remember, like the rest of us, Marie used to terrify you. The thought this sort of attraction could happen seem as good as--"

"Rushing to invade an alien base and me not calling you 'dork?'" Kevin interrupted with a sly smile.

"Uh, yes, quite," Edd muttered as the boys finally caught up with the girls. They passed harmlessly through the base's forcefield, and descended towards the waiting entrance below.

* * *

**Main Platform**

The outer doors to the airlock swished open, and the four poured inside. Nazz and Marie ran full tilt for the next set, while the boys cautiously walked forward.

"Nazz, I really wouldn't be running like this..." Edd called, worried.

"Oh, lighten up, Double-D," Nazz groaned. "We'll be fine," she urged as she brought the clump of hair to bare. The door clicked and slid open. The girls ran forward, right into a waiting group of Zygran soldiers. Before they could react, several turned towards their direction with a jerk.

"I got something!" one cried, looking at a detection device. "At the doors!"

"All right, hands up!" another snarled, aiming his weapon in the direction of the intruders. "Stay where you are, or you're atomized." The shocked Nazz and Marie froze as Edd and Kevin dove against the airlock bulkhead. The latter began to bolt outwards, but Edd grabbed his arm, keeping him inside.

"Now, turn it off," the officer continued. Reluctantly, the cloak shimmered away, revealing two very worried and devastated Kaijexians.

"By the Oracle, it's the Queen of Kaijex," a third soldier grinned.

"And her little chief of intelligence," the second smirked as he jabbed Marie with the muzzle of his weapon. "This is very impressive."

"You're gloating now... don't expect it to last," Marie growled.

"Oh, I do believe it will. We know all about your little plan. All our compounds are still standing. Your comrades, though? We've caught a lot of them. At least one of them wasn't even attacked. We probably killed a handful of 'em, too. Sorry, your highness, but we learned our lesson four years ago." The shell shocked girls began to lower their jaws and arms in shock. The officer frowned and prodded at them once again with his weapon. "Now now, ladies, let's keep the arms up. And follow us to Command," he finished as he walked off. Several soldiers jabbed the two in the back and forced them to follow the triumphant officer down the hall.

"Oh crud," Kevin muttered over and over again.

"Kevin, please, keep your voice down!" Edd begged in a hissed whisper. The plea came too late; a soldier nearby peered into the still open airlock. A comrade noticed his searching.

"What is it Yal?"

"I thought I heard something..." Yal muttered, scanning the small room.

"I wouldn't worry," his friend said dismissively. "We already caught them."

"Yes, but we only caught two. All the other breaches had four people."

"They probably ran out of personnel," the soldier replied. "We're fine."

"I still wanna check this place out. Gimme a detector, L'pah," Yal insisted, making a 'give it to me' motion without looking away from the airlock.

"If you insist," L'pah sighed as she walked towards him. Handing him the instrument, she looked on as Yal strode in and scanned the chamber. He frowned.

"Humph. Clean," he growled.

"I told you," L'pah scolded. "Now c'mon, everyone else is going back to their quarters. It's too late for this kinda stuff."

"Very well," Yal sighed as he turned off the device. He handed it back to his friend, and walked away after a final, suspicious look.

* * *

**Airlock Maintenance Locker**

"Okay, that... was close," Kevin heaved in relief as he peeked out of the small hole he and Edd had squirmed through at the last minute.

"Indeed it was," Edd nodded as his friend turned back to face him. "I fear our mission has taken a dire turn for the worse."

"More like our entire campaign," the red capped boy sighed as he bit his lip. "You heard what they said. They totally creamed us."

"I did hear," Edd replied with his own look of concern. "I fear Earth is not as fortunate as Kaijex was. However, I still feel all is not lost."

"I wish I had your optimism," Kevin muttered with a note of envy. "You know, considering the girls we care about have been captured by our sworn enemy who is concurrently decimating our home and all..."

"Then clearly, our first priority is to save Nazz and Marie," Edd concluded. "Perhaps doing so, we may learn a fatal weakness to the Zygran invasion in the process."

"I guess it's a plan," Kevin shrugged. "But, how do we even find them?"

"It seems fortune is smiling on us at least," Edd replied as he held aloft the data pad with the compound's schematics. "He said they were being taken to 'Command.' So, all we must do is find this location and get to the girls before they're sent there."

"Makes sense to me. But, uh, how do we do that?"

"We use the ventilation system, I suppose," Edd answered as he tore off a nearby grate. "I suppose it's a good thing we're ridiculously skinny."

"I guess so," Kevin replied as he followed Edd into the small, dark hole. "Do you know exactly where you're going, Double-D?"

"Of course I do, Kevin! I was quite adept at navigation and geography in our pre-Kaijex days on the cul-de-sac... oh mercy me, I hope Mother and Father all right," Edd gulped as he thought about the fate of Peach Creek.

"Yeah, well, so do I," Kevin replied without hesitation. "Now, let's grab the girls and go."

"Agreed. Now, let's see here... it should be about this way..." Edd said to himself as he opened a small hatch.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked him in warning.

"Yes, quite," Edd replied as he stuck his arm through. He yelped, pulling it out in horror, shaking it. His arm was covered up to the elbow in some sort of slimy substance. "Ooh, messy messy messy!" he sobbed, frantically trying to shake the slime off of his arm.

"Great job, Fred Noonan," Kevin growled as he snatched the pad from Edd's clean arm. "Why don't I hold this thing."

* * *

**Command**

"The trespassers, Commander."

"Excellent work, Yal," Commander G'pat Fenar replied as the two captives were dropped at his feet. He bent over to examine their catch, a smirk on his lips. "Well, well, Marie Kanker, the head of Kaijex's Intelligence Services... and the Queen herself. At attention, men, we are the presence of royalty!"

"Shove it," Nazz sniped.

"You're quite opinionated, aren't you little girl," Fenar shot back.

"What do you mean, 'little?' I'm, like, 17 in Earth years, 20 in Kaijexian!"

"Well, he does have a point, Nazz, you are kinda little..." Marie shrugged.

"Remind me to impeach you when we get home," Nazz muttered. She looked up to see Fenar laughing. "Something funny about that, dude?"

"Yes, the fact you think you'll be going home after this. Oh, we're certainly going to kill you two... revenge and all. But... I do believe that can wait for a moment," the Zygran continued. "First, we'll be having a little... chat about your planet. Second, we'll let you watch the Zygran Cooperate finish annihilating the human race. Then, I believe my men shall have to option of having... fun with you." He paused and cocked his head as the girls' faces paled. "Oh, I'm sorry, that doesn't sound fun to you?"

"To put it mildly," Marie spat.

"What do you even WANT with Earth, anyway?" Nazz added.

"This mud ball? You must be kidding!" Fenar laughed. "No, we're just going to play exterminator."

"But, what'd humanity do to you?" Marie cried.

"Will, actually. Or, once we're done here, was. Take them away," Fenar finished with a nod. Yal nodded and roughly picked the Kaijexians up.

"Where to first, Commander?" he asked.

"Hmmm," Fenar said aloud, tapping his lips in mocking thought. "We're still far, far, far from coming even close to wiping out those ape men, and Kaijex can wait. Would any of you like to spend time with our 'guests?'"

"I wouldn't mind a moment or two," Yal replied. "I mean, I already have them right here..." he demonstrated by picking them up by the arm. The girls struggled frantically. "They're lively, too."

"No..." a voice hissed from above. It was followed by a string of curses.

"I believe we have company," Fenar observed as he cast his eyes towards the ceiling. "Perhaps someone would like to take a look?"

"I will," a soldier answered. He quickly soared up and sliced open a maintenance shaft like it was paper. Two forms plummeted to the floor below.

"Double-D!" Nazz shrieked.

"Kev!" Marie yelped.

"Aw, did we catch your boyfriends, girls?" Fenar teased as his men advanced on them.

"Back off, creep," Kevin snarled as he and Edd got off the floor.

"Yes, yes, gallant, blah blah. Kill them," Fenar replied with a dismissive yawn and hand wave. His men brought their weapons to bare.

"No, don't!" Nazz and Marie cried.

"Look, if you just let them go, I'll... you can do what you want," Marie sighed in defeat, hanging her head. She gave Kevin a shy look.

"Me too," Nazz answered.

"No, that's completely unacceptable!" Edd snapped. "I demand a choice in the manner!"

"You don't really have one, boy... but, perhaps I can offer you one. If you defeat me in unarmed combat... the girls are yours. If not, you two die and we do what we wish with the ladies. Consider them... a warrior's prize, I suppose."

"Not unlike the city you're blowing up..." Edd muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Fenar growled.

"I said 'I accept,'" Edd replied.

"Me too," Kevin added. "You're going down, dork."

"Well, we will have to make this a bit more fair," Fenar continued. He nodded briskly to Yal. The Zygran walked to the Kaijexians and shackled them together by the arm. They bristled.

"What the devil...! You said this would be fair!" Edd spat.

"Well, yes... for the house. Goodbye, children," Fenar sneered. With that, he smacked his large arm against the boys, flinging them across the room against a wall.

"I don't suppose you have ideas, Double-D," Kevin muttered hoarsely as the Zygran strolled towards them, preparing another blow.

"I do... but it would be very unbecoming of gentlemen," the sock headed one replied.

"Yeah, well, I don't think these guys are much about honor," Kevin answered. "Count of three." Edd nodded, and they waited until Fenar was in range. With a swift motion, they delivered four kicks to his ankles, causing him to topple to the floor, roaring angrily. Edd and Kevin took the opportunity to retreat.

"I feel so un-gentlemen like," Edd sighed.

"We can talk about that later," Kevin answered. His eyes fell on one of the massive support columns jutting out of the floor. "I got an idea. How fast can you run?"

"Well, I have had practice from, ironically, you in the olden days."

"Fine. Can you run up that when I say go?" Kevin asked curtly as Fenar stumbled to his feet, murder in his eyes.

"Yes, I do think so..." Edd replied, confused.

"Good..." Kevin answered. "Wait until I say, and jerk your left arm to your right behind your back when you get to that seam," he pointed.

"My left?" Edd asked, holding up the shackled limb. "But..."

"Just do it!" Kevin snapped, watching the charging Zygran. "Run! Now!" Still confused, Edd bolted up the metal column, his claws giving him traction.

"What are they DOING..." Marie muttered aloud.

"I dunno, but I hope they know!" Nazz replied. Edd reached the seam, and as his companion told him, swung his arm hard to the right. Kevin was sent flying, and delivered a perfect roundhouse kick to Fenar's face, knocking him back.

"...woah," the girls blinked.

"You are better than I gave you credit for," the commander confessed as he rubbed at his bruised face. However, it is all for naught." With that, the Zygran launched himself straight at the duo, who were still on the column.

"Yeah, Double-D, we need to move..." Kevin urged.

"Oh, mercy me... My talons are stuck!" Edd gulped, struggling to pull his feet loose. Fenar happily obliged to assist them; the double punch blast ripped the two free and against a wall with a crack. As they stumbled to their feet, Kevin wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth.

"There, that's better," Fenar said. "Now that I have your attention," he continued as he strode towards them, "I shall finish the job." As Edd gulped, his arm fell on a piece of piping knocked loose from their impact.

"Oh, don't notice what I'm doing..." Edd thought to himself as he jimmied at the piece of steel.

"So, any last requests, gentlemen?" Fenar asked as he stopped.

"Let the girls go," Kevin pleased. Fenar laughed out loud.

"No, we won't be doing that... Anything else?"

"Yes," Edd choked in acting. "Please, make it quick..." He hid the small smile as the metal finally came loose with a small crack.

"That... I'm happy to oblige," he smiled. Fenar dove for the two, talons ready to tear through their soft, furry hides. Just as Kevin winced, thinking his death was at hand, Edd thrust the pipe forward, directly at the Zygran's torso. It dove deep into the body. Fenar stumbled to a stop, and looked numbly at the makeshift spear. "I hate Kaijexians," he groaned before falling to the floor, dead. Yal and the others in the room were too shocked to act. Noticing this, Marie and Nazz double kicked their two guards in the back. They then flew full speed into two other with their shoulders, sending them to the floor. That left a confused and angry Yal.

"What is this? How can you little freaks do this!"

"Oh, shut up..." Marie groaned as she punched him upside the head. "You talk like Lex Luthor."

"I got another reason he's like Lex," Nazz called as she jabbed at several buttons. "His lair's about to blow up." As she typed in the last commands, the boys ran up, relieved.

"Pretty fancy work out there, Kev," Marie replied as she hugged him best she could with shackled hands.

"Oh, Nazz! Thank heavens you're safe!" Edd cried, hugging her free arm.

"Yeah, the building's about to blow up, Double-D," Nazz said curtly.

"Ah, yes, yes..." Edd nodded. He paused. "Er... you know how we get out, I'm assuming?"

"...ooh, I knew I was forgetting something," the Kaijexian monarch muttered, smacking her head.

"Eh, we'll just make our own," Kevin drawled as he relieved Yal of his weapon. He easily cut through the metal, revealing the dim, dawn skyline of Vienna. "After the ladies, of course."

"Well, aren't you a gentleman," Marie teased as she and Nazz soared out. The boys followed, retreating several blocks away. They turned and watched as several small internal explosions went off around the structure before it collapsed in on itself like a controlled building implosion.

"We did it!" Nazz cheered.

"Yes, but, we did just kill a lot of people..." Edd gulped.

"Hey, the bozos attacked us first, they opened themselves to it," Marie shot back as she tugged at her bonds. "Can, uh, can... anyone get these?"

"Yeah, I got this one," Kevin answered as he fired at the chain between the cuffs. The concentrated blast melted it, and Marie stretched her arms thankfully.

"Oh, that's much better. Thanks, Kev," she smiled as she gave him a tight hug. The boy turned as bright red as he is trademark cap.

"Double-D, maybe you should get Nazz," he blushed, handing him the phaser. He repeated the process on the young Kaijexian.

"You're the greatest guy ever, Double-D!" she cheered as she hugged him tight. Both girls gave their men a long kiss on the lips.

"...oh my..." Edd whimpered. Kevin just blushed even further. The sock head cleared his throat after a moment. "Well, I think this was a fine warrior's prize," he smiled at last.

"No argument here," Kevin grinned.

"There's just one thing you two are missing," Edd added.

"What's that, dude?" Nazz asked, cocking her head. "Oh, right..." she added as she watched them raise their shackled arms as one. She quickly severed them free before looking back at the plume of smoke. "Well, that's at least one down..." she sighed.

"May there be more," Edd nodded in agreement. "I do hope those 'gentlemen' were bluffing about our comrades..."

"Well, Double-D," Nazz replied as she pulled the communicator free. "we'll know soon enough." With that, the four vanished.


	18. The Ties That Bind

_Quill in Hand: Thanks, I try... people seem to like my fluff; I've done enough _Danny Phantom _fluff to rot teeth. There's at least one more Edd/Nazz fluffy scene to come._

_FanofDa'EdBoyz (13): Well, all of those characters are from shows I like or the characters I like most from them; to be picky, four are from Nickelodeon. As for your comment about them getting to know each other, I'd want to know who I was going into battle with before I did so. And to be honest, I don't appreciate you telling me to read your work and calling mine annoying. To counter that, I have been reading it; no money on what Ed I think she's talking about... :D_

_Double-Z: Excitement is fun. :-)_

_FanofDa'EdBoyz: That you did, that you did...

* * *

I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if people really aren't enjoying this one... I wanted it to be bigger than NOK II, and I've always wanted to try a complex crossover... I thought if I wrote it well enough, I'd pull it off. It seems I failed, miserably. If you wanna question that or urge for a third, please tell me... that goes for lurkers too.

* * *

Our whirlwind tour makes its penultimate stop in Asia...

* * *

_

**Asia Staging Ground, Beijing, China, Earth**

"Well, this should be fun."

The sight at which Ophelia was commenting upon was the huge mass of alien metal standing in the heart of Tiananmen Square. The large structure was a jarring spectacle amidst the famous Forbidden City and other surrounding buildings from China's vibrant and colorful culture.

"Ophelia, don't be a jerk," Jody huffed.

"Okay, like, seriously, you need to lighten up..."

"Fine, fine, whatever!" an irritated June snapped. "Look, let's just do this so I can check on your family..."

"You have family here, June?" Marcus asked as he shyly peeked at the Zygran compound.

"My grandparents, on my mom's side," June said with a nod. "I just hope they're all right, this place looks..." Her comment was cut of by the roar of jets; a squadron of the People's Liberation Army Air Force swept overhead firing its missiles at the compound; they detonated harmlessly against the forcefield surrounding it. Defeated, the planes turned around and flew back to their base.

"Yeah, this is going great," Ophelia snarked. Jody punched her in the arm. Marcus, observing the infighting and having recovered from his shell-shock, tried to change the subject.

"So, June, what part of the city do they live in?"

"They're northwest of the Forbidden City... We flew up to visit them two years ago for Grandma's birthday."

"That seems simple enough," Marcus replied. "We can swing by there after we do the... uh, June, did you say there were in the northwest?"

"Yeah, why?"

The unnerved Marcus pointed to the northwest of the old landmark. June followed his finger to see a group of quadpods merrily tearing across the neighborhood she was speaking off. The girl's talons torn into the room as angry tears filled her eyes. She was just about to soar off in blind rage when Ophelia grabbed her tail and yanked her back. Seconds later, one of the massive Zygran machines plodded past, tearing at the historic awnings and sending debris flying against the four.

"Okay, seriously, June, you can't do that," Ophelia scolded after the thing passed. "That's, like, a really good way to get yourself killed."

"Whatever. I'm out of here," June snarled as she took flight.

"June, what about the big metal thing?" Jody cried after her.

"Forget it! I'm not letting these creeps kill my grandparents!" the small anthromorphic dragon snapped as she flew towards the blazing neighborhood.

"We better go after her..." Marcus sighed as he jumped into the air. He wobbled uncomfortably at first before gaining an even footing and flew after June.

"Well, I guess we better follow them too..." Ophelia groaned.

"But, what about those scaly meanies?" Jody huffed, crossing her arms.

"Okay, seriously, we should stop Ghengis Lee from getting herself killed first," the Goth remarked before taking wing. The blonde hemmed, sighed, and followed her furry friend.

* * *

Huang Lee thought he knew terror until today.

A survivor of Nanking and a veteran of the Japanese invasion of Manchuria, Huang had seen a lot of violence in his early life; violence he wouldn't wish on anyone. Of course, for all their brutality, the invading Japanese didn't have multistory killing machines lumbering through Chinese cities.

"Huang, please, get away from the window!" a woman cried behind him.

"Bai, I already told you, we're in the same amount of danger no matter where we are," the old man called back. "If this is finally my time, I'd rather see it coming than cower under a table."

"I wish you wouldn't talk like that," Bai replied as she walked towards him. She took his hands, her traditional dress rumpled and stained with sweat. "If this is your time, wouldn't you rather not spend it watching your beloved Beijing burn?"

"Perhaps," Huang replied with a small smile as he swept Bai's silver locks out of her eyes. "But, I'm also worried about our little granddaughter in the States."

"Juniper? She's a smart girl. She wouldn't do anything stupid," Bai insisted. "I'm sure she's perfectly..." The woman trailed of as she stared out of the window. With his back to it, Huang had no idea what she looking at until he turned. Greeting him was the sight of a quadpod taking aim on their apartment. The old man held his wife close to comfort her when all of a sudden a blur shooting up from below, tearing through the alien machine. It wobbled for a moment, then crumbled like a puppet cut from its strings. The blur hovered for a moment, then landed on the Lee's balcony. Huang and Bai stiffened; the creature before them roughly matched what the BBC had described regarding a sighting of the invaders in Calcutta before the station was knocked out. The man grabbed a fire poker and held it like a sword.

"Stay back, you monster..." he growled as the creature opened the door.

"Grandma! Grandpa! Are you okay?" the small anthromorph cried as she sheathed the sword she was holding. Hearing the voice, Huang stiffened. He knew who possessed the voice the creature spoke with.

"...Juniper?" The visitor nodded curtly before continuing.

"I saw your part of town was under attack, I had to come..."

"Why in Heaven's name are you dressed like that? And how did you destroy that thing!" Bai cried. June cocked an eyebrow in confusion before realizing she was standing before them with a_ te Xuan ze_ related amulet. She blushed.

"Oh, this? Uh, school project, yeah." She paused. "Ah Mah must never know you saw me like this."

"Very well," Huang mumbled. If aliens invading Earth wasn't numbing enough, now his granddaughter was a dragon...

"Look, I have to go do something now, so I'll see you la--"

"June, don't scare us like that! It's mean!" a voice scolded as several forms landed behind her. June risked a glance.

"You're going to give my grandparents a stroke..." she muttered to her friends through her teeth before turning back to them. "Uh, Grandma, Grandpa... this is Jody, Ophelia, and Marcus... they're friends of mine."

"You're furrier than I remember..." Huang remarked, shaking a thoughtful finger at the two girls.

"Seriously," Ophelia replied with a raised eyebrow.

"And, 'Marcus?' You're right, June... he is a cutie."

"Grandma!" June pleaded, her face beet red.

"...you think I'm cute?" Marcus mumbled, equally embarrassed.

"Yeah," the dragon girl finally hemmed, hanging her head. She straightened it. "Um, Grandma, we have to save the world now," she continued.

"Must you? I mean, if you get hurt..." Bai pleaded.

"If I don't try, who knows what could happen. These could only be the first of these creeps, they could keep coming... I have to try," June insisted.

"Very well..." the old woman sighed. She looked deep into the young girl's eyes before giving her a tight hug. "Please, Juniper... stay safe."

"I will, Grandma," she replied returning the hug.

"And that goes for the rest of you," Bai added, looking at the three temp Kaijexians in front of her. They nodded. "Now, Juniper..." she continued, pushing herself away, "you better go before I try to stop you."

"Same here, kiddo," Huang added as he ruffled her hair. "If we all make it... I'd love to have you and your friends over for more... enjoyable activities."

"That sounds fun!" Jody trilled.

"Then it's agreed. Good luck, kids." The four nodded and took wing. June gave them a last look, mixed with hope and worry, before diving into the Beijing skies. Behind her, Bai sobbed quietly and hugged her husband. He sighed sadly, hugging her.

"I know, dear... I'm worried too."

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Bai begged.

"I hope so. I hope to God."

* * *

"Okay, so like, now that that's out of your system, can we kick some alien butt?" Ophelia asked.

"Oh, sure, sure..." June answered, shaking her head as she turned away from her grandparents' apartment. In order to distract herself, she looked down at the street below. The city's residents were in an uproar; the mere sight of a Zygran machine would send them down the street in fear. Some clutched possessions as they fled smoldering buildings. Others were looting abandoned stores. Yet others were huddled to themselves, either in prayer or comfort with loved ones. One man was holding a sign with "THE END HAS COME" neatly painted in Mandarin, oblivious to chaos around him. It was after seeing the doom sayer that June was shaken out of her daze with a shock. The shock was a brick to the head; she spiraled to the ground like a crashing plane.

"June!" Jody shrieked as her friend plummeted. The three sped down after her, but were too far to help. June collapsed to the ground on her back, spread eagled. Her eyes fluttered open, and she could see a ground of people rushing to her.

"It's one of those bastards!" one man screamed, jabbing an accusing finger.

"Bwha?" the dazed girl managed.

"You torched my home! You killed my sister! She had a family!" another man snapped, hurling another projectile at it. June shielded her face.

"What are you talking about..." she mumbled.

"Nice try, you monster," a young woman growled. "You're steamrolling our planet, and your playing a 'who me?' card? That ain't gonna work."

"I say we lynch it," a third man added, pounding a palm with his fist. "Let it think about what it's done for a while," he finished, giving June a kick to the side. The girl felt it even through her armor, and gasped in shock.

"Too much effort. We should just shoot it. They've doing that everywhere to us. You know what happened in Hong Kong. Firing at a ship with refugees..." a second woman clucked in disgust. "I even have a gun we could use."

"Sure, why not," the second man shrugged. "But, I think we can tenderize the monster before then..." With that, he began to kick the stunned June in the ribs. The rest of the scared and angry humans moved to join in, hurling curses as well as projectiles at the prone girl.

"What are you DOING!" Marcus screeched, tackling the leader. "Didn't you just see her take one of these things down?"

"Oh, look, the Kaijexians are here," the first woman applauded sarcastically before her face hardened. "I have half a mind to beat you too."

"But, we didn't do anything..." Jody pleaded as she landed.

"Exactly!" the third man cried.

"You promised us. You PROMISED us you wouldn't let us get attacked by hostile aliens. You, and all those others. Is THIS what you call protection!" the second woman screamed, waving her hand at buildings smoldering in the distance. "We're getting slaughtered! None of you have done a thing!"

"Uh, technically..." Ophelia began.

"Your Queen's a liar. If she were here right now, I'd punch her teeth out," the first man growled, crossing his arms.

"So, you start beating an innocent woman because government failed? Is that how it works?" Marcus gaped. "Do you see the flaw in your logic?"

"They still promised, and they're failing miserably," the first woman said defensively. "You all are."

"Killing the messenger, huh?" Marcus replied, nodding. "Yeah, that's smart. A great way to ask for help."

"You know I, knew this would happen," the first man blurted. "I knew if Earth got tangled up with all these guys, that one of their enemies wouldn't like it. And now, here we are, planet in flaming chaos, God knows how many dead and injured... you're doing a wonderful thing for interstellar relations."

"I will have you know," Marcus rebutted calmly as he hovered face to face, "that the Queen is in Vienna right now, trying to attack these guys."

"It's a start," the first woman growled, crossing her arms.

"But not enough. There's billions of people to help," the third man shot back. "I say we take these freaks out too."

"Now, wait a minute," the first woman suddenly said relaxing, "even if the Kaijexians dropped the ball, they're not the ones attacking us..."

"Too bad," the second woman replied as they started to advance.

"Uh, seriously, hold on a minute," Ophelia gulped as she backed up.

"Will you listen to the kid?" the woman argued, holding one of the men back. "They're not the ones doing this!"

"Yeah, well, they deserve it for NOT doing something ABOUT this," the third man replied. The crush was just starting to reach for the shell shocked children when a series of loud gunshots filled the air.

"Get away from my granddaughter," Huang growled as he stepped out of the shadows, the licking flames illuminating his angry face.

"Your... granddaughter?" the second man managed.

"Yes, Ang. My granddaughter. You will go away before I decide where my next shot will go," the old man added, leveling his weapon at the crowd. Spooked and ashamed, it fled.

"This was Juniper?" the young woman asked. "Oh, Huang, I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay," June rasped. "You didn't actually hit me."

"Still, I'm... ooh," she managed before running off in guilt.

"Ziyi's a good woman, girls," Huang sighed as he put the safety on his gun. "But, like so many, I fear what is happening has gone to her head."

"Seriously," Ophelia replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you okay, June?" Marcus asked as he helped her up.

"I guess so," June mumbled. Her cheeks turned red and she looked at the ground. "Er, thanks for saving me just now..." she managed, rubbing her arm more from embarrassment than pain.

"It's okay, really..." Marcus gulped, his own cheeks burning.

"No, really... thank you," June insisted before giving him a tight hug. Marcus boggled for a moment before returning the hug, gingerly stroking June's back.

"You don't need to thank me, June, honestly," Marcus insisted.

"Aww, this is so sweet!" Jody cooed behind them.

"Like, I know," Ophelia added, the smallest of smiles on her face.

"She's right... he is cute," Huang nodded for a moment before his face returned to its grim expression. He kneeled before them, putting a hand on their shoulders. "Listen, girls, I don't know how much in contact you are with the Kaijexian queen or any the Biserian Council or anyone else... we need help here, and soon. Considering what we just saw, what the invaders don't destroy, we may."

"We'll do what we can, Mr. June's Grandfather," Jody nodded.

"Huang, dear... call me Huang. And thanks." With that, he returned to his feet and slipped back into the shadows.

"Uh... maybe we should go back to the ship," June suddenly blurted. "I mean, we are trying to save the human race, right."

"Oh, right," Marcus replied, biting his lip.

"I got the beam thingie," Jody called, fishing the device out her pocket.

"You know how to use that? 'Cause, if you beam us into the Sun or something, I won't be happy," Ophelia snarked.

"Oh, be quiet, it's the red button."

"Actually, Jody... she said green."

"Oh." Jody blushed, pressed the button, and the three vanished.

* * *

**Bridge of the Zygran Flagship, Earth Orbit, Sol System**

"Insolent cretins!"

Lodj pounded the console in rage, so hard that his fists dented the metal and shattered the glass screens. The sound alone made Lemmor turn his head, but the fact that he had actually broken the console with his bare hands... no Zygran could possibly be that strong.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong, Lodj, or are you going to smash my ship to pieces?" the older Zygran asked wryly.

"Our compound in the city called 'Vienna' was destroyed," Lodj hissed. "I didn't think it was possible."

"Perhaps Ms. Nazz'Tara is more capable than our propagandists would have us believe," Lemmor observed. This made Lodj glare at him.

"Is that pride in the enemy I'm hearing... sir?"

"Mindless slaughter is not as affective as Command would like to think. Especially to a world that possessed no threat to us."

"It will in the future."

"Therefore, we must destroy it," Lemmor sighed. "I don't understand why you can't see the logic in that. Have you even looked at their world, Leiket? I've never seen one so diverse and vibrant."

"Well, once we're done with it, it won't be very diverse. But... it'll be vibrant, I promise you that."

"And what does that mean?" Lemmor asked suspiciously.

"You will see when the time comes," Lodj replied icily. "You will see."


	19. One of Your Own

_Can you tell college keeps you busy? _

_Quill in Hand: It's not so much beating myself up as it is thinking people didn't find this interesting, which is in itself a bad thing. Of course, if people are still enjoying it, I suppose there really isn't much trouble. As for the third, I have some ideas, but I'd like to hear from one or two others that haven't said anything. As it stands roughly, it'll take place mostly on Kaijex with the gang facing trouble within their close knit circle..._

_Uru Bean: Okay, I see you're urging. That's forceful persuasion. As for convincingly serious... well,_ EE&E_ is a fluffy show, I would imagine it hard to make it serious._

_FanofDa'EdBoyz: I don't hate you, I'm just a bit ticked that you insulted my stuff and told me to see yours in the same breath. Can I ask why this crossover isn't annoying? As for your work... I'm sorry, I've been really worked in college lately, and I haven't gotten to any fanfic, reading or writing for a while. I base my thoughts about Nazz and the Eds on that Edd is the only Ed she's kissed/been out of her way friendly to.

* * *

Next, the last raid in Australia, and Katarn sees a figure of her past...

* * *

_

"_Friends depart, and memory takes them  
To her caverns, pure and deep."  
Thomas Haynes Bayly, "_Teach Me to Forget"

**Australia Staging Ground, Ayers Rock, Australia, Earth**

Katarn rubbed the gritty sand out of her eyes while shielding her sister with her body from the hot Australian wind. To either side, May and Lee fell into position as they looked down upon the intruders' base.

"Not much for decor, are they?" May sniped at the mass of alien metal.

"Zygrans aren't much for art in practical areas of our culture," the elder M'lotsa replied as she scanned the exterior for an opening. "Nor, it seems, are they for access points."

"I thought you knew this stuff, Kat..." Jatala huffed, peering around her sister's body to see the base.

"Yes, well, I was more of a free agent back on Zygra, Jat. I only had limited training in the Armed Forces before I went solo," the woman replied as she squinted. She extended a furry arm downwards at the site. "That," she insisted, pointing to an open duct a few feet above the ground. "We'll go in through there."

"That's safe, right? It's not, like, some sorta furnace or something?" Lee asked. "'Cause getting roasted won't really help us."

"That looks like a docking port; it was probably opened for a patrol team. We'll be fine," Katarn insisted. "C'mon, let's go. Jat, you have your comb ready?"

"Sure do!" the youngest Kaijexian trilled, taking it out of her pocket.

"Good, make sure it's in the open. And, please Jat," Katarn continued, taking her hands, "please be careful, all right?"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Jatala huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't you think I can take care of myself?"

"Well, sure, Jat, it's just that... when you stopped trying to kill my friends, I was hoping you'd stay on Kaijex and make your living as an artist, not as some guerrilla newbie fighting for a planet you'd never heard of."

"But I wanted to help!" Jatala insisted.

"Katarn, really, this isn't the time..." Lee urged.

"Very well," the elder M'lotsa sighed with a nod. "Let's just get this over with, before I regret bringing Jat here."

"You won't, Kat, I promise." Katarn smiled grimly before taking off and leading the way to the compound. The four aliens went invisible, phased through the forcefield, and slipped into the base.

* * *

**Engineering**

The team crawled through a seemingly endless maze of passages and service ducts until the sounds of machinery greeted their ears. Nodding, Katarn led the four up a final stretch of tunnels until they were looking down upon Engineering. Below them lay a haphazard maze of consoles, equipment, and a handful of Zygrans on patrol.

"Oh, great, it's guarded," Jatala sighed.

"Well, of course it is, its a sensitive facility," Lee replied, rolling her eyes.

"Leave her alone, Lee," May hissed back.

"Guys!" Katarn said curtly as a sole Zygran suddenly started looking around. He gave a quick, distracted glance up at the duct before shrugging his shoulders and returning to work.

"So, how are we doing this, Katarn?" May asked.

"We take them by surprise, like you did at that sentry post when we freed Kaijex," the former Zygran replied as she studied the layout of the room. "I suggest we take the engineer closest to us, then work our way from there. After they're down, it shouldn't be too hard to disable the base."

"Sounds like a plan," Lee nodded.

"Good, that was the hope," Katarn replied dryly. "Now, get ready t-- no, wait, hold that, someone else is coming."

The other girls nodded, and the four looked down to watch. After a moment, a figure came into view, talking to one of the engineers. She was young, wearing a chemical stained powder blue jumpsuit, and clearly an expert on engineering.

"...you'll want to boost the alignment output by five. Also, you should station some more guards if you get a chance. One of them actually got into Engineering before I managed to trick her into slipping she was a human in disguise," she continued.

"Really?" the man asked. "I didn't know humans were that clever."

"I didn't know they could shapeshift," the woman replied with a shrug. "Anyway, food for thought. That's my advice for you."

"Works for me, Kam."

"Kam?" Katarn suddenly said to herself. Her friends looked at her, confused, as the team leader stared down in shock.

"Well, good," Kam replied. "Now, if you guys would clear out for a minute or two so I can do my work, I can install the new safety routines. Nothing personal, just my eyes only on installation. Policy and all. I'll tell you how to use it when I'm done."

"All right, Hator. Let's clear out, people," the man called as he left. The rest of the engineering crew filed out and closed the door, leaving Kam alone at the main console, typing away.

"I can't believe it... that's really Kam!" Katarn gaped.

"Who's Kam?" Lee asked.

"An old friend. I knew her when I was doing basic armed training."

"Oh. Shame we have to... you know..."

"We're not hurting her," Katarn snapped curtly.

"Yeah, because I'm sure she'll just let 'Kaijexian filth' stroll down there and destroy her stuff," May snarked.

"I'm going to talk to her first," Katarn insisted as she started to work at the door before her.

"Kat, isn't this dangerous?" Jatala urged. "I mean, this doesn't seem like something you would normally do..."

"I'm not going to gun her down in cold blood, Jat," Katarn replied as the door came loose. She turned herself invisible, and slipped gently through the hole.

"Idiot," Lee muttered her breath. "She's going to get us killed," she added as she slipped after. Shrugging, May and Jatala swooped down after.

* * *

"...okay, safeties are disengaged. Now for the rerouting..."

"Hey Kam." The young Zygran whirled, looking around the room.

"Who's there? I told you, no one's to be in here while I'm working on this!"

"I don't think you really have to worry about me," the voice continued. Kam squinted her eyes, focusing on the sound of the voice. Her eyes widened.

"Katarn?" she asked, stunned.

"Yeah," the voice replied. Kam scowled.

"That's impossible. Katarn was eaten alive by the Queen of Kaijex four years ago. Who is it, really."

"It's me, Kam. But, I'm a little... different."

"You're a ghost?" Kam replied with a raised eyebrow.

"If you promise not to shoot me... I'll tell you."

"Um... all right," Kam replied, dazed. As a show of her intent, she disarmed her sidearm and placed it on the console. "So, what's different."

"This," the voice replied as a green-furred Kaijexian shimmered into view. Kam boggled and grabbed for her weapon.

"Kam, don't," Katarn begged.

"How did you get in here, you..." the Zygran muttered as she struggled to charge her weapon.

"Please, Kam, I can take you down in two moves, you know that."

"No I don't, because I don't know you," the Zygran answered.

"Yes you do. You've known me since we were five."

"Have I," Kam answered dryly as the weapon began to charge.

"Well, yeah. We had school together, and basic training. Remember Kalarna Prime much?"

"I know of it. The real Katarn owes her life to me."

"I sure do. I hope you're not going to make a big mistake."

"Trust me, I'm not," Kam sniffed as she took aim.

"It was a clear day," Katarn suddenly began. "We were on patrol in the Acana Plains, green as the grass we were walking on. You were telling me about your brother who was having family trouble on Zygra when we got jumped by Zardazians." Kam raised an eyebrow and peered over the weapon.

"...go on," the young Zygran replied after a moment.

"They got the drop on us," Katarn continued. "You managed to get two of them before one of them got in me in the leg. Really bad. I fell down, I couldn't stand anymore. I told you to make a run for it, but you refused to listen to me. You said you weren't going to leave one of your own lying there to die."

Kam blinked.

"So, you picked me up and started a running firefight with me on your back, trying to outrun a couple of angry Zardazians. You finally tricked them in a rocky pass and took the last of them out by knocking a dead tree on them. Then you snuck me back to base. They said if you hadn't done that... I'd be a goner. You got reprimanded for endangering the patrol and drummed out of the service. It's why you took up engineering and why I went into the bounty business." Kam squinted once more.

"Yes, yes, I remember... we were stationed a--"

"Kam, are you still doing the fake out where you see if I'm lying to you? You never change, do you, Fancy Pants?"

"...what did you just call me..." Kam muttered.

"You heard me, Fancy Pants," Katarn repeated cheerfully. Kam stood there, looking the Kaijexian before her up and down again and again.

"It's really you?" Kam finally asked.

"Well, I could always talk about the time you went into the store an--"

"All right, all right, I believe you!" The woman paused for a moment. "I can't believe it!" she finally added, embracing the intruder.

"It's good to see you too," Katarn replied, hugging her back. Kam pulled back, confused.

"Why...?" she started, tugging gently at a swath of Katarn's fur.

"Long story. Oh, that reminds me, I brought friends..."

"You did?" Kam asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah... you're not going to shoot them on sight, right? I mean, you know one of them, Kam."

"I guess not..." the Zygran mumbled. With that, the other Kaijexians dropped their cloak. "...as long as they stop looking like they're about to attack me," she added, noticing their stances.

"Guys, it's okay, all right?" Katarn sighed.

"Katarn, what the heck are you doing here?" Kam said with a hiss. "I should be executing you right now, you know that!"

"Yes, I do. But, see, you're invading an innocent planet..." Katarn urged.

"Innocent? Humans are going to destroy our empire!" Kam gasped.

"Yeah, in the future. It's called 'diplomacy.' You said you like the idea."

"Yes, well, the Oracle herself said humanity was going to attack us."

"I've seen the Oracle, Kam. She told us about your attacking Earth."

"Why in her name would she do that!" Kam squeaked in shock.

"She feels we've lost our way in militarism."

"That's comforting to know..." Kam said with a bit lip. She shook her head. "I have a feeling I know why you're here."

"I bet you do. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to try to stop a possible break-in... which I failed to do, it seems. We've had a few break-ins all over. One actually got into my department in the city of 'New York,' but we caught her and her team." The four Kaijexians boggled.

"...what did you do to them," Lee asked icily.

"I'm not sure, some sorta test. But they were released, alive."

"Are you sure?" May urged.

"Positive," Kam said with a nod. She hesitated. "Katarn, you have to get out of here, now. Before you get found out!"

"I can't do that, Kam. We need to stop you before you destroy humanity."

"But, Katarn, we--" Kam's plea was interrupted by footsteps in the corridor. She looked at her watch, worried. "Oh, _flern, _the time I asked for is up. Look, Katarn, get out. I won't say a word. Just hurry."

"Kam, we c--" Katarn's eyes jerked to the door as it creaked open. The four Kaijexians quickly became invisible and soared into the duct. Kam cleared her throat and acted as if she were busy as the footsteps neared.

"Oh, hi guys," she said casually without looking up. "I'm kinda busy right now. Your system's different, so I've been having trouble doing t--"

"Kam Hator, you're under arrest." Kam snapped her head up and turned to see several guards staring her down.

"What?" she managed.

"You're under arrest, Hator, for speaking to the enemy."

"'The enemy?' I've been in here working!"

"Yes, 'working,'" one guard sniffed, pointing up. Kam followed his accusing arm to see a camera trained on her. The young Zygran started sweating bullets.

"Where are they, Hator," another guard asked.

"I don't know," Kam blurted.

"You must. You were just talking to them."

"I don't know. And even if I did... I wouldn't tell you."

"What was that?" a third guard asked angrily.

"You heard me. I know one of them."

"You openly admitted friendship with Kaijexians? You know what that means, Hator. Take her away."

* * *

"'Fancy Pants?'"

"When Kam was six, her mother made her wear these pants that were far too decorative for her tastes. She sniffed 'I don't wanna wear fancy pants!' and I kinda made it a nickname for her. She always hated it."

"Lee's done that kinda thing to me too," May huffed.

"So I pushed you around while we were still on Earth, whatever."

"Aw, guys, don't fight..." Jatala begged.

"We're not, Jat, it's just lovable sibling rivalry..." Lee urged.

"Yeah," May added. "It's been a few minutes, Katarn, maybe we should consider the coast clear a--" The Kanker was cut off by a sudden agonized scream.

"What was that!" Jatala yelped.

"Someone in great pain..." Katarn said to herself. "Anyway, yes, perhaps we should go back to our task at hand." As she finished, the scream came again. Her eyes narrowed in thought. "Who is that..." she muttered.

"I'unno," Lee shrugged.

"I could swear I've heard it before... the person must be in trouble if we could hear them that well... also, it's odd that there's no talking going on in..." Katarn trailed off as her eyes widened in horror. She dove back at the door, and peered down. Engineering was deserted. Another, more hysteric scream confirmed her fears.

"Kam," she managed in a hoarse voice.

* * *

"I told you, I don't know where they went!"

"That's not good enough, Kam dear..." Lodj clucked as he pressed a button with a spiteful jab. Energy tore through Kam's body, triggering sharp flavors of pain in every nerve of her body. She shrieked in agony.

"Stop..." she begged with a croak.

"We can't do that, my young friend," Lodj replied. "You were talking to them. And we've already lost one compound. I would urge you to talk."

"I don't have anything to say!" Kam cried.

"Oh, of course," Lodj said with an eye roll, pressing the button again. Kam flailed, screaming in pain once again. "I really do tire of our little game, Hator," he continued as he walked up to the groaning the Zygran. "While I would love to continue it, I have an inferior species to eliminate. Besides... it seems you don't have much time to play anymore. A pity. We'll just leave you here with these last thoughts... you're a fool and a traitor. Once our campaign is done, we shall... speak with your family." With that, Lodj nodded curtly to his guard, and headed for the transporter bay. After a few minutes broken only by her groans, Kam thought she heard rustling from above. A vague shape landed next to her from a duct, looking down.

"Kam?" a familiar voice breathed.

"Katarn?" Kam asked weakly, looking at the vague shape above her. Tears blurred her eyes to the point of pseudo blindness.

"It's me, Kam," Katarn nodded with her own tears. "Don't worry, we're gonna get you out of here..." she urged, gently taking hold of her battered friend. Kam screamed at the mere feeling of her fingertips.

"What'd they do to her!" May gasped as she landed.

"Electro-shock," Katarn muttered grimly. "It's a common torture tactic on Zygran craft. It's not a pleasant experience."

"Please," Kam croaked, grabbing at Katarn's arm, "finish it."

"What?" Katarn asked, shocked.

"Finish it!" the younger Zygran insisted. "It hurts so much..."

"What? Kam, no!" Katarn snapped. "We'll get you help!"

"It's too late," she replied hoarsely. "Remember what I told you on Kalarna Prime? Never leave one of your own dying?"

"Of course," Katarn replied with a note of pain.

"I ask you to do that for me..."

"I can't."

"Please, Katarn. I beg you." Katarn opened her mouth to speak, but she looked down into Kam's tear filled, pained eyes and saw it was truly what she wanted. It also hit her that if she hadn't talked to her old friend, she wouldn't be lying her in agony. With a small nod, Katarn unsheathed her sword.

"Forgive me," Katarn whispered. She paused, then drove her blade through Kam's torso with a yell of pained anger, impaling it through the table she was strapped on. Kam twitched, then fell still. The deed done, Katarn withdrew her sword and wiped her fallen friend's blood on her arms.

"Let's go," Katarn said, staring at her body.

"But we didn't take this place out," Lee insisted.

"Just gimme a second," May replied, soaring back into the duct above. Lee boggled, shocked.

"May, what the heck are you doing!" the elder Kanker snapped as she took off after her sister. This left the M'lotsa sisters, one at her other's side, the other staring at the prone body before them.

"I'm so sorry, Kat," Jatala breathed, squeezing her hand.

"She died on her own terms," Katarn said curtly as she sheathed her sword.

"I just wish you could somehow bring her back or something..." Jatala continued, shaking her head. Katarn furrowed her brow for a moment, then smiled.

"I can..." she suddenly muttered. With renewed vigor, she tore at Kam's restraints. Jatala cocked her head.

"You... can?" Jatala asked.

"Nazz has the ability to bring back the recently dead. I saw her do it myself," Katarn said with her back to her sister. She paused briefly at the creak of metal, but figured it was only the table shifting under her weight and resumed her work. "We can save Kam if we get her back fast enough! Quick, help me out!"

"I don't think anyone's helping you, Kaijexian," a voice snarled. Katarn glanced over her shoulder to see a Zygran jamming a weapon into her back. Katarn cursed to herself in her native language, causing the officer to blink.

"You know Zygran?" he snarled.

"You could say I'm familiar with Zygran culture," Katarn muttered.

"You sully it," the officer growled. "I shall fix that," he added as he moved for the trigger. The man never made it, as he suddenly found himself falling headfirst into the table. He fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Confused, Katarn turned fully to see her sister looking down with mixed emotions.

"Did I...?"

"No, he's breathing," Katarn replied, shaking her head. "Jat, what..."

"He came in as you were jabbering away. I went invisible and hoped I could sneak up on him... and I did." She paused with a small smirk. "And you said I shouldn't come with you, Kat."

"Yes, well, I obviously stand corrected..." Katarn replied. She frowned. "Where's May and Lee? We've been discovered, so we should get out of he--" She was cut off by the sudden shock of an explosion rippling through the complex. Confused, Katarn looked up and saw the Kanker sisters looking down through the hole in roof.

"What did you do?" Jatala said in mock scolding.

"Let's just say the Zygrans don't really have very effective overload prevention systems. We... should leave," May suggested. "Like, now."

"With pleasure," Katarn groused as she adjusted Kam's prone body in her arms. She lifted gracefully off the floor for the hole.

"You're bringing her with us?" Lee asked.

"You know personally Nazz can save her," Katarn admonished.

"Oh... right," the Kanker replied. She scurried to make way for the M'lotsas.

"This is where we hope the hatch is still open," Katarn said as sped crawled down the shaft.

"Don't worry, I made sure it was..." May called from behind The four raced down the shaft, explosions increasing by the minute, their escape surrounded by the groans of protest from alien metals. At last, light appeared at the end of the literal tunnel and they sped out and to the top of Ayers Rock. As they landed, a massive explosion came forth, illuminating the Outback for miles. They turned to see the compound bursting into flames and begin to collapse. May and Lee pumped their hands in celebration and hi fived each other. Jatala heaved a sigh of relief and leaned thankfully against her sister. Katarn shot the wreckage an accusing glare, then looked down at the prone Kam's body.

"Let's go," Katarn said curtly as she pressed the recall button. With that, the group left the burning ruins to the wastes of Australia.


	20. Confessional

_Cadenza Cavatina: Aw, don't feel bad for Kam, it'll be okay. As for if anything happens... Well, you're finally gonna know what happened in New York here._

_FanofDa'EdBoyz: I'm very appreciative of the praise you have given me. The vast majority of the crossovers are favorites from other serii I watch, and for the most part are superheroes, so it's all good. As for Frankie and Vicky, well, I thought those were the ones that people wouldn't like the most, considering how out of the blue they are. They're about to get some important plot twisting. May I ask why you like Katarn?_

_Double-Z: Yes, college can be an extreme hindrance to fanfic. However, I try to get some done when I can. May I ask why this crossover isn't a disaster?_

_Anyway, our heroes regroup, old friends reconnect, and trouble brews within...

* * *

_

"_If at first you don't succeed, try, try again."_  
Thomas H. Palmer, _Teachers' Manual_

**Aboard the _Kaijex_, Earth orbit, Sol System**

As she and her team beamed aboard from Vienna, Nazz was biting her lip in concerned anticipation. How had the other missions gone? Had her motley alliance of aliens and humans succeeded in crippling the Zygran threat to Earth? Had they been captured like she and Marie had been? Or, even worse, had they been... The young monarch shook her head frantically to remove the dark thoughts from her head, and strode off the pad for the conference room.

"I say one other compound at best," Kevin muttered, clasping Marie's hand tightly in his.

"I fear I agree," Edd nodded. "If they were as prepared and as heavily defended as the one we engaged..."

"Bloodbath City," Marie added with a sigh.

"Dudes, let's wait to sulk until we see what we have to sulk about, okay?" Nazz pleaded as they reached the doors to the conference room. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and walked inside, hoping for the best, fearing the worst.

The image greeting her eyes was a mixed one. In one corner, the New York team was standing, rubbing their heads and wondering aloud what had happened to them after their capture. In another, an irritated Raven was wringing water out of her cloak while Johnny clutched a terrified Plank, sobbing. The other Eds were bickering about how they should have charged in Buenos Aires as opposed to approaching calmly. The Asian crew stumbled in just after Nazz and her friends had, Jody and Ophelia hefting a woozy June on their shoulders as a concerned Marcus followed behind. The entire gang happened to look up now to see Nazz.

"So... uh... how'd it go..." she mumbled with a weak smile.

"We nearly drowned," Ed said.

"Plank's scarred for life!" Johnny cried.

"Little Miss Sunshine's a monster!" Eddy snapped.

"Little Mr. Ego's giving me a headache," Raven groused.

"Uh, we don't really know," Vicky stuttered. "We were captured, and kinda, uh, got hit by this laser thing, and then w--"

"Medic!" a voice cried down the hall. Nazz and her team had barely moved aside when Sara and Jimmy burst through, carrying a near death Valerie.

"Oh, crud," Danny muttered as he and Sam ran to their former enemy.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Sam pleaded as the Kaijexians laid her gently on the floor. "I mean, what happened?"

"This jerk Zygran happened," Sara spat. "Impaled her from behind."

"Indeed, jumpsuited Valerie girl fought with heroism worthy of the old country. She had served us well," Rolf nodded solemnly.

"Wait, wait, what do you mean 'had?'" Danny asked. "Is she dying?"

"What do you think, genius?" Sara groaned.

"I should be able to help her," Nazz replied as she kneeled next to the badly wounded teenager. She cast a glance to the Orchid Bay quartet. "What happened to you?"

"June had a run in with a mob that made some... assumptions about her," Marcus said with some hesitation.

"The meanies threw rocks at her!" Jody huffed, crossing her arms.

"Seriously," Ophelia nodded as the girls sat their friend in a chair.

"Oh, perfect," Kevin muttered. "I don't suppose anyone..."

"Later, Kev. We have to tended to the wounded, then we can debrief and point fingers, okay?" Nazz urged as she put a hand on Valerie's paling chest. The small Kaijexian closed her eyes in concentration, and pushed gently on the dying girl. Slowly, the caked blood began to be drawn back into the wound, which promptly closed. Valerie's healthy tone returned, and her eyes fluttered open with a groan.

"What happened..." she mumbled, rubbing her arms.

"You got a too-cozy introduction with a Zygran honor blade," Sara replied as she helped her into a sitting position. "Jimmy and I got you out, and Rolf stemmed the bleeding for a while."

"Is that why tall, blue, and lanky is sans shirt? Go get one, stretch," Eddy moaned, struggling to look away.

"If it must be," Rolf sighed. "In old country, the showing of pectorals is an honor amongst men!"

"...of course it is," Raven answered wryly as he off for a new shirt.

"Anyone know anything about the M'lotsas and my sisters?" Marie gulped. "They're not here. I don't like this."

"It's okay, Marie!" Jatala chirped as she walked in. "We're all here!" Marie saw her sisters behind the young Kaijexian, and rushed to embrace them.

"I was getting worried," Marie sighed in relief.

"Oh, sure ya were," Lee smirked as she gave her a noogie.

"Yeah, I bet," May added before her smile fell. "Nazz, we're heavy one Zygran body from Australia."

"What do you mean, 'body?'" Ed asked. "A captive?"

"More like an old friend who died in cold blood," Katarn said softly as she entered the room, cradling a prone body close. "This is Kam Hator. She saved my life during a Zardazian raid when we having a training exercise on Kalarna Prime."

"Hey, that's the creep that decked me!" Frankie snapped with an accusing finger. "We got caught thanks to her!"

"Well, you were breaking into her workstation," Katarn shrugged. "However, she refused to report where we were hiding when she was caught. The four of us likely owe her our lives. They tortured her brutally for it. She deserves hers back."

"Agreed. Bring her here, Katarn," Nazz urged, waving her hand towards her friend. The Kaijexian nodded, and gently laid her fallen comrade next to her.

"She kinda looks... beyond help," June observed as her feeling returned.

"Nah. I saved all my friends once when I took back my planet. They got crushed in a really nasty trap when I had to face the head of the occupation."

"Sounds exciting," Valerie said slyly as Danny and Sam helped her up.

"You okay now?" Sam asked.

"Yes, just... keep your hands off, okay?" the ghost hunter groused, struggling to free herself. Her former prey scowled.

"I thought we were over this," Danny sighed.

"Old habits die hard," Valerie snarled before walking off. "Bad enough my cover's blown!" The halfas shook their heads and followed, urging her to let the past go.

"Quiet, please!" Nazz urged, closing her eyes as she put her hand on Kam's still chest. "I need absolute concentration to will people back to life." Confused and respectful, all fell silent as Nazz began to push rhythmically on the Zygran's chest. Slowly, her chest began to rise and fall, and the young alien snapped into a sitting position with a gasp.

"What.. what happened?" Kam breathed. "Am I with the Oracle now?"

"No, but you're with friends now, my silly old friend," Katarn smiled as she helped the confused Zygran off the floor. Kam rubbed her head, dazed.

"I don't get it... I was dying of torture, wasn't I?" she asked.

"And, uh, you did. Kat killed you," Jatala answered.

"You killed her? You don't seem to be friends, then," Eddy snarked.

"It was a mercy killing, Eddy..." Katarn groaned before turning to Kam, her features softening. "But, you're back. Nazz saved you."

"'Nazz?' As in..."

"Hey dude," Nazz answered with a smile and a small wave.

"You're smaller than Command claims," Kam said with a cock of her head.

"I'm also tougher and more compassionate," Nazz shot back.

"Clearly," Kam nodded numbly. She looked around the room. "I'm just so overwhelmed right now, Katarn. I mean, I'm surrounded by the species our civilization has been told to despise..."

"The feeling's mutual, bub," Frankie growled, crossing her arms.

"Um, what's her problem?" Kam asked. "I've never seen her before."

"Ya see this?" Frankie snapped about a welt on her head. "You did this."

"Oh, you were the shape shifter..." Kam nodded. "You're the reason I went to the other bases to upgrade defense systems and the like." Nazz blinked, then smiled.

"You know Zygran tech?" she asked with a grin.

"I'm a Level Alpha engineer," the young Zygran answered suspiciously. "Name a system or ship, and I probably know it. Why would you care?"

"We could use you..." Nazz insisted.

"For what? What possible use could you have for me?" Kam blinked before she realized what she was saying. "Forget it," she snarled.

"Kam, please..." Katarn urged.

"Katarn, these creatures are going to destroy our home!" the girl cried, jerking a thumb at the humans. "We have to destroy them first, now!"

"I love you too," Raven snarked.

"Look, Kam, let's go have a heart to heart..." Katarn urged, taking her friend's arm in hand. "I wanna outline what we're asking for here." Without getting an answer from her, she led Kam towards a private room aft.

"Hey, Katarn, tell your friend she'll fall under the Inclusion Decree if that'll help her talk," Nazz called after. "And Kevin, go check on our... guests below."

"With pleasure," she smiled. Kevin gave a curt nod and headed to the lower deck for the brig.

"'Inclusion Decree?'" Kam asked, bewildered. "And what guests?"

"The Zygrans tried to stop us before we could reach Earth. They sent a few boarding parties, and we captured some survivors. I'll explain it all to you," her friend urged as they left the conference room. An uneasy silence fell over those still assembled.

"So... who wants to go first?" Nazz asked with a small sigh.

"New York was a bust," Vicky sighed. "Katarn's friend decked Frankie, then alerted everyone to the rest of us."

"We got nabbed looking for intel, and were held until we got zapped by this odd looking ray thing," Sam shrugged.

"When we woke up, we were outside. It was odd." Danny finished.

"Hmmm. hope it didn't something to your minds that you don't know about yet..." Edd mused.

"Peachy," Frankie snorted.

"Um, how about South America?" Nazz tried, changing the subject.

"No dice. We got jumped. Plain and simple," Eddy replied.

"Because of your reckless charging," Ed sniffed.

"Nuh uh!" Eddy snapped, getting in his friend's face.

"Yuh huh," Ed replied with an annoyed sigh.

"And then she turned into a big icky monster that ate Plank!" Johnny sobbed, jerking a finger towards Raven. "Look, he's been scarred for life!" he cried, holding the still scared piece of wood aloft.

"I said I was sorry... and that you wouldn't like me when I'm stressed out," Raven croaked. "Also, we got wet. Very, very, wet."

"And Africa?" the monarch continued, despair building in her voice.

"Everything was going okay until I nearly died," Valerie shrugged.

"You're kidding. We were roped into some weird Zygran honor ritual fighting," Sara snapped, crossing her arms.

"Indeed, fearful red-haired Sara speaks the truth! Rolf has not seen such fanaticism since Nana had all her socks congealed in an unpleasant mass!" the farmer said as he returned with a puffed out chest and new shirt. Jimmy hugged Sara with a grin.

"Oh, Azar," Raven gagged, struggling to repress the bad memories of her roommates' game and the contents of her stomach.

"Well, fortunately, Europe was a success," Edd offered. "Well, after Kevin and I won a fight to death for the well being of Nazz and Marie."

"And Kevin likes me," Marie blushed. As if answer, Kevin returned, grim.

"They're all dead. Looks like some kinda ritual suicide," the police chief shrugged. "Man, these guys are... dedicated."

"It probably was ritual... Danny and I nearly got a face full from one of their self destructing machines in Chicago," Sam nodded.

"Yes, but the important thing is at least one compound is down. Quite spectacularly, I might add," Edd insisted.

"And how about Asia?" Nazz asked turning to the enhanced humans.

"We, uh, we, um..." June stammered as she scuffed the floor with her foot, "um, never got to the compound thingie."

"What! Why the heck not, kid!" Eddy squawked.

"June has grandparents in Beijing," Jody replied for her. "We were about to attack, but she saw the meanies trashing their neighborhood, so she went to help. She made sure they were okay, and then these other meanies, humans, knocked her out of the sky because they thought she was an alien."

"They were seriously angry," Ophelia continued. "We barely stopped them from tearing June to shreds. They're not very happy with you, sister. They were ranting and raving about how you're letting Earth get its butt kicked."

"At least we saved June," Marcus said softly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. June blushed and returned the favor.

"Unfortunately, you also shirked your mission," Ed scolded before pausing. "However, I must say I cannot blame you in the least."

"Yeah, I mean if, say, your mom or dad was in danger of dying, what would you do?" Jody asked rhetorically.

"Help kill him," Raven replied. She raised an eyebrow at the shocked looks she was getting. "He killed all of you recently. Messy story."

"...Kay..." Vicky mumbled.

"Australia went well. We brought ours down," May smiled.

"Yeah, my sis is quite a tech whiz," Lee added, giving her a noogie.

"And Katarn saved her friend!" Jatala squeaked happily.

"I just hope she also saved Kam's philanthropy for us..." Edd sighed.

"Me too, Double-D," Nazz nodded. "So, any ideas?"

"These guys have a flagship or something, right?" Valerie suggested.

"Oh, yes, please, I love the smell of suicide mission in space," Frankie scowled, leaning against the bulkhead.

"Don't see you offering anything," the teenager shot back.

"Ladies, please, we haven't the time!" Edd begged. "Now, we do have some data on the Zygrans' command ship from our initial arrival... perhaps reviewing it will offer some clue as to how to disable it. And I'm sure Kam can offer further details."

"Assuming she wants to," Nazz replied while biting her lip.

* * *

"Katarn, you speak of treason."

"For the sake of the Oracle, Kam! Are you listening to yourself!" Katarn cried in exasperation, pacing the small room. "They tortured you! They left you to die!"

"Because I consorted with the enemy, loved one or not!" Kam snapped.

"C'mon, Kam, work with me here..." Katarn pleaded, kneeling next to her. "You know all too well the humans aren't a threat to Zygra."

"But they will be!" her friend countered. "The Oracle said so!"

"Kam, not one personal on that planet will be alive for what you're talking about. They are not going to be responsible. Besides, perhaps the Oracle is wrong?"

"But, I was raised on the thought she was infallible..." Kam replied.

"Well, what if I said I'd met her?" Katarn asked.

"I'd think you were even more insane than I do now," her friend sniffed.

"Well, I did. And Jat and the Kaijexians will back me up."

"You did say that. I had thought that was some sort of near death delusion, to tell you the tr-- Non-Zygrans saw her!" Kam gasped, sitting up in shock.

"She came to see Nazz personally," Katarn replied. Kam looked ready to faint. She barely managed to catch herself in time.

"This is all so much..." she said softly, dazed.

"I know, I know," Katarn nodded. Her face hardened slightly. "What I don't understand is why you're so eager to defend those that killed you! What possible reason is there for such misplaced loyalty?"

"Life on Kaijex has made you soft, Katarn," Kam answered.

"No, Kam, life on Kaijex has made me open my eyes," Katarn said softly. "And I know you. You're not one of these people who would kill themselves for being in a downed craft or fighting fanatically to the end. You're a smart woman. A thinking woman. I knew that on Kalarna Prime. And I noticed something else, too."

"And what's that?" Kam casually asked.

"When I said Zygra had lost his way in militarism, you looked uneasy. Shaken. As if some concern had been confirmed." Kam hesitated, her eyes darting as if searching for some sort of stalker about to dive out at her. "Trust me, Kam, you can tell me. Command can't get you here."

"All right. Katarn, I agree. I started thinking that when the Kaijex occupation went awry. All those people, dead. And for what? A show of ego? It's not right. War shouldn't just be... fought for the sake of war."

"You always were a lousy liar," Katarn smirked.

"So I've been told," Kam smiled shyly.

"Oh, I bet," her friend answered before sobering again. "Kam, you can help change the course of our people. All you need to do is give us some information on the flagship, someway to disable it..."

"You. Want me to help you disable the most powerful ship in the Zygran fleet and perhaps this region of the galaxy. Katarn, that's an incredibly tall order. Besides, if humanity survives, it's going to slaughter our future countrymen and women."

"This is the thing about the future, Kam. It can be changed. You wouldn't know it, but my own destiny was shaped by Nazz, in a rather... unique way."

"How's that?"

"When I fought her? I wound up in her belly."

"Bwha!" Kam asked, floored.

"Long, disturbing story. But, my point is, I was given another chance, and I took it. And I'm much better as a person for it, even if it's as a different species. If this works, Kam, and Earth is spared... and if we survive... we may be able to help the future look to diplomacy before war, and spare us all the violence you fear."

"Sounds possible," the young Zygran said with a nod.

"Trust me, it is. Now, what do you say?"

"I'd be a marked woman if I was found to be alive and giving intel to an enemy that ultimately threatens our civilization. And Katarn, my family... Sure, they're on a backwater colony, but not entirely safe... They could be arrested or worse!"

"See, that's where the 'Inclusion Decree' comes in," Katarn smiled.

"And that is?" Kam asked, confused.

"If you help us, or are an enemy dissident or defector, Nazz will grant you asylum. You'll be turned into a Kaijexian and given all the rights of a normal citizen. Jatala and I are model examples."

"Really? She'll do that?" Kam blinked.

"She already said it's on the table. She'd be more than happy to, especially since Kaijex needs a skilled engineer on the royal staff that can repair the stuff our army left behind," Katarn said with a smile.

"She. Would give me a job of that importance. As an enemy soldier."

"Well, that Frankie girl may not like it, but I'm sure Nazz would be thankful you didn't let her old home get trashed completely..."

"I suppose so," Kam nodded.

"So, will you do it?" Katarn asked. Silence fell over the room as Kam sat, staring at the table without a word.

"All of them," she suddenly said.

"Beg pardon, Kam?" Katarn asked.

"If I do this, I want my family safe. All of them. My parents, my siblings, all of them. You make sure they're brought to Kaijex, give them same treatment you wanna give me, and promise me they'll be safe... I'll help you."

"Where are they..." Katarn said in a cautioned voice.

"Gatet 12," she answered.

"Gatet 12? That really is a backwater. Okay, I'm sure Nazz'll agree to those terms. She'd probably be more than happy to."

"All right. I'm in," she said with a nervous sigh before composing herself. "What do you want from me?"

"A way to disable the flagship, or whatever else can stop the invasion," Katarn said matter of factly.

"Disable the flagship? The_ Kcramsib_ has a small regiment on board for defense. It'd be rather insane to use a direct assault, especially since they're no doubt aware about what you've been up to, especially thanks to Lodj, that war monger..."

"Lodj?"

"He's been appointed to help lead the invasion, along with y--" Kam stopped. "Oh, Great Oracle. You have no clue."

"About what?" Katarn asked in confusion.

"About the head of the invasion force."

"What's the problem, Kam? Who is it!" Kam hesitated, then sighed.

"General M'lotsa," she finally admitted. Katarn's jaw dropped.

"Daddy's the one doing this?" she whispered. "I thought he was retiring!"

"He was, but Command called on him for one last campaign before he went. When he found out it was to lay siege to Earth and destroy humanity... well, you can be content in knowing he didn't like the assignment of exterminating innocents, Katarn."

"Still... By the Oracle, what will Jat think..." Katarn moaned, resting her chin on the table and her hands over her head.

"Here's an idea. You don't tell her."

"She'll still find out," Katarn shot back.

"True... but, try to keep her in the dark about it as long as you can, that's all I can really suggest, Katarn. I can't begin to imagine how this must feel for you right now."

"I can't believe my father is slaughtering a defenseless species with ships and war machines," she spat.

"Oh, their not the ones that are going to destroy it," Kam assured her.

"What does that mean, Kam?" Katarn growled.

"Well, see, Command is using the Earth campaign as a testbed for some new weapons to the Zygran armory. It's been reflected in how we're distributing and deploying our ground forces..."

"I have noticed something's off about maneuvers," Katarn nodded in agreement. "It's been extremely perplexing to see what's going on... you're herding the humans more than killing them, and just shrugging off their resistance. As if you're simply scaring or distracting them..."

"Well, like I said, new weapons. In fact, we tested one, some sort of ray, on prisoners at my old posting in New York..." She trailed of in realization.

"...what kind of weapon, Kam," Katarn said nervously.

"Something that had to do with the mind... like, making them refuse orders, or gather information for our troops via their eyes. I think Lodj was going on about destroying the enemy from within, so maybe it does something to them..."

"You're telling me the shape shifter, the element controller, and two kids that can go invisible and attack at will could turn against us at any moment," Kam said in an eerie calm. Kam bit her lip and blushed.

"Well, when you put it that way..." she gulped. Katarn paused, then burst out of the door.

* * *

"...so, I believe that would be a viable way to do it," Edd finished.

"That could work," Vicky nodded. "Take out the engines, and y--" She abruptly stopped and jerked her head up as her eyes seemed to glaze.

"Are... you okay?" Raven asked. A sudden blur of motion attracted her eyes, and she turned her head to see Danny and Sam also stiffening in the same manner.

"Hey, pay attention," Valerie growled, snapping her fingers in front of their faces. "Hello? Earth to ghost kids," she added, waving her hand in front of them. Nazz blinked, stunned.

"What the heck is going o--" Before she could finish, Frankie suddenly stood up and grabbed her by the hem of her dress, staring blankly through her. Before Nazz could even ask what she was going on, Frankie's face twisted into a mask of vengeful hate and she punched Nazz in the face.


	21. Dissent in the Ranks

_Double-Z: Yes, twists are fun, aren't they? And one reason I made _NOK II _a crossover was because I wanted a challenge and to discredit the notion that crossover sucky story. For the _Danny Phantom_ and _Juniper Lee _characters, I'd direct you to the Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network sites for their bios._

_Quill in Hand: I like plot twists. I do more yet later on. As for your _Simpsons_ comment, I haven't watched in years (I think the show's really gone downhill as of late), I do vaguely remember that episode. As for General M'lotsa's role, that remains to be seen... I did see it, the night it premiered... art was beautiful, plot was reused and weak._

_FanofDa'EdBoyz: Wow, you've certainly changed in opinion! ;-P Yes, the conversation of Katarn and Kam was tricky; they're close friends, but one has still been somewhat indoctrinated. And yeah, Katarn's my favorite too... she'll show up importantly as always for the rest of the fic as well as the third._

_...yes, that's right, I'm doing a _NOK III. _But, I'll need time to plot it out; time I don't have in college. Maybe during Winter Break, I can start. Can't say much now, but it will take place mostly on Kaijex._

_And now... dissent in the ranks!

* * *

_

"_She virtue requires a rough and stormy passage; she will have either outward difficulties to wrestle with… or internal difficulties."_  
Michel Eyquem_, seigneur de Montaigne._

**Aboard the _Kaijex_, Earth Orbit, Sol System**

The assembled crowd gaped at Frankie's unprovoked assault on their leader.

"Hey! What the heck was THAT for!" Kevin snapped.

"Indeed! Cease and desist, Ms. Foster!" Edd cried, grabbing Frankie by the arm. The redhead shook him off and again lunged for the small monarch, growling angrily. Nazz dove to the side.

"Ouch, dude! You could have broken my nose!" she cried, rubbing it. As feeling returned to her numb face and her sight cleared, she saw Vicky standing up as Danny and Sam floated upwards; all three also had a glazed, distant look. _Oh, this isn't going to end well..._ she thought to herself. As if in answer, Vicky unleashed a hailstorm as the ghost hybrids fired round after round of plasma shots.

"Ow! Stop it, you meanies!" Jody squeaked as she tried to shield her face.

"Oh, great. Dissent in the ranks," Raven muttered deadpan as she threw a soul self shield up. Their attacks deflected, the four started banging on the black dome, growling angrily.

"They're actin' like zombies or somethin'..." Lee muttered.

"Nazz!" Katarn cried, running in. "The Zygrans! They used some sort of mind weapon to... oh," she trailed off, noticing the sight before her.

"Yeah, we kinda figured that out, thanks..." Marie snarked.

"Kat, run!" Jatala cried as the four whirled to see the undefended Kaijexian. Katarn muttered a curse before running out of the meeting room. The distraction over, they resumed their assault.

"I can't hold this forever, so... if anyone has a plan..." Raven insisted.

"Any ideas, Nazz?" May shrugged.

"Uh... I'm more diplomatic than aggressive dude, sorry," she blushed.

"I say we beat 'em up!" Sara snapped, pounding a fist.

"I don't mind that," Valerie growled as she activated her suit. "The ghost kids are breakin' off our honeymoon right now."

"Horrors! We cannot kill them!" Ed cried.

"Agreed. They're not acting on their own accord," Edd nodded in agreement. "We must free them."

"And how the heck do we do that, Sockhead!" Eddy screeched. "They're trying to bash our heads in!"

"Okay, like, I think he's annoying," Ophelia drawled, "but Shorty here has a point. They're totally being aggressive here."

"So are my arms," Raven called, straining to keep them aloft.

"Plank thinks we should try to save 'em," Johnny called out.

"Don't suppose he has an idea how to do that...?" June asked wryly.

"Well, no, but... Plank likes you!"

"...swell..." June replied, eyes half closed. Marcus patted her hand with a comforting smile. The girl blushed and took it.

"Oh, isn't it romantic, Sara?" Jimmy squeaked, clasping his arms.

"Tick tock, tick tock," Raven croaked, her arms tiring rapidly.

"Well, oh great warrior queen Nazz?" Rolf asked.

"I, I... I..." Nazz winced. She was just about to confess she had no idea what to do when the attacks suddenly stopped. She looked up; the four had vanished. An uncomfortable silence fell over the meeting room.

"So, was that your plan?" Marie asked with a shrug. Raven dropped her arms, panting slightly.

"Well, part one anyway: Not dying," Nazz replied as she got up. "Part two is to keep part one, and to snap our guys out of it."

"There's one problem I can see," Ed answered. "We are dealing with four adversaries that have the ability to hide or change shape at will that have heard about our skills and know what to expect."

"Lumpy's right," Eddy nodded.

"Look, let's just calm down... I'm gonna see if I can talk to Katarn and her friend the engineer," Nazz assured as she began to step for the door.

"Not very smart!" Valerie called after her.

"Pink jumpsuited Valerie girl is right, oh leader!" Rolf added. "Our confused allies may be waiting to strike at anytime, yes no?"

"And they're probably sitting ducks..." Sara sighed.

"We don't need this," Nazz muttered under her breath. "The human race is getting its butt kicked, and we need to deal with a forced mutiny..."

_"Queen Nazz'Tara?"_ a voice crackled on the loudspeaker.

"...who is this?" the young monarch asked, confused.

_"This is, uh, Kam Hator, ma'am... you kinda saved my life earlier."_

"Oh. Uh, hey dude."

_"I'm not sure if this'll help-help,"_ the voice continued, _"but the weapon wasn't fully operational... test run and all. If you knock the victims out, they may just snap out of it..."_

"That works..." Nazz nodded. "So... how do we hit ghosts and gusts of wind, there, Kam?"

_"...uh..."_

"Yeah, thought so," Nazz nodded with a sigh. She turned back to her allies. "Ed, Eddy, Rolf, Jimmy, Sara, and Kevin... you go after Frankie. Double-D, Marie, May, Lee, and Johnny... you're with me to find Vicky. And Raven, you get the Orchid Bay kids and Jat to track down Danny and Sam."

"I get to play babysitter. Oh, goody," Raven snarked, crossing her arms.

"I'd rather be with Marie..." Kevin sighed, "but it works."

"Uh... what about me?" Valerie asked with a note of annoyance.

"Ooh," Nazz gulped, biting her lip. "How about you be back-up for Katarn and Kam? You do have that big gun..."

"Well... all right," the ghost hunter huffed.

"Good. Let's move out, teams." With that, the gang split up.

* * *

"Okay, so, Monster Movie Boy..." Eddy drawled. "How do we stop a metal shape shifting monster?"

"A puzzle, to be sure," Ed nodded. "However, I fear my previous experiences in movies did not address this."

"Formerly dumb Ed boy did not see the _Terminator_ movies?" Rolf asked.

"I did... but we don't have a giant vat of molten metal. And that would kill Frankie, thereby defeating the purpose."

"Horrors! We seem to be in a conundrum, Sara!" Jimmy cried, squeezing his protector tightly at the waist. She gave him a pat on the hands.

"Well, we ain't gettin' anywhere whinin' about it," Kevin observed. "I'm gonna scout out ahead," he continued as he turned the corner to take a peek ahead.

"We need a strategy," Ed warned. "We must go forth calmly and with a plan in hand to combat the forces ahead!"

"He's right," Sara nodded. "We have to know what we're gonna do."

"Yes, fellow warriors, we must go forth calmly! I shall fight with enough gallantry to make Nana's ancestors blush with glee!" Rolf cried, thrusting an arm up.

"Sure, stretch," Eddy sighed, rolling his eyes. After a moment, Kevin returned, giving a last glance to the hall.

"Yeah, we're good," he nodded as he rejoined the group.

"Oh, thank heavens you're okay!" Jimmy gaped. "I was so worried, Kevin. What if something happened to you? I imagine your new loved one would be crushed!"

"Yeah, I'm sure Maria wouldn't it like it very much," Kevin nodded. "Anyway, I found a good route to get the drop on that brat," he continued, jerking a thumb down the hall. "C'mon, follow me."

"Kevin's so brave, isn't he Sara?" Jimmy cooed.

"Red hatted Kevin knows a path to victory, yes no?" Rolf observed.

"Yes, I suppose he does..." Ed replied, casting the boy a suspicious eyes. "I'm quite sure he does..."

* * *

"Why did we have to get the girl who can freeze, fry, and blast us?" May whined. "I don't wanna freeze, fry, or be blasted..."

"Keep quiet! She'll moider us if we don't!" Lee hissed.

"Indeed, we must remain quite, ladies!" Edd urged.

"Don't worry, guys... Plank's here!" Johnny cried.

"Um, great dude..." Nazz sighed. "Now, if I were a teenager with element powers under alien mind control, where would I go?"

"Um... the ceiling?" May asked.

"Please, May, be with us..." Edd sighed.

"No, really... the ceiling."

"May, for cryin' out l--" Nazz was cut off as a hail of, well, hail suddenly rained down. "Ouch, dude!" the monarch squeaked, trying to shield herself.

"Make with the eye beam!" Lee snapped.

"Hurry!" Marie begged.

"Right, right, on it!" Nazz shouted. Her third eye flickered, then emitted its laser at the hail as well as Vicky. The hail was melted, but Vicky dodged easily.

"S'matta, twerp? Your aim off?" Vicky hissed in a demonic tone.

"Get her, Plank!" Johnny cried as he hurled the wood at her. Vicky yawned, and set the board ablaze. Johnny wailed and frantically rubbed his friend in the water from the hail, saving him from more severe damage.

"Aw, didn't the little kindling get hurt? Let me share the wealth!" Vicky hissed, raising her hands. Blasts of fire roared free, belting the Kaijexians with heat and flames. Nazz took the brunt and fell to the floor, screaming. Edd looked on horrified, and whirled around, glaring.

"You beast!" Edd cried as he lunged himself at Vicky. The redhead yawned, and blew him away with a small gust. He landed hard on his back, grunting.

"Hey, you can't do that to Double-D!" Marie growled as she dove for the attacker. Vicky froze the Kaijexian in her tracks, and her sisters barely caught her before she crashed to the floor and shattered.

"This... hurts..." Marie managed, muffled.

"Well, I'm done here... I'll see you later. I'm gonna play with the big toy on board. Bye now." With that, Vicky turned into a gust of wind and vanished into a vent.

"Oh, dear, what could that possibly mean...?" Edd gulped.

"I don't know... but I do know I'm overdone," Nazz hissed in mid healing. "A little help here? I need to pull out the singed fur..."

* * *

"Ooh, I'm scared of ghosts!"

"Okay, like, seriously, Jody... you're getting annoying."

"You're both annoying," Raven muttered to the small girls. They huffed.

"C'mon, guys! Let's cheer up and hug!" Jatala grinned.

"...I don't hug," Raven said.

"Wonder why," June snarked under her breath. "Now, if I were ghost kids, where would I go, and what would I do..." she muttered, feeling along the wall as if hoping to find a clue hidden in the metal.

"I dunno, June," Marcus shrugged.

"Maybe we can scare them? I mean, I know this old story from _Zygran Warriors' Tales_ that always gave me the creeps and... is she okay?" Jatala asked, pointing to a twitching Raven. "She's all twitchy."

"I'm just cold and having a head..." Raven cried out and hung her head, falling still. The others looked confused and worried.

"Uh, 'Wonder Goth?'" Ophelia asked, poking her. As if on cue, Raven lifted her head and opened her eyes; one was neon green and the other neon purple. The teenager broken into an evil sneer.

"...this isn't good..." June managed.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried, her voice now sounding like a fusion of the AWOL ghost kids. Tendrils of energy engulfed the Orchid Bay crew, shorting out June's amulet and reversing the others' transformations. The four reverted humans looked blankly at their bodies, and then up at the hovering demon hybrid.

"...you're a meanie," Jody huffed, crossing her arms.

"Something tells me she doesn't care..." June gulped as Raven charged another blast for a second attack.

"This way!" Jatala cried, grabbing the nearest kid's arm and yanking. The group vanished into the door just as the blast vaporized the bulkhead behind the kids. Raven's eyes glowed white, and she clenched her fists with an angry dual growl. Her frustration now out of her system, the Titan phased through the door more like a ghost in hot pursuit of her quarry.

* * *

"What is this, friend Kevin? How do we catch gone-crazy Frankie girl in the ship's cargo room?"

"Oh, uh, we'll ambush her here. It'll be, uh, really cool, dorks," the boy stammered with a grin. Ed frowned.

"Since when do you use 'dorks' anymore, Kevin? You haven't said that for some time now..." he mused, rubbing his chin.

"Since I feel like it," Kevin sniffed.

"Lumpy's right. Something's off here," Eddy insisted. "I don't know what it is, but something's not ko--" He was cut off by Kevin's arm suddenly shooting forward and grabbing his throat.

"Horror of horrors!" Jimmy squeaked.

"Well, you're not as dumb as I thought, shorty," Kevin said in Frankie's voice. I have to admit that I'm impressed. And, to be honest, disappointed."

"Why's that, you big jerk?" Sara growled.

"You were like sheep to the slaughter. You just followed me without a clue as to what was going on," Frankie smirked.

"Well, actually, when you got a name wrong, I--" Ed began.

"Shut up," the shape shifter groaned. "Now, why don't you just stand there, shut up, and let me kill you," she continued as her free arm morphed into a large missile launcher. "I'll send my best wishes to your fam--" Frankie stopped in her tracks as something smacked into her head from behind. She dropped Eddy and flopped face first to the deck with a grunt, turning back into her usual human form. The kids looked up to see a battered Kevin hanging out of a vent.

"Well, that was anti climatic," the actual Kaijexian huffed. "She beats me up, leaves me in the vent system, I trail you guys, and I take her out with one hit. Bit of a let down, really..."

"Yes, I'm sorry we didn't just blow up..." Ed replied wryly.

"Huzzah for real McCoy Kevin-boy!" Rolf cried with a raised fist. As Kevin dismissed it with a wave of his hand, Frankie began to stir and groan. She lifted her head to see her allies glaring down at her, ready to strike.

"What's going on? Why am I here? And, could you not point those claws at me?" she insisted.

"You don't know about how horrible you were?" Jimmy squeaked.

"Is your name 'Bloo?'"

"No," Jimmy shook his head.

"Then, I'm not horrible to you, unlike the headache I have," Frankie grumbled, rubbing her head. "Now, really, what's going on?"

"Um, would you believe it if I said you had been possessed by an evil alien presence and tried to kill us all?"

"At this point," Frankie said with half closed eyes, "I'd believe anything." Her head jerked to her left as she heard muffled explosions. "What was that?" Before she could answer, several screams rang out. Wasting no time, the gang hurried out of the cargo bay to render aid.

* * *

"We're all gonna die!"

"Stop panicking!" June snapped as Jody ran in circle, squeaking in fear.

"What if we just club her over the head..." Ophelia sighed wryly.

"That's not very nice!" Jatala huffed. Before the Goth could respond, the wall next to them seemed to explode. Raven floated in, hands charged with green and purple energies.

"Nor is what I'm about to do," she assured them as she took aim. Before she could fire, a furry foot kicked her in the back, sending Raven splattering against a bulkhead. She fell on her back, and twitched as her possessors fled their victim. Raven was just sitting up and rubbing her head when Eddy hit her with a stray piece of wreckage. The older girl whirled, four red eyes boring into him.

"What was THAT for!" she snapped.

"You were all Norman Bates just now!" Eddy whined defensively.

"I've seen the movie," a female voice called mockingly. "She really doesn't have that... touch for a shower scene."

"Oh, great," Kevin groaned as Danny and Sam faded in from above.

"Buh-bye now," Danny smirked as he and Sam aimed their hands. A blast from behind caught them in the back. They fell to the floor with a strangled cry. Behind the fallen halfas, Valerie took off her mask and set the safety on her weapon.

"I heard the commotion from out there. I actually didn't want to do that. I've always wanted to, but now I..." She trailed off as flashes of light surrounded the fallen duo. Her eyes widened as the boy's jumpsuit faded into jeans and a T shirt, and the girl's a black over shirt and skirt.

"Danny Fenton and Sam Manson are the ghost kids! You gotta be kidding me!" she snapped as they came to. They looked up at the stunned Valerie, gulping.

"You... know, don't you," Sam sighed.

"Well, obviously," Valerie replied as she holstered her weapon. "And, well, I guess you know ab--"

"We already knew," Danny interrupted.

"Oh," Valerie replied. She hesitated, then smiled slightly. "I won't tell if you won't tell..." she added.

"Deal," Sam smiled as Valerie helped the two up. "Now, could someone explain to us why we don't remember the past ten minutes or so?"

"The Zygrans seized your minds! It was terrible!" Jimmy squeaked.

"The Z-- We were taken over?" Danny gulped.

"To put it very mildly," Sara replied dryly.

"Not again," the halfas groaned, plopping into a sitting position.

"Hey, don't sweat it. They got me too," Frankie shrugged.

"Indeed, do not despair," Ed urged.

"No, you don't understand," Sam insisted. "Danny and I have both been possessed and nearly hurt loved ones and friends... we swore it'd never happen again, and it just did!" she cried.

"Oh, for... let me handle this," Raven groaned as she took a hand each. "Listen to me. I know how it feels. Believe me when I say I literally have my own demons. But, you must understand. If you don't pull it together right now, those loved ones and friends, along with everything and everyone else on Earth, is going to cease to exist. I think you get the point."

"You're right," Danny answered, shaking his head. Sam nodded and the two straightened up.

"Three of the four rogue warriors are returned, yes?" Rolf observed. "But, where is the fourth one?" At that moment, the ship shuddered and klaxons wailed.

"...that could be a clue," Ed offered sarcastically.

"Enough commentary and more butt kicking," Kevin sighed. "It sounds like something's happening in the engine room... follow me."

* * *

"Vicky... please let that go..." Nazz begged.

"Why?" the teenager smirked in singsong.

"Because, I designed that engine, and if it overheats..." May pleaded, "we all die. Painfully."

"Oh, okay," Vicky nodded. With that, she put both hands on the coolant pump. The metal began to take on a reddish hue as the ship continued to shudder.

"This won't end well," Edd sighed. As he spoke, the rest of the crowd rushed into the room and froze at the sight before them.

"I assume this is a bad thing, right?" Marcus observed.

"You could say th-- Kevin!" Marie cried. "What happened to you?" she asked as she rushed to the red hatted Kaijexian and embraced him.

"Let's just say I got into a scuffle..." he shrugged. "Now, what's happening?"

"Oh, not much," Lee shrugged. "We're all about to die."

"No, we're not doing that," Raven muttered. She was just raising her hands when Vicky shot a blast of ice, freezing her solid. Valerie was pulling her weapon free when she too was blasted; it went flying out of her hand and slid across the deck.

"Naughty naughty!" Vicky scolded. "In fact, I think you all need to chill out!" With that, she opened fire and mowed most of the gang down. Edd and Nazz, happening to be near overheating metal, were spared the quick freezing. Not noticing, Vicky turned away to finish the engine off.

"This isn't going well," Edd sighed as the engine began to creak.

"Nice knowin' ya, dude," Nazz added. "We failed." Edd was about to respond when Valerie's weapon caught his eye. He pulled her close.

"When I say, run and catch this, and hope for the best," Edd whispered as he slowly picked up the gun. Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes, just hurry!" Nazz hissed as a sixty second countdown to a core breach sounded.

"All right... GO!" he cried. Nazz ran out of sight as Vicky whirled around angrily. She glared at Edd.

"I missed a twerp? I'll fix that," she muttered as she froze the boy. Just as he was freezing, Edd tossed the gun to Nazz. The monarch grabbed it, barrel rolled, and fired just as Vicky was turning to attack her. Unconscious, she clattered to the deck, and the engine began to cool down. Nazz heaved a sigh of relief, and melted Edd free with her eye.

"Nice work, Double-D," she grinned as she hugged the boy tight.

"You as well, Nazz," he blushed before pecking her. The blonde giggled before remembering the other ice sculptures. "Ooh, right," she muttered to herself as she focused her eye on the gang. It swept over them, and one by one they were revived.

"Well, that was fun," Eddy grumbled.

"Shut up..." Kevin groaned. Vicky came to and sat up as he did so.

"Why do I feel like I was extremely evil just now...?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," Nazz groaned. "We lost."

"'Lost?' What do you mean, 'lost?'" June demanded.

"Look at us! Our ship's banged up, we only took out two of their compounds, we were just fighting each other to the death... there's no way we can win this! Earth is lost."

"Nazz'Tara Alexandria Romanov!" Edd scolded. "Don't think such a thing!"

"She does have a point, Double-D," Sara sighed. "We're not doing so well." Most of the assembled Kaijexians and humans mumbled in agreement.

"Quitting is pointless," Raven growled. "We keep trying."

"I guess, but..." Nazz trailed off as a buzzer began to sound. She hit the button next to the communication monitor. "What..." she said exasperated.

_"Nazz,"_ Katarn answered, _"we have a massive incoming. Three hundred to four hundred ships." _The color drained from everyone's faces as it sank in. Nazz slumped, images of Earth's obliteration in her head.

"Great, Katarn, just g--"

_"Nazz, wait... these aren't Zygran ships! I'm reading Biserian, Zardazian, M'halla, even some of our low class cruisers!"_ She paused. _"Someone's hailing you."_

"Well, patch it in!" Nazz cried happily as hopeful expressions and outbursts sounded from those around her. On the monitor appeared a Biserian, short, pudgy, and with unruly hair, on the bridge of Biserian Universe-class starship.

"Uh, hey. It's Queen Nazz'Tara. I heard you needed to talk to me?"

_"Your highness!"_ the Biserian nodded. _"This is Rade Boussr of the Biserian flagship _Nattahnam_, commander of the joint fleet now entering the Sol System. We have come to render you and humanity aid in your fight against the Zygrans."_

"That's great!" Nazz grinned. "Thanks! And, well, let's hope for the best."

Boussr nodded.

_"To us all," _he nodded. He turned over his shoulder to the tactical station behind him _"Shields up, and charge weapons..."_ he ordered as the signal closed.

"Well, this should even the odds a touch..." Ed grinned.

"You hear that, buddy? We're saved!" Johnny cried, hugging Plank tight.

"So, Nazz," Sam asked. "Anyway we can get in on the action...?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Nazz grinned. "Right this way."

* * *

Three hundred and sixteen warships from four different races made their final approach past Luna towards the battered planet Earth. Between them and the helpless world lay two hundred Zygran warships, now turning to greet the challengers.

The battle for Earth was about to begin.


	22. The Cavalry

_Full Metal Andy: That's extremely flattering for you to say, but somehow I doubt Danny would be willing to make a movie of this. Glad to see that _NOK I_ is still getting readership, since it's fallen off the pages lately. Yes, there's going to be a _NOK III _at some point, but not for a while, I'm afraid; I have other projects I want to tackle. And, thank you for your opinion of my work vis a vis the site; I'm touched._

_New Belt Pirate Commander: Thank you for praising the plot and quality of the series. I know there's some controversy about this being a crossover, but I think it's justified and I stand by my decision. As for your idea, I'd love to hear it. I have the ways you can contact me listed on my profile._

_So, guys, sorry about the delay, I had something called "college" to deal with. Also, I just wanna say quickly that I'm changing my review policy: I'll only respond to anon reviews publicly. If you send me a signed one, I will respond personally as soon as I can._

_And now, it seems the cavalry had arrived...

* * *

_

"_Geography has made us neighbors. History has made us friends. Economics has made us partners. And necessity has made us allies. Those whom nature hath so joined together, let no man put asunder."_

President John F. Kennedy to the Canadian Parliament, May 17, 1961.

**Aboard the _Kaijex_, near Earth orbit, Sol System**

"So, what have we got on this tub?" Vicky asked, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. "Mega blaster? Death ray? Incineration device?"

"Uh, no, not really..." Nazz hemmed with a raised eyebrow.

"Then what are we gonna do, hurl spitballs?" Danny groused as the group piled into the bridge. Katarn, sitting at the helm, got up and frowned.

"I'll have you know, young man, that this ship can level a modest city if I wanted it to. What the problem is is not getting killed."

"What, you don't have shields on this thing...?" June asked, blinking.

"Well, we sorta do, but they're kinda on the fritz..." Marie shrugged.

"The regulator was supposed to come in Tuesday..." May sighed.

"Uh... what's plan B?" Sam asked.

"I dunno, go running in guns blazing sounds fun..." Kevin offered.

"Oh, yes, please. I've been meaning to kill myself," Raven croaked.

"Oh, but we have a secret weapon, my cynical young friend," Katarn grinned. "She's right over there," she nodded towards the seat next to her. Swiveling it, she revealed an uneasy Kam.

"...hi..." the young woman managed shyly.

"Kam here knows Zygran tech inside and out. We can't take out the fleet, but we can certainly make them stop laying siege to Earth and scratch," Katarn added.

"Works for me, dude," Nazz nodded curtly. "Who's flyin' this rust bucket?"

"Well, I am the Royal Pilot..." Katarn replied wryly.

"Then get at it. Double-D, Kevin, Lee, you're with me in the armory. The rest of you, wait here for further instructions. Be back soon." With that, the four left.

"I hope this won't be too bad. My tummy gets upset easy," Jody gulped.

"Seriously, you are such a baby sometimes," Ophelia groaned.

* * *

**Aboard the _Nattahnam, _Earth orbit, Sol System**

"Commander, the Zygrans are nearing weapons range," the Biserian flagship's helmsman called out. "Estimating... twenty seconds." Behind him, Fleet Commander Rade Boussr nodded, hands clasped together before his face in thought.

"We have over three hundred moderate ships to their two hundred superior ships," he said calmly. "We need to execute Plan Alpha Omega for this one. Tell the ships to get into position for the maneuver."

"Aye sir," the communications officer nodded. "All ships, this is the _Nattahnam_. Prepare to execute Alpha Omega."

* * *

**Aboard the _Kcramsib_, Earth orbit, Sol System**

"The arrogant insects."

Lodj smirked confidently as the joint fleet moved ever closer to his superior forces. Yes, they were numerically advantaged, but in sheer firepower, this would be a simple matter of a cake walk. A very bloody cake walk.

"Tell all ships to choose any ship they want and fire at will once in range," the officer yawned. "Then, go back to bombing Earth."

"Your inflated confidence is not helpful, Lodj," Lemmor scolded. And lest you forget that although you are in charge of military forces, I am the one in overall command of this operation."

"Acknowledged, sir," the younger man hissed, adding a growl to 'sir.'

"Sir, the enemy fleet is entering firing range," a tactical officer called out.

"Excellent. Lock weapons an--"

"Sir!" the woman cried. "The vessels are opening their jump gates!" Confused, Lodj jerked his head up to see the enemy fleet vanish into conduits. He smiled.

"Cowards. Very well then, stand down a--" Lodj cut off as searing flashes, as if a series of small supernovas were going off, blossomed all around him. When the Zygran had cleared his eyes, he looked to see in angry horror the allied fleet tearing out of the gates and firing at will on his fleet, destroying or disabling multiple vessels.

"By the Oracle!" he screamed, bringing a fist down upon a console so hard the screen exploded, showering the stunned officer with glass and sparks.

"Cowards, Lodj?" Lemmor snarked as the _Kcramsib_ began to shudder under the massive assault.

"Shut up and tell the fleet to return fire..." the humbled Zygran growled. As he numbly watched the enemy blast away at the Zygran fleet, he noticed one small ship in particular flitting between the ships like a small hummingbird. Squinting to recognize it, he put a name to it and again cursed the Oracle.

* * *

**Aboard the _Kaijex_, Earth orbit, Sol System**

"That was so awesome!" Kevin gushed as the _Kaijex _tore out of the conduit.

"Please, Kevin, let's save the applause to the end?" Edd urged as he took aim on the nearest Zygran vessel. "Overconfidence is deadly!"

"Right, right," Kevin said, shaking his head while taking aim himself Soon, all four were letting their weapons chatter away happily at the enemy.

"What are we supposed to hit?" Lee cried over the hum of the weapons. "All we're doin' is bangin' up their hulls!"

"I don't know, dude, Kam hasn't told us yet!" Nazz shot back. "Until we hear from her, try to take out weapons and stuff!"

"Will do!" Kevin nodded as he aimed at a Zygran heavy cruiser. He fired a spray of weapons fire, and the hull around a weapons platform cratered before the weapon itself went up in a flash of light. He pumped a fist quickly before taking aim on another. "Like something out of _Star Wars_, huh?" he quipped.

"Sure, Kevin," Edd sighed as he strafed a light cruiser. A Zardazian battleship suddenly loomed into view, and the boy yelped and tensed for a collision. The _Kaijex_ barely weaved out of the way, skimming a M'halla engine housing.

"Mercy me, I hope Katarn's piloting keeps this sharp!" the boy called out as the small craft avoided one of their own ships.

"I'm sure as long as she can focus, we're good," Lee replied. "I mean, she's a focused person... what could screw it up?"

* * *

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die-e-e-e-e!"

"Will you shut up!" Sara screamed at Jody, who was running around the bridge squeaking in abject fear.

"Yes, please, unless you really WANT to die," Katarn hissed. A curse escaped her lips as a Zygran gunboat veered into their path. She yanked up on the control stick, scraping along the ship, causing both to jerk about in shock. "We okay?"

"Yeah, the hull's holding," May called back. "I wouldn't do that too much more, though."

"Yes, please make the small girl quiet," Kam begged as she tapped frantically on a small padd. She seemed to do what looked like math every few minutes, tracing her fingers through the air in thought. After a moment, the communications buzzer sounded.

"Could someone get that for me?" Katarn called out.

"Rolf shall assist you!" the lanky Kaijexian cried, elbowing the button. Out of the corner of her eye, Katarn saw a familiar three eyed face.

_"Whattya got for me, dudes?"_ Nazz asked, shaking as the ship weaved its way through the immense interstellar dogfight around it.

"Still working on it, your highness, I'm sorry..." Kam gulped.

_"Um, could you hurry up? We're kinda not doin' so hot now that the Zygrans got their act together..."_

"I'm working as fast I can!" the engineer replied.

_"All right, Kam, let's try it this way... is there anything that could give us an edge in general? We still got thousands of four legged killing machines waltzing through cities on Earth..."_

"Well, there is something..." Kam shrugged. "But it's suicide."

_"Kam, I've heard that so many times it's almost a joke. What is it?"_

"The main shield generator and coordination computer are on board the Zygran flagship... the really big one. You take them out, we're exposed on Earth and in space." She hesitated. "I... feel so dirty."

_"Kam, they killed you. Remember that."_

"But I have friends aboard some of these ships... I mean, one serves as a security officer on the flagship! If she were killed..."

_"Unlike your more zealous officers, we don't slaughter everyone in sight. With any luck, we won't have to. Katarn, pull back from the fight... we have to talk."

* * *

_

"All right, guys, I wanna hear some suggestions," Nazz called as she walked onto the bridge, followed closely by her comrades. As she spoke, Katarn brought the _Kaijex _to a smooth stop behind Luna, then joined in.

"Um, other than 'not die,' we don't really have anything..." Frankie shrugged.

"Well, it's a start..." Marie sniffed.

"Plank has an idea!" Johnny chirped.

"That's nice..." Eddy muttered.

"He thinks we should get in all close and sneak along the ship, and then launch some kinda pod and get in the ship from there..." he sputtered. Stunned silence filled the cabin.

"That... could actually work," Ed blinked.

"Johnny came up with a workable idea?" Kevin gaped. "We're doomed."

"Catch me, Sara, I feel faint!" Jimmy squeaked.

"I know, Jimmy... I'm scared too," Sara nodded, hugging him tight.

"Well, while I share the shock about the kid who cuddles a piece of wood coming up with a great plan," Sam snarked, "we still need to actually get on the ship."

"Yeah, that's... kinda the linchpin of the plan," Valerie nodded.

"Well, I know this is gonna sound hopelessly _Star Trek_ and all," May blushed, "but I think if I match some kinda resonance frequency with the shields of the flagship, we could get through them."

"Great... now, how do we not get blown up while we're trying to get in?" Nazz asked. "Still a problem there."

"Nazz, I'm getting an incoming communication from the Zardazian flagship," Katarn suddenly called. The monarch nodded, and the screen opened to show a Zardazian with fanning black hair framing her uneasy face.

_"This is Mya Ogwn of the _Zardazia,_"_ the woman coughed. _"We've lost our forward weapons, and our captain has been critically wounded... if you're going to do something, your highness, you should do it now."_

"So I gathered. And I think I just got a brainstorm. Patch me into the other flagships, Katarn," Nazz called. The Kaijexian nodded, and after a few keystrokes two new faces appeared, the familiar Rade and the frog/human like commander of the M'halla unit.

_"The fight is tough, Nazz'Tara,"_ Rade called as he swept at the smoke flooding his bridge. _"We Biserians have lost several ships and seen several disabled."_

_"We're not doing much better,"_ M'halla Commandant Ressaw Uaqa added. _"One of our finest battleships just went up like a firecracker."_

"Guys, I know things are tough, but I need to ask of you all a favor. And it could be the difference in the fight," Nazz pleaded.

_"What is your wish, your highness?"_ Ogwn asked.

"I want the three of you to cover us as we try to infiltrate the Zygran flagship. We need some cover so we can land to get aboard the ship."

_"Are you crazy?"_ Mya spat. _"It's a fools errand!"_

"You got a better idea, dude?" Nazz asked in annoyance.

_"Well, no, not really..."_ the young Zardazian mumbled.

"I thought so. So, are you in or not?"

_"I dunno how long we can give cover... but I'll do it,"_ Mya nodded.

_"As will I,"_ Rade added.

_"You got it,"_ finished Ressaw.

"Great," Nazz smiled. "Standby. Nazz out," she finished. The three commanders nodded, and their signals cut out. "So, Kam," she continued, "where should we land, you think? Any ideas?"

"Well, there's an auxiliary entry hatch atop the hull here..." Kam said, indicating a small stretch of the _Kcramsib_'s massive hull. "If we can land on that, and get a good airtight seal, we can probably do it."

"Then that's our play," Nazz nodded. She hesitated, then cleared her throat. "You, uh, do realize that I'm gonna need you to come with us."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Kam replied with a sigh. "But, if I must... I will do so. All I ask is that I not be forced to kill my comrades."

"Sure, dude. I'll try to keep you out of the fray," Nazz smiled. "Now, if you're sure about the hatch you just talked about..."

"Fairly sure, anyway," she shrugged.

"Um, goody," Danny gulped. Sam elbowed him with a glare.

"Looks like we got a plan," Marie observed.

"Indeed," Ed nodded. "But, how do we avoid the ship's being destroyed while we're not aboard. I don't suppose this has an autopilot?"

"Actually," May blushed, "it does. I installed it earlier this month."

"How fortuitous," the boy observed.

"Stop throwin' the big words around, Lumpy..." Eddy growled.

"Okay, let's get into position. Katarn, take us in. May, help Kam in transmitting the coordinates. The rest of you are with me."

* * *

"So, how are we getting on the ship, Nazz?" Marcus asked.

"May put in a shuttle when she did the refit. It may be a tight fit, but it should work for what we need," Nazz replied as she led her allies to a door marked 'Shuttle Bay.' "We'll just wait for the others here..."

"What's going on?" a young voice suddenly chirped.

"Oh, hi Jatala," Frankie replied. "We're just, uh, going for, uh..."

"We're going aboard the big meanies' spaceship..." Jody huffed. Ophelia shot her an angry glance as Jatala lit up.

"Ooh, can I come?" she squeaked in excitement.

"Absolutely not!" Katarn barked as she, Kam and Marie entered the room. "Jat, this is extremely dangerous!"

"And everything else hasn't been?" she shot back.

"Well, uh, it has been, yes," Katarn muttered before standing up straight. "But, I'm not going to let you go."

"Ah, c'mon, Kat, please?"

"No!"

"Need I remind you I saved your furry butt at that compound?" Jatala clucked, waving a shaming finger at her elder sister.

"She's got ya there," Lee smiled slyly. Katarn fumed, then sighed angrily.

"All right, fine, you can come. Now, let's go, the other ships are waiting for the word to go in," the Kaijexian growled before storming towards the door. Jatala intercepted her and gave her a tight hug. Katarn's anger was quickly replaced by embarrassment as she tried to pry herself loose. Jatala's pleading done, the group spilled into the bay as Nazz strode to a communication link.

"Nazz to the squad... let's do it, dudes," she called.

_"Acknowledged,"_ Ressaw said on behalf of the unit. Nazz flicked off the communicator and flicked open the shuttle bay door. What they saw behind it was devastating. Below them lay Earth, specifically northern Europe. Smoke billowed up from the cities of Scandinavia and the British Isles as Kaijexian, Biserian, Zardazian, M'halla and Zygran ships continued their fiery ballet above. Even Raven couldn't hide her shocked horror at the sight. Shaking her head free, Marie ran over to the waiting shuttle and opened the hatch.

"Uh, guys?" she called, nodding towards the shuttle. Also waking up, the gang piled in. As Nazz had said, it was indeed a tight fit.

"Everyone here?" Edd asked.

"I'd check, but I don't know where I am..." Jimmy cried.

"I think that means 'yes,'" Frankie commented.

"I sure hope so," Nazz sighed. "Okay, Katarn, lower this baby."

"You got it, Nazz," Katarn nodded as her fingers danced across the controls. Slowly, the shuttle dropped through the hatch in the floor, dangling from the _Kaijex_'s underbelly.

"...are you sure this is smart?" June asked nervously.

"Usually, weren't not sure of anything," Ed observed.

"How comforting," Raven rasped, raising an eyebrow.

"Everyone ready?" Katarn called. Before anyone answered, she pulled the launch lever, and the small shuttle broke free and sailed into the dark void of space.

* * *

As the mothership peeled away, the shuttle dropped towards the beleaguered planet below, angling towards the Zygran flagship. As Earth's smoldering form vanished under the massive craft, those staring out windows couldn't help but notice the massive armory embankments on the ship.

"This'll be fun..." Valerie grumbled. Just as she spoke, the three allied craft swooped in, surrounding the tiny shuttle as it continued to make its descent. The _Kcramsib_'s massive guns opened up in anger, probing for the intruders. The _Zardazia_ strayed too close, and a shot tore through her bow, blowing it away and causing the flagship to veer off to starboard.

"Oh, great," Nazz groaned. "If Zardazians get angry for no reason just talking to them, how'm I gonna explain their flagship getting crippled..."

"Less diplomacy worry, more fighting worry," Raven suggested as the other ships picked up the slack for the wounded vessel and fell in on either side. Distracted by the much larger targets, the shuttle safely made its final approach and gently touched down right over the hatch Kam pointed out.

"You are so awesome, Kat!" Jatala squealed, hugging her big sister.

"Thanks, Jat, but you need to focus..." she scolded. Jatala blushed and nodded, stepping back. Katarn flicked a few switches, and soon the gang was looking down at the exposed hatch of the _Kcramsib_, surrounded by a pressurized lock.

"Okay guys," Nazz breathed. "If we can do this and take out those generators, it may finally give them a chance down there," she said as she nodded towards the general direction of Earth. "Ready?"As she expected, her small speech was answered by a chorus of affirmatives. "Okay then. Kam?" The Zygran nodded and, with a touch of guilty nervousness, placed her padd on the hatch and typed in a code. The hatch grudgingly opened, and the gang slipped one by one into the lair of the enemy.


	23. Hour Before Midnight

_Yay, finals are OVER! Finally, I can get some work done on fanfic again... as long as I don't let winter break get to my head! BTW, I've opened some forums... if you wanna make some comments or suggest or even request a story, drop by._

_And now, the climax approacheth.

* * *

_

"_Cry havoc, and let slip the dogs of war!"_  
"Marc Anthony," William Shakespeare, _Julius Caesar_

**Aboard the _Kcramsib_, Earth orbit, Sol System**

With a gentle padding sound, Nazz's feet met the smooth, cold floor plates of the corridor her boarding party had begun to infiltrate. Now that they were all aboard, it was time to take stock and plan their next move.

"Okay, we're in..." Johnny said more to himself. After a pause, he turned to Nazz. "So, uh, now what do we do?"

"We find the shield and coordination generators," the young monarch replied, looking around the empty, white hallway. "Then, we disable them and hope Earth still has enough forces to do the rest."

"We can only hope, I fear," Edd nodded glumly.

"Hoping is pointless," Raven growled. "We should get going."

"She's right," Eddy nodded in agreement. "Where to?"

"You must give me a minute, this ship is very large and her plans are complex..." Kam begged as she furiously tapped at the data pad. Sweat was rolling down her scaly brow, and she seemed to be whimpering very quietly. Katarn frowned.

"Are you okay, Kam?" the Kaijexian asked.

"No, Katarn, I'm not," Kam managed in frustration, looking up. "I've already told you I have friends aboard this ship... I don't want their blood on my talons!"

"They won't be, Kam," Ed urged.

"You say that now," the Zygran countered, "but how can you be sure?"

"Well... I guess you can't," Vicky admitted, answering for the brainy alien. "I guess all we can do is hope no one else gets hurt."

"I already said..." Raven began.

"And, we already heard," Danny snarked with rolling eyes. Raven frowned in annoyance, but refrained from striking the ghost boy.

"Guys, we really should get moving. The longer we stay here, the more likely we're gonna get caught," Kevin pleaded.

"Kev's right," Sara nodded. "We should go."

"If you insist," Kam almost moaned. Finally, a small beep chimed from the pad. "I have a lock. It's this way," she nodded down the hallway. "Follow me."

* * *

L'yat Meznor grumbled, fingering the business end of her weapon in frustration. Guard duty again. And not of a sensitive area, say, the armory or bridge or engineering. No, it was a nondescript passage in the bowels of the Zygran flagship. Again. The young woman growled now, fuming that her struggles in the pecking order of the armed forces were still unnoticed. Nothing to do now but wait out her shift and return to her bunk for another ni--

Voices and footsteps caught her ears. L'yat frowned, bringing her weapon to bear. Whoever it was, they were not getting past her. A smile formed on her lips; perhaps capturing (or better yet killing) the intruders would finally get her recognized, and she would be able to get some sort of ranking in the ship's defense forces. She put her back to the wall, weapon primed, and waited. With the invaders closing in, L'yat whirled around the corner.

"Don't mo--" the Zygran began before registering what she saw; a mass of not just Kaijexians, but humans? Aboard the mighty _Kcramsib_? The very thought made her blood boil. Blinded from being hopelessly outnumbered by her rage, she lowered her weapon to the crowd. "I said, don't move!"

"You gotta be kidding, right?" Sam managed, the shock of the visitor's sudden appearance having worn off. "There's more than twenty of us and one of you..."

"No talking!" L'yat spat, jabbing the muzzle at the scrawny girl.

"Okay, ma'am," Edd urged calmly. "Put the gun down."

"Silence!" L'yat roared. "I will not allow people like you to t--"

"L'yat?" a shocked voice suddenly called. The guard frowned in confusion; she knew that voice. But, it couldn't possibly be...

"Kam?" L'yat replied, lowering her gun slightly. As if in answer, a young Zygran weaved through the crowd, nodding.

"L'yat, thank the Oracle! I've missed you--" Kam was cut off by L'yat jamming the gun into her chest.

"Lodj told us someone was executed for consorting with an enemy incursion in one of our bases on Earth," L'yat growled. "I see he was correct. Except for the execution part, it seems."

"L'yat, it's Kam," the shocked woman urged.

"I know who you are... were," the Zygran replied in disgust.

"Wh, why are you treating me like this? We grew up together! We've been friends since we hatched..." Kam breathed, hurt in her voice.

"Why am I... look at your company, Hator!" L'yat shot back. "Not only humans, but... Kaijexians! How could you sell out your own kind like this..."

"You don't understand," Kam urged, shaking her head. "It's not like that..." she begged. Glaring, L'yat reached into her pocket and pulled out a communicator. She was just opening it when Frankie shot out her arm, grabbed it, and crushed it.

"Listen to your friend," the redhead said calmly.

"If I must..." L'yat growled.

"L'yat," Kam started. "It's true. I've been working with them. But, you don't understand... they were sent by the Oracle!"

"The Oracle!" L'yat almost screamed. "You sully her name in that way!"

"But they were! They've told to stop the attack on Earth..."

"You expect me to believe such garbage?" L'yat spat.

"But it's true! The Kaijexians and humans aren't our enemies!"

"Of COURSE they're our enemies!" L'yat cried.

"Thanks for the compliment," Katarn scoffed. The Zygran's eyes narrowed in recognition.

"Impossible," she muttered. "Katarn M'lotsa was devoured by that brat of a Kaijexian princess."

"Gee, thanks, dude," Nazz snarked, crossing her arms. L'yat's confusion melted into delight.

"I have the Queen of Kaijex? I'll be noticed for this!" the young Zygran beamed. Kam looked horrified.

"L'yat, what has gotten into you!" she sputtered. "You were conscripted... you told me how much you didn't want to go to war..."

"Things change, 'friend,'" L'yat replied. "The armed forces have made me the woman I am today, and I have no regrets."

"Are you serious?" Kam breathed. "Is this really the L'yat Meznor I grew up with? The one who always won writing contests? Who'd hover board with me every week in the Caltor Plains? Who was with me so much, people thought us sisters? Have you forgotten all that? Honestly?" she pleaded. L'yat's anger seemed to melt a little, and the weapon was lowered slightly.

"Well, no, I haven't..." she confessed.

"I thought as much," Kam nodded. "And I know how much you believe in the Oracle... how much you trusted me. Why not now?"

"Well, your company seems to indicate otherwise for your loyalty."

"Well, they did kinda kill me," Kam smiled slyly. The same type of smile played on L'yat's lips.

"You always did have a dark sense of humor," she replied. The Zygran looked around for a moment, and sighed. "Very well. What are you trying to do."

"We're trying to reach the generators," Kam replied. L'yat frowned.

"That will expose our entire ground force to danger..."

"Yes, but we are the aggressors, and the Oracle has willed that this is not the way to move, not our correct path..." Kam countered.

"Very well," L'yat sighed. "You may go. I'll accompany you to a certain point, then I'm afraid you're on your own." She hesitated. "It was nice to see you again, Kam," she added softly.

"You as well," Kam smiled.

"Go ahead, I'll cover you," L'yat insisted with an outstretched hand. Her friend smiled, and nodded. She had no sooner taken three steps when a shot rang out; her confusion turned to horror as she watched L'yat drop to the deck, a smoldering hole in her back. A dagger clattered out of her hand. She whirled, seeing Marie holding a weapon. She stared in shock.

"Why? WHY?" she begged, tearing up.

"Look at her hand!" Marie snapped. "She was going to stab you!"

"No! You're lying!" Kam sputtered.

"She isn't," May frowned sadly.

"But... she was my hatchling sister..." Kam managed.

"She was going to kill you, Kam," Valerie insisted softly.

"No! She couldn't! She wouldn't!" Kam cried, dropping to her knees beside the still conscious L'yat. "Tell them, L'yat, please..."

"They speak the truth..." she rasped. Kam's eyes widened.

"But... but..." she whimpered.

"No worm that helps the Kaijexians," she croaked, "is a hatchling sister of mine. It was... a misfortune I had your friendship..." she added. Her rage melted, and the young Zygran slowly went limp. Kam stared for a moment, then swept the prone L'yat into her arms and sobbed. Her allies frowned sympathetically; even Raven couldn't hide her sadness over what happened.

"I'm sorry, Kam," Jody said softly, hugging the sobbing alien.

"They corrupted her..." Kam sniffled. "She wasn't like this! She wasn't! I swear it..." she blurted.

"She said people change, Kam," Johnny reminded her.

"But, we were hatchling sisters... the only way to be closer is family..."

"Clearly, backstabbing L'yat girl disagrees," Rolf observed.

"They did something to her. They poisoned her..." Kam spat as her sorrow turned to a silent rage. She looked up, anger behind her tears. "We have to destroy the generators. I swear to you, I'll do it. On one additional condition."

"Um, sure," Nazz urged. "What is it, dude?"

"Give L'yat another chance," Kam replied, still holding her friend tight.

"Um, pretty sure she wanted nothing to do with you..." Lee hemmed.

"You heard me," Kam said curtly. "I know you can bring her back. I want you to do it. I can bring back the L'yat I knew. I know I can."

"Kam," June began.

"L'yat's life for the generators," Kam replied. Silence greeted the hall.

"Only problem is, Kam, she'll turn on you the minute her eyes open," Nazz said softly with a frown.

"Seriously," Ophelia nodded behind her.

"My demand stands," Kam answered. Nazz sighed.

"All right, all right, we'll do it. But, we'll have to wait until after we've destroyed the generators."

"But, wouldn't it be too late?" Edd observed.

"We got stuff on the ship that can stabilize her, I think," May replied. "But, she'll need some repair work back on Kaijex before we can do anything else. I highly suggest she's sedated throughout the process."

"Agreed," Ed nodded before frowning. "What are we to do with the body in the meanwhile, though?" Nazz sighed again.

"Let's see the body," she urged with her hand. Confused, Kam relinquished L'yat's still form and watched in numb, confused shock as the monarch proceeded to push her into an opening in the skin over her stomach.

"...what are you doing..." Raven asked, unnerved.

"Kaijexian females have pouches to carry young around. Also how they get out after birth," Nazz said as she eased the last of L'yat in. "This'll have to do for now," she added as the skin sealed up. She turned to her crew with a mocking smile. "So... how do I look?"

"Like you swallowed a jumbo beach ball," Danny grimaced.

"I'm scared," Jimmy squeaked. Sara held him close.

"Please don't point that at me," Katarn begged. "It brings back nightmares."

"Look, I don't care," Kam spat. "As long as L'yat's gonna be okay, it's all that matters, okay? At least to me."

"Well, now that we have that settled," Nazz replied as she walked up to her with surprisingly little difficulty, "can we go now?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Kam nodded as she looked at the pad. "The generators are just down this hall. Follow me."

* * *

**Bridge**

"Commander," a puzzled aid called at a communications console.

"Not now, boy," Lodj growled as he watched the massive fight still swirling around the mighty Zygran battle wagon.

"Commander, I have to insist," he begged. Lodj growled, clutching the railing his hands rested on so tight the metal warped. He finally turned and stormed over to the young officer.

"This had better be important," he rasped. His bulk swayed slightly as the ship received another impact; a distant, dull thud.

"Communicator 1701 has stopped sending a signal," he replied, pointing to the flashing error message on his screen. Lodj frowned.

"Who is 1701," he asked, glancing back at the swarm of alien ships set against Earth's Pacific Ocean.

"Um... L'yat Meznor, sir," he replied. Lodj nodded in thought.

"Meznor? She was tasked to Corridor 47B. Nothing vital nearby, but there is sensitive equipment accessible from there. Assemble a team to take a look, but wait until I give the order to deploy them."

* * *

**Generator Room**

"Sir, the shields on the port beam are getting weaker..."

"Fine, fine, re-route power from the reserves," the chief engineer growled as he watched power meters fluctuate haphazardly. Command hadn't said anything about a massive allied enemy force being gathered to help the humans. For that matter, where was that promised wonder weapon that was supposed to finish the job? A warning klaxon shook him out of his mental diatribe.

"Sir, life support is failing!" an aide cried as she backed away from her station. "Less than a minute until total failure!"

"By the Oracle..." the engineer spat in exasperation before nodding. "Evacuate, team, now. Computer," he called as he ran for the main entrance, "engage atmospheric shut down!" At his calling, a large door began to slide shut. The engineer ushered the straggling members of his team through, then barrel rolled under it himself as it closed. The crew evacuated, and the klaxons died down. A moment passed, then a large crowd phased in through a wall. They rematerialized.

"A fake life support emergency," Edd nodded approvingly. "I must say that I am rather impressed, girls!"

"We try," Kam and Frankie blushed.

"Okay, please don't ask us to do that again," Sam panted as she and an equally exhausted Danny slumped against the wall. "We just can't keep phasing that many people around..."

"Sorry," Nazz replied before returning to business. "Okay, Kam, if you'd please?" she asked, nodding towards the humming machines.

"Ah, right," the Zygran nodded as she ran up to the equipment. She paused, then took the Zygran equivalent of a large wrench and proceeded to smash at various components of both generators.

"Well, that's certainly efficient," Vicky snarked with a raised eyebrow.

"This is prep work!" Kam called over the tumult she was causing. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing!"

"I trust her," Jatala nodded with a smile. Katarn patted her baby sister gently on the back in an effort to focus her. With the last of the sabotage done, Kam ran to a console and attacked it, fingers flying. After a moment, the generator's steady humming choked, and it began to transform into a high pitched whine as the machines shuddered, and steam began to drift from widening fissures.

"It's making the blow up whine," Marcus gulped. "Why are we still here while it's making the blow up whine..."

"We should have seen this coming..." Kevin muttered. Kam bolted from the console as the generators screamed in agony, turning bright red.

"Get back! Get back !" the engineer cried before the massive explosion swept over the room.

* * *

**Lexington Avenue, New York City, New York State, Earth**

Indira Nehru, her clothing tattered and filthy, wandered amongst fellow refugees being evacuated from the endangered United Nations onto Lexington Avenue, choked with debris and abandoned cars. Around her, terrified New Yorkers and powerless National Guard crowded the avenue, trying to make sense of the cataclysm that had engulfed their planet. It certainly was not looking good for the human race.

"I heard Europe's been taken out," one man said to a woman next to him.

"No, Africa. Completely wiped out some of it, that's what the BBC was saying..." she countered with a shake of her head.

"I don't care where or how bad, these guys are everywhere," a second man spoke up. "We're dead, guys. Absolutely d--" He trailed off as a sinister noise filled the air, and his face froze. "They're coming," he gulped. Indira whipped her head around; a massive form lurched out from behind the Chrysler Building, staring down at the small figures in the street. It began to walk slowly towards them, causing many to flee in panic. The secretary general froze, thinking her time was at hand when the massive quadpod shuddered. It scraped against a skyscraper, tearing a hole in its outer armor. Jagged beams from the building were lodged into the wound. The woman boggled; the alien machine was damaged! Stunned, she looked for some to report the discovery to, seeing a National Guard captain standing near a tank.

"...want you to take this to the west side of the island, get refugees across the GW, the tunnels are shot..." he ordered to his unit as she ran up to him. The woman shook his shoulder frantically.

"Captain," she urged. The man turned, frowning.

"Not now, Madame Secretary," he replied politely before turning back to his command. Indira frowned, shaking him again.

"Captain, please, the wreckage..." she begged.

"Not now, ma'am!" he insisted.

"Look at the wreckage!" Indira pleaded, pointing towards the confused Zygran war machine.

"Take your pick," the man joked bitterly. "Now, I'm not going to ask you again, please g--"

"Look at the damned wreckage!" the Indian snapped, whirling the man around. The dazed captain's eyes locked onto the wound in its armor, as well as the apparent confusion the machine was having. His eyes widened.

"The thing's..." he muttered in a daze before shaking his head. He whirled towards the tank and picked up a walkie talkie. "Harry! Blast 'em!" he snapped, pointing at the quadpod. Without hesitation, the turret whirled, and unloaded at the machine. It rocked back as if it received an uppercut to the jaw against the Chrysler, smashing a hole in the historic landmark. The captain frowned. "The leg, Harry! Get a leg!" he spat. The turret lowered, and took out one of the quadpod's forward legs. Off balance from the blast, it crashed to earth, sending refugees and soldiers spilling off the street. It skidded for a block or two, smashing through wreckage and abandoned cars before coming to a stop. A sudden explosion from within signaled the self destruction mechanism. Stunned and overjoyed, New Yorkers and soldiers crowded around the kill.

"They brought one down...?" a woman managed.

"You're damn right we did," the captain grinned. "Something must have happened to their shielding..." He paused for a moment, then turned to his radioman. "Steve, get the Pentagon and tell them to get NATO on the line... tell we know how to bring the big lugs down."

* * *

From Athens to Zurich, and Afghanistan to Zimbabwe, stunned onlookers looked at the seemingly impossible sight of their invincible invaders suddenly stagger and become vulnerable to their primitive attacks. Around the planet, Earth's battered armies picked up what was left of their armories and charged their attackers. American Apaches, Israeli jets and Russian MIGs swept down the streets of Washington, Jerusalem and Moscow, bringing down massive alien machines. South American battalions felled those rampaging in far flung Rio, Santiago and Lima while the battered combined might of the European Union flushed out those wreaking havoc in their homelands. And as Australian forces liberated Canberra, the quadpods finally began to fall in beleaguered Africa and Asia.

Civilians were not to be outdone themselves. In cities around the globe, men, women and children picked up what weapons were available and attacked the large invaders. In Paris, several clever people rigged an abandoned oil tanker to take out one quadpod before it could destroy the government district. Others put their lives on the line to lure invaders to forces waiting in ambush. Others still in Malaysia managed to trip one of the machines by stringing several heavy duty ropes in front of its massive legs before it as it passed. As the last of the machines began to fall, the dazed and wounded human race began to heave a sigh of relief that the holocaustal onslaught was finally ending.

They couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

**Bridge, aboard the _Kcramsib_, Earth orbit, Sol System**

"Sir, we're losing contact with ground forces all over the planet!" the communications aide cried in horror.

"WHAT!" Lodj roared, running to the monitor. Agape, the huge Zygran watched in horrified rage as the smattering of blood red dots covering a map of Earth winked out one by one. His large claws curled into fists, crushing the headrest of the station's chair. "How can this be!" he screeched.

"You tell me, Lodj," Lemmor asked. "I thought the humans were weak and pathetic? I thought Command had planned every contingency?"

"Shut up, old man!" the officer spat.

"What was that!" the general roared back.

"How is this possible!" Lodj cried, ignoring him. "How could..." He trailed off in thought for a moment. "Wait a moment. Didn't someone just report there was a problem in the engineering section?"

"Yes, Commander," an officer replied. "In the generator room, I believe..."

"Deploy that team," Lodj growled angrily to the communications officer. "And if there are any saboteurs aboard this ship, bring them all here alive. I will personally teach them what happens when you violate the pride of the Zygran fleet."

"When does the destruction end for you, Lodj," Lemmor shook his head.

"With victory, general. Total, absolute victory."

* * *

**Generator Room**

In the twisted, blasted grave of the former generators, a large silver dome shimmered amidst the devastation. It shuddered, then began to melt away into a single point, reforming at last into a tall, red haired human woman.

"Impressive save, shapeshifting Frankie girl," Rolf nodded approvingly.

"Thanks. Kinda a spur of the moment thing..." she shrugged.

"Have we won now?" Jimmy gulped uneasily.

"Won? I don't know dude, but hopefully we've evened the odds," Nazz breathed. "Now, we should get going before w--"

"You're not going anywhere," a voice stated flatly. Those assembled turned to see a lone Zygran stepping forward. Kam wore a mixture of delight and fear.

"Ba'Lan, what are you..." she managed.

"Kam?" the woman blinked. "Oh, Oracle, you're alive, but you were helping the enemy..." she managed, pained.

"Another friend of yours?" Kevin snarked. Kam ignored him and stepped forward, pleadingly.

"Ba'Lan, you need to understand, the Or—"

"You need to understand, Kam," Ba'Lan interrupted as all doors to the room began to open. "You and your friends aren't going anywhere."

"Oh, yeah?" Eddy sniffed. "Okay, ghost kids, do your thing," he called to the small white haired teenagers next to him. Danny and Sam took hands and closed their eyes in concentration before suddenly passing out in over exhaustion, turning human as they fell. The short Kaijexian laughed nervously.

"If you're done..." Ba'Lan replied as the ring of Zygran soldiers tightened, around them, "we're going to be taking a little walk to the bridge for a... chat."

"I don't like that idea..." Jody whimpered.

"Quite," Ba'Lan replied. She frowned at the swollen Nazz. "I take it I know what happened to our missing officer."

"It's not quite like that, dude," Nazz insisted.

"Just like the poor General's daughter..." she sighed. Katarn winced as Jatala blinked in realization.

"You mean... Daddy's the one doing this terrible thing?" she sobbed. The young Zygran frowned in offense.

"I'll have you know that General M'lotsa is like a father to me, Kaijexian. Now, you're going to..." Ba'Lan squinted. "Wait, you're..."

"The reports of my being devoured have been greatly exaggerated," Katarn offered as stepped protectively in front of Jatala. Ba'Lan stared at the former Zygrans in shock before shaking her head.

"This is going to be a very awkward reunion..." she muttered before composing herself once more. "Hands up. Follow me. Now," she growled, motioning with her weapon. A glum Marie and May helped the dazed Danny and Sam to their feet as the others glumly raised their hands in defeat. Ba'Lan nodded to her fellow officers, and the prisoner convoy began its trek to the bridge.


	24. Midnight

_Getting ever closer to the climax, folks._

_BTW, to New Belt Pirate Commander: I must have never gotten it. Can you resend? Or, contact me at AIM (USSManhattan) or via FF's messaging. If you have good deal to say, I'd prefer AIM. If you can't use AIM, that's okay._

_

* * *

Don't fight a battle if you don't gain anything by winning._  
Erwin Rommel

**Bridge of the _Kcramsib_ Earth orbit, Sol System**

"The saboteurs, sirs."

With a last push, Ba'Lan Retal herded the last of her captives before the waiting leaders of Operation Intervention. Lemmor M'lotsa looked over the scraggly group of humans, Kaijexians, and one Zygran with a mixture of impression, dismay, and pity. For Lodj Leetik, the figures before him conjured nothing but disdain and contempt. He walked slowly along the group, scowling.

"So, these are the little piece of filth that dared to infiltrate the very heart of the Zygran fleet," the massive alien hissed. "Very arrogant of you."

"I dunno, we seem to have done pretty good work..." Vicky teased. This gained the teenager a blow from the Zygran so powerful, she heard her neck crack.

"You will not speak, creature," Lodj warned as he walked on. "I find it very sad, to be honest," he continued. "That you actually thought you could make a difference in the fate of this cursed world... a pity."

"You're not from it," Ed replied.

"Nor raised on it," Nazz added.

"Thank the Oracle," Lodj smirked in response. He fired a scowl down on the swollen monarch. "Meznor will not have died in vain," he assured her. "Nor will have any of our comrades on that mud speck below us."

"Overdramatic much?" Raven snarked. She scowled as Lodj strode over to strike her. "If you knew my father, I wouldn't be doing that. I hear a lot of people have heard of him. Four red eyes, long white hair, antlers, genocidal disposition...?"

"He? He is your...?" Lemmor gulped.

"I'm nothing like him," Raven spat in response.

"Still," Lodj smiled, "you surely have his powers. You... we'll keep alive. You will be of use to Command."

"Lodj, do not interfere in what you do not comprehend," Lemmor warned.

"Yes, yes," the younger Zygran sighed. He strode away from the gang and scanned them with angry eyes. "Speak. Why did you disable our forces. Who are you. Answer me now, filth."

"No, no thanks," Kevin replied.

"I would change your mind, child," Lodj warned.

"Whatever, dork," the hatted Kaijexian muttered.

"Talk or I will begin to use... extreme measures," the alien promised. Several of the humans began to squirm in place, but the Peach Creekers stood firm; they knew all too well about Zygran cruelty.

"Very well. If you will not speak, I will choose someone to speak..." the alien replied. "I know. Perhaps my dear friend Kam Hator, who seems to be back from the dead," he continued as he walked casually up to the lone Zygran captive. "Well, Kam? Why are you with these cretins?"

"Well... you did kill me," Kam muttered cynically. She yelped as Lodj whipped out his honor dagger and put it to her throat.

"I shall ask you again..." he replied. "Why are you with them!"

"Because I have a choice in how I live my life...?" she gulped, hoping it would be a pleasing answer. She winced as she found out the answer; Lodj dug the blade deeper against her scales.

"Why!" he roared.

"Sir," Ba'Lan called uneasily, "perhaps this isn't the best way to..."

"I am the one in charge here, girl!" Lodj spat. "Do not let your... personal feelings interfere in your duty against this traitor!"

"Yes sir..." the young Zygran woman mumbled numbly.

"Quite," Lodj nodded with a smirk before resuming his interrogation. "I will ask you one more time, Hator. Why? Did? You? HELP THEM!"

"Leave her alone, you meanie!" Jody suddenly squeaked. Lodj whirled angrily to face the small blonde. Her eyes went wide in terror and regret for speaking up, and she tried to hide behind some of her bigger comrades. She yelped as the powerful Zygran's hand clamped onto her arm like a vice, dragging her out.

"What was that, tiny one?" he hissed.

"Don't hurt my friend!" June growled, diving for him. The alien kicked the Asian in the chest, sending her flying and her free friends to gather her up.

"I... I... I..." Jody whimpered.

"Oh, so now you can't speak? How interesting," Lodj scoffed. "Where did that little burst of... 'heroism' go? Perhaps we should find it? I'm sure opening your chest cavity will help..." he mused, aiming the dagger at Jody's s belly. The little girl burst into tears and struggled to get away.

"Lodj, this is madness!" Lemmor cried. "A mere child! I order you to stop this!" he roared, racing up to his aide. The larger Zygran pushed the general aside.

"You're weak, M'lotsa. You no longer have the steel to command this mission," he observed. "As of now," he continued in an authoritative voice, "I am taking command of the campaign. If there are any objections..." he mused, scanning the bridge crew. Some looked conflicted, but they knew just as well as he did none of them stood a chance of surviving a challenge of his authority. "Very well. Now then, as I was saying, perhaps we should see what makes a human tick..." Lodj finished, lowering the dagger towards the sobbing Jody.

"Stop!" Nazz cried, pushing her way forward.

"...what was that, Kaijexian?" Lodj asked in a note of annoyance, dagger just short of cutting through Jody's sweater.

"I'm the one you want, dude! I'm the one in charge of these guys!" Nazz replied, clenching her fists.

"Are you now," Lodj answered coldly. "In charge of what? Gluttony?"

"You're talkin' to the Queen of Kaijex, bub," Nazz said calmly. Lodj's eyes widened in shock.

"You're the queen? You are Nazz'Tara?" he blurted.

"It's what I said, isn't it?" she answered. Lodj knocked his head back and roared with laughter after recovering from his shock.

"How foolish can you be, your 'highness?' Endangering yourself, leaving your world vulnerable to attack?"

"You seem to be attacking one of them right now. The one holding my family. Well, the one you didn't slaughter in cold blood when you raped the other one..." Nazz growled angrily.

"And now, we have you to answer for your arrogance. And I would assume that if you're here, these other cretins..." Lodj replied, looking over the other Kaijexians.

"You assume correctly, evil one!" Rolf cried. "Rolf yearns to show you who means the business!"

"...sure, Rolf..." Eddy sighed.

"How tragic of you," Lodj clucked. "Your entire administration. I recognize them now from our intelligence. Your prime minister..."

"The pleasure is all yours," Edd said icily.

"...your chief adviser..."

"I agree with Double-D," Ed muttered.

"The... farmer."

"Rolf's anger rises!" the lanky Kaijexian cried, straining to strike the large Zygran. The Kankers held him back best they could.

"Settle, settle," Marie urged.

"Your chief of police, yes. And the army..."

"It's what they tell me," Lee spat bitterly.

"And... hmmm," Lodj said as he paused before Jatala. "I'm afraid I don't know this one," he confessed with sincere confusion.

"I'm the royal artist. I'm new," the younger M'lotsa sister blushed. Lodj roared again with laughter.

"You bring an artist to fight your fight, Queen! No wonder you were caught in this sad attempt!"

"We seem to have done a pretty good job to me, my friend," a dark green Kaijexian replied, stepping up to Lodj as if to shield Jatala.

"And who might you be?" Lodj yawned.

"You knew me once," the Kaijexian replied. "Many here did," she added softly, casting a look to Lemmor. The elder Zygran cocked his head in confusion.

"What tripe is this..." Lodj groaned. As he spoke, Jody finally wriggled herself free and burrowed against Ophelia and June, sobbing softly. Marcus patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"I was a Zygran once," the Kaijexian said. "I feel some guilt still that I was, but it is overridden by the love I have for those I left behind."

"Like who, Kaijexian?" Lemmor asked.

"Like you... father," she said softly. The old alien blinked.

"'Father?'" he muttered. "I don't know you. If you used to be a Zygran, I'm afraid I never met you while you were one."

"I looked much different when we last met four years ago," she added. Lemmor blinked once more, then his eyes widened.

"It can't be," he breathed.

"Hello, Daddy," Katarn nodded in response.

"No, it can't be possible..." Lemmor replied, shaking his head.

"But it is, Father... the dark green scales? The white hair?" Katarn urged. "But, if you doubt it still..." she added, stepping towards him gently, "I do have one piece of hard evidence that may convince you." With that, she slowly unsheathed her sword and handed it to Lemmor. The old Zygran took it and looked; an honor sword was what he held. Tearing, he looked back up at the young Kaijexian.

"By the Oracle... it is you, Katarn!" he gaped as he stepped forward and embraced her. Lodj scowled in disgust.

"You hug the enemy, Lemmor!" he cried.

"Be quiet, Lodj," the general rasped. "Can't you tell I'm seeing my eldest daughter for the first time since she was assumed dead from failing to return from her last mission?" Lodj quietly growled and looked away as the old man turned back to his lost child, confused.

"What is it, Daddy?"

"They said you were killed... eaten alive by the Queen of Kaijex..."

"I was," Katarn shrugged. "But, she was merciful and spared me. We have since become very, very close."

"But, your body..." he continued.

"The queen transformed me into one of her kind with her tail. Being exiled on Kaijex, Nazz felt this may ease things for me. As well as for someone else I picked up along the way..." Katarn added, nodding towards a bright pink Kaijexian who seemed to be fighting the urge to dive at him.

"Is that?" Lemmor asked, dazed.

"Daddy!" Jatala cried, ending her fight and embracing the general tight. This time, there was no hesitancy on Lemmor's part, and he hugged her back.

"My children..." he breathed, smiling.

"Sir," Lodj hissed, "I advise you stop this foolishness."

"You're the foolish one!" Jimmy squeaked. "Attacking our old home! We don't mean any harm to you."

"...is this true?" Lemmor asked of the group before him.

"You're damn right it is!" Valerie nodded.

"We're busy killing each other over whose god is better, you honestly think we have the time or energy to amass a fleet to stir up trouble?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Seriously," Ophelia nodded.

"But, the Oracle..." Lemmor began.

"We saw the Oracle, Mr. M'lotsa, sir," Johnny replied.

"Indeed," Edd nodded. "She feels the invasion was unjust."

"Impossible!" Lodj blurted.

"Saw it with all three of my eyes, dude," Nazz nodded.

"She says it is not Zygra's way to attack Earth, Daddy," Jatala nodded. "She believes in the efforts of peace and diplomacy."

"'Peace?' 'Diplomacy!'" Lodj cried as if the words were horrible jokes.

"It's true, they saw it," Kam nodded. "I wasn't there, but if they say it happened, it's good enough for me."

"Agreed," Lemmor nodded as he released his girls from his embrace.

"General!" Lodj cried again.

"Lodj, I believe in the ways of the Oracle," Lemmor replied calmly. "If she says this is not the path my people should follow, and my daughters insist that it is what was said, then I shall not aide in this farce any longer."

"You can't mean..." the larger Zygran gaped.

"N'lam," Lemmor called to the communications officer, "call the ships. Tell them to retrieve our surviving ground forces. We're going home." N'lam nodded and prepared to do so when Lodj pointed an accusing finger at the young officer.

"You will do no such thing," Lodj warned.

"I am in charge here, Leetik," the old Zygran replied. "I would not question your superior officer. And since I see no one else rushing to your defense or also questioning my decision, I would say all of us want this war to end."

"I tire of your weakness and treason, M'lotsa," Lodj said in an icy calm. Before anyone could respond, he withdrew his honor blade and thrust it into Lemmor's chest. The general staggered under the blow, gasping in pained breath.

"No!" Jatala shrieked, tears welling in an instant.

"The future for our people is like what we have before me now," Lodj said calmly to those gathered. "The blade before the pen. The weak under the warrior," he added, twisting the blade deeper. "You won't live long enough to understand, M'lotsa, I'm afraid," he finished. With that, he shoved the wounded man off his weapon and onto the floor. Blood bubbled up from the wound.

"Daddy!" Katarn and Jatala cried as one, falling to his side.

"He earned it," Lodj replied. "You all have earned it," he promised, scanning the captives before him.

"Attacking an old man in front of his lost children," Frankie said in disgust. "How could you..."

"For that, human, you're first," Lodj responded as he lunged at the young woman. He found himself thrown back by a blast to the chest. "The devil!" he spat.

"General M'lotsa was like a father to me..." Ba'Lan growled with teary eyes as she aimed her weapon once more. "I shall make you pay for his murder!"

"Am I surrounded by traitors!" Lodj roared as he looked around the room.

"You... stabbed the general," an officer sobbed at the helm.

"Cowardice! Cowardice all around me!" the Zygran spat. "No matter. I will finish what was started here... You may have disabled our fleet and stopped our ground forces, Nazz'Tara, but you have done nothing to Project X!" he promised. "Mark my words, the human race will not interfere with our dominance of the galaxy!" With that, he re-sheathed his still bloody dagger and ran from the room. Ba'Lan tried to fire once more, but the blast missed its target, blowing a hole instead in the wall.

"Curses," the woman spat. "I was sure I could have hit him." She frowned. "Odd... the first hit was on the highest stun setting..."

"Uh, wounded guy on floor, cradled by his kids," Danny replied, pointing. Ba'Lan and the other Zygrans present gathered around their fallen leader.

"General," N'lam breathed.

"Withdraw the fleet," he managed as blood came from his mouth. The young man nodded without hesitation and ran to his post.

"Daddy..." Jatala sobbed.

"Do not cry, my child," Lemmor said weakly, smiling as best he could. "You have done very well today. You saved me from completely going through with a terrible, terrible mistake..."

"Nazz can help you," May begged.

"Yes," she nodded as stepped forward as best she could through the mob while still hosting L'yat's body in her pouch. "All I need to do is t--"

"No," Lemmor said with a shake of his head. "It is my time."

"Daddy, no," Katarn begged, taking his hand.

"Katarn, listen to your father," he scolded. "I am guilty of the murder of untold innocents on Earth. This is my penalty."

"But, you were ordered... and reluctant," Kam countered.

"Perhaps. Perhaps." Lemmor nodded. "But, still... it is justice done."

"General M'lotsa, please, I can help you," Nazz begged.

"No, your highness," the old Zygran replied, his breath becoming more and more shallow. "You, however, have a planet to run, and a planet to save."

"I... don't understand," Edd replied, confused. "The fleet is being withdrawn as we speak," he urged, pointing to the monitor.

"Project X," Lemmor coughed. "I don't know of it, but if Lodj has a hand in it, it cannot be good. You must do what you can to stop whatever that horror is."

"We, we will," Ed nodded.

"Good," Lemmor smiled weakly. He looked up at his children. "Katarn, Jatala... you have been given a second chance on Kaijex. Embrace it."

"We will, Daddy," Jatala sniffled, hugging her father. Katarn, sniffling herself, squeezed his limp hand, nodding.

"And to the humans," he coughed, "please, forgive me for what has been done to your world..."

"We forgive you. You saw the light, and we can see the guilt," Marcus stammered. The others from Earth nodded or mumbled in agreement.

"And comrades," Lemmor added, voice cracking in pain and exhaustion, "carry yourselves with honor and pride. It was a pleasure to command you."

"Thank you, sir," a woman managed. Lemmor nodded and hissed.

"It's time now," he said hoarsely. "Time to be judged by the Oracle." With that, the old Zygran warrior's eyes fluttered, and he slowly fell still. Katarn joined Jatala in tears, the officers on the bridge hanged their heads, and Edd doffed his cap in respect. He didn't care if anyone saw what was underneath it right now. Suddenly, Ba'Lan raised her dagger aloft and screamed at the top of her lungs. The other Zygrans joined suit as one, and even the M'lotsa sister joined, forming fists instead of holding weapons. Silence fell on the room when they stopped, the uneasy Kaijexians and humans tensed.

"...that was?" Raven asked.

"Us telling the Oracle the General has arrived," a man nodded. "He died a true Zygran, unlike the worm Lodj."

"Agreed," Ba'Lan nodded. "I no longer wish to wear this," she added, tearing off her badge. "I don't want to serve the murderers of honored and defenseless." She stiffened. "Queen Nazz'Tara, if your amnesty is still open..."

"Sure thing, dude," Nazz smiled weakly. "Uh, anyone else?" she asked with a shrug. She was surprised to see many of those, including N'lam and those who had spoken, nod or raise a hand. _This many?_ Nazz thought to herself. _Perhaps Zygrans aren't all as war mongering and bloodthirsty as they seem to be..._ She shook her head. "Yes, yes, you're all welcome. Full rights and everything."

"While I hate to break up this moment of species unity," Ed interrupted, "perhaps we should effort to discover what this 'Project X' is?"

"Oh, right, yes," Nazz scoffed, smacking her head gently. "So, uh," she continued, "any of you dudes have any idea what this thing is?"

"I don't, but I should be able to access the files," a second woman offered from behind. She strolled over to a console. "I'm one of the ship's engineers... I should be able to override anything Lodj has thrown up," she continued as she began to type furiously on the pad.

"Oh, an engineer? Sorry about the mess..." she blushed.

"Since I want to come with you, I don't see a problem," the woman replied slyly. A ding brought her attention back, and she turned to the screen. "Ah, here we go," she continued as she read the displayed text. Her smile faded into a look of horror.

"...dare I ask?" May gulped.

"Project X... it's... it's..." the engineer gasped.

* * *

A conduit shone open, and a massive object, a large spherical mass, tore free, heading straight for Earth. A network of vein-like tubes seemed to glow for a moment before the form sped towards the helpless planet below, weaving between the assembled fleet of ships. With a searing flash, it slammed into central Africa. Fire shot up from the impact site, reaching the very top of the atmosphere. Within seconds, a massive wall of flame shot out from all directions, sweeping across Earth's fragile surface. Continents burned, oceans boiled, and cities burst as life was swept up in clouds of quickly dissapated vapor. In less then a minute, the shockwave of fire reached the opposite point of its epicenter, and collided, creating a second explosion. But there was no one to notice, anywhere. 

Before the assembled fleets lay planet Earth, her charred carcass now an unrecognizable ball of molten rock.


	25. Falling Action

_Still with me, gang? I hope so, as the climax continues..._

_"And the stars of heaven fell unto the earth, even as a fig tree casteth her untimely figs, when she is shakened of a mighty wind."_  
-Revelation 6:13

* * *

**Bridge of the _Kcramsib_, Earth orbit, Sol System**

The joint team from Earth and Kaijex stared agape at the nightmare image on the monitor before them. Instead of a beautiful blue orb of life, they were now staring at a molten red ball of death. Not even the continents remained recognizable.

"Horror of horrors!" Jimmy sobbed, burying his face in Sara's shoulder. The stunned girl stroked his back in comfort, tearing herself.

"Rolf is shocked at apocalyptic vision of fiery doom!" the farmer cried.

"You could say... I've seen this before," Raven muttered numbly as the monitor shut off. "All too well."

"This is most unnerving," Edd confessed, looking out of the viewscreen at the comforting blue, white, brown and green marble of Earth, still smeared by smoke. If there was anything positive about what they'd just seen, it was that it was only a simulation of Project X's power, not reality.

For now.

"What are we doing, Nazz?" Kevin asked as the numbness wore off.

"What do you think? Stopping that Death Star ripoff from turning Earth into the galaxy's biggest open pit barbecue," the monarch replied, striding up to the monitor and studying the rotating schematic of the weapon displayed. "So, how do we stop it?"

"That is a good question, your highness," the engineer replied. "I'm looking into the notes right now... they built this thing tough. Advanced propulsion system, some sort of hull alloy able to deflect most weapons systems... this is a very high order."

"We'll find a way," Nazz replied in determination.

"You know, if an engineer from the race who designed it is questioning if we can do it..." Frankie sighed.

"Look, I'm not going to stand here and watch my home get deep fried," Marie interrupted curtly. "We're gonna stop this thing."

"Okay, fine. HOW?" Danny asked, leaning forward slightly for emphasis.

"That's easy... we trigger the self destruct or something, I guess," Nazz answered. "Any ideas on how to do that?"

"Well, I guess we could board it, but we usually don't have very good luck with that..." Lee admitted. "If we could somehow get in that thing, we can probably detonate it before it reaches Earth."

"I wouldn't advise that," the engineer replied with a head shake. If you detonate it, the resulting shockwave would still fry half of your planet."

"All right, fine..." Nazz grunted. "There anyway we could deactivate the bomb part, THEN safely blow the darn thing up?"

"I think so," the woman nodded as she typed on her console. "It looks like the weapon system is fueled by a system of energy conduits. If you could short circuit them, it appears you could fry the regulators and defuse the explosives. However, there's a slight problem..."

"Which is?" Ed asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The weapon appears to be designed to respond to such a short circuit, probably to respond to an attempt at sabotage. You'd have precious little time to escape before the hull explodes."

"But, it'd disable it. Prevent it from destroying Earth," Nazz insisted.

"Yes, it would," the engineer

"That's our play then," Nazz nodded. She turned around to face the group. "Okay, dudes. You heard the redeemed alien lady. There's a doomsday bomb on its way to Earth, and we have a chance to stop it. However, it could very well be a suicide mission. I can't order you to do this in good conscience, so... I'll go."

"What! No!" Edd cried. "I can't let you go!"

"Double-D, I have to... I'm the leader, I need to do it."

"You most certainly the leader... of a planet! Kaijex would be devastated by your loss..." the black Kaijexian scolded.

"I guess..." Nazz hemmed. "But, still, I..."

"I will accompany you," Edd interrupted. "It's much better that way. More arms, more chance to finish the deed and get out. Besides, you need someone who knows Zygran technology."

"Double-D, no..." Nazz begged.

"I insist. I... simply can't allow you to face this alone," Edd sputtered. Nazz blinked, and squinted into his eyes. She smiled sadly, knowing that politics had nothing to do with his pleading for her to reconsider. She also knew that when Edward Marion Riley had made up his mind, that was it, whether her were human or Kaijexian.

"All right, Double-D, you can go," she nodded. "The rest of you, I'd like to remain here. We need a small group."

"I insist I pilot you," Katarn demanded, standing up from Lemmor's body.

"No, stay with Jat, mourn him," Nazz said. "Besides," she continued with a weak smile, "I've been meaning to get some practice with the shuttles." Katarn opened her mouth to reply, but realized that her younger sister was still sobbing and needed someone to comfort her. She nodded and sat back down, holding Jatala close. The smaller Kaijexian sobbed into her furry shoulder, murmuring "Daddy" periodically.

"It's our planet, you know," June huffed.

"Yes, well, in your present condition," Edd answered, nodding at the small Asian girl's tattered clothes. "You're quite vulnerable."

"Don't be mean," Jody sniffed. "June can handle it."

"I'm sure," Nazz nodded. "But... I feel it best that you all remain here."

"She has a point," Vicky added. "Too many of us could get in the way." Several opened their mouths to respond, but realized the teenager was right and closed them without a sound.

"Here is what you'll need to know to disable the weapon, and how to do it," the engineer called, handing Edd a small pad. "I would caution you that there could be all manner of booby traps inside."

"As expected," Edd nodded. "Thank you."

"Good luck, Double-D," Marie said as she hugged the young man tight. "Come back, both of you," she added as she embraced Nazz.

"We will," Nazz responded. "I promise."

"Take care, old friend," Ed urged, shaking Edd's hand.

"Yeah," Eddy added, slapping him on the back. "Stay tough."

"We shall," Edd replied. "But, Nazz... I fear we'd best be going."

"Right, right..." Nazz replied. She looked down at her pouch, still swollen with the body of L'yat Meznor. "Can, uh, someone take this off me for now?"

"I'd prefer you did that somewhere private," the engineer replied, uneasy.

"Oh, for... I didn't eat her! I'm not some sort of maniac!" Nazz spat.

"Nazz, please!" Edd begged.

"I'll do it," May replied. "Give her here."

"Okay," Nazz said. Gingerly, the monarch pulled the prone Zygran free, and handed it gently to the Kanker. She placed her gently into her pouch.

"Your promises still stand?" Kam asked with a note of demanding.

"Revive her and sneak out your family, I got it," Nazz smiled. "But, if you don't mind, I have a species to save. And, if I don't get to say it again... it was a pleasure knowing and leading all of you."

"Plank says he likes you!" Johnny called as Edd and Nazz ran off.

"Sorry, time is of the essence!" Edd cried after as the two disappeared behind the door to the bridge. Silence fell over the room.

"So, think they can seriously do it?" Ophelia asked.

"I know about six billion people that sincerely hope they can," Ed replied. "Personally, I hope Nazz knows how to fly the shuttle."

"Then, hope I'm a good teacher," Katarn replied. Silence returned to the room, punctured only by Jatala's sobbing and the uneasy ruffling of clothing. What no one noticed was that one of the _Kcramsib_'s shuttles was missing, and the shuttle bay door still open.

* * *

**Aboard the primary _Kaijex_ shuttle, hull of the _Kcramsib_, Earth orbit, Sol System**

"Good news, they didn't blow it up," Nazz called back to Edd as they returned to their landing site. The hatch still hung open, the airlock to the shuttle still in place above them.

"The Zygrans probably didn't notice it during the melee," Edd replied as the golden Kaijexian flew up to the hatch and climbed inside. He followed after, and the two quickly sat down to the controls. "If you would please take wing?" he asked.

"Just a second," Nazz responded. She skimmed the console, and smiled. "Ah, here's what I want," she said as she stabbed it. The shuttle rocked back and forth violently, warning klaxons wailing. Yelping, she pounded it again, and the ship calmed. "Um, oops," she blushed.

"'Oops?' Why are you saying oops there?" Edd asked.

"It's okay, Double-D, some jerk didn't wire this or..." Nazz said dismissively waving her head.

"I suggest the GREEN button, without the oops. This way," he snarked, pointing out the viewscreen.

"If I didn't really like you, and the human race wasn't in danger, I would be so smacking you dude," Nazz mumbled slyly as she hit the green button. The shuttle's hatch closed, the airlock locked shut, and the craft gently lifted off the monolithic flagship's hull and flew upwards, weaving in between ships and wreckage.

"Both sides really took a pounding," Nazz observed as she uneasy guided the shuttle around the obstacles.

"Yes, well, the Zygrans paid for their arrogance, and the allies for their bravery," Edd nodded. "A dangerous combination for warfare."

"Yeah, I guess," Nazz said, uneasily watching Zygran battle cruisers hovering around them. "I'm spooked they're gonna attack us, dude."

"I would surmise they're dealing with the loss of General M'lotsa as well as their own casualties. He seemed to have great respect among his forces."

"He was a good man from what I saw on his deathbed," Nazz replied. "Still, I'm guessing there may be a zealot or two. Where are we going?"

"Our engineering friend gave me the attack vector for Project X," Edd said as he tapped on the pad a few times. "Apparently, the conduit will open at these co-ordinates here," he continued as he showed it to Nazz.

"Okay, uh, let's go there..." she replied, typing along the console. The shuttle rattled, and slowly turned to go to the site. As it turned, the young aliens were exposed to a breathtaking view of Earth, not a pale blue dot but a world covered in a dazzling array of color and texture. To their relief, fewer cities were burning as intensely as before.

"The commander of the allied fleet said that once the Zygrans were defeated in orbit, relief teams would be sent in to help mop up ground forces and stabilize the planet," Nazz remarked, noting the armada of ships heading down.

"...and, how do they not get shot to kingdom come coming down?" Edd asked wryly with a raised eyebrow.

"He said he's in contact with the UN. New York got hit, but it's still intact enough to relay messages to the governments. The general consensus seems to be that they need all the help they can get down there."

"And to think a week ago they wanted nothing to do with us," Edd remarked. "Ironic."

"Well, jerks coming in and wasting your planet would do that to you," Nazz smiled as she avoided a M'halla transport.

"That's the thing I wonder," Edd mused aloud. "If the Zygrans have developed a global WMD, why bother with a ground invasion?"

"I'll tell you what I think," Nazz answered, swiveling in her chair to face him. "I think it was all a distraction. Soften everyone up, disable defenses, so that when they drop Little Boy's cousin from Hell, no one notices until they're being incinerated."

"Deviously simple," Edd said grimly.

"I'll tell you something else," she continued. "I think Command is over-reaching on its authority. I could see it in Lemmor's eyes that he didn't want to do this. We don't know much about Zygra's government... I'm wondering if there isn't some kind of Zygran Gestapo or KGB pulling the strings on this."

"It could very well be," Edd nodded. "But, let us put political intrigue to bed until we've stopped the possible genocide?"

"Right, right," Nazz said, swiveling back. She paused. "So, did you mean it, Double-D?"

"Er, mean what, Nazz?"

"The marriage thing."

"The, uh, what?" Edd gulped.

"Back on the _Kaijex_," Nazz insisted. "You said just before we got jumped by that Zygran cruiser that you were gonna propose to me."

"Er, well, I suppose I did..." the male blushed. "I mean, we are in our early twenties by Kaijexian standards, and I w--" Edd's sweat attack was cut off by a beeping on the navigation console; they'd reached the reported position. "We're here," he blurted nervously, looking out.

"So we are," Nazz nodded. "Only problem is... how the heck do we reach the weapon if its in a con--" The queen was cut off as the conduit suddenly snapped open, and the small ship was swept inside as if it were a leaf on a current.

* * *

**Secret conduit, Sol System**

"...that answer your question?" Edd snarked as the two were tossed about.

"Yeah, that would," Nazz blushed. "How do we stabilize this stupid thing!"

"We don't!" Edd cried. "We have to let it figure it out itself!"

"Oh, peachy..." Nazz grumbled, eyes half-closed in annoyance. "How long is this gonna take, Double-D?"

"It should settle in... now," he predicted. Soon after, the rocking calmed, and the ship was once again on an even keel.

"Much better," Nazz breathed.

"Indeed," Edd replied. "Now, we must locate this..." He trailed off as his eyes widened and jaw dropped. Nazz scowled.

"What, Double-D? What is it?" she urged.

"...mercy me..." the black-furred alien managed. Confused, Nazz turned and felt her hearts skip a beat. There, ahead of them, was a massive ball of alien metals, hovering serenely in the conduit. For now, the network of tubes and circuits weaved across its surface was dormant.

"Project X ahoy," Edd wryly observed as he got his senses together.

"Tell me about it," Nazz mumbled. "I'm taking her in... did our friend happen to give us a suggestion of where to get in, 'cause the doomsday device is gettin' mighty big in my viewscreen, Double-D..."

"Hang on," he urged as he typed on the pad. "Ah, excellent. There should be a hatch just ahead of us, used for internal repairs..."

"Internal repairs?" Nazz said as he brow furrowed. "This thing is just gonna plaster itself on Earth's surface. Why bother repairing it?"

"I do not know, Nazz, but it is perhaps our best bet," he replied as the shuttle glided gently towards the hatch. Holding her breath, the monarch fired her thrusters to slow and rotate the small ship, then brought it in. The shuttle landed somewhat hard and bounced, but it had landed.

"Hmmm, I give it a 3.2 landing," Edd smirked as he rose from his seat.

"Shaddup and help me defuse the big bomb," Nazz grumbled in response as she also rose. With some effort, they pried the hatch loose and slipped inside. What neither noticed was the docking port just behind their line of sight, with the Zygran shuttle attached to it.

* * *

**Outer hull of Project X, Secret conduit, Sol System**

"So, any idea of what we're to face in this thing?" Nazz asked as Edd helped her inside from below.

"I fear not," he replied.

"Lovely," Nazz sighed. "We'll, I think we should go invisible to be on the safe side," the girl added as she did so herself. Edd nodded and followed suit. "So, where to from here, dude?"

"This way, it seems," Edd pointed. "All roads lead to Rome, here... or, paths to the core, anyway..."

"That seems easy enough," Nazz nodded. "Let's go. Any idea how much time we have before..."

"Scant, I would assume," he answered. "We should hurry. And, we can get there much faster if we fly there."

"Agreed," Edd said as he began to flap his wings and float upwards. Nazz joined him, and the two hurtled down the shaft, side by side. Shyly, Nazz's hand reached across the small space between them and took Edd's. The boy turned, looking down at what she was doing, and blushed. He squeezed back after a moment, and the two continued their flight towards the core.

* * *

**Weapons core, Project X, Secret conduit, Sol System**

"We've arrived."

Edd and Nazz touched down and stared up at the sight before them. It consisted mostly of a tall, thin cylinder several stories tall, pulsing with green energy. Around it were several smaller chambers, apparently feeding energy into it. The entire assembly pulsed green light at intervals, which were growing incrementally shorter. There was also a disconcerting hum, growing louder and higher in pitch by the second.

"If I didn't know any better, dude," Nazz remarked, "I'd say this baby is about ready to blow."

"In ten or so Earth minutes, if I'm reading my Zygran correctly," Edd replied as he looked at a nearby console screen. "I suggest we do this, post haste."

"Agreed," Nazz nodded. "So, what do we want to do?"

"Checking now," Edd said as he called up the plans. "Ah, yes, here we are. We want to disrupt the flow of energy into the main cylinder. There are emergency shut off valves on the conduits here. We want to shut them off like so: The two closest to us, the two furthest from us, and then the remaining ones from front to back, first on the right, and then on the left. The two pairs must be done at the same time."

"Can't we just shut 'em randomly?"

"No, it seems it would either dispel a lethal gas, or activate the weapon when it was still powerful enough to do considerable damage to Earth."

"Lovely," Nazz groused, slumping slightly.

"Meanwhile, I shall be entering a series of characters and phrases into the main computer, which should cause a short circuiting of sorts and convince the system to detonate. Then, we, well..."

"Yes, Double-D?"

"Er, run like hell," he smiled with a shrug.

"Sounds fun," Nazz smiled back. "Shall we get started?"

"With pleasure, Nazz," Edd replied as the two started for the nearest valves. Checking to see they were both in place, they cranked them shut. The green pulses faded slightly in response.

"A good sign," Edd observed. "The next set now," he continued as he walked to the back of the row. Again, the aliens wound them shut, and again the pulses slowed and dimmed. "Excellent," he smiled. "Now, I shall input the disruption code while you continue the valves?"

"Sure, Double-D," Nazz nodded as she began to do so. Edd rushed to the console, and began to type. Nazz smiled as she listened to the chorus of beeps behind her, signaling Edd was hard at work. One by one, the valves clacked shut, easing the queen bit by bit. It looked like it was actually going to work out. The big bad bomb would be harmless, humanity saved, and she could go home for her--

The beeping suddenly stopped. Nazz frowned.

"Double-D?" she called without turning. Silence greeted her. Slowly she turned now to see Edd still at the console, stiff as a board. The reason was the still-bloody knife at his throat. She winced at who was holding it.

"I'm sorry, your highness," Lodj sneered mockingly, "but, to quote your own planet's work of fiction, this is far too important for you to jeopardize it."


	26. Trial By Fire

_Ah, here we are at the promised big explosion. Now go read._

_

* * *

_"_But there was something in the object's path."_  
Larry Niven and Jerry Pournelle, _Lucifer's Hammer_

**Weapons core, Project X, Secret conduit, Sol System**

"Put him down, you monster..."

"Ah, glad to see I have your attention, your 'majesty.' Excellent," Lodj smiled. "Now, I do believe you will leave this weapon, or the prime minister of Kaijex will retire... permanently."

"You wouldn't dare..." Nazz rasped.

"Wouldn't I?" the Zygran chuckled. He jabbed the knife slightly closer, drawing the tiniest sliver of blood from Edd's neck. "I am a mad soldier with his back to the wall. I'm quite capable of anything."

"Finish the procedure..." Edd rasped as he struggled to escape.

"Double-D, I can't..." Nazz said.

"You must! The needs of the many..."

"Quoting _Star Trek_ at a time like this really doesn't help, dude," Nazz groaned. "Look, Lodj is it...? Double-D didn't do anything to you."

"Yes he did. He helped in our humiliating defeat on Kaijex. He stopped our ground invasion of Earth. But, worst of all... he's a Kaijexian."

_"Propaganda and brainwashing rears its ugly head once more..."_ the monarch thought to herself before clearing her throat. "All right, Lodj. If you promise to give me Double-D right now, I'll undo the sabotage."

"Nazz, no..." Edd begged.

"A viable proposal," Lodj said as he brought the blade down warily. "You may begin your repairs."

"Nazz, how could you sell out SIX BILLION people!" Edd cried. "The people we fought alongside to get this far, Indira... OUR FAMILIES!"

"Because I have to, Double-D. And, well, I guess when it comes to being eye to eye with fire, sometimes you have to duck down and avoid being hit." Edd blinked, as he noticed the very subtle stressing of "eye to eye," "fire," and "duck down." A realization came to him, and he feigned fainting in despair. Lodj laughed.

"Your brave 'Double-D' needs a backbone, it seems."

"And you need new eyes."

"What nonsense is--" Before Lodj could finish, Nazz whirled around and fired her third eye's laser full blast at his face. The burly Zygran yelled in rage and clawed at his face. Edd dropped to the floor and immediately scurried to Nazz's side.

"You actually thought I could sell everyone out like that?" Nazz scowled. "Double-D, I don't know if I should laugh or kick your butt for that."

"Er, perhaps we should wait until the threat of extermination has ended," Edd offered as he got to his feet.

"Oh, c'mon, no sweat," Nazz said with a dismissive wave of her paw. "The jerk's blind, he ain't gonna..." She trailed off as Lodj suddenly brought his hands down, revealing an unburned face and perfectly intact eyes. "No... no. That's impossible," she sputtered. "I hit you full blast, you should be blind."

"Should?" Lodj asked, almost amused by the question from the tone of his face. "Perhaps, your highness, perhaps. However, I clearly am not."

"How could you..."

"You could say, I suppose, that I've been... enhanced. Now, if I recall correctly, Nazz'Tara," Lodj continued as he calmly tore a piece of heavy piping away as if it were paper, "you called me a 'jerk?'"

"Um, calm down, dude, just kidding..." Nazz hemmed.

"Again, perhaps. And yet again, clearly I am not." With that, he batted Edd and Nazz across the room as if there were softballs.

* * *

**Bridge of the _Kcramsib_, Earth orbit, Sol System**

"Have all of our forces left the system?" Katarn asked as she finally got up from her fallen father's side. In lieu of his death, Lodj's disappearance, and the mutiny of the bridge after their general's murder, the Kaijexian decided to take the initiative and take command.

"All of our space-based units have withdrawn, Ms. M'lotsa," an officer replied. "However, our ground-based forces have not. And a large contingent of allied forces have joined the humans in mopping up operations across the planet."

"A bloodbath..." the former Zygran muttered under her breath. She shook her head. "Are they at least taking prisoners?"

"If someone invaded your world, leveled your cities, and killed loved ones, would you?" Ed asked pointedly. Katarn fell silent.

"Look, I have a question," Vicky said. "Let's say those two don't succeed, and the Death Star makes it... what can we do?"

"Well, can we get a weapons lock?" Katarn asked as she went to the engineer who had helped them earlier.

"No. Even if we did, at this range, it would scald the entire half of the planet facing the weapon if it were still active. And the rest would freeze from the nuclear winter created by the debris flung up into the air."

"Then all shall be lost if go-go Nazz girl and brainy Ed boy fail!" Rolf wailed. "Oh, Nana, we have failed you!" Katarn hanged her head for a moment in thought, then raised it with grim determination. "I didn't catch your name..." she asked as she placed a hand on the engineer's shoulder.

"Gelan, ma'am," the young woman said quietly.

"Hi, Gelan. Does the tub still have engines?"

"Yes, I believe so, why?"

"And, at what point does destroying the activated weapon in normal space damage Earth in any way?"

"A quarter of the distance between the planet and its moon..." Gelan answered, confused.

"And you know where it's going to exit the conduit?"

"Yes," Gelan answered in semi-frustration. "Ms. M'lotsa, will you please tell me what you're going on about?"

"Send all power to the engines. Prepare them for ramming speed at my order," Katarn replied softly. The bridge fell deathly silent.

"...you can't be serious," Ba'Lan blinked. "Kam, tell her!" she urged to her equally shocked friend.

"Have everyone abandon ship. There's no need for you or our countrymen to die without their even knowing."

"Ms. M'lotsa," N'lam begged from communications, "you have no ties to this planet. Why such a rash action?"

"We on Kaijex failed them by not realizing the plans against their world earlier. They're utterly helpless. Preventing their total extinction is at least one small way to atone. I'd advise you to send out the order to abandon ship, sir."

As N'lam numbly did so, Katarn walked to the helm, allowing the stunned officer to vacate the seat. She sat down and began typing coordinates into the machine.

"Kat, don't do this..." Jatala begged. "I don't want you to die..."

"When I tried to kill Nazz, I also gathered intelligence," Katarn replied. "Even if it was blocked, I am party to this disaster. I must. Now, get off the ship."

"I'm not gonna leave you!" Jatala snapped, hugging her sister tight. Katarn growled, but realized it was a waste of valuable time to argue.

"Fine... those on the bridge may leave as well, then. I only need myself to do what's needed," Katarn called as she swung the huge ship towards the closed conduit.

"To where, our execution for betrayal? We're dead anyway," Ba'Lan replied.

"Okay, fine. Those from Earth and Kaijex should leave..."

"Uh, maybe you forgot but that planet's kinda ours..." Marcus replied. Katarn groaned and massaged her face. "Then you should all start praying they succeed."

_"I'm on a ship of fools,"_ Katarn thought to herself as Jatala remained clamped on. _"Brave, self-sacrificing fools."

* * *

_

**Weapons core, Project X, Secret conduit, Sol System**

"Ow!" Edd and Nazz said as one as they slammed against a bulkhead.

"'Ow?'" Lodj scowled. "I just swatted you aside like flies, and the best you can manage is 'ow!' I should have expected as such."

"I really, REALLY don't like you dude," Nazz hissed as she helped Edd stand up. "Now, why don't you answer me how you're able to do that, Babe Ruth?"

"'Babe Ruth?' Is that one of Earth's warriors?" Lodj asked curiously.

"...sure..." Edd said, rolling his eyes.

"Do not make me destroy you, worm," Lodj hissed with a jabbing talon. "However, we digress, don't we?" he continued. "As you can imagine from what I've done since our meeting, I am no ordinary man. I have been, shall we say... enhanced."

"Enhanced?" Nazz asked, confused.

"How have you been enhanced?" Edd added.

"No concern of yours, Kaijexian," Lodj replied in mock politeness. "I will only say it relates to something on my arm. This small device," he continued as he revealed something under his armor, "is delivering a very powerful stimulant to my bloodstream. It enhances my natural abilities and allows for ones we have yet to achieve as a species."

"A Zygran superdrug?" Edd asked, confused.

"Marie mentioned it in an intel briefing a few months back, but we both thought it was a rumor. But, you're still gonna ramble, aren't you..." Nazz sighed.

"Yes. Since you will both perish, I see no reason to hold my true background from you any longer. I belong to a group far higher than Command, and certainly the army. We call it... the Order, in your simplistic grunting. We are the ones truly in control of Zygra."

"The Order?" Edd blinked. "What does that do?"

"Crush dissent. Secure policies. Ensure people are in the places we want them, that sort of thing..." Lodj said almost casually.

"An alien Gestapo or KGB..." the black Kaijexian muttered.

"Yes. Now, those were great men, your 'Hitler,' your 'Stalin,'" Lodj said in admiration of Earth's most hated tyrants. "They knew what they had to do! Crush the weak! Smash those that could rise against you! Why do you think we invaded Kaijex? You're inferior. And Earth... you humans may be a barbaric, primitive people, but when you get focused and allied... we can't have that. I will see to it that humanity's destiny is ash on the trash heap of time, and not the forger of the conquest of Zygra. And I won't stop with Earth."

"You won't?" Nazz gulped, getting a sickening feeling her stomachs.

"No. Kaijex is next. Your people will pay for their insolence. We already have it planned. Blockade after poisoning your food supplies."

"No!" Nazz cried. "You monster!"

"You're going to be dead soon, Nazz'Tara. I fear you have no choice in the matter. Biser will be easier. I hear that if you destroy their capital of Kroywen, the entire planet will explode from a geological chain reaction."

"Barbarians!" Edd screamed. "Genocidal maniacs!"

"Yes, yes, quite. That gets old, you know," Lodj scoffed.

"Dude, your brain is messed up!" Nazz spat. "I dunno what the hell they did to you, but..."

"Ah, yes. Now I recall what we were doing, I was killing you." Lodj dove for the aliens, but the smaller Kaijexians easily jumped and avoided him.

"Forgot we had wings, huh?" Nazz giggled. Lodj reached up and grabbed both by their feet, dragging them down.

"Forgot I'm much stronger than you weaklings, huh?" the Zygran replied. He began to clack their heads together. "I figure I'll just do this until your heads break open," he smirked. On his third attempt to make them collide, Edd bit down on his finger. Lodj yelped, dropping him. Nazz pulled herself free, and the two ran away, going invisible. "So, you wish to make a game of it? Why not. I enjoy a good hunt." With that, Lodj began to search for them.

* * *

"This seems quite dire," Edd whispered to Nazz.

"To put it lightly. I have no idea how to fight Mr. T1000 here," she replied. If you have any ideas, dude, I'd love to her them."

"I... fear not," Edd blushed. "I am also quite stumped."

"Oh, great. Just great. And we still have to blow this stupid thing up in the next ten something minutes, don't we?"

"Well, yes. I am rather fond of my parents, y--" Suddenly, Edd screamed out and fell to the floor face first. Blood was bubbling freely from his clothes.

"Double-D!" Nazz cried, holding him tight. She looked around, seeing nothing but empty space. "How did--" Nazz yelped as her right wing was slashed.

"You're not the only one who can cloak now, Nazz'Tara," a voice admonished behind her. Not wanting to give him another chance to attack, she scooped Edd up and ran.

"Double-D, speak to me..." Nazz begged, shaking him slightly in her arms.

"...what do you wish to converse about?" Edd croaked with a weary smile.

"Perhaps your imminent destruction," Lodj suggested as he walloped them from behind with the broken piece of piping from earlier. The two spilled to the floor, backs throbbing and bloody.

"You're really a jerk..." Nazz huffed.

"A jerk? Oh, I'm so hurt..." Lodj scoffed. "After I kill you, thereby taking revenge for my people's humiliation on Kaijex, I shall send this weapon against Earth, killing the humans like the animals they are. Then... who knows?" As he slowly approached, the wounded aliens noticed just what part of the weapon core they had been knocked in front of.

"Despite all your fiery bluster, I fear you've made a fatal mistake, Edd smiled slyly.

"And that is...?" the Zygran growled. "Not even the Oracle can save you now, my friends."

"You talk too much, dude," Nazz replied. With that, she pressed the last button to activate the short circuiting of the core. Lodj boggled.

"You insolent fools! You insolent, insolent..." His rant was cut off by a geyser of steam and sparks exploding between the three, throwing them back. Behind them, the chambers channeling energy into the weapon went dark, and the main core began to vibrate angrily. As they staggered to their feet, the massive craft began to jerk back and forth as klaxons sounded. Lodj roared in anger, having not heard the delicate cracking sound on his arm.

"Aw, is the widdle baby's WMD wroke? I'm sowwy!" Nazz giggled.

"This isn't over Nazz'Tara. I will see you again someday. I swear it." With that, the Zygran fled the room. A minute later, the craft shuddered once more as the shuttle cast off from its mooring and fled the self-destructing mass. A second explosion caused the weapon to shake further.

"Perhaps we should follow Mr. Leetik's action!" Edd called over the orchestra of destruction. Nazz nodded and the two ran as best they could down the corridor to their own shuttle. They screeched to a stop at what they saw; the airlock blown open, only an emergency forcefield keeping them inside.

"Our shuttle! It's... it's..." Nazz sputtered.

"I'm sorry, Nazz..." Edd sighed as he hugged her tight. Nazz, tears welling, tightly returned the favor and locked lips as Project X continued to disintegrate around them. They were, however, too busy focusing on each other to notice.

"My mistake, 'highness,'" Lodj grinned as he blasted the Kaijexian shuttle apart, "but it seems it is over after all, and I won't be seeing you again." He was just starting to gloat over his victory when an explosion from the hull of the weapon came forth, knocking his shuttle out of the conduit and sending it hurtling towards Earth.

* * *

**Paris, France, Earth**

Jacques Roye, or at least his family, had seen their fair share of violence in the City of Lights. A relative in the Napoleonic Wars, a grandfather in the French Resistance; they knew violence against their beloved Paris. But nothing like this. Nothing like this at all. The Eiffel Tower was damaged, its apex collapsed; the Louvre's famous pyramid was shattered; the tallest towers in the city battered and still smoldering. He felt like he wanted to cry.

He found himself wandering along the Champs-Élysées, abandoned now except for Parisians taking their anger out on downed Zygran quadpods nearby. Next to them were two Biserians and a Zardazian, helping the beleaguered Paris police to maintain order. They'd been wary of the new arrivals, but they had definitely meant it with "we're here to help;" reports were coming in across the globe of the four races fighting alongside humans and tending to the wounded and trapped. Perhaps there was hope for human alien relations after all...

"Oh, God, they're coming back!" a man cried pointing upwards. Jacques looked up in time to see the object come to a rough landing in front of the nearby damaged Arc de Triumph. A hatch popped open, and a large Zygran flopped out, cursing in his native tongue. Jacques and several other Parisians moved towards him, growling.

"It's one of THEM!" a woman cried angrily. The friendly aliens moved to deal with the problem when a second man stepped up to them.

"This one's ours," he said with an insistent shake of his finger. The trio nodded and stepped back, almost pitying the alien that had fallen out the wreck. They were confused to see him at first smirking confidently, then his eyes widening in terror as he felt along his arm, as if something were missing. Checking, he gaped at the soaked scales and shattered glass. He then looked numbly at the humans advancing on him.

"You've ravaged our beautiful city..." a woman said with tears in her eyes.

"Now, we're going to kill you like the animal you are," Jacques promised.

In the last moments before the mob of enraged humans fell upon him, Lodj Leetik reflected on the bitter irony of his own words being used against him, then faded out under the blows of dozens of fists, feet and makeshift clubs.

* * *

**Earth orbit, Sol System**

Now deactivated but still self-destructing, Project X lurched out of the conduit hiding it, hull scorched and heavily damaged. It lolled over for a moment, drifted roughly to where Earth's furthest satellites orbit, then exploded, showering North America with an impromptu fireworks show. Nearby, dozens cheered at the craft's destruction before it donned on one of the celebrants something was terribly wrong.

"Hey! Where's Double-D and Nazz?" Eddy cried. The celebrating stopped.

"...oh no," Marie managed before the bridge fell silent.

"Sara," Jimmy squeaked, "they're okay, right?"

"Sure, Jimmy," the red Kaijexian gulped. "Sure..."


	27. Phyrric Homecomings

_At long last, our heroes' struggle is over... _

_Also, I regret to say that this may be it for the _Nazz'Tara_ series when _NOK II _is done. I feel it's gone too far from the actual show, and that readership has basically evaporated during this installment. So, unless there's a really pressing outcry, this is it. Sorry if this is a disappointment for some of you. If you're curious about what could have been, go ahead and IM or e-mail me. But, if you **really** want _NOK III_, start hollering. We've got at least three or so more chapters to go._

_Until then, I hope you enjoyed the ride, and I hope to see you with other fics, be they _EE&E _or not.

* * *

_

_"The armies separated; and, it is said, Pyrrhus replied to one that gave him joy of his victory that one other such battle would utterly undo him."_  
-Dionysius on the won but devastating battle of Asculum, 279 BCE

* * *

**Somewhere...**

Searing heat... loss of vision... a void of light...

Was this it?

Edd didn't know; all he knew was Nazz's hand, clamped tightly in his own. Not knowing what else he could do, he squeezed right back. The light was too intense to see her, so for all he knew she could be...

"Double-D? You still there?" a confused voice called.

"Er, yes, yes I am..." he replied.

"Are we...?"

"I... fear I do not know," the boy sighed.

"Peachy," Nazz huffed. "So, we could be, but, you just don't know."

"That... would be the gist, yes," Edd replied. "I'd tell you more, but..." He trailed off as, in the distance, a silhouetted shape appeared. It stood there for a minute, then began walking towards the young aliens.

"That's not... is it?" Nazz gulped.

"Your guess is as good as mine... but, last time I checked, the Almighty did not have a tail or wings... or scales... oh, my."

"Hello again, my young friends," the Oracle's familiar voice called as she came fully into focus. "I did tell you we would meet again someday... just not how."

"So, we're not...?" Edd asked.

"No, no," the Oracle smiled. "You have MUCH ahead of you to do yet, I assure you. Both of you."

"Um, that's cool," Nazz shrugged. Her eyes suddenly widened. "The weapon... the weapon!"

"Has been destroyed. Earth is safe. Congratulations," the Oracle smiled.

"Oh, mercy me, what a relief..." Edd exhaled, grinning.

"Savior your well deserved victory, Nazz'Tara and Edward... but, I fear your work is not yet done here. You've won a battle for the humans... but you have not won the war yet."

"The war? But that's in the future..." Nazz blinked.

"Not all wars are fought with weapons, your highness. You will see soon. But, for now, you and your allies must go home to lick your wounds. Go now." With that, the light seemed to get brighter, washing the speaker out. "Oh, and before I forget... congratulations."

"But, you already said--" Edd stammered.

"You'll know when the time comes. Goodbye, young ones." With that, the white vortex faded away, leaving the two on the bridge of the _Kcramsib_.

"...dude," Nazz managed, blinking. Before she could say anything else, she and Edd were mobbed my a mass of embracing arms and bodies, voices a jumble.

"They're okay, Sara!"

"Welcome home, brave stalwarts! Rolf salutes you!"

"You are the MAN, Double-D!"

"Please, I bruise easily, alien or not!" Edd begged as the mob backed away, confused yet elated.

"We... we saw it blow up..." Marie stammered. "We thought you..."

"The reports of our incineration have been greatly exaggerated," Edd smiled, taking Nazz's hand. "I take it we have succeeded?"

"Indeed you have," Ed smiled. "As has the coalition on the ground, it seems. Americans just routed the last group in Boston and the Poles in Warsaw... the ground war is all but over now."

"That's great!" Jody squealed. She paused. "Uh, what now?"

"We go home... if there is one," Frankie replied uneasily.

"Yeah, I can't see any reason to keep you here anymore..." Nazz nodded. "Look, Katarn'll lead you to the beam room, and we can start sending you down in groups. Just give us where you want to go, and we'll send you. Oh, and guys? A pleasure to work with you. If you ever need a favor, just ask, and I'll see to it. Meanwhile, we Kaijexians are going secure the ship, then hope Peach Creek's still there," she sighed. "Good luck in finding your own loved ones." With a few mumbles of uneasy thanks, the humans slowly left the room.

* * *

**McCrackenville, Upstate New York, Earth**

Frankie was running down the street before she had even fully materialized. She looked quickly at either side of the street; except for a few M'halla and several dazed and uneasy humans, the town seemed deserted, almost untouched. Still, the sight of smoke smearing the sky and a downed quadpod just blocks away made the young woman run faster. Finally, she turned on to Wilson Way to see Foster's...

...a smoldering partial ruin.

"No. No. Nonononono..." Frankie sputtered as she ran up the stairs and pushed the broken door off its hinges, entering the lobby. It was deserted; a few beams had collapsed, the stairs charred, the bust of her grandmother... busted. The redhead, panting, began flinging open any door she could see, calling anyone she could think of.

"Grandma? Mac? Wilt? Coco? ...Herriman? Bloo, even? Anybody, c'mon, c'mon..." she moaned to the battered mansion. She pulled on her hair and was about ready to concede she'd saved the human race but lost everything else when she saw the old, reinforced cage for the more violent friends. It looked to be perfectly intact. Desperate, Frankie tore open the door and peered inside. For her efforts, a large purple mass grabbed her by the neck.

"You go away, mean-- Senora Frankie!" Eduardo cried, hugging the twiggy woman tight. "Esta aqui!"

"Yes," she rasped, "but I need to breathe, Ed..."

"Oh, si, si," he blushed. A much smaller mob of friends grabbed her.

"Frankie, you're alive!" Mac cried, hugging her legs.

"Coco coco co!" Coco squawked, rubbing up against her.

"I know, guys, I missed you too," Frankie replied as she swept Mac into her arms and hugged him tight. "Is everyone here?"

"From EuroTrish to Wilt," the small boy nodded.

"Good to have you back, dearie," Madame Foster added.

"Ahem, yes, Miss Francis, it is indeed good to see you in... relatively good condition," Mr. Herriman sniffed as he looked at the young woman's tattered, dirty clothes and filthy face. "Indeed, where have you been all this time?"

"That," Frankie smiled as she swept her dirty hair back, "is quite a story..."

* * *

**Turner Residence, Dimmsdale, California, Earth**

Vicky hobbled the last few steps to the Turner house, still standing. At least that was a good sign. Before all hell had broken loose, Tootie had ran off to see Timmy. Whether it was fear of her or fear of the Zygrans, she had no clue. But, that felt like years ago now; the house being intact didn't assuage her worries. She ripped open the door and looked around.

"Mrs. Turner? Mr. Turner? Tootie? Timmy? Anyone!" the teenager cried as she started overturning tables and flinging open doors. She was about to start gnawing her fingers off in terror when she heard whimpering from under a table. Curious, she walked over and peered under it. A jet of water caught her in the face. "Hey!" she yelped.

"...Vicky?" a voice chirped. "Is that you?" Vicky reached under the table gently and pulled out a terrified Timmy and Tootie.

"Are you guys okay?" Vicky asked, hugging them tight.

"I think so..." Timmy gulped.

"Where's our parents, do you know?" the teen asked, trying to calm them.

"I dunno, they were at work or the store or something..." Timmy sputtered, teeth chattering in shock.

"And Mom and Dad?" Vicky asked her sister.

"I dunno, I was over here to talk to Timmy, and then everything started blowing up everywhere, and, and..." Tootie hemmed, then sobbed. Pained herself, Vicky squeezed the two tighter.

"It's gonna be okay, we're gonna find 'em, and everything, everything's gonna be all right," she urged, sounding more like she was urging herself. "Are you sure you're both all right?" she insisted.

"Yes, we're sure, okay!" Tootie cried. "But, I want Mom and Dad!"

"Okay, fine," Vicky nodded. "You two stay here, and I'll go look for t--"

"You can't just... leave us here!" Timmy spat. Vicky smacked her head.

"I'm sorry, you're right, you're right... but, I can't take you out there!"

"Can't you just... stay and watch us?" Tootie begged. Vicky blinked.

"...did you just say you WANT me to stay with you...!"

"Uh, yeah, we did," Timmy said, annoyed. Vicky snickered, then burst out laughing, a sarcastic, macabre laugh. "Uh... what's so funny?" the boy huffed.

"You can't see it?" Vicky laughed. "I spent the past, what, nearly two months doing everything I could freaking think of to try to convince you I changed, and it literally takes the END OF THE WORLD for you to do that! It's hilarious!"

"...uh, sure..." Timmy gulped. "Just... stay, all right?"

"Sure, sure," Vicky nodded as she sat all three of them down. "Um, what exactly would you like me to do?"

"Just sit, Vicky," Tootie sniffled as she hugged her sister. "Just sit."

* * *

**Casper High School, Amity Park, Illinois**

"They said people evacuated from our parts of town were brought here," Danny told his companions as the three touched down in an alley and turned back into their normal selves. "How's the impaling, by the way?"

"Still kinda numb," Valerie replied as she rubbed at the healed wound. "I just hope Dad's okay..."

"Well, I think we all do," Sam nodded as they went into the double doors of the gymnasium and began to look around. Dozens of beds, each topped by dozens of dazed, wounded refugees, lay all around them. Even if their loved ones were here, it would take a miracle to find them at this rate. Still, they that knew that if they were ever going to find them, they'd have to start somewhere. Slowly, the three began to work their way through the aisles when a familiar voice called out.

"Danny! Sam! Valerie! Over here!" The teens whipped their heads around to see Tucker waving his beret like a signal flag. Minding the crowds as best they could, they arrived at the boy's position. Tucker jumped up and embraced them. "I knew you guys were going to get yourselves tangled up in the mess out there..." he chided.

"Well, we kinda have to. It's our jobs," Sam teased. Her face hardened as she peered around his shoulder. "Is anyone..."

"Danny! You're okay!" another voice cried. The boy turned to see his elder sister, head and right arm bandaged, struggling to her feet. Danny slipped out from the hug and steadied her.

"Woah, woah, Jazz, calm down..." he urged. "What happened? Where's Mom and Dad?"

"One of those alien creeps torched the house, made part of it collapse," Jazz spat. "Mom was cut up, I got a broken arm and barely avoided a concussion... Dad's in ER, but they think he'll pull through. I think Valerie's dad's also in there; he got both of his legs broken."

"I knew I shouldn't have gone!" the girl moaned, smacking her face.

"They trashed the neighborhood. I doubt you could have done anything," Jazz said. "Sam... I don't know about your parents, I'm sorry. I'm sure they're okay..."

"Uh, sure, yeah, I'm sure," Sam gulped, uneasily sitting down. Danny immediately held her close, urging her to stay calm. The girl chuckled quietly.

"What's so funny?" Tucker asked.

"Just me realizing that if... no, WHEN... Mom and Dad get in here, it'll be the first time in my life I'm happy they're near me."

* * *

**Orchid Bay City, California, Earth**

"Guys... I'm sorry..."

June looked at her equally numbed friends, then back out over the smoldering skeleton of her hometown. Everywhere they looked, they were greeted by gutted buildings, burned out cars, weapons alien and human lying together in destruction. Little seemed to be left of the city they had called home.

"Oh, jeez," Jody whimpered, teary eyed.

"Seriously," Ophelia muttered, her own tears welling.

"Guys, I'm sure everything's going to be okay..." June urged. "At least, I hope it's gonna be okay..."

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be..." Marcus said numbly. As the quartet walked through town, they looked for any sign of loved ones, friends, anything. Aside from the various species sifting through wreckage and pulling injured out, life seemed absent in what was yesterday one of America's busiest cities. They reached an intersection, stopping to think.

"I think what we should do is split up, and go home for ourselves," June suggested. "I mean, there really isn't anything we can do in a group anymore."

"June's right," Marcus nodded. "Our families... assuming they're still here... need to know we're okay."

"I dunno, I really don't wanna be alone," Jody gulped.

"I'll walk you home," Ophelia shrugged.

"And I'll get Marcus back to his place... he still seems to be out of it. And I can't blame him considering what we've seen," the _te Xuan ze_ sighed. She motioned to Marcus to wait a minute, then huddled her friends. "Don't worry, you guys, I'll make sure Ah Mah doesn't erase what you know about me. She thinks that if she doesn't do it, the timeline's screwed up or something."

"So, we'd keep our memories of... this?" Jody hemmed, nodding to the wrecked city.

"Yeah, but at least you'll know about my... job," June replied.

"If she scrubbed us," Ophelia asked, "could it undo all this?"

"No," June said with a shake of her head. "Stopping an alien invasion is beyond even our control..." the girl trailed off as Ophelia started snickering.

"What's so funny?" Jody huffed.

"Then what would be the point of it, seriously!" the Goth scoffed. "What... would be the point..." she added as she wandered off.

"Hey, wait up!" Jody cried as she ran after her. June, raising an eyebrow, sighed, took Marcus' hand, and headed for his home.

* * *

**Titans Tower, Jump City, California, Earth**

"Yo! Since when was Raven a party animal?"

"Dude, something tells me Raven didn't have a party," Beast Boy replied as the four of them exited the portal from their latest crisis. Not only was their living room trashed, but Jump City was on fire.

"Actually, Cyborg," Robin said, "I think the bigger question is since when was our hometown such a mess..."

"Indeed... it is how you say, a puzzle?" Starfire added, landing next to the Boy Wonder. "I find this most unnerving... where is friend Raven?"

"I'm, uh, right here," a voice croaked from a door frame. "Hi," she added with a wave as they turned around.

"So, uh, Raven," Robin asked sarcastically, "care to tell us why the Tower and everything else is trashed..."

"It's... a long story," Raven admitted.

* * *

**Aboard the _Kaijex_, Earth orbit, Sol System**

"So..." Eddy sighed. "What's the plan?"

"We just beam down," Nazz said. "No rhyme or reason needed. Katarn and Jatala will watch the ship and what they asked us to bring home."

"Plank is nervous about what we're gonna see, Nazz," Johnny gulped.

"I know, Johnny," the monarch replied. "I'll be honest. I don't know what shape Peach Creek is going to be in."

"How inspiring," Kevin said wryly.

"Oh, hush up," Marie scolded, mockingly punching him.

"Yes, 'dear,'" Kevin groaned. Nazz smiled through her glass as she finished and put it aside.

"Okay..." she said as she cocked her head, "we ready?"

"As we'll ever be..." Sara nodded as she and Jimmy hugged.

"Agreed," Ed nodded.

"Rolf is ready to face what the maniacal Zygrans hath wrought!"

"And you, Double-D?" Nazz asked as everyone else nodded and or said their approval.

"While I'm not as... eager... as our friend Rolf, I am ready to see what has become of our old home."

"I hope everyone's gonna be okay," Jatala said as she hugged several of the cul-de-sacers tight. "I'll be here if you need me."

"Thanks, Jat," Nazz blushed. She took a deep breath and straightened up. "Okay, dudes. Let's do it." With that, the Peach Creekers vanished for their old haunt.

* * *

**Peach Creek, Minnesota, Earth**

Cautious and fearing the worse, the kids walked down their lonely street, littered with a mix of leaves, papers, haphazardly parked cars, and debris. The houses, to their relieved surprise, were still standing. But, it didn't look like anyone was in them at the moment.

"You don't think..." May whimpered.

"Calm down," Lee chided. "We don't know anything yet..."

"Indeed. All will be explained shortly, I'm sure," Ed urged.

"Mother? Father?" Jimmy whimpered, eyes filling with tears.

"It's okay, Jimmy, I'm sure they're around here somewhere!" Sara insisted, hugging the tiny alien close while fighting her own tears. "I'm sure of it!"

"Then where are they..." Marie mumbled numbly, looking around. Kevin, frowning in worry, gave her hand a squeeze of a comfort.

"Maybe they're hiding, fleeing, I dunno..." the boy wondered aloud.

"Alas and alack!" Rolf wailed. "All is done for!"

"Rolf, please, this is not the time for panic..." Edd scolded.

"But, it is! Nana and all of our bearers have perished! There is nothing left to do but get the beets of sorrow and bemoan our losses!" the lanky alien sobbed as he stumbled towards his vegetable cellar. Wiping some of the debris away with a swat of his arm, he yanked on the handle. He frowned. "What is that?"

"What's what..." May sighed.

"The access to the cellar is being prevented by some sort of force!"

"...you mean it's LOCKED?" Eddy sneered.

"Shortish Ed boy," Rolf hissed, "do not risk the wrath of t--"

"Don't come down here!" a voice suddenly cried from behind the door.

"We're civilians!" a woman added.

"Just leave us alone!" another man called. The cul-de-sacers gaped.

"...is it really?" Nazz managed. A pause came.

"Natasha, darling? Is that you?" a rough Russian voice asked. The door creaked open slightly, and Peter Romanov peered out from a crack. His eyes widened with joy, and he threw the door open. He jumped up from the hole and embraced his foster daughter. "Susan! All of you! It's the kids!" As the rest of the group watched agape, their parents flowed out of Rolf's vegetable cellar and swept them into their arms.

"It's a wonderous miracle!" Jimmy squeaked amidst the cries of relief.

"Indeed it is!" Edd replied, embracing his family.

"But, how?" Ed asked, stunned.

"Most of us were home when... it started," Eddy's father began. "We heard about landings in Detriot, Chicago, the Twin Cities, Madison... we didn't know where to go, really. For all we knew, they'd land in our backyard like _War of the Worlds_..."

"So, we met in the center of the cul-de-sac," Susan Romanov continued. "Admitably, in a bit of a... panic."

"But, Rolf's Nana had an idea," Kevin's mother added.

"Yes, it was I who suggested we make use of the storing place of rutabagas and such," the woman replied. "We all hunkered down, yes?"

"You guys thought you'd be safe in there from aliens?" Kevin blinked. "Dude, these guys walked over every army on Earth in a matter of hours..."

"Grasping at straws I suppose," Edd's father shrugged.

"Yes, quite," his wife added.

"I don't care," Marie said. "Everyone's safe!"

"...not, everyone," Edd observed. He nodded the gathered people's attention to the distance. Thick, ugly clouds of black smoke, drifting in from Minneapolis, shrouded the horizon like a mournful wreath.

"Oh, man," Lee gulped.

"Do you think there's a lot of..." Jimmy's mother breathed

"I can't even begin to imagine. In Minnesota alone, let alone the nation or the world entire," Edd replied sadly.

"Well, this certainly stinks," Eddy huffed.

"Nicely put," Nazz said sarcastically. "I just hope humans are willing to talk to nicer aliens right now, because we have one hell of a battered planet to heal."


	28. Principles of Give and Take

_Hey, guys... we're entering the home stretch. And, I'll confess... I'm still undecided on whether to continue, as the last chapter seemed to confirm what I'm thinking considering the response it got. But, alas and alack, I'm finishing **this** one no matter what._

_Next up, Nazz, diplomacy, and three fussy aliens..._

* * *

"_The principle of give and take is the principle of diplomacy - give one and take ten"_  
Mark Twain_  
_

**New York City, New York State, Earth**

Nazz frowned as she walked along First Avenue towards the United Nations. It had been three weeks since a joint armada chased off the Zygrans' siege on Earth, and what had been called a "defense force" established itself on the planet. She saw the telltale signs of both everywhere around her; burned out cars, damaged skyscrapers, armed aliens patrolling the debris-strewn streets. The young monarch also saw the unease in the humans around them. The original elation of being delivered from extinction had melted into one of feeling under a global military occupation. While the troops stationed on Earth and in her orbit had thus far been nothing but courteous and helpful in initial reconstruction, Nazz couldn't blame them for how they were feeling. With her cities smoldering, population shocked and armies smashed, Earth was totally helpless. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Er, what is it, Nazz?" Edd asked.

"Nothing, Double-D... I'm just... thinking," Nazz confessed.

"About...?"

"This," the ruler replied, waving her small paw around her.

"Well, yes, there has been a great deal of collateral damage taken, but, the Zygrans are a warrior race thousands of years beyond Earth, so it's to be expected..."

"I meant the people, Double-D. Look at them. They're miserable. They're acting like they've been enslaved."

"Yes, I have noticed a certain... gloom in the air as of late. But, I'm afraid I had subscribed it more to reacting to the damage than the current... company."

"So did I. But, I think it's kinda clear that the, you know, armed guards on virtually every street corner isn't helping."

"A wise observation," Edd confessed.

"I was afraid of that," Nazz muttered. She brightened. "Thanks for coming with me, dude..."

"Of course, Nazz. Pray tell... what is this meeting about?"

"Mostly reconstruction matters, how long the coalition will be here, stuff like that..." Nazz answered. "Obviously, I'm representing Kaijex. The other planets have also sent representatives."

"Oh? Who's representing the one in need?"

"I'm pretty sure Indira is," Nazz nodded. "I think every world leader that survived the invasion is kinda... preoccupied right now."

"I would imagine," Edd muttered as they entered United Nations Plaza. As they entered the Secretariat, a large wound still visible under a sea of tarp and plywood, the Kaijexians noticed the famous sculpture "Let Us Beat Our Swords Into Plowshares" had been knocked off its pedestal It was lying on its face in the marshy grass.

"...why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Nazz sighed.

* * *

**United Nations General Assembly**

"Do you have a final report for us, Madame Secretary?"

"Not as final as I wish it could be, Ambassador, but it shall have to do..." Indira Nehru answered as she motioned to a large, heavily marked map of Earth. "Based on the responses we have received thus far, every nation on the planet has declared a state of emergency. They've all been hit pretty badly. As a planet... we have no idea where to begin. There's been so much death and destruction we... I'm sorry," she stammered. "This has been a tiring month..."

"More than understood," the Biserian ambassador nodded. "Almost all of us have suffered in one way or another from Zygran aggression."

"Not as much as we have," a squeaky voice sounded. The small knot of humanoids turned to see who was approaching.

"Your highness, your excellence," Indira smiled. "Thank you for coming."

"I wish we didn't have to, considering these circumstances..." Edd nodded as he and his queen sat down. "What have we missed?"

"Nothing of great importance," Indira answered. "I simply stated what our current situation is. And, well, it's precarious at best. A more accurate breakdown by nation and crisis is in the folders before you," she finished before addressing the group. "Ladies and gentlemen, I must humbly ask for your further help on behalf of Earth..."

"And what exactly do you need?" the Zardazian asked.

"Everything," Indira said, almost in a hoarse choke. "Food. Shelter. Water. Rebuilding on a global scale. Some sort of defense... we are a breaking people. No crisis has ever ravaged our world so thoroughly! Even in our last world war, there were places untouched... but here..."

"Please, Madame Secretary, spare us your tears. We know of your plight" the M'halla asked politely. Nazz arched a furry eyebrow at the tone of his voice.

"Will you help us, then?" Indira begged.

"Of course!" the Biserian replied.

"Thank you," the Indian breathed in sincere relief. "We as a planet thank you for your great ho--"

"However," the Zardazian interrupted.

"...however what, Ymerej," Nazz asked suspiciously.

"There are certain... stipulations that need to be fulfilled," he continued.

"Like what?" Indira asked, confused. "I don't know what we can offer you..."

"Actually... I'm afraid it's more like terms," the Biserian confessed.

"Terms...?" Edd blinked.

"Yes," the M'halla nodded as he picked up a datapad. "Our first term: Earth shall not be allowed to reconstruct her military forces as long as we see fit."

"Ambassador, with all due respect, no one is in any shape or mood for a war..." Indira managed.

"Second term," the alien continued, "is that any and all donated technology shall be used under strict supervision and permission of the coalition."

"I beg your pardon?" Edd asked, irritation under his voice.

"Third... Earth shall not be allowed to have any presence outside of her atmosphere until the coalition is satisfied she does not pose a threat."

"A THREAT?" Nazz choked, eyes narrowing.

"Fourth... should any of these criteria be ignored, services will be stopped until they have been rectified."

"Ambassador..." Indira gaped, barely managing to maintain her diplomatic facade.

"And, fifth... the coalition's assets shall remain on Earth until it feels fit to remove them," the M'halla finished, putting the pad down. "I trust these terms are acceptable, considering the circumstances?"

A pause.

"...they... most certainly are NOT!" Indira cried, standing out of her chair.

"Please, Madame Secretary, your temper..." Ymerej urged.

"My temper! You're virtually reducing us to an occupied and enslaved world!"

"Such harsh words!" the Biserian scolded. "We tend to think of it more as protection, really..."

"Yes, I see that," Edd frowned. "On Earth, however, that word also carries the connotation of allowing someone to be destroyed if they do not please a crime lord..."

"Queen Nazz'Tara," the alien scowled, "I would advise you to keep your prime minister in check!"

"Why?" Nazz drawled. "He's right. And so is Indira."

"It's easy for you to say," Ymerej sniffed. "You're cozier with the humans than a hatchling is with their mother's pouch. We, however, have certain issues to keep under our jurisdiction!"

"What 'issues' are those, Ambassador?" Indira said, her diplomatic demeanor now a thin coat of its former self.

"I'll field that," the Biserian said raising his hand. "Frankly... we're terrified of humans."

"What possible harm could the human race pose to you, civilizations light years beyond theirs?" Edd scoffed.

"You lived here until you overthrew the Zygran occupation of Kaijex, did you not, Minister?" the M'halla asked curtly. "Surely you know of the savagery and ignorance of these people. Genocide, persecution, war, intolerance... this planet is a stream of blood soaked hatred and misery!"

"And what makes YOU judge and jury," Nazz asked testily.

"We've been observing humans for quite sometime... all of our species have, since their civilization started," the Biserian replied. "And we have marveled at the diversity and tenacity of these people. However... their willingness to destroy over trivial matters such as whose invisible man is most powerful or little pieces of paper and metal or the color of your skin is extremely disconcerting. They're far too prone to violence."

"We merely wish to... guide humanity in the right direction," Ymerej added. "Show them the error of their ways, urge them to find... better pursuits for their energies."

"Indeed. That is all we desire to do. To tame them before they reach the stars any further than they already have."

"Tame?" Indira asked, composing herself slightly.

"That is why we're terrified of you," the Biserian insisted. "We're afraid you will bring these violent inclinations with you. And that they'll be a grave threat to Biser's security and stability."

"The same for Zardaz, and I can only assume the same for M'halla," Ymerej nodded. "Rade is absolutely correct in this argument."

"We have done more than simply wage war," Indira said, crossing her arms. "For the Dark Ages, I counter with the Renaissance... genocides, greater understandings between peoples... and this very institution for the terrors of war."

"To be fair to both sides, we can argue human nature until the cows come home," Nazz sighed as she leaned back slightly in her chair. "I came here to help rebuild my adopted homeworld, not debate the purity of its owners."

"Certain things must be misunderstood..." Ymerej replied.

"Indeed," Nazz nodded. "I've done some reading on your races over the years since taking the crown of Kaijex. Found a lot of interesting bits of information. Like how, for example, the Zardazians forced ideas the Biserians weren't ready for upon them shortly after first contact."

"They were fearful... they'd never seen a being with four arms before, how were we supposed to know?" the Zardazians pleaded.

"And Rade, when Biser was invaded and devastated by the Bipor, you broke your civilization's own ethical standards many times, and still carry a touch of ill will towards the Zardazians you claim to be great allies with for the botched first contact."

"...we did what we had to survive," Rade said softly as he looked away in shame.

"And Qaua... your people waged an unprovoked war against the Tamaranians centuries ago, did they not?"

"They were infringing on our sovereign space routes," the M'halla sniffed.

"And Kaijex was ruled by warring tribes for millennia before we became a united people," Nazz finished. "We ALL have some sort of blood on our hands, dudes. It is rude and ethnocentric of us to punish a primitive world for the sins we committed in our own civilizations' youth. No offense, Indira."

"None taken," the Indian said with a shake of her head. The three aliens frowned for a moment, looking at each other.

"We must confer," Qaua said curtly before the trio turned towards each other and began to debate in whispered tones. Nazz, for her part, sat back and gently folded her hands, studying the arguing humanoids.

"Do you think it worked?" Edd whispered to her.

"I sure hope so," Nazz frowned. "These guys seem pretty dense and bigoted, I can tell you that much... but, to be fair, I think it's more out of somewhat understandable fear based on human history... hopefully my little pep talk turned them around."

"Either way, thank you for defending us," Indira added. "I'm sure it'll be appreciated in time by millions of needy people in the aftermath of this disaster."

"Let's wait to see if the guys stopped being all Ebenezer Scrooge on us first, Madame Secretary," the Kaijexian cautioned. The three watched the aliens debate for a few more minutes before they nodded in agreement and turned back to face them.

"All right," Rade began. "What do you feel you need most?"

"Basic living needs, a means to rebuild our planet efficiently, and perhaps a defensive system. We've seen all too clearly how unprepared we are."

"Agreed," Ymerej nodded. "Our worlds will station a coalition fleet in your system until a suitable, more permanent defense has been prepared. And although I don't mean to be rude or assertive," the quadruped armed man continued as he leaned forward slightly, "but no matter what we agree on in this room... we're not leaving."

"Excuse me?" Nazz and Indira bristled as one.

"It's simply too much risk for all our races, especially yours," Qaua urged. "We will be much more subdued than we originally desired, though."

"We shall only be where we are needed, nowhere more or less," Rade added. "We'll even establish ourselves off planet if it would things along that much more."

"I... suppose that's fair," Indira frowned after thinking. "Now, about our needs..."

"Yes, that is the thing..." Qaua sighed. "We have trouble deciding how to approach this particular issue.

"Indeed," Ymerej said. "We need to distribute aid in a way that is both beneficial and assuring. My government will settle for nothing less than knowing that humans won't take what we give and turn around and open fire on us or themselves."

"How about, say, a phased system based on our civilizations' strengths?" Nazz offered. "Would that work?"

"Could you explain, your highness," Rade asked.

"Sure. This is actually what I was planning to bring forth," Nazz smiled shyly. "Anyway, here goes: Kaijexians are a close knit and agriculturally inspired people. I've already arranged for medical and food supplies to be sent within the week, as well as such technology as encouraging crops in arid regions and advanced desalinization plants. The Biserians are a high-technology society, so I advise their donating fusion power and advanced computers in, say, five years. That way, humanity can get resettled before hitting the ground running on getting Earth's industry up and running again. The Zardazians are pacifistic and more defensive fighters, so perhaps you could install a global defense grid in the near future, and individual national defense when you feel ready. That should hopefully address your government's worry about violence. And for the M'halla... this planet's really hurting, and the Zygrans trashing most of it didn't help. Ecological repair, including global warming and the ozone layer." She cleared her throat to get it damp again. "So... what do you think?"

"...I must say that I'm impressed," Qaua nodded. "I don't know about my colleagues," he continued as he gave them a quick glance, "but I feel I can personally live with such an arrangement."

"I'll have to confirm it with my government," Rade said next, "but I think those terms are acceptable. A gradual, but fair reconstruction and phased advancement should be beneficial for all involved, especially the humans. And you, Ymerej?"

"I'm not sure," the Zardazian frowned. "How would you be sure that such a plan is not used for ill? All I can see is withholding of resources and more aggressive nations taking advantage of the weakness of neighbors..."

"Everyone will receive the same amount of materials at the same time. We can figure out failsafes and controls once your governments sign on to the plan," Nazz replied. Ymerej sighed thoughtfully, then nodded.

"I will report to Zardaz your ideas and get back to you, your highness," the man finally said as he got up. "Excuse me as I do so." With that, the Zardazian bowed slightly and left the General Assembly.

"And I shall discuss this with the Biserian Council," Rade added as he arose. "Hopefully, I should have response from Kroywen within the hour," the Biserian smiled as he also left the room.

"With any luck, M'halla will support you as well," Qaua smiled. "You are an impressive and impassioned diplomat for your age, Nazz'Tara... what is your secret?"

"Lotsa practice from my old days on Earth in the cul-de-sac... and one hell of an awesome prime minister," the small monarch beamed as she hugged Edd tight. The black Kaijexian blushed and mumbled in denial.

"It was you who thought of a combined effort..." he gulped.

"Yeah, but you helped me organize it all out, didn't you?" Nazz giggled.

"I shall leave you be," Qaua bowed. He walked away.

"Thank you, your highness," Indira said as the M'halla left. "It shall be a tricky event regardless of how it's done, but I believe you've made the recovery process much less painful than it could have been. Hopefully, we will not feel like slaves on our own planet."

"My pleasure, Madame Secretary," Nazz smiled politely. "Don't tell my subjects this, but one of my hearts beats for Earth as much as the other beats for Kaijex. I have known it longer, after all. Speaking of Kaijex, I'll be returning today, I have matters to attend to, political and, well, hopefully personal..."

"Good fortunes for us," Indira nodded. "And, of course. May happiness and good fortune always shine upon you, Nazz'Tara," the Indian added before excusing herself to inform the UN delegates waiting elsewhere. Nazz waited until the door closed before heaving a sigh of massive relief.

"Thank the gods THAT worked," the golden furball breathed as she sank half out of her seat. "I was sweating bullets for a little while there, dunno if you saw..."

"Oh, I saw... your fur is indeed quite damp right now," Edd observed as he wiped at Nazz's side, coming away with a modest coating of sweat.

"Er, sorry," Nazz blushed.

"Quite all right. You were the one in the proverbial hot seat, after all," Edd reminded her as he helped the monarch out of the chair. "I'm very proud of you, Nazz."

"Again, you're the one who did it..." Nazz mumbled shyly.

"But you presented it convincingly and won the day, didn't you?" Edd countered.

"Well, yeah, I guess I did..." she finally agreed. "Thanks for supporting me."

"Not a problem. What next, pray tell?"

"I dunno about you, dude, but I'm about ready to go up to the ship for a while," Nazz smiled wearily.

"Agreed," Edd nodded. He frowned. "Nazz, what's wrong?"

"It's just... I dunno. I promised people when we made contact seven months ago a new age for mankind... I feel like all I've been is the harbinger of death by letting the galaxy know humans exist."

"You certainly didn't tell the Zygrans to commit geocide, Nazz," Edd reminded her. "Nor did you actually tell people about humanity's existence, as everyone already knew of it. Lest we forget Katarn mentioned you tried to kill her again when you found out she was gathering intelligence on Earth targets..."

"True... did you know Katarn still hasn't totally forgiven me for eating her?" Nazz huffed slightly.

"Er, can't say I blame her," Edd confessed. "Now, perhaps without any further adieu, we should return to the ship."

"Oh, right, yeah... let's do that," the queen said suddenly as she extended her paw. "But, when we get back to the ship... there's something I wanna talk about."

"Er, what?" Edd said in confusion.

"Oh, you'll see..." Nazz smiled sweetly as she led him outside. "You'll see."

* * *

**Aboard the _Kaijex_, Earth orbit, Sol System**

"Ah, home away from home sweet home," Edd smiled jokingly as the two rematerialized aboard the royal Kaijexian yacht. The prime minister turned towards his queen, saying "Now, Nazz, you said... dear me, why is everyone here?"

"It's what we're gonna talk about, Double-D," Nazz said shyly as their friends clustered around them. "It's just that, well..."

"Yes?" Edd asked, confused.

"I just wanted to say... in response to earlier..." the queen continued, turning a bright red, "that I, well... will..."

"You what, Nazz?"

"I, uh... will," Nazz finally squeaked.

"You will what?" Edd blinked. "I'm quite confused..."

"Well, you said while we're coming from Kaijex that before we found out Earth was under attack you were gonna ask me something a while back."

"I was? Mercy me, Nazz, so much has happened since then that I-- You, you will!" Edd sputtered in sudden remembrance.

"Marry you? Yeah," Nazz smiled before hugging him. This brought up a loud wave of cheers and applause from the witnesses.

"All right, Double-D!" Eddy grinned.

"Oh, Sarah, it's like a fairy tale come true!" Jimmy squeaked, hugging her.

"Congratulations, old friend," Ed nodded.

"I can't wait to see you guys in your dresses," May smiled, tearing.

"Can I help design them!" Jatala begged.

"Calm down, Jat," Katarn asked gently before turning to her charge. "All the best, Nazz'Tara and Edward Riley. I am quite happy for you."

"Thanks, Katarn," Nazz blushed before looking at the floor. "I'd... kinda be honored if you would be my honor guard for the ceremony."

"Your highness," Katarn muttered while blushing, "surely there is a better choice than I... I have only known you for a fraction of your life..."

"You were there from the beginning of my new one, though. Even if we were on opposing teams initially, and it almost ended rather... grizzly for you. But, you have been at my side through thick and thin ever since, and I can't think of anyone else that I'd want there one more time."

"Thank you, Nazz," Katarn said with a humbled hush. "I shall do as requested."

"Thank you, Katarn," Nazz replied. "Now, set a course for home... we have a populous to inform about a wedding in serious need of planning."


	29. Blessed Union

_Okie doke, guys: I've come to a decision. Since there's been some rather passionate pleas and I've put a lot of thought into the NOK universe I've decided to split the difference; there'll be a NOK III. I can't tell much, but I can say it'll be shorter than NOK II, and it will feature our gang in a familiar way. Also, expect to see a good deal of Katarn and some other ex-Zygrans and a new aspect to our saga. If it proves popular, who knows where else NOK will go..._

_Last chapter, gang. Only the epilogue to go after this...  
_

"_A marriage based on full confidence, based on complete and unqualified frankness on both sides; they are not keeping anything back; there's no deception underneath it all. If I might so put it, it's an agreement for the mutual forgiveness of sin."_

-Henrik Ibsen, _The Wild Duck_

**Queen's Chambers, Kaijexian Royal Palace  
(Four months later)**

"So... how do I look?"

Nazz twirled for a brief moment before the people gathered in her private chambers, her powder white and and blue dress puffing out slightly as she did so. The modest pair of a pearl necklace and earrings dragged through her gold fur before she stopped, fixing her tilting tiara.

"Like a wonderful fairy princess!" Jimmy squeaked, his hands clasped together.

"I'll take that as a 'I look good,'" Nazz smiled sweetly. "Thanks for helping me design my dress, Jimmy..."

"I still think you should have had the golden inlays and ribbing," the petite royal decorator huffed, crossing his arms.

"I like to be a queen of the people, Jimmy," Nazz explained as she took Jimmy's paws. "If I went around looking like Catherine the Great or Mrs. Donald Trump, I'd drive a lot of people away. Still, you did a wonderful job. Thanks," she added as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Gracious!" Jimmy gasped before collapsing.

"I thought he stopped doing that..." Nazz mumbled shyly, as her cheeks glowed red under her thick golden fur.

"Old habits die hard," Sara shrugged as he helped him up.

"I'll say," Nazz nodded before straightening her shoulders. "How about the rest of you dudes?"

"I'll simply love painting your royal portrait in that!" Jatala grinned. "Those curves and the flow of fabric make it so vibrant!"

"While I do not share my sister's... keenness for clothing," Katarn replied wryly, "you do look radiant, if I may say so."

"Thanks, Katarn," Nazz smiled. "All the praise I'd expect from my all business and honor guard captain."

"That is what I'm paid for, if I had a salary," the former enemy observed with an arched eyebrow. "Is it not?"

"As long as you're not running the Kaijexian equivalent of the SS, I don't care how you do your job," Nazz shot back. "Anything else you need to run by me?"

"Just my concerns about having so public and open a ceremony... Nazz, don't you feel like you're just asking for a disaster?"

"Like I told Jimmy... I want to be accessible to my subjects, not just the woman in the high castle, if that makes any sense... shutting myself away like that would be wrong. I mean, Katarn... royal marriages are very captivating on Earth. There was a couple named Charles and Diana, for example."

"Didn't they break up?" Jatala asked with her head cocked.

"Well, obviously, Double-D and I will be better than that," Nazz smiled. She sighed. "Still, considering what's happened on Earth in the past few months, I really don't feel it'd be right to be extravagant. I mean, that's why our fellow 'freedom fighters' from Earth aren't with us today, there's just so much devastation to deal with..." she added, hanging her head slightly.

"They did send you best wishes and urge you to be happy..." Sara insisted, waving a hand towards the large pile of notes and packages nearby.

"I certainly do have reason to be, what with the fandom we have," Nazz shrugged as she paged through a few of the pieces. "Look at this... not only do we have messages from all of them, we've got the mayor of Vienna, the prime minister of Australia, the security chief of Axiom Labs... heck, we even have an alien princess wishing 'that the darkness does not intrude on this, your happiest day," she added looking at the last example. "How does my head of intelligence feel about this?"

"We haven't heard anything threatening... despite Katarn's overprotection, I'd think you'll be fine," Marie shrugged. She hesitated. "You... you look good, Nazz."

"Thanks, Marie," Nazz smiled before frowning shyly. "This, uh, must be kind of awkward for you, seeing me about to marry Double-D..."

"A little," the Kanker confessed with a nervous smile. "But, that seems so long ago... almost a lifetime ago, in a sense..."

"True, but you did go through an elaborate scheme to marry him, the haunted house and all that..." Nazz replied.

"It didn't last much longer than the honeymoon," Marie grinned. Nazz bit her lip, trying not to laugh at her imminent husband's sordid past.

"Don't go there, dude. Oh, this reminds me," Nazz continued as she handed her the letter she was holding, "I've been meaning to open relations with Tamaran for a while, could you make sure Double-D attends to it at some point for me?"

"To be honest, Nazz," Marie smirked, "I think work is the last thing on Double-D's mind right now."

**Prime Minister's Chambers**

"Will ya cut that passing out!"

"I can't help it, Eddy!" Edd cried. "I'm on the verge of surrendering my initial freedom... nay, my very identity!"

"Dude... c'mon. It's JUST... a wedding," Kevin scoffed as he leaned against the wall. "Don't sweat it."

"Yeah, and that carpet ain't cheap, Double-D! I'm not having it patched up again so soon," Eddy snapped.

"Heavens, Eddy! Money! At a time like this!" Ed sniffed.

"Someone needs to keep things normal, Lumpy," Eddy sneered.

"While I do not think this is quite the way to be encouraging a sense of normality," Ed replied dryly, "Eddy does have a valid point, Double-D. It is best to relax and savor this moment, don't you think?"

"Savor! I'm about to become the co-leader of nearly three billion people! Oh, mercy me..." Edd moaned, his small legs almost knocking.

"Hey, if you don't want her, I can take her back, man," Kevin scoffed mockingly.

"No, no, it's for the best... you're all absolutely correct," Edd nodded to himself as he stood erect. "The show, as it is said, must go on."

"Atta boy, Double-D!" Eddy cried, slapping the the sinewy Kaijexian on the back. Edd stumbled forward, his hat falling slightly over his eyes.

"Yeah, lose the hat," Kevin added as he reached for it. His advance was met by Edd's paws clamping down upon the headgear, and his annoyed eyes glaring up.

"The hat. Stays."

"Okay man, chill... chill..." Kevin breathed, backing off.

"Besides, the irony of such a demand is quite lost on you it seems," the male continued as he straightened his modest black suit. Kevin mumbled, pulling his hat down tight and scuffing a foot.

"Sockhead got ya again," Eddy teased.

"Whatever," Kevin huffed.

"Strange that you should be so dismissive now, Kevin," Ed observed. "Is there an underlying envy to today's festivities?"

"Sorta," Kevin managed. "I mean, Nazz WAS my girl before she became the savor of the galaxy..."

"Aw, you're just thinking of Marie, aren't you," Eddy smirked.

"Shut up, dork," Kevin hissed back.

"I'm afraid your return to that old habit gives you away, Kevin," Edd confessed. "Perhaps having such a dialog with her would alleviate such stress and envy..."

"C'mon, man, we've only been seein' each other for a few months, it's too soon. Although..." Kevin added wistfully before shaking his head fitfully. "No, too soon, too soon..."

"Perhaps, but just remember that it's possible nevertheless," Ed urged. As he yanked his coat straight, he glanced up at the clock. "Oh dear, it seems that we are running late enough as it is! Unless you wish to wait longer, we should save this for another time. It would be most unbecoming of King Edward to start his reign late to his own wedding..."

"Why can't you ever just say 'We're late, let's go?'" Eddy sighed as the foursome glided off of the balcony for the service.

**Central Plaza, Kaltaran City**

"Oh, dear..."

Edd gulped as he surveyed the mass of figured gathered in Central Plaza, waiting for the wedding to take place. Kaijexians made up the bulk of those present, but it appeared there were dignitaries from all over the galaxy, even Earth. The imminent king also noticed a decent amount of expatriate Zygrans assembled quietly nearly the edge of the square. _"Perhaps,"_ he thought to himself, _"the Oracle's vision of a united world was not that far off."_ He landed on a building, his companions following.

"So... where's the lucky lady, Double-D?" Eddy grinned.

"I'm not sure... we are, er... winging this, are we not?"

"Not really. You know the program," Ed replied. "We are to wait until Nazz arrives, then you escort her to the platform there," he continued as he pointed to a modest set-up before the restored statue of Queen Areyahs. "Then, you just have to wait for the opening presentation to be over before the exchange."

"Ah, yes... where I have to make a speech. Oh, dear, I dread speeches..." Edd whined. "Why did I have to agree to a blend of culture, and not a straight up ceremony?"

"You know, I should have seen this coming when you refused a bachelor party," Kevin snarked with a raised eyebrow.

"Those frivolities aren't really my cup of tea, Kevin," Edd sniffed.

"Whatever. Show time," he said as a cheer went up from the crowd below. The men looked to the left to see Nazz with her companions landing at the foot of the path to the podium. Edd gulped, then nodded for his party to follow. He landed clumsily next to the small monarch.

"Cold feet?" Nazz whispered slyly.

"More like cold body," Edd gulped nervously.

"Don't sweat it dude... really, it'll show through your suit. Just chill, it'll be over before you know it," Nazz replied as she pushed him gently forward. The young man nodded and the two walked down the path, followed by their friends and attendants. Edd and Nazz climbed up the small staircase and turned to face the cheering crowd. They waited until the cheers died down before starting the ceremony.

"Present... honor guard!" one of the attendants yelled. Hearing her cue, Katarn made her way up to the platform. She nodded in confirmation to the woman before assuming the podium.

"Citizens of Kaijex... dignitaries, and your majesties. We gather here to unite the new king and queen of the Kingdom of Kaijex. Recent events prove that this pairing is perhaps a very apt one. The horrors the Zygran Cooperate unleashed on the planet Earth are fresh in our minds, and with us today are survivors of that attack, as well as those who saved their embattled world. And, of course, the memories of their assault on our world are still fresh. One of those to be wed is a former natural citizen of Earth. Perhaps this union, to one who led the liberation of our own world, will signify not only a lasting and prosperous alliance between these two worlds, but foster a greater understanding between all of those whose representatives are gathered with us today." Katarn paused for a moment. "May the couple please step forward."

"Stay calm," Nazz pleaded sweetly as she gave Edd a small hand squeeze. The black Kaijexian nodded meekly as they stepped forward and took either side of the former Zygran warrioress.

"Edward Marion Riley, formerly of Earth, speak your peace," Katarn said.

"Er, yes, of course..." he nodded before clearing his throat. "Nazz... we have been through a lot over the past four years. Almost mind boggling to think that there was a time when we, and our companions for that matter, were but neighbors at odds with each other in the summer and school halls. But, through these traumas and struggles, I have come to appreciate what an amazing young woman you are. You are indeed forthright, collected, just, and wise... the perfect qualities for one who is to lead a world from the brink of destruction. And, obviously... that appreciation has grown into affection, and affection has grown into love. I haven't much to offer, and I still come as a stranger to your true people and your world, but... I humbly ask to join you at your side in matrimony, so that together we can find happiness not just for us, but for our worlds. Both of them."

"Well said," Katarn said with a sympathetic smile. "Nazz'Tara, of Kaijex, how do you respond to Edward?"

"Double-D..." the smaller Kaijexian smiled shyly, "you're a really, really sweet guy. And, if it wasn't for you, I honestly don't know what would have happened to my people, or Earth for that matter. I used to think you were geeky, but now I know that was just your way of letting us tap into your immense understanding of the world around us. I'd be honored to accept your request."

"Thank you," Edd managed to squeak.

"The peace has been spoken," Katarn observed. "May the couple now present their tails to the honor guard."

_"This is the part that's really going to suck..."_ Edd and Nazz thought to themselves as they complied with Katarn's request. The honor guard then picked up a very fancy knife.

"The vows have been exchanged. Now, the couple shall endure the sacrificial exchange," Katarn said. Blushing apologetically, she snipped the tails off both of the Kaijexians, who winced slightly in pain. She then placed the limbs on the stumps of the opposite lover, and waited for the natural Kaijexian healing ability to assert itself. Slowly, the wound mended and sewed the tails onto their bodies. The couple wagged them in test for a moment, then turned back to face the crowd. Katarn nodded.

"The couple has made the exchange, and pledged to endure what discomforts await them in the future. I now declare the union firm. As they say on Earth... you may kiss." Edd and Nazz smiled sheepishly before embracing and kissing each other softly on the lips, ignoring the roars of delight from those assembled before them. "And now, to conclude the ceremony, the Minister of Agriculture shall give his own blessing to the union." The couple's eyes snapped open.

"Wait..." Nazz blinked. "Rolf's going to do something!" Edd frowned.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about th--"

"Blessing to the wed ones!" Rolf cried as he yanked a silken cord. Edd, Nazz, Katarn, and most of those on the podium (including the farmer himself) were promptly buried in dirt.

"Er, thanks for the blessing, Rolf..."

"No problem, his majesty Ed-boy. Rolf is honored to know you!" the lanky Kaijexian beamed as he bowed to him before melting into the reception.

"Good dude," Nazz said to her husband. "Bad blesser," she added as she jerked her head violently to empty the soil from her left ear.

"Indeed. Next time there's to be a wedding, I do believe we should make sure we know what Rolf intends to do," Edd nodded.

"You're tellin' me," she smiled. "Oh well... let's go wander around and say hi and stuff," Nazz shrugged as she tugged Edd's arm. The king nodded, and followed his wife into the plaza.

"I'm so happy for you two," Jatala said as she embraced the new couple. "Like I said, I can't wait to paint your portrait for the Royal Museum..."

"We'll sit for it as soon as we can," Nazz nodded as she ruffled the former Zygran's hair. "We promise."

"Thank you," the younger M'lotsa replied. She sighed. "Daddy would have loved to have seen me being so successful..."

"Your father was a forthright and just man," Edd argued. "I'm sure he knew you had great potential as an artist."

"I still wish he could see me at work..." Jatala mumbled.

"Oh, Jat," Nazz cooed as she hugged the teen. "Don't worry. Lemmor would want you to be happy, and focusing on what you love."

"I know, I know..." she nodded. "Maybe I should work on my roughs for the portrait while you're here?"

"We can't wait to see what you come up with," Edd answered.

"I won't disappoint you, I promise!" Jatala urged before she ran off.

"She's a good kid," Nazz said as they watched her fly away.

"That she is," her husband nodded.

"Natasha!" a female cried as Nazz felt herself being hugged from behind. She turned to see the face of her mother coming in to kiss her.

"Mom, stop!" Nazz giggled as she was showered.

"I'm your mother, I can hug and kiss you if I want," Susan sniffed as she squeezed her tight. "Oh, I can't believe my little baby's already married..."

"Well, I am twenty-two in Kaijexian years now," Nazz replied. "So, I'm not THAT little anymore."

"Nonsense," Peter scolded as he stepped out of the crowd beside his wife. "You will always be our little girl, yes?"

"Well, yeah Dad... I guess," Nazz blushed as he embraced her as well.

"Hello, son," a third voice said calmly. Edd smiled as he turned.

"Father," he said simply.

"Congratulations on your marriage, dear," Mrs. Riley smiled as she hugged her own child. "Nazz is a wonderful girl. I'm sure you'll be very happy."

"I'm sure I will be too," Edd smiled as he looked over at his wife. Nazz blushed.

"Well, we shouldn't keep you," Mr. Riley observed. "This is your wedding reception, after all..."

"But, you are my parents..." Edd replied.

"Yes, but you should be with your subjects. Besides, your father and I, and the Romanovs, need to return to Earth on the next shuttle. You know how bad things are there right now."

"Yes, I am..." Edd said sadly. "So devastating..."

"Humanity will rise again," Mr. Riley scoffed. "We are a persistent and strong species, after all."

"Indeed," Peter nodded. "Look at Mother Russia. She endured many wars, dictators and invasions, and still she survives."

"I suppose you have a point, yes..." Edd nodded. "Very well."

"We'll call you when we get back," Susan insisted as she hugged her adoptive daughter a last time.

"Thanks, Mom," Nazz replied as she kissed her mother on the cheek. The parents exchanged a few more pleasantries with their children before excusing themselves for the spaceport.

"Always on the run," Edd tsked as he watched his parents leave.

"Blame the Zygrans," Nazz shrugged. "Well... some of them anyway, since we know some great former ones..." she continued as she saw Kam walking by. "Hey, Kam... how are you doing? Like your new job?"

"It beats being dead, I can say that much, your highnesses," the light blue Kaijexian replied somewhat shyly. "The body was kinda hard to get used to, but..."

"That's what all expatriates say," Nazz nodded. "How's the job, though?"

"Well, being on the staff of royal engineers is certainly an honor, I can say that much..." Kam replied. "Thanks again."

"Not at all. What of your friend?" Edd asked. Kam frowned.

"L'yat and I are not currently seeing eye to eye on things," she said simply.

"...you're not talking, are you," Nazz said.

"She tried to kill me spouting nationalist nonsense. Why should I?"

"She was your friend, I recall..." Nazz continued.

"Attempted murder changes that," Kam scoffed. She looked away briefly. "Now is not the time to talk of this anyway. Excuse me," she finished as she melted back into the crowds around them. The monarchs frowned.

"That's certainly a worrisome relationship," Edd commented.

"Tell me about it," Nazz nodded. "Ah, there's our comrades in arms," she smiled as she nodded towards the cluster of cul-de-sacers. They turned to greet them.

"Great job, Jimmy... the party's wonderful," Edd beamed.

"Gee, thanks Double-D," the smaller Kaijexian blushed.

"Yeah, he designed everything all by himself," Sara added, ruffling Jimmy's hair.

"And so was the wedding," Nazz added.

"And, it is perhaps quite apt that it took place here, where the worst of Rev's deceit occurred," Ed observed. "A very fitting fact, I believe."

"You're absolutely correct, Edward," Edd nodded. "But anyway... as we were saying, an excellent job, Jimmy."

"Yeah, great party man," Kevin nodded while toasting him with a cup of punch.

"So... when's yours?" Nazz asked shyly. Kevin nearly spit out his punch.

"Uh, what?" he asked, wiping at the dribble that got through.

"C'mon, you and Marie need to hitchy-hitchy," Nazz teased.

"Well, gee, I, uh..." the Goth Kanker mumbled.

"Ooh, I'd love to plan another wedding!" Jimmy squeaked happily.

"Jeez..." Kevin mumbled. "I'd rather face a bunch of needles than talk about this right now..."

"Plank says you'd make a good couple!" Johnny urged.

"Yeah... I wouldn't object to seein' my little sis hitch up and settle down," Lee grinned as she rubbed her head.

"We'll... talk about this later," she finally mumbled.

"Okay," May finally said. She looked up. "Oh, hey Katarn."

"May," she said before turning to the newlyweds. "I hope I performed the marriage adequately, Edd, Nazz."

"You were divine, Katarn. Just like I knew you'd be," Nazz pshawed. "Don't sweat it at all."

"Thank you," the young woman nodded. She hesitated. "I... hope talking about all the destruction and chaos was not inappropriate."

"Not at all. It did indeed lead to our union... and, I believe you were correct in that, with luck, this will bring some sort of unity to this galaxy of ours. And, we were just talking about how this was where that dreadful rally took place to throw us off the trail of the Zygran invasion of Earth..."

"Indeed, Double-D" Katarn replied with a nod. "My father did talk of a day without Zygran aggression, where Zygra may live in peace with her neighbors... I hope he will get his wish someday, even if he did not live to see it."

"Me too," Nazz said. "And," she added softly, "if it can be done without the bloodshed the Oracle suggests... I'm all for it."

"As am I," Katarn affirmed. "Truth be told, I have not always thought the Oracle's visions are set in stone. There may be indeed a chance yet. I will leave you now... I think Jat could use some company still."

"She's in her studio, I believe," Edd nodded.

"Thank you," the former Zygran nodded. With that, she left.

"Well..." Nazz sighed as she looked around, "It seems the party's dying down now. And a long one... it's evening now, and the ceremony was in the middle of the day."

"Aw, that's just because everyone likes you," Eddy scoffed.

"I wasn't seeing that four months ago," the monarch sniffed.

"Nationalism and fear. It does dangerous things," Ed observed. "I believe the Kaijexians still hold you in high esteem for liberating them and ruling justly."

"I... guess, yeah," she finally nodded. "Anyway..." she said slyly to her new husband, "I do believe it's time Double-D and I retire to our chambers for some... personal celebration before our honeymoon."

"Er... personal celebration?" Edd asked.

"Yeah," Nazz said as she tugged gently on his paw. "C'mon," she added as she took flight. Numbly, Edd flapped his own wings, and the two flew back to the palace. Their friends scoffed knowingly.

"Rolf believes he has heard too much," the farmer chuckled.

"Personally, I don't think anything surprises me anymore," May snickered. "Well, it is late... we should all get going. I'll see you at the cabinet meeting?" she finished before walking away with a wave.

"I'm gonna head off too, Plank's tired," Johnny said. "Bye!"

"Yeah, I got a game to watch," Kevin added as he too took off. Gradually, the Peach Creekers departed until it was down to Sara and Jimmy.

"Sara, why's a 'personal celebration' funny?" Jimmy asked.

"I'll, uh, tell you when you're older, Jimmy," Sara said simply before leading him out of the plaza for the palace.


	30. Epilogue

_Well, here we are o loyal readers… the conclusion of _Nazz'Tara II: Darkness Rising. _I hope you enjoyed as much as I did… I know people didn't like the crossovers, but I think I did a pretty good job of planning this thing out and am justified for doing them considering what our heroes faced in this one.. If I had to do it again, I'd probably pick a few different people to make things a bit more plausible/true to show. Hopefully you'll still stick around for _Nazz'Tara of Kaijex III: Once and Again_, coming whenever the hell my final project for college will let me._

* * *

_A hard beginning maketh a good ending._  
John Heywood

**  
Prime Minister's Office, Kaijexian Royal Palace, Kaltaran City, Kaijex  
(Two months later)**

"Nazz wishes to see me? Now?"

"Yeah, she says it's important, Double D," Kevin nodded. "Probably some sort of internal matter or something…"

"Curious… I thought I wasn't supposed to meet with her today…" the lanky male thought aloud.

"You're her husband, man. Since when do schedules matter for seeing your own damn wife?" the red hatted Kaijexian sneered.

"Protocol, I suppose," Edd shrugged. "Well, thank you for telling me, Kevin. I shall visit her at once."

"And I'll tell her you're on your way. Just… do one favor for me."

"Of course, Kevin. What is it?"

"Try to stay calm, huh?" Kevin smiled as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Er, stay… calm?"

"Yeah."

"Er, I shall try my best. Thank you," Edd nodded in utter confusion as he gathered up his files. Kevin smirked to himself, and left the room.

* * *

**Queen's Private Chambers**

_"He's on his way, Nazz."_

"Does he expect anything?" Nazz asked, almost giggling.

_"No, I'm pretty sure Double-D's in for a big surprise."_

"Awesome, dude. Thanks, Kev."

_"No prob, Nazz. Have fun."_

"Oh, I will. Thanks," Nazz smiled as she switched off her communicator and settled back on her bed. The small monarch finally lost it and started giggling.

"You know that Double-D's gonna lose it when you tell him," Marie smirked.

"Oh, I know he will. But, if you think about it, that's the best part. As horrible as that sounds."

"I'm so happy for you!" Jimmy squeaked. "It's glorious! Wondrous! Magical!"

"It sure is, Jimmy…" Sara smiled as she hugged him. "I almost want to see the look on his face when you tell him…"

"Well, I may need to call someone for CPR…" Nazz smiled.

"At least we know now what the Oracle meant by 'congratulations' when she pulled you off of the weapon," Katarn observed. "This is indeed a good day for you, my old friend."

"Thanks, Katarn," Nazz smiled at the Zygran expatriate. She sighed. "Remember when we first met?"

"I… would rather not," the young woman observed.

"I meant outside of that. I meant more our being at each other's throats. Did you have any idea that a target could be this close to you?"

"I would prefer, once again, a better word choice," Katarn blushed. "But, yes, our relationship has been a very pleasant surprise. I do think being asked to capture your head was one of the better directions of the Fates in my life."

"Touché on the choice of words, dude," Nazz smiled gently as she rubbed at her neck. "But, agreed." Faint footsteps began to approach.

"Ooh, I think he's coming!" Marie squealed in delight.

"That's our cue, then," Sara said. She flashed a smile as her comrades snuck out via the balcony. "Good luck, Nazz."

"Probably gone need it, thanks," the leader replied. Sara hopped out of Nazz's room just as a polite knock sounded. Nazz hopped off her bed, straightened her dress, and cleared her throat. "Yes?"

"You, er, wished to see me, Nazz?" a timid voice called.

"C'mon in, Double-D," she said, opening the door for him. "You know, for someone married to me, you sure are nervous about seeing me during the work day…"

"Er, consider it a force of habit, I suppose."

"Quite," Nazz smiled sympathetically as she sat on the foot of her bed. "So, any clue why you're here?" she asked, hugging one knee as her other leg idly kicked.

"A status report, I suppose…" Edd began as he opened a folder. "There is no real change on the homefront. In intergalactic news, we've received a message from Indira; Earth is requesting more help in re-establishing telecommunication systems and some industries crippled by the invasion."

"Done and done. Get Kam on that," Nazz nodded. "But, Double-D…"

"The Zardazian ambassador also requests that his embassy's stairwells have a second railing installed to reflect their arm surplus."

"Sure. Double-D…"

"The Biserian president has invited us to a banquet in Kroywen at your earliest possible convenience to discuss our relations, our work on helping Earth, and-"

"Edward!"

Edd stopped immediately. He knew all too well that when someone used his real name, they wanted him to shut up. Meekly, he nodded. Nazz patted the bed next to her, and he sat down.

"Now then… I have a question for you," Nazz continued. "You notice… anything different about me?"

"Er… did you get your fur done?" Edd shrugged.

"No… lower than that…"

"Have your teeth been cleaned."

"Lower…" Nazz urged.

"I'm, er, not sure…"

"Try here," Nazz asked, cradling her slight belly bulge. Edd blushed and looked away from his wife.

"Er, I've noticed you've been… expanding as of late. But, I find you pleasingly plump, Nazz. That and I wished not to call attention to it."

"And you're very sweet, Double-D," Nazz beamed. "But, why do you think I can do this?" she asked, jiggling her belly slightly.

"Um… one too many sweets? The chef is excellent…"

"Double-D, what did I do today?"

"What did you do today? Er, let me check…" Edd replied as she flipped through his folder. "Ah, yes, you had a medical appointment earlier today. Is there something amiss, Nazz?" he asked, worried.

"Well, think, Double-D… My belly's getting bigger… I'm feeling kinda queasy… And I had to see the doctor… What does that suggest?"

"Er, I suppose it suggests that…" Edd trailed off as his eyes bulged. "Oh my."

"Yup," Nazz smiled.

"You mean… you're…?"

"Twins," Nazz grinned. "You're a daddy, Double-D."

"Oh… oh my…" the black Kaijexian breathed, flop sweat forming on his brow. "I'm… I'm actually a father?"

"Yup."

"Oh dear… what does this exactly entail for you?" Edd managed, looking woozy.

"Welp, basically I have a gestation period for about four or five more months," Nazz said sweetly. "Then, the young are worked up into my pouch and come out when they're ready. Doc says I'll know it when it happens. Either way, sounds a lot less painful than how it's done on Earth."

"Indeed," Edd nodded. "What… what accommodations must I make?"

"Get ready to hear me hiccupping a lot. And a lot bigger," the monarch replied. "And, probably odd eating habits and suffering self-esteem." She blushed slightly under her fur. "That part still happens here."

"It shall be done," Edd said without hesitation. "Er, is there anything more I can do for you, Nazz?"

"Not right now, Double-D… except for, ya know, hugging me."

"Are you sure that's wise? I don't want to harm our children…"

"It'll be fine," Nazz huffed. "Edward Marion Riley, as Queen of Kaijex, I order you to cuddle me!"

"Yes, quite," Edd mumbled shyly before pulling the smaller Kaijexian close.

"Much, much better," Nazz murmured as she snuggled up against her king and his thick, warm fur. "I should order you to do this more often."

"I do believe that would be an abuse of royal power," Edd smirked.

"No cynicism. Just hugs."

"Of course, your majesty," Edd smiled as he squeezed tight. Nazz giggled and hugged back even tighter.

* * *

**(Sometime later…)**

"So, you're cool with this, Double D? Right?"

"Yes, of course," Edd nodded. "But, I should attend to my duties; I have a meeting arranged with the mayor of Ecidil about reconstruction from the Occupation."

"Oh, right, yeah. Well… until tonight, my love," Nazz smiled as she pecked Edd on the lips. The young king returned it, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him gently. He walked down the hall for a few minutes, paused, and fainted.

* * *

"Aha!" Rolf cried further down the hall. "His royal highness Ed boy only made it out of the door! Pay up, incorrect friend Kevin, yes?"

"Damnit," Kevin sighed as he pulled out his wallet. "You got lucky."

* * *

Nazz smiled in a mixture of annoyance and amusement at the conversation going on outside. The monarch sighed. 

"Seems like old times already," she sighed wistfully. With that, she retreated to her office for the afternoon's business.

* * *

_That's all, folks! Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
